


Oh Dear...

by Catkween27



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 94,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkween27/pseuds/Catkween27
Summary: Shadow Weaver escaped from Hordack’s prison with a little more than she bargained for
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1071
Kudos: 288





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I wrote this. I’m pretty bored and this is what come up with. Hope y’all enjoy my disaster writing

Though Adora’s impromptu healing session seemed to have brought Shadow Weaver back from the brink of death, Queen Angella could tell that something was still not quite right with the sorceress.

She barely slept, she would not eat, and for the past two days she had kept herself curled up in a ball against the far side of her magical “prison”. 

Angella was growing worried, she couldn’t have the captive die of malnutrition or sleep deprivation, that would destroy Adora, and it was something that they could not afford at this time.

Angella paced her chambers, wondering what exactly to do about her Shadow Weaver problem. Was the sorceress employing some sort of power trip to get something? It seemed likely, and Shadow Weaver was known for her carefully crafted manipulations. Somehow, Angella didn’t think so. She wasn’t sure why, but some tiny inkling inside her pushed her to find out what exactly wrong with Brightmoon’s first and only prisoner.

It was like this that the Queen found herself standing before the makeshift holding cell, a tray of food in her hands, and her stomach doing flips.

You can do this

She told herself, reaching for the door handle 

*************

Shadow Weaver had not changed positions since the last time Angella had delivered food, and the plate of breakfast that the Queen has brought still sat completely untouched.

Angella bent down to place the fresh food in front of Shadow Weaver, but the sorceress made no indication of noticing, and continued to stare blankly at the wall from behind her mask. 

“You need to eat”Angella said, nudging the tray towards her prisoner.

“It won’t do to have you starve yourself to death”

There was still no answer, and if she was honest with herself, Angella hadn’t really expected one. Sighing, she picked up the tray, and walked around the perimeter of the magic circle to set it down next to Shadow Weaver to see if she could convince the woman to ingest something.

This action caused Shadow Weaver to pull away. She turned her head, and inched herself across the floor so as to put distance between herself and Angella.

“Honestly!” The Queen snapped. 

“You are being impossible! You have to eat  something!” 

“I don’t wish to” said Shadow Weaver’s low voice 

Angella frowned 

“You have to be starving by now, why won’t you eat?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You must be!”

“I’m not” 

Angella clenched her fist, and looked down at the prisoner 

“I do not what sort of game you’re playing at, but rest assured that I will not fall prey to it.”

Shadow Weaver looked up, and Angella could almost see the cruel smile behind the mask when she spoke 

“There is no game, your majesty, I simply do not wish to eat. Is that so terrible?”

“It is! Why do you insist on harming yourself? Nothing good can come of this, Shadow Weaver, you will hurt yourself and Adora. now don’t be a fool, and eat _something”_

Shadow Weaver shook her head, and Angella stomped her foot in irritation

“You are impossible! Did you know that? Absolutely impossible!” 

“So I’ve been told”

Angella huffed, and picked up the tray again, placing it on Shadow Weaver’s lap. 

Of all the expected reactions, promptly pushing the tray away and retching uncontrollably was not one of them. Shadow Weaver’s mask was tossed aside as her back heaved. The little that her stomach still held was spewed all over the tray of food.

Angella stepped back in shock

“What-What’s happened to you?” She said in disbelief as Shadow Weaver continued to convulse. the prisoner’s face was hidden by her long black hair, but Angella could sense the other woman’s distress. This wasn’t planned, wasn’t premeditated to generate sympathy, it seemed that Angella’s hunch had been correct after all.

When the heaving finally stopped, Shadow Weaver sat back, her hair still over her face as she reached for her mask. Her hand was shaking as she did this, and her fingers slipped over the smooth surface of the mask as she struggled to get hold of it.

Finally, she managed to get a grip on the object and bring it to her face. Angella heard the mask click into place, and watched as Shadow Weaver looked up. 

“I told you I wasn’t hungry” she growled, dragging herself back against the wall of the barrier and placing her head on her knees. 

“What is wrong with you?” Angella asked 

“I thought Adora cured you!”

Shadow Weaver lifted her head 

“Adora did cure me”

“Then why are you ill?!” Angella demanded, her voice steadily rising in pitch.

Shadow Weaver didn’t answer, and simply rested her head back on her knees, her hair falling over her face and shielding the cracked mask from view. 

“Tell me what is going on!” Angella ordered, brandishing her clenched fists in irritation. 

“Nothing” the prisoner answered

“It can’t be  _ nothing _ , Shadow Weaver, if it were  _nothing_ you wouldn’t have ruined a perfectly good lunch!”

“Ha” Shadow Weaver gave a dry laugh

“Please forgive me, your majesty, I’ll try to remember to have better aim the next time” 

Angella’s cheeks burned with indignation and she bit back a slew of insults.

“You could have warned me you weren’t feeling well”

“I did, I told you I wasn’t hungry”

“That is hardly a warning!” 

“It is”

“It’s not! It’s- gah! You’re horrible, did you know that?”

Shadow Weaver just shrugged. She was tired of this conversation and of the Queen, she wasn’t even in the mood to toy with the monarch any further. 

With an irritated huff, Angella turned on her heel, and marched off to find something with which to clean up the mess. She returned a few moments later and set about disposing of the tray and mopping the floor.

“Don’t you have servants to do that?” Shadow Weaver asked as the Queen wiped the floor.

“I don’t want anyone near you, you’re dangerous”

“Thank you”

“It wasn’t a compliment”

“Oh really?” Shadow Weaver took it back, it was still entertaining to mess with Angella, and it took her mind off the cramping pain in her belly. 

“You still need to eat” Angella said. 

“If you’re stomach is bothering you I’ll try to get you something lighter. But you have to eat it” 

“Fine”

“Very well, I’ll be back shortly” 

Shadow Weaver ignored her.

True to her word, Angella reappeared fifteen minutes later with another tray with a couple pieces of toast, a small bowl of plain rice, and a glass of water. 

“Here” She said, pushing the tray towards Shadow Weaver who accepted it gingerly.

“Are you going to eat it?” Angella prodded, looking pointedly at the food.

“Not with you watching” Shadow Weaver responded.

“Fine” Angella said flatly, before turning towards the door.

“But I’ll be right outside, and I expect you to finish it” 

“Of course, your highness”

Angella stomped off.

Once the Queen was gone, Shadow Weaver removed her mask, placing it gently on the ground beside her she then lifted the tray onto her lap, and took a tiny bite of the toast. When it went down smoothly, she took another. She hadn’t realized just how hungry she was until she had put the food in her mouth, but she reminded herself to take it slow, partly for her own wellbeing, and partly to get on Angella’s nerves. 

Once she was done, she called for the Queen, and quickly replaced her mask.

Angella returned, and took the tray from Shadow Weaver.

“You’re to tell me if you’re feeling ill, it do anyone any good to have you sick.”

Shadow Weaver nodded, electing to forgo the fact that she felt feverish and her stomach was churning badly again. 

“You can go now” she told the Queen, acting not like a prisoner, but a disgruntled guest. 


	2. The reveal

Another two days had passed, and the Queen had kept Shadow Weaver on a steady diet of rice, toast and ginger tea, with the occasional banana for dessert. 

Shadow Weaver couldn’t say she enjoyed it, but she was used to the flavorless ration bars of the horde, and at least the food kept the whirling in her stomach at bay. 

She wondered what was wrong with her as she sat on the floor of her prison, and stared at the wall. Could it be a side effect of Adora’s magic? It was possible, the girl was hardly experienced, and it was likely that something had gone awry within her healing spell. That didn’t seem quite right though. She searched her mind for a reason. There had to be one, didn’t there?

Shadow Weaver got to her feet and started to pace, though the space was small, she walked back and forth across it over and over while she searched for answers inside her head.She covered dozens of possibilities, but none of them seemed quite right. Her pacing grew more frantic as the options ran out. One by one they faded away, until she was left with almost nothing to blame for the mysterious ailment.  Almost.  She hadn’t considered this possibility at first thought, second thought, or any of the hundreds of others that had run through her head since then.

Her mouth went sour and she stopped her pacing, instead sinking down to the floor, her back against the magical barrier. 

_It couldn’t be... of course not, it wasn’t possible_..

But maybe it was. Maybe everything she thought was true about herself was nothing but a fantasy cooked up by her mind. 

Shadow Weaver allowed one hand to rest on her abdomen as she savored the impossible circumstances. She surprised herself by smiling. The corners of her mouth twitching into place beneath her mask. Her mask... suddenly it was hard to breath as the reality crashed down around her. Hordack’s foolish plan had worked, and now... she gasped for air, tearing the mask from her face and flinging it against the barrier. Her breath came in ragged pants as she struggled to get air into her lungs. 

_ It’s not true _

She told herself over and over again

_It’s not true, it’s not possible, I’m not_...

But she was. She was sure of it now.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could feel it throbbing in her ears while her throat constricted and sweat built on her forehead.

She hadn’t planned for this, she wasn’t ready. She hadn’t calculated and schemed it into being, it was random and sudden and  _ terrifying _ .

She started to shake, gasping for air while her vision blurred with angry tears. She didn’t even notice when the door to the chamber opened to reveal Angella, who practically dropped what she was holding at the sight of the mighty Shadow Weaver crumpled on the ground, body shaking with sobs, mask discarded on the floor.

“Shadow Weaver!” Angella gasped, leaving the tray on a small table and rushing towards the prisoner 

“Shadow Weaver! What has happened?” Angella forgot for a moment that the person before her was a prisoner, her protective instincts kicked in at the sight of the woman looking so broken.

She knelt down beside the sorceress, putting one arm gently around the trembling shoulders. She felt Shadow Weaver tense at the touch.

“What happened?” Angella asked again.

“Don’t touch me!” Shadow Weaver growled by way of answer

Angella pulled away 

“You need to tell me what’s wrong” 

“I don’t”

“Please, Shadow Weaver. If you don’t, I’ll be forced to consider you a threat and summon the royal physician to examine you so we know that this isn’t a ruse.”

The Sorceress looked up, and for the first time, Angella saw her bare face. Tears were running down the pale cheeks, and the skin was etched with scars that covered Shadow Weaver’s face like the web of some monstrous spider. Even her eyes hadn’t been spared, the emerald irises looked like shattered glass and the pupils were distorted. Despite this, Angella had to admit that the woman was still beautiful. She held a certain aspect that even tear tracks and demon scars failed to hide.

“A ruse..?” Shadow Weaver whispered 

“You think that this is a ruse? You must be even more foolish than I thought, Angella.” She got shakily to her feet, and the Queen followed her example

“Well then, what is it?” She asked of the sorceress.

Shadow Weaver’s eyes flashed dangerously when she glared at Angella.

“It doesn’t matter”

“It obviously does if it’s got you this worked up!”

“Leave me be!”

“I’ll remind you that you are a prisoner, Shadow Weaver.” Angella warned, but Shadow Weaver did not seem to care 

“A prisoner?” She asked 

“You call this a prison? With your special food, and clean water? Ha!” She scoffed 

“This is no prison, Angella.”

For once, the Queen was lost for words as she stared open mouthed at Shadow Weaver .

“I don’t understand... you can’t leave, of course this is a prison!”

“You know nothing of prison. Nothing of hunger, and cold or cruelty. How could you? You live in this perfect world, you have no need for bars and chains!” Shadow Weaver threw her arms up, and tossed her head. 

“You have no idea of true suffering. Not a clue of what it feels like to have every ounce of your dignity stripped away, to be tortured, humiliated,  _violated_!” 

Angella took a step back, her eyes wide as she gazed at Shadow Weaver.

“What are you saying...?”

“I’m saying, that calling this sorry place a prison is laughable.”

“What has been done to you?” Angella’s voice was barely audible 

“Why would you care, your majesty? Why would I matter? I’m nothing but an evil witch, aren’t I?”

Angella gulped

“I’ll admit you have done some, er- questionable things, but that is no excuse for torture!” 

“If it were only that” Shadow Weaver sneered.

Angella’s stomach dropped

“What more?” She asked, not quite sure she wanted to know the answer.

“As if I would tell you”

“Shadow Weaver... if you don’t, I  will  summon the physician and find out that way.”

The sorceress paled considerably at the Queen’s proclamation 

“I-“

“Take your time” Angella told her

“I- I’m...” the haughty air that seemed to be the only thing keeping Shadow Weaver together had faded away, and in its place had left a battered, broken woman, terrified, alone, and completely out of her element. She started to shake, and Angella, despite some reservations, reached out and put her arms around her. 

“Tell me, Shadow Weaver. What is wrong.”

Suddenly, the answer occurred to Angella

“You’re with child, aren’t you?” She asked. 

She felt Shadow Weaver’s faint nod against her shoulder a moment later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment! I live off validation!


	3. The aftermath

It was almost funny. Fearsome Shadow Weaver, known for torturing and killing, for manipulating until one didn’t know up from down, left from right, good from bad. Bad, yes, this was very very bad. 

Angella gazed down at the woman in her arms. Shadow Weaver was shaking uncontrollably, her head bowed against Angella’s shoulder.

“What do you want to do?” Angella asked, she was answered only with silence and a stifled sob.

“We need to do something, Shadow Weaver.”

She pulled away, holding the dark haired woman at arms length and looking into her eyes. 

“Answer me, Shadow Weaver, I wish you to be party to the fate of your child.”

This seemed to jar the sorceress.

“My  _child?”_ She said it as though it were an unspeakable curse 

“This is no child, your majesty. It is a monster.”

Angella’s heart clenched at the thought of a mother harboring such hatred for her own babe.

“How could you say that?”

“What? That I carry an abomination within me? This child was not meant to be, Angella” Shadow Weaver hissed, pulling away from the Queen and swiping a hand across her scarred face to rid it of tears. 

“But it is now” Angella answered 

“Whether you want it or not, Shadow Weaver, you are bearing a babe.”

“I do not want it! I don’t want the misshapen spawn of a madman’s plan!”

Angella gulped 

“If-if that is truly what you want... there are ways, but think about it, Shadow Weaver, would it be so bad to have a child?”

Shadow Weaver set her jaw. 

“It is what I want. I cannot bare a child, I cannot raise a child. I am not a mother, Angella, I am not made for this.”

“I’m sure if you just tried-“

“No! You gave me the choice, and I have made it! I want to be rid of this filthy thing!”

“Shadow Weaver, please! You don’t have to keep it, just... just carry it until it is born, then you’ll never have to see it again!”

“I said no!” Shadow Weaver shouted 

“I do not want to carry it, I do not want to birth it, and I do not want to keep it! You said there was a way to kill it, and kill it I shall”

The sorceress stood trembling in the center of the circle, her arms wrapped around herself protectively. 

The Queen herself could feel her own muscles vibrating indignantly at Shadow Weaver’s proclamation. 

Both women stared at each other in silence, the tension growing by the second until it was thick enough to slice. 

To both of their surprise, Shadow Weaver cracked first.

“When can it be done?” She asked in a low voice.

Angella bit her lip.

“As soon as possible”

“Very well” 

Shadow Weaver turned away to sit down, but before she could take another step, she swayed for a moment, before collapsing. 

Angella wasn’t proud to say it, but she panicked, throwing herself down beside the fallen woman and turning her over. 

Shadow Weaver’s lips were turning blue, and her breathing was shallow. When Angella put her hand on her forehead, and felt it burning up. 

“Shadow Weaver!” The queen called to her prisoner 

“Shadow Weaver, wake up!” She took hold of the sorceress’s shoulders and shook her gently 

“Wake up, damnit!” Angella shouted, she turned for the door, calling for the guards.

“Help!” She yelled

“Help!” Within moments the guards appeared, but Angella feared it was already to late. 


	4. The Facts

The facts: they had very nearly lost her, There were extensive injuries and there was no way to remove the baby without killing Shadow Weaver as well.

Queen Angella thanked the physician for saving the sorceress’s life and then sat down at Shadow Weaver’s bedside.

She looked even paler than usual, and her black hair spread out around her in a sharp contrast to the pearly white pillow case. 

Angella sighed, rubbing her temples and gazing down at the steady rise and fall of Shadow Weaver’s chest as she slept.

According to the physician, the prisoner had been hiding three broken ribs and extensive bruising for the past four days. He had also told her that it was a miracle that both mother and baby had survived 

Angella picked up a nearby book and started to read. She wanted to be there when Shadow Weaver woke up, so she could better explain the situation.

She sat it silence a while longer, occasionally looking up when Shadow Weaver shifted in her sleep.

A hand on her shoulder startled Angella, and she shot to her feet, dropping the book she was holding.

“Castaspella!”

“Hey, Angie. I heard what happened.”

Angella shook her head, tugging lightly at a lock of hair.

“It’s _awful,_ Casta! As much as I dislike Shadow Weaver, I cannot imagine what she has had to go through!”

“Angella, this is how she wants us to feel! She’s trying to get us to pity her, to give her her way. You can’t let yourself fall in her trap!”

“You think she is faking?”

“No. Not necessarily  _ faking... _ but it is possible she might just be exaggerating.”

“You cannot be serious, Castaspella!”

Angella planted her hands on her hips. What her sister-in-law said made sense, It was certainly in character for Shadow Weaver, but somehow she could not believe it. Casta hadn’t seen the look in Shadow Weaver’s eyes. She hadn’t seen how badly the woman had been shaking, how fragile she had looked in Angella’s arms.

“I do not believe it, I am sorry. For once, I think that Shadow Weaver speaks the truth.”

“Angie... just, be careful, alright? You know how she is.”

“I do. But for now, I maintain that we should give her the benefit of the doubt. She had been tortured, beaten, and violated. She is carrying a child that should not have been possible to conceive. She has brushed with death  _twice_ within the last week. Please, Casta, try to see it from my point of view.”

Castaspella frowned.

“Didn’t she want to get rid of the baby?”

“Yes, but it won’t be possible now.”

“Drat”

_ “Casta!” _

Castaspella rolled her eyes 

“All I’m saying is that she’s not going to like it when you tell her that.”

“I know. I know.”

The women fell silent. Gazing down at the sleeping prisoner, and wondering what exactly they were going to do now.

“We will have to move a bed into the holding cell. Maybe a chair and table as well.”

“Angella! Are you forgetting that she is a prisoner? You can’t cater to her every whim!”

“I am not catering to her whims, Casta, I am simply thinking logically! We need her healthy, and for that we need the babe healthy. Would it be so awful to make her comfortable?”

“Honestly, Angie, i think it would. She doesn’t deserve comfort! Think of the things she has done!”

Angella took Casta’s shoulders and looked into her eyes.

“I am not doing this for  her , Castaspella, I am doing it for the babe, and for  _ Adora _ . The poor girl has been through enough without seeing the only parent she has ever known suffer.”

“I thought we agreed that Adora was not to see her!”

“You know how stubborn that girl can be. Eventually she will find a way to see Shadow Weaver, and I’d rather she not find her lying on the floor.”

Castaspella huffed, But nodded in agreement.

“Fine, I’m trusting you Angie, but if she tries anything-“

“If she tried anything you can rest assured that there will be consequences”

With a few half-hearted grumbles, Castaspella took her leave, griping about having to expand the magic circle and having the guards move the furniture.

Angella waved her off, As much as the Queen liked her, Castaspella had a way of getting on her nerves. 

She turned back to her seat, and perched herself on the edge, picking up her book andthumbing through it for her page. Thoughts of Shadow Weaver’s reaction at having to bare the child caused Angella’s stomach to go sour. As Casta had said, the sorceress was not going to like it. Not one bit.


	5. The News

Her mask. That was Shadow Weaver’s one thought when she opened her eyes. 

_ Where is it?! _

She felt bare without it. Vulnerable and small. The realization that her scars were on full display to any one who wished to peak caused her stomach to turn, and her skin to flush with shame. It was then that she realized that she was no longer wearing her red robes either. She was clad in a thin sleeveless nightgown that left her arms in full view. 

Had she not still felt weak and sleep addled, she would have gotten up and demanded an explanation for this blatant corruption of her privacy, but for the first time in days she felt the ache in her ribs and the sting of the injuries that had been inflicted by the Horde. Despite this, she managed to pull herself into a seated position so she could better examine her surroundings. 

She must have been in the castle infirmary. She could see a neat row of white beds stretching out beside her, and several vases of flowers placed strategically around the room. _Disgusting._

Upon further examination, Shadow Weaver caught sight of Queen Angella, fast asleep in an arm chair beside the window an open book slumped on the floor beside her.

Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes. It was pathetic really, how much the monarch seemed to care for her. 

_ Why? _

She asked herself. The court of Brightmoon had made it all to clear that she was neither liked nor wanted there. 

Slowly, so as not to cause herself more pain than necessary, she pulled herself out of bed. Gingerly she tested her weight, and upon finding that her legs would hold her, attempted to take a step. It did not go well. She had hardly managed to move before her knees buckled and she fell headfirst towards the floor. Her attempt to grab onto the bed to keep herself upright failed miserably, and Shadow Weaver ended up sitting on the cold tiles tangled in a pile of sheets.

Hearing the commotion, Angella awoke, leaping to her feet when she saw her patient sprawled out of the floor. Again.

_“Aow.”_ Shadow Weaver groaned, carefully feeling her ribs and struggling to sit up.

“Now stop that!” Angella said, kneeling down and helping the sorceress into a sitting position that would not cause further damage.

“You are only going to hurt yourself! Is that what you want!”

Shadow Weaver gave an angry huff, but accepted Angella’s help to get back into bed.

Once she was re-situated, Angella pulled her chair closer to the bedside, a disapproving frown upon her face and her eyebrows knitted in concern.

“What exactly were you planning to do, Shadow Weaver? You can hardly move!”

“I wanted my clothes. You took them, I want them back!”

“Honestly, you could have just asked!” Angella’s voice rose in pitch as it did when she was irritated.

“I’ve had them washed, they were filthy!”

“They’re mine”

“Wouldn’t you prefer something else to wear instead?

“No”

“I am sure you would be much more comfortable in a nightgown, and anyway, it is getting warm here, you don’t want to be covered from head to toe, do you?”

“Yes. I do. I want my clothes back”

She crossed her arms over her chest, and winced.

“Now”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather-“

“No” Shadow Weaver snapped again 

“I wouldn’t”

Angella fidgeted in her seat, her hands nervously twisting the hem of her cape nervously between her fingers and flexing her wings.

“Well- erm... I... had them disposed of.”

Angella said in a rush. 

Shadow Weaver’s eyes went wide with fury.

“You  _ WHAT?!” _

“I didn’t think you’d want them anymore! They were old, damaged and stained!”

“You didn’t think to  ask before you destroyed my _one_ link to everything I am?”

“No, Well... soon you will not be able to wear them anyway.”

A flush built up on Angella’s cheeks and she cast her gaze down to her lap under Shadow Weavers furious glare.

“I told you,  your highness,  I will not be bearing the child. I want it gone. I thought I’d saved myself some trouble, but apparently the beast has survived-“

“Don’t call it that!” Angella interjected

“I will call it what I wish”

“No. Please, Shadow Weaver...”

“What does it matter!” The sorceress’s voice had gone soft, dangerous. As if a snake’s venom were escaping from her lips.

“It will be gone soon anyway”

“No it will not!”

Angella got to her feet, worrying her hands, folding and unfolding her wings nervously.

“What do you mean?” Shadow Weaver hissed 

“You will not dispose of the child. You are going to carry it to term.”

“You said-“

“I know what I said!” Angella barked, finally gaining some confidence.

“But it will not be possible.”

“Why not?”

“If we were to attempt to remove the babe, it would most likely kill you, Shadow Weaver, you are too weak to handle the process.”

“Then we will wait until I am stronger!”

“Don’t you understand? It will be to late!”

“Then do it now, and hope for the best!”

“Agh!” Angella huffed

“Aren’t you listening to yourself! If we attempt the procedure  you will die!”

Shadow Weaver leaned forward, locking eyes with the Queen.

“I don’t care. I would rather die than carry a harebrained experiment inside of me!”

“You will not die! You can’t!”

“And why not? I don’t matter!”

“Yes, you do Shadow Weaver. Maybe not to Brightmoon, maybe not to the Horde, but you matter to  _Adora_ , that girl needs you, and she needs you alive and well. It would destroy her to have you gone!” Angella paused for breath, staring back at Shadow Weaver and watching the horror build in the other woman’s eyes.

“For once, think about yourself. Do something that does not convenience you. Do something for someone else.”

Shadow Weaver gripped the sheets tightly, and her face paled considerably. She didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to break Adora, but the prospect of carrying the child for months and then having to deliver it, even if she didn’t have to keep it, was daunting.

“I don’t want to...” she whispered, tears were welling in her eyes, and she swiped them away roughly before they could spill over.

“You must” Angella said softly. She took Shadow Weaver’s hand, and patted it gently.

“I know it is difficult, and I cannot possibly understand what you are feeling, but I am begging you, please, you need to live, it will be for everyone’s good.”

The sorceress was silent for a moment, her mind whirling, examining the the possibilities.

“Fine. I wish to live. I wish to help Adora. But promise me I won’t have to see it. I want it gone as soon as it is born”

“That can be arranged” Angella said sadly 

“You will not have to see the child at all if that is your desire.”

“It is” Shadow Weaver said. 

An awkward silence settled over the pair, and they each averted their gaze.

“Thank you” Angella told Shadow Weaver 

“You’re welcome”


	6. The clothes

Shadow Weaver remained on bed rest for another week at Angella’s insistence. The sorceress was growing tired of lying in bed with nothing to do, and welcomed the move back to her makeshift prison cell. At least there she would have some semblance of privacy.

The only remaining issue was that of her clothes. Shadow Weaver had nothing to wear after the Queen had unceremoniously disposed of her belongings. She reminded Angella of this when the monarch came to check in her the morning of the move, and her took a small measure of delight at the uncomfortable look in Angella’s eyes.

“I have to wear  _something,_ your majesty, seeing as someone incinerated my clothes”

Angella flushed red, and frowned at Shadow Weaver.

“I didn’t _incinerate_ them, I merely had them thrown away!”

“I’m guessing that when things are thrown away they are incinerated”

“Yes, but-“

“So that settles it, you incinerated my clothes, and now you have to find me something new to wear”

“I am working on it, Shadow Weaver, but it is not an easy feat to find something that you would deem acceptable”

Shadow Waver laughed.

“What you mean is that every stitch of clothing in this retched place is some hideous shade of pastel and you can’t bear to look at me wearing that”

“No-I...”

Angella was spluttering uselessly now, and she knew it, but she refused to admit that Shadow Weaver was right. The idea of the sorceress clad in soft pinks, blues and purples was nearly sickening, but it might be necessary for the time being.

Seeing the pensive look on Angella’s face caused Shadow Weaver to speak up.

“You’re not seriously considering making me wear something like that, are you? It wouldn’t be far from commuting a war crime”

“Oh shut up!”

Angella snapped, Shadow Weaver was seemingly feeling better since she was already teasing the Queen. 

“As you wish, your highness”

Shadow Weaver said with a smirk, lying back against her pillows with a small wince.

“Now” Angella proclaimed imperiously

“I am going to go find you something to wear, and then you will be escorted back to your cell. I don’t want any fuss.”

Shadow Weaver didn’t answer, she had been told to shut up after all. Angella turned on her heel and left the room before she could slap Shadow Weaver across the face.

_ How can one woman be so single handedly infuriating?! _

She set off to find some suitable garments for the time being. Eventually she could have the tailor create something that wouldn’t look quite so garish on Shadow Weaver and would conform to her changing figure.

_ This is a nightmare _

Angella thought to herself. A nightmare that would continue at least for the next nine months.

**************

“Absolutely not!” 

Shadow Weaver snapped

“You can’t honestly expect me to put on that hideous thing!”

“It is not that bad!” Angella argued back.

“And it is either this, or nothing at all”

“Argh! I’d sooner die!”

“Oh do not be so dramatic, Shadow Weaver, it won’t hurt you!”

“I won’t wear it!”

“You sound like a child!”

“Well you must be even more ignorant than I thought If you’re going to try and make me wear that!”

The offending garment hung innocently on a white screen while the women argued. It was a pale blue dress with a simple lace detailing at the sleeves and hem, quite basic in design with wide sleeves and a long skirt. 

Angella had thought that it would be perfectly acceptable. She didn’t have anything better at the moment, and anyway, there wasn’t  that  much lace. Shadow Weaver thought that she would rather go naked than look like an overgrown child. 

The argument continued for a good fifteen minutes, and was only ended when Castaspella called to them from behind the screen, and Shadow Weaver decided that maybe she  didn’t  want to go naked. Hastily she pulled the dress over her head, getting stuck halfway through and loosing her balance.

Angella had to stifle a snort as Shadow Weaver flailed her arms uselessly. Angella reached for Shadow Weaver’s shoulders to steady her, and then helped the woman get the dress on properly.

“I knew this was a stupid idea” Shadow Weaver grumbled once she had managed to get the dress over her head and into place.

“If you had just been more careful...”

“I look ridiculous”

Angella sighed, and beckoned to Castaspella who was waiting behind the screen.

“Hi Angella” Casta greeted with a warm smile, which she turned to a tight lipped expression of indifference when her eyes set upon Shadow Weaver.

“Shadow Weaver” her tone was clipped, and her face hard.

“I’ve come to tell you that the cell is ready” Casta directed at Angella.

“I have triple checked to make sure that the spell will hold, and there are guards stationed outside the door, as before”

“Thank you, Castaspella.”

“Of course. Should we take her now?”

“Yes, I think that would be best”

“Good, the General is outside should we need any assistance”

“I am not going to struggle, there is no point anyway?” Shadow Weaver interjected. She was getting tired of being spoken about as if she were not in the room.

“I would not put it past you to play some sort of trick” Castaspella said scathingly.

“You are dangerous, Shadow Weaver, and injured or not we can’t take a chance on you”

Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes.

“So I’ve been told”

She put one hand on her ribs, they still hurt quite a lot, and she didn’t feel like walking all the way back to her prison.

“Let’s get going then” Castaspella said, taking one of Shadow Weaver’s arms and leading her towards the door none to gently.

Shadow Weaver hissed as Casta’s fingers dug into a particularly painful bruise.

“Careful!” She snapped, wrenching her arm away and rubbing the sore spot.

“Casta!” Angella yelped

“I told you to be careful with her!”

“I am. How was I supposed to know there was a bruise there!”

“Just be more gentle!”

The three women ventured out into the hall. Casta and Angella on either side of Shadow Weaver ‘just in case’. They continued to bicker all the way upstairs until Shadow Weaver was seriously considering just pretending to faint so that they would be quiet.

Finally, they got back to the cell. It was much changed since Shadow Weaver had last been there. The circle was a great deal larger than before, and a bed, desk and chair had been moved into place along with a stack of books.

”I hope this will be adequate” Angella said, still glaring at Castaspella.   
  
“we want to keep you comfortable”

”thank you.” Shadow Weaver said in an uncharacteristically kind tone.

she really was thankful, though she would never let the queen know the full extent. She had been expecting to be sleeping in the floor again, and the unexpected generosity of a bed touched her heart. It was something that wouldn’t have been thought twice of in the Horde, injured or not. Even bearing a child would not have merited this sort of treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the best chapter, but I wanted to publish it anyway. Hope it’s not too terrible, and don’t forget to leave a comment!


	7. The surprise

Once she was left to her own devices, Shadow Weaver sat down on her bed. Standing, even for a short period of time, had taken its tole on her. Her ribs ached, and the spot where Castaspella had gripped onto her arm throbbed painfully. 

If she had been honest with herself, she might have realized that she was indeed going to have a baby, that it wasn’t some cruel trick played by her own mind, but a reality set in stone. 

But of course she wasn’t honest, she never was. Not even with herself. 

A second glance around the holding cell brought her eyes to rest on something they had not seen the first time around. A small brown package sitting innocently on the desk. She reached for it, swiftly undoing the simple black ribbon that held it together. Inside, lay her mask. 

Shadow Weaver traced her fingers over the familiar surface of the item, feeling it’s grooves and curves settling in her hands. A small smile played at her lips. She had thought the mask had been destroyed as well, but it had not. Here it was, laying in the palm of her hand, staring back at her. 

With a practiced movement Shadow Weaver brought the mask to her face. It was only then, that she saw the little slip of paper attached to the inside of the packaging. She took it up, and unfolded it. Inside two words were written in a loopy script.

_ For Adora _

Shadow Weaver looked up, standing in the doorway a girl with blonde hair looked back. 

************

“Adora?” Shadow Weaver whispered 

“My Adora... is it really you? I thought they would not let you see me!”

“It’s me, Shadow Weaver.”

The sorceress made to get up, but Adora held up a hand to stop her.

“Don’t. Angella told me what happened to you. I don’t want you getting hurt again” tears welled in Shadow Weavers eyes, and she had never been more thankful for her mask than in this moment.

There was a long pause, which Adora used to make her way across the room to stand before Shadow Weaver’s prison.

“Are you alright?” She asked, her hand tapping nervously against her thigh.

“Yes”

“Are you really... _you know_?”

“Yes” 

The color drained from Adora’s face as Shadow Weaver uttered that one simple word. She had known what the answer would be, but she needed Shadow Weaver to confirm it herself, as if by saying it she made it true. 

“How?” Adora asked quietly 

“I do not know, my child” 

Adora sniffed, and simply gazed sadly at Shadow Weaver, completely lost for words and bursting with questions. 

“I know this sounds crazy, after everything you’ve done... but I’ve missed you, Shadow Weaver. I don’t know why, but I have.”

“I’ve missed you too, Adora, they would not let me see you!”

Adora’s face hardened 

“If you want me to speak to you, you have to make me a promise. You can never lie to me again.  Ever.  I mean it Shadow Weaver. I want you to tell me the truth.”

Shadow Weaver nodded 

“I promise” she splayed her hand against the magical barrier, her fingers straining to touch Adora’s face.

“Thank you” Adora said, reaching our her own hand and resting it against Shadow Weaver’s. 

“Angella told me what you did.” Shadow Weaver blinked in confusion.

“How you could have simply gotten rid of the baby... and died yourself... but you chose not to, for me...” she took a deep breath.

“I really appreciate it. Really, because somehow, despite everything you’ve done, you are still my mother, Shadow Weaver. You always have been, and right now I need my mother.”

“I am right here, Adora” Shadow Weaver murmured back, rubbing her thumb gently over Adora’s palm.

If only she had know how hard Adora had cried when the queen told her that Shadow Weaver might not survive. Had she seen the wild look in Adora’s eyes when she found out about the baby.There had been yelling and screaming and begging for Angella to let her through. The girl had spent sleepless nights trying to break into the infirmary only to be sent back in defeat by the guards.

Shadow Weaver gazed at Adora. Proud, despite herself, of the young woman she had become. 

“You are very brave, my dear” Shadow Weaver told her, and Adora gave a small watery smile as she swiped the back of her hand across her face. 

“You should rest” she told Shadow Weaver.

“I have been resting, Adora” 

“I know. I just worry”

“Don’t. I’m doing fine.”

“But your not fine!” Adora sniffed suddenly 

“You can’t be  fine  Shadow Weaver. You’re pregnant!”

Shadow Weaver took a step back. Of course she knew she was bearing a child, but to hear Adora say it so bluntly... well that was something else. Her hands dropped to her sides and her breath caught in her throat. She sat down hard on her bed, ignoring the shooting pain in her ribs. Her eyes never left Adora’s tear streaked face as she felt salt water start to run down her own cheeks.

_ Why can’t I stop crying!? _

“I am... but, Adora, I will be alright, truly. It is only a minor inconvenience.”

To Shadow Weaver’s surprise, Adora’s face turned crimson with fury, and she stomped her foot.

“How could you say that, Shadow Weaver?! It’s not  a _minor inconvenience_ ,  it’s a goddamn baby! It’s  alive  and you wanted to kill it because it was an  inconvenience?!” 

Shadow Weaver bit her lip. Choosing not to tell Adora her full reasoning for wanting to do away with the thing inside her.

Clearly the girl hadn’t been told everything, and could not possibly understand Shadow Weaver’s fear of carrying a babe created in such unnatural, such brutal, circumstances.

“I am sorry, Adora, I didn’t mean... I- it is only that I never expected myself to conceive a child, and now that it has happened, I do not know what to do.”

“I’ll tell you what to do! You take care of that baby, Shadow Weaver! You take care of yourself, and make sure it’s healthy! Don’t do stupid things for stupid reasons, and make sure your baby is OK!”

“I-I will, Adora...” Shadow Weaver whispered, watching wistfully as Adora turned on her heel and stomped towards the door.

her heart pounded in her chest as she watched her go, and the seemingly ever present tears rolled down her cheeks.   
  


“I’m so sorry...” she whispered, placing one hand on her belly.


	8. The gift

Over the course of the last five months, Shadow Weaver had watched her abdomen slowly start to swell with the child within. She had spent most of her time waiting. Waiting for her meals, waiting for the brief moments of conversation with Angella, waiting for new books to read, waiting for the baby. 

This last item was by far Shadow Weaver’s most anticipated event. She was already sick and tired of carrying the babe, though according to Angella the ordeal would last a good while longer and things would only get worse.

_ Dratted thing _

She thought as she paced her cell for what felt like (and probably was) the millionth time. The more times she walked across the floor, the more irritated she got. She was bored, but she had nothing to do. She was tired, but she couldn’t sleep. A steady throb had built up in her lower back a few days ago, and had become a constant source of annoyance to her. 

All in all, Shadow Weaver was miserable, and constant whirlwind of emotions did nothing to help her mood. Eventually she settled down on the edge of her bed and picked at her sleeve.

At least this dress is better

Angella had eventually replaced the pastel monstrosity with a simple black gown with enough room to accommodate the growing baby. Shadow Weaver had been thankful for the dress. She was more comfortable like this, and thought it made her stand out like a sore thumb in the cheery surroundings of Brightmoon, she enjoyed looking out of place. It somehow made her feel like slightly less of a prisoner. 

She was startled from her rambling thoughts on the court fashion by a knock at the door of the chamber in which she was kept. She could never get used to the fact that guards knocked before entering.

“Come in” she called, though she didn’t see the use. To her surprise, it wasn’t Queen Angella delivering her dinner, or Casta to try another useless truth spell, or even Adora come for a visit. It was Glimmer, accompanied by the seemingly ever-present Bow.

“What do you want?” Shadow Weaver snapped. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with the princess or her obnoxious boy-toy.

“Um... we... uh...”

“Well spit it out!” 

Glimmer jumped at the harsh tone, and rubbed her hands together nervously. 

“We have something for you”

This peaked Shadow Weaver’s interest.

“And what, pray tell, is it?”

“Just a sec” Glimmer ducked out into the hall, and appeared a moment later with a package wrapped in yellow paper.

“What’s this?” Shadow Weaver asked, eyeing the package suspiciously.

“Just open it!” Glimmer chirruped, hardly able to contain her excitement as she bounced on the balls of her feet and pushed the parcel towards the prisoner. 

Shadow Weaver took it gingerly, and turned it over in her hands a couple times. It was light, and felt soft. Slowly, she undid the paper, careful not to rip it, and looking at Glimmer through narrowed eyes.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked 

“Can’t people do nice things just because?” Glimmer said with a grin and a shrug of her shoulders.

Though she was still suspicious, Shadow Weaver slowly removed the paper covering and took a long look at the contents of the package.

“What is the meaning of this!” She yelled, getting to her feet and waving the thing around. Anger bubbled in her chest as she brandished the contents of Glimmer’s package.

“I-I thought you’d like it!” Glimmer stammered.

“Adora told us about the baby... so Bow and I thought we’d make it a blanket. Every baby needs a blanket!”

“This one does not!” Shadow Weaver shouted, and tossed the blanket to the floor.

“I don’t know if Adora has told you, but had it been up to me this child would be long gone! I do not plan to keep it, and I certainly do not plan to swaddle it in some garish creation made by your hands!”

The sorceress was getting quite tired of explaining to the royal family that she wanted nothing to do with the baby. 

Glimmer backed away, looking hurt.

“But... even if you don’t keep it... would it be so bad to let it have a blankie to keep it warm?” Glimmer’s eyes were watering now, and she looked like she was trying hard not to cry.

“Don’t you care at all?”

“I don’t. I could not care less about this foul thing. Your useless gifts won’t change that, Princess.”

She turned away, fuming at the audacity of the girl, the blanket lay forgotten on the floor as Glimmer scurried our if the room with Bow on her heels.

Shadow Weaver could feel her blood boiling. Why was it so difficult to get these people to understand? It wasn’t that complicated! She did not want the child, and she did not want to have any sort of ties to it. The whole thing was ridiculously simple, and yet the entire court of Brightmoon seemed to be intent on preventing her from making a clean break. 

“You would not want me as a mother”she said softly, not even registering that this was the first time she had spoken to the baby. 

“But they won’t listen, will they? They are making this more difficult than it has to be.”

She sighed, sitting back down on her bed and putting her head in her hands.

“They’re fools, the lot of them.” She told the baby 

“They want me to be something I am not.”

She was about to go on, when a sudden jolt inside her caused her to gasp in surprise 

She put her hands on her belly 

_ Was that a kick? _

She hadn’t actually put any thought into what it would feel like once the baby started to move around. She had known it would happen eventually, but she had stored that information away in the back of her mind. Until now. She smiled a little, an old tune whose words she couldn’t quite remember resurfaced in her mind, and she started to hum absently. The baby gave another little kick in response 

“You like that, don’t you?” Shadow Weaver said, her smile widening as she felt the child wriggle around. For a moment she forgot that she was supposed to hate it, and she continued to hum the old song, getting a series of little kicks in response. She giggled as she felt a tiny foot against her hand.

“Yes you do.” She whispered, carefully lying down on her side and continuing the song under her breath. Some of the words came to her, and she sang them softly.

_ “...May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune,  _

_ with diamonds and pearls at your head and you feet.  _

_ And may you need never to banish misfortune, may you find kindness in all that you meet...”  _

Unbeknownst to her, the entire tender display had been watched by Queen Angella, who had come to deliver Shadow Weaver’s lunch, and was now quietly ducking out the doorway, misty eyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from a song called Sleep Song by Secret Garden. It thought they were pretty so I tried to add them in. As always, hope you guys enjoyed


	9. Chapter 9

A small smile still graced Angella’s lips as she entered her chambers. The image of Shadow Weaver singing softly to her baby had touched Angella’s heart. It had given the Queen the hope that maybe there  was  some goodness trapped deep inside the so-called evil sorceress. 

“Angella!” Her thoughts were interrupted by Castaspella’s arrival.

“Hello, Casta.”

“Look, I was thinking... how long do you think until Shadow Weaver has the baby? Because we should probably start to try and figure out what we’re going to do with it.” 

Angella sighed.

“Has it occurred to you, that she might change her mind?” Angella said quietly 

“Ha! That’s funny!” Casta snorted 

She hates it! There is no way she is going to want to keep that baby, Angella.”

“But how could you know that? Maybe she will, we still have time...”

“Angella! Ugh, you sound crazy, you know that right? And anyway, where would she even keep a baby, in her cell? That’s unethical!”

“About that... I was thinking, maybe we should give her some more free range. Let her move about the room a bit more, maybe go out to the gardens, under guard , of course.”

Casta crossed her arms over her chest.

“You can’t be serious, Angie.”

“I am. She must be going crazy being cooped up all the time. I remember before Glimmer was born, I couldn’t sit still.”

Castaspella looked confused, to say the least. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment, and she stared at Angella open mouthed. 

“Are you under some sort of spell, Angie?Have you forgotten the things that Shadow Weaver has done? To Micah, to Adora, to  _Glimmer_!  How can you possibly not want to leave her to rot at the bottom of a pit somewhere!? She’s  evil  Angella. She doesn’t have a heart! The moment you start granting her privileges and freedom she’s going to turn around and throw it back in your face!”

Angella turned away from her sister-in-law, running one hand through her long hair, and bringing the other one to her temple. 

“You’re most likely right, Casta, but I couldn’t live with myself treating someone like that, not even Shadow Weaver. And there is a possibility you might be wrong. Maybe she has turned over a new leaf. Maybe the child will do her good.”

Castaspella threw her hands up over her head in exasperation.

“I still think it’s foolish! Shadow Weaver isn’t to be trifled with. One wrong move and she gains the upper hand! She may  say  she wants to defeat Hordak, but how can we be sure?”

“I don’t know, but-“

“Exactly!  You don’t know,  Angella! We can never be sure of Shadow Weaver’s intentions!”

“That may be true, but she came to us hurt, and in need of help, it is not the way of Brightmoon to turn her away!”

“For all we know she inflicted those injuries herself, to gain our trust! To make us think she was harmless!” 

Castaspella’s voice had risen to a shout, and an angry flush was creeping up her neck and across her cheeks. 

“You can’t honestly believe that, Casta!” Angella yelled back, her own face burning with indignation.

“Don’t tell me that you think that that woman  _ broke her own ribs  _ and conceived an unwanted child  on _purpose_ _!_ You know better, Castaspella, you are smarter than that!”

Casta clenched her fists, her eyes flashing dangerously, and her mouth set in a scowl.

“There’s no need to treat me like a fool, but I know Shadow Weaver, I know what she is capable of!”

“Adora seems to trust her!”

“Adora is a scared little girl afraid of loosing her mommy! She would say anything to protect Shadow Weaver!”

This was the last straw for Angella. She had grown to love Adora as her own daughter, and hearing anyone, even Casta, speak of her like that set Angella’s blood boiling.

Before she could stop herself, her hand had flown out and caught Castaspella across the face. Casta’s eyes widened in shock as she reeled back and pressed her palm to the burning skin.

“Angie!” The dark haired woman yelped, still cupping her cheek and staring at Angella in shock.

Angella let her hand drop, her rage evaporated, and was quickly replaced by an overwhelming sense of guilt at what she had just done.

“Casta! Castaspella! I’m so sorry!” She called.

“I don’t know what came over me... I... I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” 

Castaspella remained motionless, her eyes still trained on Angella.

“I’m sorry too, Angie... I shouldn’t have shouted at you, and I shouldn’t have insulted Adora.”

“This is just one horrible mess!” Angella cried, clutching her hair and rubbing at the back of her neck. 

“We’re all scared, and confused... and with the Horde gaining ground every day... it’s no wonder we’re all snapping like this.”

Casta took a step forward and took hold of Angella’s hand.

“And I can’t have been helping much either, can I? I’ve been arguing with you every step of the way instead of trying to help. I’m sorry Angie, I really am.”

Angella sniffled, and wrapped her arms around the other woman.

“I never should have slapped you” She blubbered into Casta’s shoulder

“Everything has just been so hectic...”

“I know, I know” Casta patted Angella gently on the back.

They remained like that a best longer, and then Angella pulled away, quickly rearranging her face into something that she hoped looked like it’s usual regal self. 

“We’ll be alright” Casta said. She seemed to have taken over Angella’s usual calm attitude for the time being.

“We’re going to be fine”


	10. The promise

Shadow Weaver sat it her cell, as she did all day, every day. To say she was bored would be an understatement. She was ready to kill for the smallest bit of entertainment. Even another visit from the annoying little Glimmer would have been welcome to end the cycle of monotony. She had read all the books that Castaspella had deemed “safe” and she had thoroughly examined every inch of the space she had been allotted. 

If this child doesn’t kill me, the boredom will

She thought as she settled for tearing pages out of a silly romance novel and tossing the balled up pieces of paper into an open drawer. Unfortunately for her, by the time she was halfway through the book her aim was getting quite good, and the brief thrill of destroying something had quickly washed away. 

With an irritated huff, Shadow Weaver tossed the book to the ground and lay back in bed to stare at the ceiling. She must have fallen asleep, because she was awoken by a soft voice and a gentle tap.

“Shadow Weaver?”The sorceress opened her eyes, and adjusted her mask before looking up sleepily at Queen Angella.

“What do you want?” She yawned stretchingher arms over her head and staring lazily at the Queen.

“I brought you some more books” Angella said, pausing to give the mess that Shadow Weaver has created a disappointed look.

“If you want them, that is.” 

“Thank you” Shadow Weaver said, taking the books from Angella, and quickly ruffled through the titles. Her gaze darkened when she saw what had been picked for her.

“Rubbish” she muttered, throwing the books aside.

“Do you not have anything better?” 

Angella laced her fingers together and took a deep breath.

“As a matter of fact, I do. i think that a trip outdoors would be in order.”

Had Shadow Weaver not been wearing her mask, Angella would have seen the happiest expression to cross her face in years.

“I would like that very much.” Shadow Weaver said, trying very hard to control the overwhelming excitement at getting fresh air for the first time in months.

Angella smiled, sensing the happy shift in Shadow Weaver’s mood.

“We shall go now, if you wish.”

“Good.” Shadow Weaver said, getting to her feet with some difficulty, and nearly loosing her balance.

Angella grabbed Shadow Weaver’s shoulder to steady her, and to the Queen’s surprise, Shadow Weaver tensed, and pulled away.

“Don’t touch me!” She snapped, tucking her arm into her side and turning her head away. 

Angella was taken aback, over the course of the past five months, Shadow Weaver had seemed to grow more comfortable around her, engaging in occasional small talk and pleasant greetings. She didn’t understand at first why Shadow Weaver had reacted so strongly to a simple touch, until she realized that she had not actually had any physical contact with the sorceress since she had helped her to her bed all those months ago. 

Shadow Weaver had been shaken then, hurt angry and confused, it made sense that Angella’s touch had not registered deeply then, but now... it seemed that the brief contact that Angella’s own hand had made with her arm had brought a rush of memories back.

“I am sorry!” Angella said, but the damage had already been done. 

“Can we go out now?” Shadow Weaver asked after a moment, but her voice sounded small. Almost childlike. 

“Yes” Angella told her, guiding Shadow Weaver out of the magic circle for the first time in months.

****************

The walk down to the courtyard was endured in silence, and while Angella made sure to keep a close eye on Shadow Weaver lest she try to escape, she also kept her distance, making sure to give Shadow Weaver adequate space.

Eventually, the Queen spoke up. She had never been one to remain in silence too long, and even though she could feel Shadow Weaver’s exasperation, she chose to attempt a conversation.

“The weather is lovely today.” She said. Shadow Weaver just shrugged.

“Perfect for going outside: not too hot, not too cold.”

“Hmm”

“The gardens are gorgeous this time of year as well, I will show you flowers.”

Despite being met with more silence, Angella persisted.

“I do not think we have ever had such beautiful roses. They have bloomed in every color, we could pick some for your room! Would you like that?” 

No answer 

“We have orchids as well, and a wonderful crop of daisies.”

“I like daisies.” Shadow Weaver said finally, her voice barely rising above a whisper 

“I find them cheerful”

“Daisies it is then!” Angella sang, happy to have broken the ice.

Shadow Weaver just huffed.

The sorceress’s mood seemed to lift as they entered the court yard, and she paused to take a deep breath of cool air. 

“Mmm...” she sighed 

“That feels good”

Angella smiled 

“I would imagine, now come, let me show you the flowers.”

Angella led Shadow Weaver to the far side of the court yard, where hundreds upon hundreds of flowers bloomed brightly in neat rows.

The sorceress extended a hand to touch the petals of a ruby rose, and stood motionless for a moment, her fingers ghosting over the surface of the flower.

“I always forget how fragile they are” she murmured, caressing the petals with gentleness that Angella had thought impossible. 

“Shadow Weaver...” Angella ventured carefully.

“Are you feeling alright?” The sorceress seemed off, her usual snarky comments and sarcastic tone were nowhere to be found, and she seemed more subdued than Angella had ever seen her.

“I’m fine” Shadow Weaver answered 

“I’m just tired.” 

“I would imagine.” Angella laughed softly 

“Carrying a babe is no easy feat” 

“No, it is not.” 

“I remember with glimmer all I ever wanted to do was sleep, but i I couldn’t for the life of me. I would just pace and pace at all hours if the night...” Angella trailed off, lost in happy memories.

“But anyway, how has it been for you? Has the little one kicked yet?” 

Shadow Weaver nodded firmly, but kept her eyes on the flower in her hands. 

“A the first time.” 

“That’s wonderful, Shadow Weaver. It’s really something, is it not?”

“It’s interesting...” the sorceress sighed

“A bit like a tiny fish inside of you” Angella giggled, and even Shadow Weaver allowed herself a small smile beneath her mask. 

“I am ready for this to be over” she added after a beat, the smile quickly fading. 

Her hand clenched around the flower she was holding, crumpling the petals.

“Angella?”

“Yes”

“What will you do with the babe, once it is born?”

Angella fidgeted awkwardly before answering 

“Castaspella and I are still discussing it... we do not know yet, but we will soon.” She paused, and wrung her hands together 

“Of course, you can always change your mind... you can keep the baby.”

“No, I don’t want it. I was just wondering.” Shadow Weaver let the crumpled flower fall from her hand.

“Your daughter gave me a gift, you know. A blanket for the child. I’ll admit I wasn’t thrilled at first, but perhaps, when it is born you will wrap the babe in it.”

“Of course!” Angella said earnestly 

“It would be my pleasure” 

“Thank you... and one more thing if it is not too much.”

“Yes?”

“Make sure it goes somewhere good. Where it will be loved”

Angella wipes away a tear before Shadow Weaver could see it.

“I promise,I would not have it any other way”

“Thank you” the sorceress whispered from behind her mask.


	11. The talk

Shadow Weaver cried that night. For once she wasn’t ashamed of it. Annoyed yes, but not ashamed. She lay curled up on her side, the blanket that Glimmer had given her clutched tightly in her arms as she sobbed. 

She hated the child. At least that was what she told herself as she bit down on her knuckles to stifle ragged sobs.

_But I don’t, do I?_

it was getting harder as time went on and the baby grew. Each and every motion from the child seemed to add another link to the chain that bound them together, and the longer the chain got, the harder Shadow Weaver knew it would be to break. 

“You know I can’t keep you” she told the baby

“Maybe in another life... but not like this. Not now.”

The baby gave a soft kick, which prompted more tears to leak down Shadow Weaver’s cheeks.

“And who knows if you’ll even survive, with a mother like me, and the father you have. You’d be lucky to be born whole.” Another little kick.

Shadow Weaver ran her fingers through her hair, the loose strands catching on her nails before slipping through the crevices of her hands. 

She wondered what the baby would look like. Would it be crippled like Hordak, would it be scarred like her? Could demon-scars could be passed down?

She pulled herself into a seated position, the blanket still held tightly in her hands as the tears started to dry on her cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry...” she sniffled 

“You don’t deserve me as a mother, I’ve messed up enough children as it is”

The baby kicked again, harder this time, and despite her tears Shadow Weaver gave a watery smile.

“You’re strong, aren’t you, little one?” She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve 

“Yes you are. You will get through this. You don’t need me” she took a shaky breath, before going on.

“You’re going to live a good life, and you will have a happy family, I promise you, my child.”

***********

In another part of the palace, Angella couldn’t sleep. She stood by her window and stared at the moon, her hands tracing over the fine wood grain of the windowsill. She thought about Shadow Weaver as she studied the craters on the moon. It was scarred, but still beautiful, much like the sorceress. 

Her heart ached for the woman. despite the things that Shadow Weaver had done, Angella felt sorry for her. She was in a painful situation, and despite her adamance that she didn’t want to keep her baby, the longer Shadow Weaver stayed in Brightmoon, the more Angella doubted the truth of that statement. 

The Queen has told Casta that she would start to look for a family for the baby, but she hadn’t been able to bring herself to do so. Angella was still holding onto the fragile hope that Shadow Weaver would change her mind about the child. She knew she should start to look for a family, but then again, how hard would it be to wait until the baby was born? There were plenty of kindhearted people in Brightmoon who would be more than willing to take the baby at a moments notice, even a half demon, possibly crippled baby belonging to an evil sorceress. 

Angella sighed, turning away from the window and rubbing her temples. It was wishful thinking at best. 

Not really noticing what she was doing, Angella headed out into the hall. Slowly, she walked down it, her fingers tracing lightly over the murals that lined it, depicting the history of Brightmoon. Her heart felt heavy as she walked, and tears prickled in her eyes as she remembered her dear Micah. 

They had been so happy together, even more so when Glimmer had been born. Angella remembered the wide smile on Micah’s face as her held his daughter for the first time. His eyes shine brighter than the moon as he proudly proclaimed that Glimmer was the most beautiful baby in the world. The memory was bittersweet. Micah was gone now, and Glimmer had grown without her father. 

“You would be so proud of her, my darling” Angella whispered as she stood in front of Micah’s painting

“Your brave, beautiful girl. She is so much like you, dear” 

She allowed a single tear to run down her cheek, before swiping at her eyes, and smiling sadly up at the portrait. 

“I miss you, Micah”

She set off down the hall again, feeling a bit better after the “talk” with her husband. 

She was about to turn back to go to bed, when she heard a faint sob emanate from behind one of the closed doors that lined the hallway. Upon further inspection, Angella realized that it was none other than the door behind which Shadow Weaver was kept. She knocked gently at the door, but either Shadow Weaver didn’t hear her, or she didn’t care, and Angella was only answered by another muffled sob. 

“Shadow Weaver?” She called, carefully cracking the door open. She peeked inside, and spotted Shadow Weaver sitting on the floor by her bed, with her arms wrapped around herself as she rocked back and forth in the moonlight. Angella’s stomach dropped, and quickly she slipped through the door and ran to the sorceress’s side.

“Shadow Weaver!” She called again, more softly this time. Shadow Weaver looked up, her eyes wide, and her scars shining silver in the pale light of the moon.

“A-Angella! What are you doing here!” Her voice was choked, and her eyes red-rimmed from crying Me 

“I was walking, and I heard you crying.” 

Shadow Weaver flushed, and she hurried her head in her hands.

“I’m sorry...” 

“Why? You should not be sorry, Shadow Weaver.”

“I-I... I can’t keep it. I know I can’t, but...” she dissolved into fresh sobs.

“Oh dear... Shadow Weaver, I’ve told you. You are welcome to keep your baby.” 

Shadow Weaver shook her head 

“No. I can’t. I am not fit to be a mother. It would never work.” 

She looked so small, sitting in the floor. Her black hair rippled down her back and shine in the moonlight as her back trembled.

“You are, everyone is fit if they put their mind to it.” 

Shadow Weaver shook her head again.

“I am not” 

Angella didn’t know what to say, so she just sat down next to Shadow Weaver on the floor.

“And I can’t stop crying!” The sorceress added, gripping her hair tightly and squeezing her eyes shut.

“That is normal. It happens. Of course you are crying Shadow Weaver, these things are hard, and the hormones can’t make it any easier.” 

Gently, Angella put an arm around Shadow Weaver’s shoulders. The sorceress tensed for a moment, but to Angella’s surprise she relaxed a moment later, her body sagging against the Queen, her sobs dissolving into sad little hiccups. 

“It will be alright.” Angella consoled 

“I am right here” 

She rubbed Shadow Weaver’s arm, and carefully brushed her hair out of her face. 

Shadow Weaver sniffled, and though she would rather die than admit it, Angella’s warm embrace made her feel better. 

“Why won’t you keep your baby?” The queen whispered 

Shadow Weaver looks at her, a mixture of sorrow and fury blazing in her eyes.

“Because I couldn’t do that to a child. I promised Adora that I would do what was beat for this baby, and giving it up is what is best. “

“Not necessarily. It could be good for both of you if you kept it.”

“No. It won’t. I was never meant to be a mother.”

Angella fell silent, but she kept her arms firmly around Shadow Weaver’s shoulders.

“I’ll make sure your baby has a wonderful home then.” She said. 

“I’ll check in on it if you wish. And tell you how it’s doing.” 

“No. I don’t want that. It has to be a clean break. I can’t cling to the notion that I could still be it’s mother.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know”

The silence was heavy between them, until Angella spoke. 

“What happened to you, when you were imprisoned by the Horde... if you don’t mind me asking.”

Shadow Weaver took a shaky breath.

“I lost favor with Hordak... and he wanted to punish me. I was beaten, tortured... but it wasn’t enough to break me. Hordak wanted to try something new. An experiment. He had been planning it for a while.”

“What was the experiment?” 

“He wanted to see if he could... reproduce.” 

It felt to Angella as if a cold fist had clenched around her chest, squeezing until the air had been pushed out of her lungs. 

“Oh my goodness...” 

Shadow Weaver was staring off into space, her eyes glazed over.

“I am so sorry!” Angella whispered 

“It does not matter. It’s over now.”

“Yes. It is.” The Queen agreed.

“I’m such a fool” Shadow Weaver folded her hands in her lap, and bent her head, letting her hair fall over her face.

“I should have known better. I should have been more careful.”

“It is not your fault... you can not blame yourself, Shadow Weaver.”

“What does it matter, what’s done is done.” Her tone was flat, and her face hard as she said this, but Angella could see the faint trembling of Shadow Weaver’s hands. 

“It is not the child’s fault, you know?”

“Yes, but I can’t help but fear he will be like his father.”

“His?”

“It’s just a feeling” 

Shadow Weaver gave a start when the baby gave a swift kick beneath her ribs.

“Are you alright?!” Angella asked 

“Yes. He just kicked.”

Angella reached out, her hand hovering over Shadow Weaver’s abdomen. 

“Sorry!” She said, realizing what she had done, but Shadow Weaver shook her head.

“No. It’s alright, go ahead.”

She took Angella’s hand and guided it gently to the spot where the baby had kicked. They waited in silence for a moment, and Angella stifled a squeal of excitement when she felt a tiny foot against the palm of her hand. 

“No matter how many times I feel it, it’s like a miracle each and every time” 

“Hmm. It scared me the first time it happened. I wasn’t sure what it was” Shadow Weaver confessed with a tiny grin of her own. 

“The same happened to me!” Angella giggled 

“I thought I was dying!” 

Shadow Weaver snorted, the laugh getting even louder when the baby gave a sharp tap beneath her ribs.

“Oh, he’s strong!” Angella exclaimed 

“He is indeed” 

They continued to talk, long into the night, until the light of a new day just started to rise over the trees.


	12. The threat

The late-night conversation resulted in a pleasant bond forming between the Queen and the Sorceress over the course of the next few weeks. Angella visited Shadow Weaver frequently, and bit by but granted her new freedoms.Eventually, after allowing Shadow Weaver free reign of her room, and agreeing to let her roam the castle, Angella decided that it was about time the sorceress was invited to a war meeting.

Casta, of course, had been against it, but Angella reasoned that Shadow Weaver could be a valuable asset to them. She knew the workings of the Horde, and she was a wonderful strategist. Castaspella finally agrees when Angella reminded her that Shadow Weaver no longer possessed her magic, and even if she did, she would be unlikely to try anything when so close to delivering her baby. Eventually Casta relented, and Shadow Weaver was allowed to join the council for meetings. 

Almost immediately she proved herself to be every bit as useful as Angella had predicted.She knew how the Horde worked, and her detailed descriptions of various bases made for easy and takeovers by the rebel forces, with minimal casualties. The battles were quick, and almost always in favor of the rebels.

Naturally, these losses were noticed by the Horde before long.

*****

Deep in the heart of the Fright Zone, a certain force captain paced angrily.

“How could they have known  _again!_ It was a plan worthy of Shadow Weaver!” Catra fumed, raking her nails over the wall and leaving deep gouges. Beside her stood Scorpia, clicking her claws nervously as she watched her friend pace a hole into the ground.

“They’ve taken back Thaymor, and both out outposts in the kingdom of Snows in a matter of  weeks!  It doesn’t make sense!”

“Um... maybe they have someone on the inside?” Scorpia ventured meekly.

Catra whirled around furiously, her nails nearly catching Scorpia as she raked them through the air.

“No way! We haven’t had anyone desert!”

“Shadow Weaver” Scorpia said quietly, keeping her distance from Catra, lest the Force Captain decide to take another swipe at her.

“Shadow Weaver’s dead! Hordak said so! There’s no way she could have survived. Not after what he did to her” 

“She might not be though!”

“Of course she is! How would she have gotten out anyway!? She didn’t have the black garnet!” 

Scorpia Flinched under Catra’s furious glare.

“Good riddance. The old bat had it coming” Catra hissed, her tail swishing menacingly as she walked.

“But Catra, Don’t you think it’s possible she might have survived? I mean, we never saw the body.”

“No!” Catra snapped, though the more Scorpia talked the more she doubted that belief. 

“It’s gotta be Adora. She’s probably telling the rebels everything she knows about the Horde.”

“I dunno, Catra. It kinda seems like Adora would have already told them everything she knows, and these new attacks? I’m telling you, they’re different from the ones before. They know just where to target to do the most damage, and they’re quick. Our forces at Thaymor barely had time to react.”

“That doesn’t prove anything!” Catra hissed 

“They must have gotten a new general or something.

“Catra... these attacks have Shadow Weaver written all over them. The rebels are using our own tactics against us. Tactics that Shadow Weaver taught us. That can’t be a coincidence.” 

Catra clenched her fist, what Scorpia said made sense, even if she didn’t want to believe it. 

“Fine, say, hypothetically, that I believe your crazy theory. What do we do?”

Scorpia shrugged 

“Well, we’d have to take out Shadow Weaver. Without her, the Rebels lose the momentum, they won’t be able to strike as quickly or accurately, and we can regain the lost ground.”

“We’ll do It quietly then.” Catra said

“A full scale invasion of Brightmoon would lead to another disaster, but we might be able to sneak in and take her out.”

Catra crossed her arms, her eyebrows arching menacingly as she turned towards Scorpia.

“We’re gonna bring that bitch down”


	13. The problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, the plot is going to be very different from the show. I’m basically changing everything. Also, that moment when Shadow Weaver got Catra to bring the badge so she could escape, I’m just pretending that didn’t happen because it’s a bit to complicated to explain for this story. For this story she escaped some other way, and Hordak is trying to cover it up because he thinks she’s dead

Shadow Weaver was growing more and more uncomfortable as time went on. There was less a month until the baby was due, and she was quite sure that if the child grew anymore she would simply explode. Her back ached constantly, and even the simple task of getting out of bed had become a chore. 

It was nearly three in the morning when Shadow Weaver was awoken by a painful throb in her lower back. 

“What now?” She groaned, rubbing absent circles on her swollen belly as she tried to find a more comfortable position. It was fruitless, and after half an hour of tedious movements she gave up, and carefully slipped out of bed. She hissed when the pain suddenly peaked, and bent slightly until it passed. Straightening up again, she sighed and gave her abdomen a soft pat. 

“You’re getting ready, aren’t you, my child?” 

The baby wriggled in response to her voice, and she felt the distinct outline of a tiny foot against her hand. 

“Not yet, little one” she told the baby

“Three more weeks.” 

Apparently the baby did not appreciate that, since it gave a swift tap to Shadow Weaver’s ribs. 

“Ouch!” She exclaimed 

“Be more gentle, little demon” 

Slowly, she walked to the window, leaning against the sill and gazing at the moon. Her back still throbbed, and a new sensation was starting to build deep inside her. An uncomfortable pressure was gradually building at her core. She shifted her hips a bit, and that seemed to help, so she continued to sway gently back and forth, watching as the light of a new day gradually began to rise. 

_ Drat _

She thought, realizing that now she would have to get ready for the day. Slowly, she went through the motions, sitting down on her chair once she was done for a quick break. Her legs ached, and the throb in her back had shifted, so that now it wrapped around the entire lower part of her abdomen. She stifled a groan when a knock came to her door, and she got heavily to her feet to answer it. Outside stood Angella, as she did every morning to meet Shadow Weaver before they headed to the war meetings together. 

“Good morning” Shadow Weaver said, as she put her mask into place.

“Good morning” Angella parroted 

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired” Shadow Weaver yawned 

“The little one won’t let me sleep.”

“You do not have to come to the meeting if you wish to rest” Angella told her, but Shadow Weaver shook her head 

“No, no. I’ll come.” She pressed a hand to the small of her back, and began the walk to the council room at Angella’s side. 

They had to had pause on the way there when a sharp pain washed over Shadow Weaver. 

“Are you alright!” Angella questioned when the sorceress stiffened for a moment.

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“Is it the babe?”

“No. There is still another three weeks to go. It’s just a twinge”

Angella didn’t look convinced, but she pushed the matter no further, deciding to try to intervene if it happened again. They continued their walk silently after that, with Angella keeping a watchful eye on Shadow Weaver.

********

The council room was unnaturally quiet when they arrived. The Princesses sat somberly around the table. None of them spoke, even when Angella and Shadow Weaver entered the room.

“What has happened?” 

Finally Perfuma spoke up. Her voice sounded as if she had been crying.

“They took the general.” 

“What?!” Angella’s voice rose and her gaze swept the room, finding to her horror that indeed the woman was not there.

“What happened!” 

Perfuma sniffled. 

“There was a raid at the edge of the whispering woods... it didn’t seem well planned or anything, it actually seemed kind of rushed, but when the General went down to get rid of them... they took her!” Tears started to run down the Princess’s cheeks.

“They planned to do that all along... we captured the troop of Horde soldiers, but apparently they were expendable... no one even batted an eye when we took them.” Beside Perfuma, Mermista wrapped an arm around her in an uncharacteristically caring gesture.

Angella’s stomach dropped. General Helga was one of her closest friends, and bravest commanders. If she was gone...

_They have a bargaining chip_

She thought as she sat down heavily.

“We must get her back!” Angella said 

“Before they do something horrible, we need Helga!” 

There were sounds of agreement from around the table 

“They’ll have taken her to the Fright Zone” Shadow Weaver’s voice cut in.

“If we want her back in one piece, we’ll have to act fast.”

“How do you know she’ll be there?” Perfuma asked 

“Where else would she be? One of the outposts? No, she’s much to valuable, they’ll want her somewhere where they think you can’t get to her.” 

The look on the war council’s face was less than thrilled. The last time they had enacted a rescue mission to the Fright Zone it had cost them Entrapta.

“How do we get in?” Angella asked after a moment.

“It will be difficult, but it’s doable. There is a tunnel on the edge of the Fright Zone. It leads directly to the cadets quarters. We used to use it for training expeditions.”

“Won’t it be guarded?” Glimmer interjected

“No. It’s well hidden, and the door is locked from the inside. There is no way you would get inside without using brute force... or magic”

She looked at Glimmer

“Young lady, you have a very useful gift, with your help, we could enter through the cadets quarters. It would have to be a small force, easy to move and teleport. You can steal uniforms, and hopefully blend in, at least until you manage to get close to the General.”

“How will we get her out once we find her?” Glimmer asked 

“That is where it gets tricky. The door can only be opened by a Force Captain, but since your chances of getting one to open the door for you are nonexistent, you are going to have to find a way to break through the wall, without harming the prisoner. Once you have her out, teleport back to the tunnel, and run like the wind.”

“How will we know where all of this is?” Glimmer asked skeptically.

“I will draw you a map. But be warned, the Horde will be ready for you. They know that you will try to get your general back, so if you are to succeed you must be quick and precise. There must be another small force waiting hidden in the woods to stop anyone who might try to stop you.”

“Someone will have to lead that force though.” Glimmer added

“I won’t be able to, and the General is obviously out of commission”

“I will” everyone looked in surprise at Angella 

“She is a dear friend, I must do something to help her.” 

“Alright. It’s settled then.” Shadow Weaver said

The council spent the next four hours combing through their plan in detail. In this time it was decided that Glimmer, Adora and Bow would be the ones to enter the fortress. 

Throughout this time, maps were drawn, instructions were given, and worst case scenarios were thought up and worked through. 

As all this was happening, at least a dozen more bursts of pain shot through Shadow Weaver. Naturally, she ignored them, but as time went on, it became harder and harder to pretend that nothing was wrong. She was in the middle of pointing out various doorways and entrances on it, when she suddenly doubled over.

Pain shot through her abdomen, and the air was sucked from her lungs as her hands quickly flew to her belly.

“Shadow Weaver!” Angella called

“What has happened?!” 

Shadow Weaver was vaguely aware that the whole table was staring at her, but she was unable to answer as the horrible feeling slowly ebbed away.

“I’m fine” She panted, trying and failing to stand upright 

“You are not fine, Shadow Weaver.” Angella said firmly, moving to take the sorceress’s arm, but Shadow Weaver shook her off.

“I said I am alright, Angella. It has passed.”

She was lying, and they all knew it, but no one had the guts to tell Shadow Weaver that, and anyway, they still needed her.

Finally, Shadow Weaver was able to straighten up most of the way, and she turned back to what she was doing. 

“Shadow Weaver...” Angella ventured, but the other woman waved her off 

“Now, this door here, leads to the cell block...” she went on as if nothing had happened. 

Bit by bit she continued to explain every aspect of the fright zone, occasionally having to stop when violent cramps rolled over her. Eventually, her knuckles were white from squeezing the table, and she could barely keep herself upright.

“Shadow Weaver, it seems your baby is coming!” Angella urged

“No. Not yet. There is still three weeks to go. We have to get this done so- argh!” She shouted, feeling a pop inside her and a gush of fluid running down her legs. 

“Maybe you’re right...” she was breathing heavily now, and Angella could see her arms trembling as she tried to hold herself up. 

“I think my water just broke...” 

Angella paled considerably.

“I think you have had enough work for the day, Shadow Weaver. You have given us wonderful insight, but I think now you have to take care of yourself, and your baby.”

Shadow Weaver nodded, looking around the room, feeling a flush creep up her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry...” she whispered, watching the wide eyes of the princesses.

“Don’t worry.” Perfuma finally broke the silence.

“Thank you for helping us.” 

Shadow Weaver nodded, finally allowing Angella to take her arm.

Slowly, they made their way back to the Shadow Weaver’s room. Angella helped the sorceress sit down, and went to find her some dry clothes to change into. 

“You should have told me you were hurting so much” Angella said

“I wouldn’t have had you stay so long at the meeting.”

“Nonsense. You needed me, and I’m fine Angella!”

“The baby is early, Shadow Weaver, are you sure you are alright?”

“Yes. It’s nothing we can’t handle. The pair of us have gone through enough already.” 

She grit her teeth as her muscles tightened again, and allowed Angella to help her change into a clean nightgown.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Angella asked. 

“I can... I can try to find someone else to go on the mission.”

“You’re mad! You must go Angella! I can handle myself.”

“You won’t be alone, Shadow Weaver. I’ll have the midwife sent up, but, if you need me I mean...”

“Your General needs you more. Go, everything will be alright.” 

Reluctantly, Angella exited the room, nearly running headlong into Adora who was waiting outside.

“Is Shadow Weaver ok?” The girl asked, her eyes wide and fearful 

“Yes dear. It is only the baby”Adora fidgeted nervously, her hands wringing together as she tried to peer into the room.

“Should I go to her?” She asked, but Angella shook her head.

“No, Adora, she wants us to go in the mission.”

“But then she’ll be all by herself when she has the baby! We can’t do that to her!” 

Guilt tugged at Angella’s heart as she thought about how Shadow Weaver must be feeling, but she brushed it away. The sorceress had told her to go, and that’s as exactly what she aimed to do. 

“She won’t be alone. She will have the midwife with her, and I will ask Castaspella to keep her company.” 

Adora relaxed a bit at those words, and she allowed the Queen to lead her away.


	14. The birth

“Absolutely not.” Castaspella said firmly, upon hearing Angella’s proposition

“Please, Casta!”

“No! Angie, you can’t be serious! You can’t leave me alone with her!”

“Casta, it’s just for a few hours, it won’t kill you to keep her company, will it?”

“Yes! It will, Angie! You know I can’t stand her.”

“Castaspella, you sound like a child. Won’t you do this for me? If not for Shadow Weaver, do it for me.”

Castaspella crosses her arms, and but back a slew of nasty retorts.

“Fine” She said finally

“But only for you, Angie”

“Thank you, Casta, now I must go. Take care of her, and please, be kind.”

“I will.”

She in no way intended to keep her promise.

*****

It had been more than an hour since Angella had left Shadow Weaver with the promise that help was coming, but as of yet, none had. She gritted her teeth to stifle a groan as as her muscles clenched.

Her hands pushed into her seat, raising her hips up slightly to try and relieve the excruciating pain of her widening pelvis. She was so focused on not crying out, that she failed to realize that Castaspella had entered the room without even bothering to knock.

“What are  you doing here?” Shadow Weaver growled, lowering herself back into her seat as she did so. 

“Angella sent me.” Castaspella answered back.

“It was no choice of mine to come here.” 

“Then why stay?” 

“I said I would”

Casta scowled, and Shadow Weaver raised a haughty eyebrow at her. Neither woman spoke for a long while, until Casta finally broke the heavy silence.

“I thought the midwife was supposed to be here”

“Well she isn’t.” 

Shadow Weaver bit down hard on her lip to keep quiet, trying and failing to stand up. 

Reluctantly, Castaspella helped the other woman get to her feet. She had been planning on staying a few minutes and then making a break for it, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave Shadow Weaver all alone until the midwife arrived, whenever that would be. 

Shadow Weaver swayed slightly on her feet, and reached out to take hold of her desk, her knuckles gripping it so tightly that they turned white, she ducked her head, tucking her chin into her chest and leaning back into her hips.

“Must you stare at me like that!” Shadow Weaver snapped at Casta, who reddened when she realized that she had indeed been staring.

“Hmph!” Castaspella grumbled 

“Of all the ways I could be spending my day, I can’t believe I’m stuck here with you.”

“Believe me Casta, had I known you would be here, I would have urged the child to wait another day.”

She grimaced, another wave wracked her body, causing a low hum to build in her throat as she shifted her weight from side to side. The breath she had been holding left her lungs, and Shadow Weaver could feel sweat starting to bead on her forehead and chest. The pressure and weight of the babe was nearly unbearable now, and in the back of her mind she wondered why any woman would go through this willingly. 

_Where is that dratted midwife!_

She wondered while the muscles of her abdomen spasmed, tightening painfully as the child began to make its way into the birth canal. 

A low groan left her mouth, and her arms shook with the effort of holding herself up.Casta looked up from her book, an expression of detachment on her face even though her eyebrows were knitted with concern.

“A bad one?” She asked. Shadow Weaver glared at her, but remained silent, focusing her energies on the task at hand. She began to sway again, though pain shot through her hips and down her legs. 

“You know, I’ve heard it helps to walk around” Castaspella said in an offhand tone, putting her book down and standing up.

“Why don’t you try that?” 

“I can’t move.” Shadow Weaver said 

“I can barely stand as it is, how can you expect me to walk?”

Casta flushed 

“I was just trying to help! If you weren’t such a horrible woman you might realize that!”

If looks could kill Casta would have been struck down on the spot.

“Please forgive me, Castaspella, if I do not take any of your useless advice.” Every syllable seemed to be dipped in ice as the rolled off Shadow Weaver’s tongue 

“This child is intent on coming, and you are if no use to me- Agh!” 

She was cut off by a searing pain, which quickly built up to heights she couldn’t possibly have imagined as she doubled over, her breath coming in ragged pants.

“Shadow Weaver?” 

“Arrgh!” Shadow Weaver shouted, her hair falling in her face, one hand pressed to the small of her back.

“It’s- it’s coming!” She cried 

“I need to push!”

Casta looked horrified, and she waved her hands uselessly in the air

“No! Shadow Weaver, don’t do that! Not yet! The midwife isn’t here yet!”

“Tell that to the child!” Shadow Weaver shouted, her knees buckling as she squatted down. 

“Oh god!” Casta wailed, wringing her hands helplessly 

“Stop pushing! I can’t deliver a baby!”

“I can’t! It’s coming! I can’t stop it!” 

Shadow Weaver had no control over her body as it bore down of its own volition. 

“Do something, Casta!” Shadow Weaver yelled

“Don’t just stand there! Do something!”

Casta gulped, and before Shadow Weaver could react she turned on her heel and sped out the door, leaving the laboring woman shrieking behind her.

“Don’t you dare leave me alone, Castaspella! Don’t you dare!” 

Casta’s skirts rode up over her knees as she ran down the hallway. She was going to find that midwife if it was the last thing she did. 

Thankfully, just as she was rounding the second flight of stairs she nearly ran headlong into a stout older woman who jumped in surprise at seeing the head sorceress of Mystacore rushing down the stairs at break neck speeds.

“What on earth-“ the older woman squeaked as Casta came to a skidding halt.

“Are you the midwife!” The sorceress asked, going on before the other woman could have a chance to speak.

“We’ve been waiting for hours! The baby’s about to drop and Angella left me alone with her! You need to do something!”

The midwife just stared 

“You need to calm down, first of all. And secondly, what do you mean you’ve been waiting for hours? I only just got the call now!”

Casta bristled indignantly 

“Well it’s been hours! And it’s been awful, now  _please_ ,  hurry up before she kills me!”

She turned around again and ran off, the poor midwife puffing behind her and wondering what exactly she had gotten herself into.

**********

“You miserable bitch!” Shadow Weaver yelled when Castaspella reentered the room.

“I told you not to leave me alone!” 

She was kneeling on the floor now, a rather disturbing puddle of blood had pooled beneath her, and sweat poured down her face.

“I was getting the damn midwife for you!” Casta hollered back, stomping her foot 

“Now stop It! Both of you!” The midwife scolded, putting her hands on her hips and glaring around the room.

“All of this isn’t good for the baby, now stop being fools, and listen to me!”

Cold fury overtook Shadow Weaver as she rounded on the new arrival.

“You!” She screamed 

“Where have you been!

“I only just got the message, I got here as soon as I could, now we’re going to get you into bed to have that baby, alright?”

Shadow Weaver was still furious, but she allowed Castaspella to help her up under themidwife’s watchful eye, and together they made there way to the bed, which had been spread with towels to save it from blood.

“That’s it dearie.” The midwife told Shadow Weaver as she carefully lay back against the headboard with Castaspella’s help.

The sorceress scowled, but she kept quiet, much too focused on trying not to cry to be able to think of a snippy answer.

“Alright, try to take a deep breath. I promise you, it’ll help.”

Shadow Weaver grimaced, but she did as she was told, inhaling deeply and holding the breath for a second before letting it out.

“There you go.” The midwife said

“Now keep doing that while I check you over.” 

She tried to focus on the air coming in and out of her lungs, but despite that she still saw the fleeting look of disgust on the midwife’s face as she saw the scars that covered Shadow Weaver’s legs.

“You’re demon-scarred, aren’t you?” The midwife said.

“What does it matter?”

“It could complicate things”

Shadow Weaver bit back a curse and her hands scrabbled uselessly at the mattress as another agonizing contraction ripped through her.

“I-I have to push!” She moaned.

“I know, I know. Just wait a few more minutes while I check you over” 

“Please...”

“Soon, dear, very soon” 

The midwife guided her patient’s legs into position, hiking up Shadow Weaver’s nightgown so It pooled around her thighs.

“You’re bleeding rather badly” she said, brow furrowed with concern as she felt for the baby.

“But you’re close to crowning. It shouldn’t be long until the child is born. With the next pain, I need you to push alright?” 

Shadow Weaver did as she was told, and it was the worst pain she had experienced in her entire life. 

Maybe it was the demon-scars making everything hurt ten times more than it was supposed to. Maybe it was the agony of knowing that this whole process would be for nothing, as she had promised herself to not even look at the babe so as not to risk getting attached. Shadow Weaver’s heart ached just as much as her laboring body as she struggled with the child, and she couldn’t stop the steady stream of tears running down her cheeks as she bore down over and over again.

Beside her, Castaspella’s face had turned a sickly shade of green, and she looked like she was going to lass out.

“Should there be that much blood!?” She asked the midwife, who ignored her and went on with her work.

“That’s is dear, little pushes now, little pushes”

.

“She’s bleeding so much!”

.

“There you go. I need a big one now, D’you hear?”

Shadow Weaver did her best to tune out Casta and follow the midwife’s directions. She could feel her body beginning to fail her, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t keep up the strength she needed to deliver the baby.

Her damp hair was plastered to her face, and the scars on her cheeks turned white with strain.

“It’s crowning!” The midwife called 

“Keep It coming, there’s the top of the head.”

Shadow Weaver’s chin was low against her chest and her eyes were screwed shut with the effort. Her fingers were stiff, and she was holding onto the sheet below her like a lifeline.

Suddenly, and to her surprise, a hand took hold of one of hers, giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

“You’ve got this.” Said Casta’s voice, and Shadow Weaver felt a second hand brush the damp hair out of her face and give her shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

“You’re doing so well. The baby’s coming right along”

Finally, the head had been delivered, and Shadow Weaver could feel the midwife’s hands between her legs, checking that the cord was not wrapped around the child’s neck.

“Not much longer now.” The midwife said. Shadow Weaver nodded, keeping her eyes shut tight. She bore down for what felt like the hundredth time, and little by little the babe came into the world, guided by the midwife’s experienced hands. Finally, with an agonized shriek, the child slipped from his mother and into the world.

“A boy!” The midwife exclaimed as Shadow Weaver sank back against her pillows in exhaustion. She still refused to open her eyes, not wanting to see the child she was so keen on giving up. Her head swam, and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. It was a few moments before she realized that the baby hadn’t cried.


	15. The baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter is pretty short, but tomorrow’s should be longer. Hope you all enjoy

“Why isn’t he crying!” Shadow Weaver called. She opened her eyes and struggled to sit upright. The midwife had turned away, and gave no answer.

“Why isn’t my baby crying!” 

Ice pooled in Casta’s stomach as she watched the scene unfold 

“Shadow Weaver...” she put a gentle hand on Shadow Weaver’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry...” the midwife said finally 

“He’s not breathing”

Casta hadn’t known that a person was capable of making such a sound as Shadow Weaver screamed. It was a raw, anguished wail that wrenched itself from her throat. 

“No!” Shadow Weaver shouted 

_“No!_ He was fine this morning! I felt him, he was kicking me!”

“I’m sorry Shadow Weaver, he didn’t make it.” The midwife said sadly, but Shadow Weaver shook her head violently

“You’re lying! You’re lying! Give him to me! Give me my baby!”

The midwife paled.

“I... I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Give him to me!” The sorceress roared, she tried desperately to get out of bed, ending up on the floor when her legs refused to hold her.

“I want my baby! Please! Give me my baby!” She was crying now, still trying desperately to get over to the table where the silent little boy had been deposited. 

“Please!” She sobbed 

“Please! He needs me! He needs his mother!”

“Be reasonable, Shadow Weaver.” The midwife said

“Your baby isn’t alive. It won’t do you any good to see him.”

Shadow Weaver howled, tearing at her hair.

“It’s not true! It’s not true!”

“It is dear, I’m sorry, but it is.”

Meanwhile, Casta was watching this entire scene unfold, her heart pounded in her chest, and her eyes prickled with unshed tears at the sight of Shadow Weaver’s gut wrenching sobs as she begged for her son. 

“Give him to her” Casta said suddenly. She couldn’t stand the sight of the broken woman on the ground, screaming for a baby that would never cry.

“Lady Castaspella, it is not a good idea.” The midwife said again, wringing her hands nervously and looking down at Shadow Weaver.

“I said give him to her.” Casta repeated, her voice steely andfirm, her eyes boring into the midwife’s head.

Reluctantly, the midwife lifted the limp child into her arms and carried him over to Shadow Weaver. 

Oh so gently, Shadow Weaver took him into her arms. Tears dripped down Shadow Weaver’s nose and into the baby’s face as she clutched him against her chest. 

The first thing she noticed was how small he was. He felt like a doll in her arms as she cradled him softly in her arms, his features were delicate, and two pointed ears adorned his tiny head, just like his mothers. Shadow Weaver sobbed, his soft skin was tinged with blue as he lay silently in her arms, and one of his little legs was smaller than the other, twisted shriveled and useless. 

Shadow Weaver sobbed, holding her baby against her chest and rocking gently back and forth. 

“My son...” she whispered 

“My beautiful, beautiful son.” She pressed a kiss to his soft damp hair, and traced one gentle finger over the curve of his nose.

“You must fight, my child, fight!” Her back heaved with sobs.

“You are strong! You are my son! My baby boy... please! Wake up!” 

“Shadow Weaver...” the midwife said, but Casta held up a hand to stop her.

“Let her be.” She instructed, kneeling down next to Shadow Weaver on the floor. The woman was still talking to her baby, who continued to lay perfectly still in her arms.

“Do It for me, my child, fight for me. Breathe!” She rubbed his little back and flicked the soles of his feet gently, her heart pounded in her chest, and she wished with her while being that she could gift it to her baby.

“Breathe, goddamnit!” She held him tightly against her, continuing to rub his back, over and over and over until....

A tiny gurgle came from the baby’s mouth. It was barely audible, but it was there. Shadow Weaver’s sobs stopped short, and she looked down at the baby again.

“My son?” She whispered.

A silvery whimper came from his throat, and one minuscule fist waved momentarily in the air, grasping at the ends of Shadow Weaver’s long dark hair. 

“Oh my baby!” She crowed in delight 

“Thank you... thank you, thank you!” Gradually, his cries grew stronger, and color began to flush into his pale cheeks.

“That’s it...” Shadow Weaver encouraged the baby.

“That’s it”

Beside them, Castaspella wiped tears from her eyes as she gazed upon the scene. The terror she had felt gradually disappeared, and was replaced by a wonderful tenderness at the sight of mother and child.

Neither of them noticed the midwife slinking away, or the way her form flickered for a moment as she left the room.


	16. The trouble

Shadow Weaver and Castaspella didn’t notice that the midwife was gone, until a rather large pool of blood had spread from between Shadow Weaver’s legs. Casta frowned, looking up to call for the midwife who was no longer there.

“Where is she?” Casta got to her feet to look around the room.

“Hmm?” Shadow Weaver was too engrossed in her baby to realize what was going on around her or that she was bleeding heavily.

“The midwife, Shadow Weaver! You’re still bleeding and the midwife isn’t here—oh god! You’re bleeding! We need to get you some help!” Casta exclaimed. 

Shadow Weaver didn’t seem to hear.

“Shadow Weaver!” Finally She looked up.

“Shadow Weaver, we need to get help, you’re bleeding too much.” 

Casta took hold of Shadow Weaver, heaving her to her feet. 

Shadow Weaver swayed where she stood, her legs shaking badly, with blood still dripping steadily on to the floor. Casta put an arm around Shadow Weaver’s waist to support her, and with her free hand took Shadow Weaver’s arm. 

“There you go.” She said.

“We’re going to go to the hospital wing, alright? I’m going to get help for you and your baby.”

Shadow Weaver nodded, her cheeks, previously flushed from exertion we’re now ghostly pale.

Oh so slowly the two women made their way across the room, bit by bit they made it closer and closer to the door, each shaky step marked with droplets of blood on the ground. Shadow Weaver still clutched her baby against her chest as they stumbled their way across the room.

Casta was just about to reach for the door handle, but before her hand could make contact with the polished metal, the door swung open with a crash. 

Casta gasped, and Shadow Weaver’s eyes widened in horror and recognition.

“Catra.” 

The girl smirked from the hallway, her two-tone eyes glimmering with mischief.

“Hey Shadow Weaver.” She drawled, her tail flicking lazily behind her.

“It’s been a while.”

****

Catra had been beyond surprised when Double Trouble told her what they had been doing for the last three hours. Apparently the opportunity to sneak into the castle had presented itself as a midwife headed to the very place they needed to be. 

Catra had nearly laughed when Double Trouble had explained that Shadow Weaver, yes  the  Shadow Weaver, had just delivered a stillborn baby with a twisted leg.

“Ha! Who knew the old bat had it in her!” Catra had scoffed, but despite the fact that it made things easier, she couldn’t help but feel guilt bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

“You’re sure it’s dead?”

“It cried for a moment, but there’s no way it survived.” Catra arched an eyebrow, but nodded.

“Let’s go kill the witch”

**********

Shadow Weaver stared at Catra 

“How-“ 

Catra smirked, her eyes roving over Shadow Weaver.

“Gee, Shadow Weaver, I thought you’d at least  try  to make this difficult for me.”

Shadow Weaver trembled where she stood, her weight sagging into Casta’s side.

“Catra... please!” 

Catra grinned.

This is it. 

She thought, surveying the two women that stood before her.

Castaspella squeezed Shadow Weaver’s arm.

“I’ve got this” she said, freeing her hands to create a spell.

She most certainly did not ‘got this’.The stinger came out of nowhere, piercing the flesh of Casta’s arm when she threw it up to protect the baby’s face. Her eyes went wide for a moment, before she collapsed, leaving Shadow Weaver to stand on her own. Scorpia emerged from behind the door, a sheepish grin on her face.

“Did I do It!?” She asked excitedly. Catra nodded.

“Yup. I guess you’re all on your own now, 

Shadow Weaver.”

Catra smirked triumphantly, Scorpia and Double Trouble at either side of of her.

Catra stepped over Castaspella’s fallen form, arching an eyebrow and laughing when Shadow Weaver’s legs gave out beneath her.

Despite herself, guilt twisted in Catra’s stomach, she hated Shadow Weaver, but it was still jarring to see the woman who raised her, once so proud and arrogant, now sitting on the floor bleeding badly and clutching a baby against her chest.

That’s a lot of blood

Said the little voice in the back of her head. Catra pushed it away, bending down gracefully so she was on eye level with Shadow Weaver.

“I’m going to kill you” she whispered

“I know”

“And you deserve it”

“Yes.”

Catra bristled. She had hoped that Shadow Weaver would beg. That she would try to wheedle and cajole her way out of this. But she didn’t. She stared at Catra evenly, gaze never wavering.

Catra’s heart thudded in her chest.

“Shadow Weaver...” Her voice was suddenly small, and she felt six years old again.

“Why?” She asked 

“Why did you leave me...”

“They were going to kill me, Catra.”

“I thought you were dead!” Catra blinked back furious tears.

“But you weren’t, were you?! You were here! You’re a traitor, Shadow Weaver! Just like Adora!”

Catra swiped a clawed hand across her face to rid it of tears, fury radiated from her, and she reached into her belt, pulling free a shining dagger.

“You left me. You never cared about me.” Her face glowed red with anger, and she brandished the dagger in Shadow Weaver’s face.

“All i ever wanted was to please you, Shadow Weaver!” 

Catra seemed have to completely forgotten that Scorpia and Double Trouble were there. 

“But I never could! Nothing was ever good enough for you!” 

“Catra...”

“No!” Catra yelled 

“You don’t get to speak! I hate you Shadow Weaver!”

“You don’t mean that.”

I don’t  said Catra’s mind

“I do!” Said her mouth 

The angry tears washed down her cheeks, and Catra lashed out, gouging deep scratches into the wall, just inches from Shadow Weaver’s face.

“Catra, You can stay here. With me. You can join the rebellion, make something of yourself.”

“Argh!” Catra screamed, her hand caught Shadow Weaver’s cheek this time, and four long claw marks were left on her already scarred skin.

The girl got to her feet, hackles raised as she gripped her dagger tighter.

“I’ve already made something of myself! Despite everything you’ve done to me, I’ve made something of myself!”

The screams woke the baby, and he started to cry in his mother’s arms. Catra glanced down at him, muscles tense and ready to strike.

“I thought it was dead” she said

“Double Trouble said it was dead”

Shadow Weaver shook her head 

“He is not, my dear, my son still lives” 

Catra’s chest heaved, sweat formed on her palm and she readjusted her hold on the blade in her hand. 

“He needs his mother.” Shadow Weaver said, and Catra snarled.

“What about me! What about when  _ I  _ needed _ my  _ mother?!”

Shadow Weaver stiffened.

“You were never there when I needed you, and you won’t be there when he needs you either!”

The dagger flashed silver, impaling itself in Shadow Weaver’s chest. The Sorceress’s eyes widened, but she couldn’t react. Slowly, her arms went slack, and her body thudded onto the ground next to Casta’s, her eye glazing over.

“I... love you... Catra...” she whispered, and cares looked in horror at what she had done.


	17. The wounded

The mission most certainly would have failed had Shadow Weaver not explained the inside of the Fright Zone so thoroughly and so meticulously helped iron out their attack plan. 

Angella felt giddy as she made her way done the hallway with Adora, Glimmer and Bow. At her side limped the General, who had spent the last hour complaining that Angella was being dramatic and the gash in her leg wasn’t  that  bad. She was overcome with excitement as their little troupe made their way to the infirmary to patch up battle wounds. They had done it! Not only that, but they had managed to pull off the entire thing without loosing a single soldier or sustaining any major injuries. Angella could have sung with joy. Helga was back, they had intimate knowledge of the Fright Zone, and they had given the Horde a beating they wouldn’t soon forget.

She had to stop herself from rushing off to Shadow Weaver’s room to te her the good news, reminding herself several times that Shadow Weaver was surely exhausted from the birth and did not want to be disturbed.

Suddenly, a familiar sound pierced through the air, causing Angella’s ears to prick up.

“Do you hear that?” The others nodded 

“That sounds like-“

“A baby...” Glimmer breathed 

“But that doesn’t make sense, Shadow Weaver was going to give it up... why is it here?” 

“I do not know, but we should check to see that everything is in order. Glimmer, Bow, Adora, take General Helga down to the infirmary to het patched up, I will be along shortly.”

Glimmer and Bow nodded, but Adora looked up at Angella, worry flickering across her face.

“Would it be alright if I came with you, your majesty? I just want to make sure Shadow Weaver’s doing ok”

“Of course Adora, you may accompany me.”

The girl smiled gratefully, and the little troupe said quick goodbyes and parted way, Glimmer, Bow And the General heading off towards the infirmary while Adora and Angella followed the silvery cries of the baby down the hall that led to Shadow Weaver’s room.

They were just rounding a corner when Adora stopped dead in her tracks, and Angella nearly ran into her.

“What-“

“Shadow Weaver!” Adora screamed, sprinting down the hall. It took Angella a few seconds to realize what had caused Adora’s reaction, but when she did her blood turned to ice.

Two figures lay sprawled out in the ground, while a third hovered over them, Angella ran after Adora, heart pounding in her chest as the figures came into focus.

Shadow Weaver and Castaspella we’re both spread out the floor in a pool of blood. Beside the sorceresses, crouched a third person, a girl, about Adora’s age, a blood soaked dagger clutched tightly in her hand, her body wracked with silent sobs.

“Catra!” Adora shrieked 

“Catra! What did you do!”

The girl looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Adora..?”

Adora threw herself down beside Shadow Weaver, and was quickly joined by Angella, who upon determining that Casta was indeed breathing steadily and didn’t seem to be horribly injured joined Adora at Shadow Weaver’s side.

“Adora!” Angella ordered.

“Take the baby! He’s going to get cold!” The Queen payed no heed to Catra’s whimpers, and instead rolled Shadow Weaver onto her back while Adora wrapped the baby in her jacket and looked on in horror.

Angella carefully examined the leaking gash In Shadow Weaver’s chest, and then carefully moved the woman’s head so she could feel the pulse in her neck.

She frowned, she couldn’t feel it. 

“Oh god!” Catra moaned 

“ Oh _god!_ I’ve killed her!”

“Hush!” Angella snapped, repositioning her hand to feel for a pulse again. Finally, she found it. It was faint, but it was there.

“She’s still alive” Angella said

“There is still time”

As gently as she could, Angella hefted Shadow Weaver into her arms, instructing Adora to give her the baby as well.

“Adora. Stay here with Castaspella, make sure this one doesn’t run off” she gave a pointed glance at Catra, even though she seemed more likely to faint than to run away.

***********

Catra’s mind reeled 

_What have I done!_

Her brain was screaming

_What have I done!_

Her hands dug into her hair and she started to rock back and forth

_I’ve killed her! I’ve killed my mother_!

She didn’t notice Adora’s furious gaze, or the fact the Castaspella was starting to come to, rubbing her head and groaning.

Catra got to her feet, the motions mechanical while her mind continued to race. Memories of her childhood whirling by.

_She was seven years old. She had fallen during training and scraped her knees, Shadow Weaver had picked her up off the ground, tended to the wounds and urged her off._

_“I don’t want to!” C_ atra had whimpered 

“ _What if I fall again?”_

_“Then you will fall, my child, you will fall until you get it right.”_

_“But it’ll hurt!”_

_“You are brave, Catra, a bit of pain won’t stop you. You are much too strong for that”_

Catra’s eyes focused on the pool of blood where Shadow Weaver had been lying 

_She was nine, still struggling to tie her shoes. All the other cadets had learned long ago, but she still couldn’t figure it out._

_“Why do I need to learn!” She had whined_

_“I don’t wear shoes anyways!”_

_“The other cadets have learned, and so will you.”_

_“Why!”_

_“Because it is a skill, just like any other.”_

_Shadow Weaver had sat by her side, not allowing Catra to leave until she has it right._

_“Now you know”_

Tears were running down her cheeks, but she didn’t notice 

_ She had just turned twelve, and she was furious with Lonnie over one thing or another . _

_ “I hate her!” She had screamed  _

_ “I hate her ! I hate her! I hate her!”  _

_ To her surprise Shadow Weaver hadn’t punished her for yelling, instead she had sat calmly until Catra had blown off some steam. _

_ “Why do you hate her?” _

_ “I-“ _

_ “You are angry Catra. There is so much fury within you. You must learn to control it.” _

_ “How! Shadow Weaver, I don’t know how!” _

_ “That is something you must figure out in your own, my dear, in time you will” _

Carta didn’t even realize that she had started to walk down the hall, until a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going!” 

Adora’s voice echoed in her head.

“I-I...”

“You what, Catra.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Sorry won’t fix anything! If Shadow Weaver dies, it’ll be your fault!”

Catra’s head pounded 

“No! She’s not gonna die Adora! She can’t  die!  She’s Shadow Weaver!”

“Catra, You  _stabbed_ her!  She just had a baby, and you stabbed her!”

Catra dug her nails into her palms so hard they drew blood.

“She never loved me.” Catra growled, as if trying to convince herself she had done the right thing.

“Oh yeah?” Adora said 

“Who stayed up with you all night that time you were so sick? Who begged Hordak to let you stay? Shadow Weaver might have a funny way of showing it, but she does love you, Catra, she always has.”

“Not anymore...” Catra sniffled. Not after what I’ve done.


	18. The wait

After depositing Shadow Weaver in the experienced hands of the head doctor, Angella had made arrangements for another temporary holding cell, this time for Catra. Since Casta was still woozy from the stinger, and she had knocked her head pretty bad on the way down, Angella had ordered two guards and Adora to keep the Would-be murderer under close watch. 

Now she paced the hallway outside the hospital wing, Shadow Weaver’s baby in her arms, Castaspella sitting on a chair by the door.

“Angie, you should sit!” Casta called

“You’ve had a long day, you need rest.”

“I’m fine Castaspella, I fear if I sit down I’ll be overcome with worry.”

“She’ll be fine, Angie, she’s a tough lady.”

“But what if she isn’t? What are we supposed to do with the baby then!”

“I thought you had a family ready for him, Angie!”

“I kept hoping that Shadow Weaver would warm to him once she saw him, and it seems she has... but if she does not survive...”

“Don’t talk like that. She’s going to be just fine.”

She sighed, and continued to pace, a headache building behind her eyes. 

_How could this get any worse_

She thought to herself, and then The baby started to cry. 

“Oh no!” She cooed, propping the little boy against her shoulder and rubbing his little back. He cried and cried, any doubt that his little lungs were functional was quickly washed away.

Angella’s head throbbed, it has been so long since Glimmer had been a baby that she wasn’t quite sure what to do, so she continued to walk up and down, humming softly under her breath. 

The boy just wailed.

After nearly an hour of constant pacing, rubbing and humming, Angella could feel her eyes beginning to droop from exhaustion.

“Do you want me to take him for a bit?” Casta volunteered.

Angella shook her head.

“No, Casta you need to rest”

“I’m fine!”

“You are not, Casta! You should be in bed!”

Casta rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

“I’m not leaving you alone, Angie.” 

Angella said nothing, still trying to cry the screaming child in her arms.

“You know, he might be hungry” casta commented. Angella could have kicked herself

_ Of course he is hungry! The poor thing hasn’t had anything! _

“I hadn’t thought of that. You are probably right!”

_ But what do we feed him? _

Said the voice in the back of Angella’s head. They had nothing a newborn baby would be able to safely ingest, and his mother was currently hovering somewhere between life and death, unable to feed him either.

“Casta-“

“I know. I know. We don’t have anything to give him”

Angella sighed, sitting down next to Casta and rocking the baby gently.

“I am so sorry, little one.” His face had gone red, and one tiny hand rubbed against his cheek while his lips pursed.

“Give him here.” Casta said, and reluctantly Angella passed her the screaming child.

“You miss you mommy, don’t you?” Casta cooed 

“Yeah, I know, she coming though, I promise, she’s coming”

Angella watched in awe as bit by bit Castaspella soothed the baby boy, finally offering him her pinky finger to suckle on, distracting him from the hunger in his little belly.

“How did you do that?” The Queen asked, awestruck by the efficiency with which Casta had quieted the babe.

The sorceress shrugged.

“I don’t know... I just did what felt right” she said, allowing the little boy to keep her pinky in his mouth until he gradually fell asleep in her arms.

“We need to find a way to feed him... you know... if-“

“Don’t say it Casta! I don’t even want to think about it.” Castaspella flushed for a moment, but nodded.

“Ok, you’re right, she’s going to be fine”

Through the night the women sat outside the infirmary, taking turns holding the baby, and growing more and more worried as time went on. By the time that dawn was breaking, Angella’s palms were slick with sweat, and her stomach had tied itself into a knot of dread.

“It’s a good sign” Casta told her

“It means she’s still alive”

“How do you know, Casta! What if they’re tending to the body, and we are just sitting here waiting for nothing!”

“The doctors would have told us if she were gone” Casta reasoned, though she didn’t sound completely convinced herself. 

“Yes, yes, you must be right...”

Angella whispered. 

They sat in silence then, watching the morning light slowly rise over the towers of Brightmoon, bathing them in the soft white glow. Castaspella had fallen asleep a few hours earlier, her chin nodded against her chest.

“Your majesty!” A voice said. Angella startedin her seat, looking through bleary eyes for the source of the noise. 

In the doorway of the medical bay stood the head doctor. He looked exhausted as well, dark circles under his eyes, and dried blood smearing his coat.

Shadow Weaver’sblood

Angella thought as she got to her feet and made her way to the man.

“How is she?” She asked. The man sighed, rubbing at his temples and stifling a yawn.

“She will live, but she is very weak, and has lost a lot of blood.” He sighed again, leaning against the door frame.

“By some miracle the dagger did not pierce any vital organs, but the wound is deep, and it will take a long time to recover, especially if we take into account the post natal hemorrhage” he paused again to run his eyes.

“She’s a fighter, your majesty, there are times I think that it was only by sheer force of will she pulled through”

Angella’s will curved upward in a small smile, and relief flooded through her.

“May I see her?”

“Of course, your majesty, but she is sleeping now, and will most likely not know you are there.”

“That is alright, I just wish to see for myself”

“Yes, indeed”

She followed the man over to where Shadow Weaver slept.

She almost looked worse than Angella had expected, the claw marks on her face stood out in a stark contrast to her deathly pale skin, and Angella would have believed her to be dead had she not noticed the gentle rise and fall of the sorceress chest.

The baby in the Queen’s arms started to fuss again, Angella quickly started to rock him again, and when that didn’t work started to hurry away so as not to wake Shadow Weaver. 

“Angella?” She had barely made it three steps before the soft sound stopped her. 

Angella turned around.

“Angella, is that my baby?” 

Angella nodded, gazing down at Shadow Weaver.

The sorceress eyes were open now, but they held a glassy quality as if they weren’t all there.

“Yes, dear, it’s him”

“Hmm” a small smile played at Shadow Weaver’s lips. The baby continued to cry, and Shadow Weaver extended one shaky hand towards her son.

“Please...” she managed, and Angella leaned forward, bringing the baby close enough so that Shadow Weaver could touch him.

“He’s so beautiful...” she whispered, her eyelids fluttering.

“He is” Angella agreed. 

The boy whimpered some more.

“What is wrong, my son?” Shadow Weaver asked quietly.

“He is hungry” Angella explained, kneeling down into a more comfortable position, and laying the baby gently on the mattress next to Shadow Weaver.

“We couldn’t find anything to feed him...” 

Shadow Weaver was silent for a moment, studying the tiny pursed lips and rosy sure?”

“I can feed him then.” Shadow Weaver whispered, the tips of her fingers ghosting over the downy hair in the top of his head.

“Are you sure?” Angella asked.

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t very good, but I needed a bit of a filler before I can get rolling again. Sorry about that. Also, with any luck I’ll have another chapter up today! Hope you guys are enjoying, and pretty please with sugar on top leave a comment to tell me what you think!


	19. The bond

Getting Shadow Weaver into a position in which she could feed the baby was more difficult than either of them had anticipated. Finally, Angella decided to recruit Casta for some help after her attempts to help Shadow Weaver sit upright failed miserably and resulted in several pained whimpers. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Angella asked.

“I’m sure we can find something somewhere to give him...”

“No. Angella, I am perfectly capable of feeding my own son.”

“You are badly hurt, Shadow Weaver.”

“It doesn’t matter, my son is more important”

Angella sighed as she turned away to wake Casta to give them a hand.

Two minutes later the Queen returned with Casta in tow. 

Casta still looked half asleep, and the spot where she had banged her head had turned a nasty shade of purple.

She fiddled nervously with her clothes, a sheepish look on her face.

“Casta, help me” Angella said, instructing her sister-in-law to take Shadow Weaver’s shoulders and help her sit up.

Shadow Weaver gasped, and Angella cringed. She had grown to really care for the sorceress over the last months and it hurt her to see her in pain.

“Good, now Casta, just try and sit behind her so she doesn’t have to hold herself up.”

Casta frowned, but did as she was told.

Finally, when they had managed to hold Shadow Weaver in a somewhat upright position, Angella handed her the baby. 

Shadow Weaver’s arms shook, even the weight of the baby too much for them after what she had gone through.

“I can’t...” she whispered 

“That is alright, it is what I am here for, I will help you”

Angella soothed. 

With gentle hands she undid the front of Shadow Weaver’s nightgown. 

Shadow Weaver winced, and Angella pretended that she didn’t see the mass of gauze secured in place in the middle of her chest.

“Tell me If it hurts” she said before placing the baby at Shadow Weaver’s breast. 

“Everything we do will hurt” Shadow Weaver said with a grimace when the baby latched.

“Ow!” She hissed 

“It stings!”

“I know it does, it will get better each time” Angella said. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed so she could keep a better hold on the baby. Shadow Weaver had gone stiff, as if somehow afraid that she would hurt the baby just by being near him.

“Relax. It is alright” Angella said

“You won’t hurt him”

Shadow Weaver’s shoulders slumped a little, and she moved one hand to rest on her son’s back, while the other caressed the top of his tiny head.

“He is so beautiful” she whispered, trying very hard not to cry. A tear trickled down her cheek anyway.

“But I’m worried for him.” She took a shaky breath.

“He is damaged. He will never walk properly, will he? She whispered 

Angella blinked away tears of her own.

“Probably not, but that will not stop him from being a wonderful young man.”

Shadow Weaver sniffled, touching the boy’s twisted leg as if it were made of glass.

“He is so fragile. I’m afraid he’ll shatter if I touch him wrong”

“He won’t” Casta chimed in.

“I dropped Glimmer at least four times when she was little, and she’s pretty ok.”

Shadow Weaver smiled, but her attention was quickly sucked back to her baby, when one of his tiny hands wrapped around her finger.

“Look!” Shadow Weaver whispered.

A smile playing at her lips. 

Angella grinned 

“He’s gorgeous. Have you thought of any names yet?”

Shadow Weaver shook her head.

“I’ve been indisposed”

Casta snorted, and Angella shot her a glare.

“Sorry, Angie, indisposed? You nearly  died,  and you’ve been out for the last fourteen hours.” 

Shadow Weaver shuddered, wincing as the air entered her lungs.

“I wasn’t there for him.” She breathed 

“He needed me, but I wasn’t there for him!”

She tasted salt water on her lips and realized that she was crying.

“I left him!” Her bottom lip was quivering 

Casta looked guilty. She rubbed Shadow Weaver’s shoulder, and made eye contact with Angella. 

“You didn’t leave him, Shadow Weaver. You saved him, you fought for him. You’re fighting for him even now, I mean, look at you!” 

Shadow Weaver’s lip wobbled,and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I love him so much.” She whispered 

“I’d give anything for him”

“Of course you would” Angella said

“You are his mother. That is what mothers do.”

Shadow Weaver nodded, watching as her baby boy nuzzled against her in contentment.

“Elios” she said

“What?”

“I’ll call him Elios”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish I had some amazing backstory or meaning for the little guy’s name; I don’t, I thought it up at theee in the morning a few days ago and just kinda rolled with it. 😅


	20. The visit

Once Elios had eaten his fill, Angella picked him up and lay him down in an arm chair so she could help Shadow Weaver lay back down.

Once the sorceress was properly situated, Angella tucked the covers around her, and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Shadow Weaver’s face.

“There” She said, and Shadow Weaver gave a tired smile.

“Thank you.” She whispered, and then she turned her head to look at Casta as well.

“And thank  you  Castaspella.” 

Before Casta could answer, Shadow Weaver had fallen fast asleep.

“She is exhausted” Angella exhaled 

“No wonder” Casta added, yawning and rubbing her eyes. 

“It’s been a long day”

“Casta?” Angella said as they made their way out of the hospital bay.

“Yes?”

“Thank you. Really. I know you don’t particularly like Shadow Weaver, but I really appreciate everything you have done for her today”

Casta shrugged 

“What else was I supposed to do, Angie? I couldn’t leave her alone like that.”

“Thank goodness for that”

Casta smiled, and yawned again.

“I’m going to lie down for an hour or two” 

“Yes, That is a good idea” Angella agreed.

“I shall do the same once I talk to Adora, she will be glad to know how Shadow Weaver is doing.”

They parted ways, and Angella hefted baby Elios a bit higher on her shoulder. Her arms had grown tired from holding him, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave him alone in a crib, so she took him with her on the trek up to Adora’s room.

*******

The Queen stood outside the door for a moment, taking a deep breath. She had stopped by Shadow Weaver’s room on the way here and picked up the blanket that Glimmer had made for Elios, wrapping him in it just as she had promised Shadow Weaver all those months ago.

She paused for a moment before knocking, the faint murmur of voices from inside causing her ears to prick with curiosity. Despite not usually being a nosy person, Angella could not help but listen to what the people on the other side of the door were saying.

“...and they left me too! Just like you, Adora, and like Shadow Weaver!” 

Angella recognizes the voice as Catra’s

“Catra, you could have gone with them, it isn’t their fault they ran, they didn’t want to be captured”

“Everyone always leaves me!” Catra could be heard sobbing.

“And if they don’t... I push them away...”

Angella had heard enough, and she rapped smartly on the door with her knuckles. A few seconds later Adora appeared.

“Angella! I mean, your majesty, is Shadow Weaver alright?”

Her eyes cut to the baby in Angella’s arms, and worry flickered across her face. 

_ “ Alright _ would not be the word I would use, but she is alive, and she is stable, but she needs rest, and she is very weak.”

“Thank god!” Adora breathed.

“Now, May I come in?” Angella asked.

“Yes! Of course!” Adora stepped aside so that the Queen could pass.

“I wish to speak to the prisoner” she said, and Adora nodded; leading Angella over to the corner in which Catra had curled herself.

The Queen handed Adora the baby, and looked down at Catra.

“I won’t mince words” she said.

“You very nearly killed our best strategist, and you have left her in critical condition.”

Catra sniffled, refusing to look at Angella, her face buried against her knees.

“But obviously, you didn’t act alone” Angella continued, her hands planted on her hips, and her voice taking on a steely tone.

“How do you know I didn’t?” Catra said finally 

“I was the one who stabbed Shadow Weaver... it’s all my fault!” She started to bawl, and Angella fought the urge to give the girl a hug. 

“If you acted alone, do you care to explain how Castaspella was stung by a scorpion’s tail?”

Angella chose to forgo the fact that she had heard Catra ranting to Adora how she had been left alone yet again.

Catra hissed, her tail bristling, and her hair standing on end.

“Why does it matter? What’s done is done” she was trying to sound tough, but the illusion was ruined by the waiver of her voice.

“Because I need to know if the others are still in the castle” Angella said. 

Catra shook her head.

“Those cowards are long gone”

She had still not looked Angella in the eye.

“They are the cowards?” A wave of anger overtook Angella, and her voice threatened to rise in fury despite her efforts to control it.

_“They_ weren’t the ones who stabbed a mother in the chest while she held her newborn and bled out on the floor”

Catra whimpered, and Angella felt bad. She had gone too far, and she knew it, but she couldn’t help but be furious with Catra for what she had done. No matter the motive, it seemed downright heartless to Angella to do such a thing. 

“Why did you do it?” Angella asked

“Does it matter?”

“Yes. It does”

“I was angry” Catra said, her tail swishing, and her ears flat against her head.

“I’m always angry. And Shadow Weaver hurt me, she and Adora left me alone in the Horde. They were all I had and they left!” Her voice rose steadily in pitch, and finally she looked up at Angella.

“Why do you care?” 

There were tears glistening in her two-time eyes, threatening to spill over before Catra blinked them away.

Angella sighed 

“Because you are a _child.”_

“Don’t call me that!”

“You are, Catra, you are a little girl, and you have been hurt, you have to control your anger.”

Catra’s lower lip trembled.

“What are you going to do with me?” She whispered 

“I am going to keep you here, under guard, until I am sure you can be trusted.”

“Here?” Catra asked skeptically 

“Not in the prison?”

Angella scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“For the last time, this  _is_ the prison.”

Despite the guilty churn of her belly and the grief that enveloped her, Catra had to hide a small smile at Angella’s words.

“Is Shadow Weaver gonna be ok?”

She asked. Angella nodded

“And the baby?”

“Yes, he is here with us now.”

Carta looked up, noticing Elios for the first time.

“Can I see him?”

Angella hesitated, but agreed, gently lifting Elios out of Adora’s arms and bending down so that Catra could see him. 

“Hello baby brother...” Catra whispered, staring mesmerized into the baby’s storm

grey eyes


	21. The shower

Four days passed before Shadow Weaver was able to sit up against her headboard without needing to be held up. She saw this as a victory since Castaspella was much to wriggly for comfort. 

She was sitting up in bed, basking in the warm light coming in from the window and chatting with Angella while Elios nursed.

“Look at him.” Angella said with a happy sigh.

Shadow Weaver smiled, heart swelling with pride at the sight of her son. She traced the shape of his tiny pointed ears and grinned.

“I still can’t believe it” she said 

“I can’t believe he’s here, he’s mine.”

“Every inch of him” Angella grinned, watching Elios’ tiny hand gripping his mother’s hair while he ate.

“And he already knows who you are” Angella added

“He knows you are his mother”

“He does, doesn’t he”

Angella placed her hand on Shadow Weaver’s shoulder.

“You have done so well” she said, memories of Shadow Weaver’s reaction to having a baby all those months ago mingling with the image of her cuddling her son against her chest and humming softly to him.

“You will make a wonderful mother”

“I will do my best” Shadow Weaver answered.

A comfortable silence settled around them, only broken when someone called from outside.

“Mom?” Said Glimmer’s voice.

“Yes dear”

“Can we come in?”

“Me, Adora and Bow. We were wondering if we could see the baby.”

Angella looked to Shadow Weaver, who nodded.

“Alright” Angella said, moving towards the door while Shadow Weaver did up the front of her nightgown and nestled Elios, now asleep, in the crook of her arm.

The door opened, and in tiptoed Glimmer, Bow and Adora in quick succession.

Adora was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands tucked behind her back. Tentatively, the trio approached Shadow Weaver’s bedside, Adora in the lead, Glimmer and Bow trailing shyly behind her. 

“Hi, Shadow Weaver Adora whispered.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, my dear, much better”

Adora relaxed 

“That’s good to hear” 

There was an awkward pause, and then Adora spoke again.

“We, um... have something for you” she said, rubbing one leg against the other.

“It was Bow’s idea”

Bow blushed, but he didn’t deny it. 

“Here” Adora said, handing Shadow Weaver a package.

“From all of us.”

Shadow Weaver wasn’t sure what to say as she opened the package. Inside were three smaller parcels, each wrapped in tissue paper.

She looked up at the children and Angella, each looking expectantly at her. She took the first parcel, carefully unwrapping it and staring down at the contents. There was a little tag on top,  _from_ _Glimmer_ written in loopy script remarkably similar to Angella’s. She moved the note aside to reveal a pair of tiny yellow booties. 

“Thank you...” she whispered to the princess of Brightmoon. Glimmer beamed happily 

She moved on to the next parcel, this one from Bow, which contained a sweater, with expertly created patterns in the soft yellow yarn. 

She moved on to the last parcel, tears forming in her eyes.

Adora’s package held the smallest hat that Shadow Weaver had ever seen. The stitches were a bit lopsided, and the hat itself looked a bit wonky. Shadow Weaver had never received a better gift.

“You... made these?” She asked, looking at the children who were grinning proudly.

“D’you like them?” Adora asked 

“They’re wonderful!”

“Good, ‘cause we have one more thing.”

Adora handed Shadow Weaver one last package.

“Who is this from?” She asked 

“You’ll see.”

With one hand Shadow Weaver opened the last gift, her heart nearly missing a beat when she sat what was inside. 

_From_ _Catra_ read the tag, and right beneath that

_ I’m so sorry  _

Beneath the tag, Catra had made a teddy bear, cut from a soft blue cloth and adorned with a bow, made from the very shoelace that Shadow Weaver had taught her to tie her shoes with.

The tears that had been threatening to spill, ran down Shadow Weaver’s cheeks.

Glimmer looked horrified 

“Did we do something wrong?!” She asked, looking from her mother to Shadow Weaver

“No!” Shadow Weaver sniffled, giving a watery smile and batting at the tears.

“No, I’m sorry; I just can’t stop crying! But I-I really do love the gifts.”

Angella gave Shadow Weaver a sympathetic pat.

“Why don’t we show them the baby” shadow Weaver nodded, beckoning for the children to come forward. 

They crowded around her cooing at the baby.

“He’s gorgeous!” Glimmer sighed 

“Look at his little ears!”

“Would you like to hold him?”

Shadow Weaver asked, and Glimmer’s eyes shone.

“Really?!” She said.

“Yes”

“Sit down dear” Angella added, and Glimmer frowned 

“Wha- I don’t need to-“

“Glimmer, need I remind you that you dropped a bowl of cereal down two flight of stairs just last week?” Glimmer pouted, but did as she was told 

“He’s so tiny!” She squealed once she was handed the baby.

“And so _cute_!”

Shadow Weaver was practically glowing with pride at the sight of the children taking careful turns holding him so as not to wake him up.

Finally, after nearly an hour Angella shoed them away.

“Shadow Weaver needs rest” she said.

“And so does baby Elios”

Reluctantly, the visitors left the room, saying their goodbyes to Shadow Weaver and the baby. 

As they left, Shadow Weaver turned to Angella, in her hand she held the tiny note from Catra.

“You know” she said

“In all the time I’ve known her, I don’t think Catra has ever apologized to anyone before.”

“Maybe she only apologizes if she is truly sorry” Angella said, and Shadow Weaver smiled.


	22. The nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a couple days. I haven’t been feeling all that great. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter though!

_He lay limp in her arms, his tiny body cold to the touch, his little lips tinged with blue. He didn’t wake when she rubbed his back or begged him to take a breath, he was too far gone. Catra’s two-tone was flashed before her as the dagger sunk into her chest. Hordak’s hold on her tightened as she struggled uselessly in his grasp_.

Shadow Weaver woke up screaming. The air burned in her lungs as she thrashed in her bed, still trapped in the clutches of the nightmare. Her shrieks pierced the still night air and Shadow Weaver continued to toss about, not noticing the damage she was causing to the wound on her chest as her limbs seemed to move on their own. She felt pressure building in her head, threatening to burst out if he skull, and with strength she didn’t know she had, Shadow Weaver dragged herself from her bed. She was only able to hold herself upright for a few moments before she ended up on the floor.

_My son!_

Her mind was screaming 

_My son needs me!_

She wasn’t aware that she was only half awake, the part of her that was still trapped in the nightmare had taken over causing panic to flood Shadow Weaver’s veins like molten lava. 

Her hands clawed at her hair while her head pounded, there was a trickle of blood running down her chest from torn stitches, but she didn’t notice, she couldn’t breathe, her lungs failing her while she gasped for air that would not come.

_My baby needs me!_

“Please!” She shouted 

“Please! I need my baby!” 

A nurse came running to see what was the trouble, and nearly had a heart attack when she saw her patient crouched on the floor screaming bloody murder.

“Give me my baby!” Shadow Weaver howled 

“Give him to me!” 

The poor nurse took a step back. There was a wild look in Shadow Weaver’s eyes, they seemed to burn with pent up rage, fear and sorrow. 

“I-I... he’s with the Queen, remember?” The nurse choked out.

“She’s taking care of him for the night so- oh god!” She had noticed the blood from the torn stitches, and had nearly fallen over backward in horror.

“I’ll be right back!” She squeaked, rushing off to find someone who knew how to handle the situation, and leaving Shadow Weaver still shrieking for her son.

**********

From her bed, General Helga heard the screams. She had been unable to sleep due to discomfort from her wounded leg, and had taken to reading a book and hoping to drift off eventually. Her ears pricked at the sound of the gut wrenching sobs, and she tried to pinpoint where they were coming from. 

Slowly, Helga slipped from her bed, wobbling for a moment, and grabbing for her crutch so she wouldn’t fall. She frowned down at her leg. Though she supposed she had gotten lucky that she hadn’t been hurt worse, the gash in her leg had caused its fair share of inconvenience. Her balance was off, and too much pressure on the appendage rendered it useless. Not only that, but Angella had insisted that she stay in the hospital wing for at least a week to be sure that everything was in order.

With a huff, Helga set off, the crutch tapping on the floor.

She followed the sound of the screams wondering who exactly was making such a racket in the middle of the night.

She found out soon enough. 

************

Had Shadow Weaver been able to form rational thoughts, she would have realized that she had found herself sobbing on the floor a few to many times. But in the moment she didn’t care. The nightmare still held her in it’s grip, and the shadows of her room seemed to warp into grotesque shapes. She was vaguely aware of another figure entering the room, the tap-tapping of a cane marking its path, but her mind whirled it away with an onslaught of horrible images. 

Screams left her mouth and her fingers dug into her scalp in a useless attempt to get it to stop. Of course, it didn’t. She could barely even feel how her nails were digging into her flesh.

“I want my baby!” She wailed

“I want my baby!”

“Hey” said a voice she didn’t recognize 

“Hey! Stop that!” 

She didn’t stop, she couldn’t, the blood pounded in her ears, as if it wanted to burst from her skull.

Shadow Weaver felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and she thrashed in their hold.

“Let me go!” The arms did not retreat, instead tightening their grip around Shadow Weaver.

“Not until you stop that. You’re going to hurt yourself”

Shadow Weaver vaguely recognized the voice, but she couldn’t tell if the memories of it were good or bad. She writhed in the grip, nails scrabbling uselessly against bare forearms and leaving scratches across the skin.

“Relax” The voice said

“C’mon, take a deep breath, you’re alright”

Shadow Weaver just sobbed, her mind was in turmoil she couldn’t form a coherent thought.

“Let me go!” She screamed over and over

“Let me go! My baby needs me! Let me go!”

“Not until you relax. You need to breathe.”

But she couldn’t relax, and her breath was coming in ragged gasps. She was scared, more terrified than she had been in her entire life, and panic had a steely hold over her that she couldn’t shake off.

“You’re safe” The voice said.

“Your baby is safe. Everything’s alright. Just breathe.”

She finally managed to take a breath, and the air filled her lungs along with a fleeting sense of relief.

“Good. Now again” 

She took another gulp of air”

“There you go. You’re ok, everything’s ok, I’ve got you” 

Shadow Weaver opened her eyes. She hadn’t even realized they had been closed until she cracked them open.

“That’s it”

The General’s face came into view, brow furrowed with concern. She loosened her hold on Shadow Weaver a bit, allowing the sorceress to change positions.

“What happened?” Helga asked.

“I-I...

“That’s alright, take your time”

Shadow Weaver sniffled.

“They’re going to take him away from me...” she whispered 

“They’re going to take my baby!”

Helga took Shadow Weaver’s hand, moving so that she was sitting in front of the sorceress.

“No one is going to take your baby, Shadow Weaver” she told her, putting her free hand up to Shadow Weaver’s cheek and wiping away tears with her thumb. 

“I promise you. Nothing is going to happen to your son while I’m around, alright?”

Shadow Weaver nodded, hanging her head in shame.

“You know.” Helga went on

“You saved my life. Angella told me what you did. If it hadn’t been for you, we wouldn’t have gotten out of the Fright Zone at all.”

Shadow Weaver looked up, her eyes shining with tears 

“You saved us all, Shadow Weaver. Every soldier that went on that mission is in your debt, and every single soldier here will do everything in their power to protect your son. Nothing is going to happen to him.”

Shadow Weaver whimpered, her lower lip wobbling in a way that made her look like a little girl.

“Thank you...” she whispered, and Helga put her arms around the sorceress, gently rubbing her back as she cried.”

“That’s it” She said

“Let It out, it’s ok”

Bit by bit Shadow Weaver stopped shaking, until she simply hung in Helga’s arms, with an occasional whimper or sniff.

“I’m so sorry...” she whispered 

“No, don’t be sorry, it’s alright” the General soothed, smoothing Shadow Weaver’s tousled hair with gentle strokes.

“You’re ok Now, I’ve got you” Helga said, pressing a kiss to Shadow Weaver’s temple.

****

Angella hurried down the hall as fast as she could. She had been woken by a frantic nurse who had been crowing that Shadow Weaver had snapped. 

Angella paused for a moment outside of Shadow Weaver’s hospital room, attempting to catch her breath before entering, and becoming increasingly aware of the eerie silence.

This cannot be good

Every possible scenario ran through her head as her hand grasped the door handle and pulled. 

Whatever she had expected to find, Shadow Weaver curled against General Helga’s side was most certainly I’ll not it. Helga raised her head to meet Angella’s gaze and put a finger to her lips when Angella opened her mouth to speak.

“She’s sleeping” Helga whispered

“What happened?” Angella whispered back. Slowly, trying to be as quiet as she could, she moved to stand by Helga’s side.

“She had a nightmare” Helga explained.

“Woke up screaming, begging for her baby. She was afraid we would try and take him away.”

“I would never let that happen!” Angella hissed 

“I told her the same thing, but she is scared, whatever the Horde must have done more than what she had told us. She’s terrified”

Angella’s stomach curled into a knot. She could see the tear tracks on Shadow Weaver’s face, and she spotted the dark stain on her chest.

“What happened there?” She asked 

“She tore some stitches. She was frantic, Angella. I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s like she didn’t know where she was, or even  who  she was.”

“We need to get those fixed!” Angella declared grimacing at the sight.

“It can wait until morning” Helga told her.

“Shadow Weaver needs to sleep right now, and we can’t risk setting her off again by waking her up.”

Angella sighed, rubbing her temples and blinking sleep out of her eyes. She so badly wanted to go to bed, but she couldn’t leave Shadow Weaver alone.

“You should sleep, Helga, I’ll take over”

“Nonsense” Helga shook her head

“All I’ve done for the last four days is lay in bed, you’re the one who needs rest. I’ll stay with her.” Angella wanted to argue, but sleep was tugging at her eyes. She hadn’t had a good nights rest since the day they had raised the Horde, and she was starting to feel it.

“Alright... But if you need me...”

“I know where to find you” Helga said with a small smile, tucking a blanket around Shadow Weaver and nodding at the Queen.


	23. The return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another long wait to anyone who’s been looking forward to this story. Still haven’t been completely up to scratch

It was six weeks since Elios’ birth when Shadow Weaver was finally deemed well enough to relocate back to her room. 

The day of the move she pulled herself out of bed (all on her own she would add) and stood shakily for a moment while Angella gave her a proud smile. 

Her legs still felt weak, but for the first time in weeks they held her weight.

“Are you ready?” Angella asked

“Yes” 

She stood for a moment longer while Angella lifted Elios from his makeshift crib. It was really nothing but a basket propped firmly on two chairs, but it did the job.

“Good morning little man” Angella cooed to Elios, who gurgled happily in response 

“Do you want to see mommy?” 

Shadow Weaver scoffed 

“Don’t call me that, Angella, it makes me sound soft”

“But you are! Look how you care for your son!” 

Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes, but there was a small playful smile at her lips.

“Give him here” 

She held out her arms grinning when she felt the familiar weight of her baby boy.

“Good morning, my son” she said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Elios gave a tiny toothless grin, and Angella giggled.

“He looks more like you every day, you know.”

“He does?” Shadow Weaver gazed down at Elios, studying his delicate features, It was true that they shared many of them, the pointed ears, sharp eyes, sharp nose, but despite this Shadow Weaver thought that Elios had a look all of his own.

And he isn’t scarred

She thought, thanking her lucky stars one again pthat the curse hadn’t been passed down.

“Now come, my handsome boy, we are going home today” 

Elios cooed up at her, blinking his big grey eyes.

Shadow Weaver allowed Angella to put one hand on her shoulder to steady her.

“We cannot have you falling again” Angella said.

“I haven’t fallen in weeks” 

“You’ve been in bed for weeks”

The sorceress rolled her eyes again.

“Let’s go then” Angella said, leading Shadow Weaver towards the door.

In the hall, the trio was greeted by General Helga who bore a bouquet of daisies and a huge grin.

“My lady” she said, still grinning.

“You’re a fool Helga” Shadow Weaver told her, but she was smiling as well. 

Over the course of the past month and a half, Shadow Weaver and Helga had formed a strong bond. There had been more nightmares, fevers, and bleeding, but Helga had stayed by the sorceress’s side the entire time. At first she was adamant that it was out of thankfulness for saving her life, but as time went on the excuse for weaker and weaker.

“And you deserve some flowers”Helga told Shadow Weaver.

“Come on then. We shall go upstairs and put them in water” Angella added with a knowing smile in the direction of her general who was busy pretending she couldn’t feel the flush creeping up her neck.

They set off chatting quietly and each taking turns carrying Elios.

“I think he grew since yesterday”Helga said after a while.

“I wouldn’t doubt it” Shadow Weaver smirked 

“With what he eats. I swear this boy is always hungry, I worry I won’t have enough to feed him”

“He spits up half of it though” Helga said, trying to suppress a smile at the memory of the first time Shadow Weaver had tried to burp the baby. She’d nearly had a heart attack, and had ended up laughing so hard that they had feared she had ripped her stitches again.

They continued a while longer, eventually reaching Shadow Weaver’s door.

“I’ve missed this place.” Shadow Weaver said with a sad smile 

“This is your home” she told Elios

“At least for now”

She extended a hand to open the door, but Helga grabbed her wrist 

“Wait!” She exclaimed, eyes shining with mischief 

“Close your eyes”

“What?”

“Come on! Give the baby to Angella and close your eyes!”

“Not until you tell me why.”

“It’s a surprise. Now close your eyes”

Shadow Weaver huffed But complied, handing Elios off to Angella, who was grinning like an idiot.

“If someone doesn’t tell me what this is about-“

“Just close your eyes, you’ll know in a moment.”

The sorceress frowned, but she did what was asked of her, allowing Helga to take hold of her shoulders and gently guide her into the room.

“Now keep them closed.” 

They had stopped, and Shadow Weaver kept her eyes shut. Helga’s hands left her shoulders 

“Don’t move for a moment.”

She could hear the General rustling around.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see!” Helga’s voice teemed with barely contained excitement.

“Open your eyes!”

Shadow Weaver did so, and standing before her was the most beautiful crib she had ever seen (not that she’d seen all that many). It was made of sturdy lumber from the whispering woods, the dark material held a faint purple tinge like the tree it had once been. There were carvings on the sides showing impossible things. The sun, the stars, all rendered in exquisite detail and surrounded by swirling patterns Inlayed with silver and mother-of-pearl. 

Shadow Weaver’s breath caught in her throat, and she reached out to touch it, tracing the delicate patterns with the lads if her fingers.

“Do you like it?” Helga sounded a bit nervous

“It’s... beautiful” the words came out of Shadow Weaver’s mouth in a puff of air and she couldn’t have meant them more. 

“How...  _where_ did you get this?”

Helga flushed.

“I-I um...” her cheeks were bright red by now, and Angella was giggling in the background.

“It was mine... when I was a baby obviously, not now, and uh... well I fixed it up, added some embellishments, made it a little nicer I guess.” Her voice had gotten progressively softer, while her blush continued to creep higher on her face.

“For Elios?” Shadow Weaver asked. She was answered with a quick nod.

“And for you”

Now it was Shadow Weaver’s turn to blush, and though it was much less pronounced than Helga’s it stood out against her pale cheeks.

“Thank you”

Behind them, Angella was still chuckling, Elios had cracked a smile as well, too little to know what was funny, but sensing the Queen’s lighthearted mood. He waved his little fists in the air, and kicked with his good leg.

“Not soft, eh?” Angella whispered to the baby, recalling Shadow Weaver’s words from earlier.

“I think your mommy is a lot softer than she would like to let on”

Elios just grinned.


	24. The crush

“You like her” Angella said once Shadow Weaver and Elios had been properly settled in.

“What?!” Came the General’s indignant reply.

Helga shook her head, but the telltale blush that had finally started to fade from her skin had returned in full force. 

“No. I-I’m just... trying to be nice” 

Angella arched a skeptical brow and bit back a laugh.

“Are you telling me that ‘just being nice’ is what has got my best General at a loss for words”

Angella smirked. In all the years she had known Helga she had never seen her get so flustered. The General was known for being firm, level headed and direct, even with Angella, Helga had always been perfectly poised, syllables rolling easily off her tongue. 

“I can’t possibly believe that” Angella said 

“I owe her my life!” Helga argued.

“Had It not been for her we all might be gone”

“We both know it is more than that”

“It isn’t, Angella, I just can’t help but feel in her debt, and guilty as well that she spent so much time in pain.”

“It is truly a terrible thing What Shadow Weaver has gone through, but she has risen up again, several times over.”

Helga just shrugged, apparently lost in thought. 

“She loves her son more than anything” She said.

“That night, when she thought we were going to take him... I’ve never heard screams like that. It sounded like she was being tortured.”

“For a mother, the thought of loosing her child  is  torture” Angella said.

They walked in silence after that, the words weighing heavy on both of them.

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Helga said after a while.

“Hmm?”

“Elios. His leg, won’t It give him problems?” 

Angella sighed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

“I will tell you the same thing I told Shadow Weaver, Helga. Elios will have problems, it won’t be easy for him, but with proper care and guidance there is no reason he shouldn’t be able to grow into a wonderful young man.”

“I’ll do my best to help with that then...” Helga said, blushing when she saw the mischievous twinkle in Angella’s eyes. 

“I don’t mean-“

“I know what you meant, Helga.”

“Angella, I...”

“It’s alright, come, we’ll discuss this over tea”

“There’s nothing to discuss!” Helga insisted, but she followed Angella to her chambers anyway. 

**************

“Now, when exactly did you fall for our sorceress” The corners of Angella’s mouth twitched as she said this. 

Helga, who’s face had been the same shade of crimson for the last fifteen minutes.

“I... um...”

“Since when, Helga”

The General wrung her hands together nervously and her blush grew even deeper if that was possible.

“Do you remember...” she paused to take a deep breath.

“The first time I met her. She wasn’t wearing her mask... she looked so angry, and so  beautiful, coming out of the hospital bay for the first time...”

Helga dropped her gaze to her lap, the cup of tea that Angella had poured her sat untouched.

“I remember wondering why anyone would hide something so wonderful behind a mask, demon-scarred or not.”

Angella reached out a gentle hand to her General. Helga took it.

“I don’t know why...” she went on

“But the more I get to know her, the more I seem to be falling irrevocably in love”

Angella gave a soft sigh, her eyes slightly misty and a small smile on her lips.

“Do you think she’s changed?” The Queen said.

“Yes” The answer was firm and clear.

“Only a fool couldn’t see it”

********

Shadow Weaver sat down on the edge of her bed. She was busy admiring the handiwork on Elios’ new crib. The silvery swirls decorated the sides, each lovingly crafted to perfection. 

The sorceress’ heart warmed at the gesture, and even more at who the gesture had come from. 

_ Don’t do this to yourself _

She told herself 

_There is no proof_

But maybe there was. Shadow Weaver had always been good at reading people, except herself, and apparently, Helga. 

She shook her head to clear it, causing a wave of dizziness to overtake her.Once it had cleared, she reached a gentle hand into the crib and rested it on Elios’ belly, making sure that it was still rising and falling with each tiny breath.

The baby gurgled quietly in his sleep and she smiled at him.

“She’s nice, isn’t she?” She whispered 

“Very nice indeed”

***************

“If you feel so strongly, then why don’t you tell her?” Angella asked if her General. 

Helga laced fitfully by the tea table, hands clasped tightly behind her back as she walked.

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Angella! The  worst  that could happen? I could lose her altogether! I’d rather have her as a friend than not at all!”

“Who’s to say that would happen?” Angella argued 

“It seems like she quite likes you as well!”

“No! But... what if she doesn’t... i could never look her in the eye again.”

“Helga. You are my bravest commander. I have seen you in countless battles, you’ve fought valiantly for the rebellion for years. How is it that something as simple as asking a woman out has you in such a state!”

“Gah! Angella! Don’t put it like that!  _Asking out,_ you don’t  _ask out_ Shadow Weaver!”

“Alright, if you won’t do that, then at least inform her of your feelings.”

“No!”

“You’re being irrational”

“I am NOT! I’m thinking logically!”

“Well in that case” Angella paused for emphasis 

“Maybe you should stop depending on logic, and follow your heart.”

“You know I can’t do that”

“Why not?” Angella had stood up now, her eyes gazing intently into Helga’s, a spark shining brightly in their depths.

“It would do you both good” she said, turning on her heel and leaving Helga with her thoughts.


	25. The answers

Shadow Weaver wanted answers. Being back in her old room safe and sound without the worry of dying left too much empty time to think about  why  Catra had done what she had. Of course, there was the logical explanation, Catra was angry betrayed and bitter, but Shadow Weaver knew it ran deeper than that. Now she just wanted to hear it straight from the cat’s mouth.

Despite numerous warnings and cautions from Angella, and a near tantrum from Casta who had still not forgiven Catra for the rather nasty concussion she had gotten, Shadow Weaver was determined to lay the girl a visit. 

“For closure” she said, when Angella argued that it was too soon.

“Catra has never apologized in her life. It has been more than a month since... well, I do believe that I should speak to her. I can’t keep avoiding it forever.”

Angella sighed, rubbing her temples.

“I am not going to change your mind, am I?” She asked. Shadow Weaver shook her head 

“It is what is right, Angella. Catra deserves this as much as I do.”

The Queen gave one last feeble attempt at convincing Shadow Weaver otherwise, and when it failed she sat down in an arm chair folding her hands in her lap.

“At least take Helga with you. Just in case.”

“Angella, Catra is being kept behind a magical barrier, there is no way for her to escape. She won’t be able to harm me”

“Just in case” Angella repeated 

“I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.” 

“Nothing will happen, Angella, I won’t inconvenience the General like that.”

“I’m sure Helga wouldn’t mind” Angella said with a sly smile.

Shadow Weaver turned away, to hide the flush that had risen on her cheeks when Angella had spoken. It was times like these that she missed her mask more than ever.

“Fine” She said 

“But you will ask her, won’t you Angella?”

“Of course!” 

Angella’s grin was positively devilish.

***

Shadow Weaver hovered nervously outside of Catra’s holding cell. She had been confident in her choice to visit Catra the entire trip down to where she was being kept, but now, the simple act of conversation seemed daunting. 

Shadow Weaver tugged at her sleeves, one hand rested absently on her belly in a nervous habit that she had picked up over months of pregnancy and had her to get rid of.

“You know, you don’t have to go in” Helga said from beside her. 

“It’s alright.”

Shadow Weaver shook her head.

“No. I’m here now. I must do this.” 

She extended her hand, splaying her fingers against the door, pushing open with a graceful movement of her arm.

“This is it....” she whispered, the memory of the dagger in her chest still fresh on her mind.

***********

Catra nearly screamed when she saw Shadow Weaver’s form silhouetted by the doorway. The last thing she could have expected was that Shadow Weaver would lay her a visit. It simply wasn’t her way, Shadow Weaver was not one to forget a slander easily, and what Catra had done was unforgivable.

She watched as the sorceress approached, the General walking at her side, hand locked into place on the hilt of her sword.

Catra backed up to the far side of her magical enclosure, hackles raised. Her claws scratched agains t the barrier, sending pinpricks of electricity jolting though her fingers. Closer and closer Shadow Weaver got, and with each step towards her, Catra became more and more aware that Shadow Weaver was not wearing her mask. 

This was the first time that Catra had truly seen the sorceress completely bare faced, the attack hadn’t counted, she had been too deep under the waves of rage and guilt to truly appreciate Shadow Weaver’s features.

But now they were clear, the old scars that decorated her skin now joined by the new ones left by Catra’s own claws. Four white lines slicing across Shadow Weaver’s cheek.

Catra could feel her heart drop into her stomach, while white-hit guilt ate her up inside.

“Shadow Weaver...?” She whispered, watching the woman close the distance between them.

“It is me, my dear” Shadow Weaver said with more tenderness than Catra had ever heard her use.

“I have come to see you”

Tears were prickling one Catra’s eyes, and her lower lip wobbled.

“Shadow Weaver... I’m so sorry...” she whispered. She took a careful step forward, then another, and another until she was just inches away from Shadow Weaver, the only thing between them the magical barrier which prevented Catra from throwing her arms around the sorceress in relief that she was alright.

“I’m so sorry!” She said again, a little louder this time. A tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away roughly.

“I hurt you...”

“You did” Shadow Weaver didn’t deny it. Catra had indeed done a lot of damage, and it was good that she owned up to it.

“I did more than hurt you... I nearly killed you!”

“You did, Catra, but maybe it was what I deserved, I was always to harsh with you.”

“But... but that doesn’t excuse what I did!” Catra whimpered.

“If you had died...” 

“But I am not dead, my child, I am here before you.” Catra blinked hard, the corners of her eyes catching sight of the General gripping her sword and leaning protectively towards Shadow Weaver.

“I missed you, Shadow Weaver. I missed you so much!” 

Catra sank to her knees, her forehead pressed against the barrier, her hand splayed against it, straining to touch shadow Weaver, but not being able to break through the barrier.

“I have missed you too, Catra. Yours is a face I have seen often in my dreams.”

She left out the fact that most of those dreams were nightmares.

“Will you ever forgive me?” Catra asked, her tear-filled eyes boring into Shadow Weaver’s.

“In time.” Shadow Weaver said with a sigh. 

Catra gulped, and barely superases sobs started to wrack her body.

“I’m so sorry!” She cried over and over.

“I’m sorry, Shadow Weaver!”

The sorceress heart clenched. Despite her anger at having nearly been killed, she couldn’t help but see the stubborn little girl she had raised.

“You are not the only one to blame, Catra, I pushed you too far, I asked too much of you”

“Yes” 

“And in a way, I have deserved everything that has happened to me.”

She knelt down so she was on eye level with Catra.

“The universe has a way of finding balance, doesn’t it?”

Catra nodded, but she wouldn’t meet Shadow Weaver’s eyes.

“I am sorry as well, my darling, more sorry than you will ever know”

Before Helga could stop her, Shadow Weaver had leaned through the magic barrier and wrapped her arms tightly around Catra.

“I love you, Catra. I never want you to doubt that for a moment.”


	26. The kiss

“Are you alright, Shadow Weaver?” Helga asked once they had exited Catra’s cell. Shadow Weaver nodded.

“I wish I hadn’t been as hard on her” she said, guilt dripping from her voice.

“She was a child, and I pushed her too much.” 

“Shadow Weaver-“

“No, there isn’t any excuse.” She cut Helga off.

”I made a mistake with Catra, a big one. I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, I deserved everything that has happened to me”

“Don’t say that!” Helga said loudly.

“You didn’t deserve any of it”

“I did”

“No. You didn’t, please, believe me, you didn’t”

“It’s penance.” She said.

“But it has given me everything good in my life now. My son, a new life in Brightmoon, you...” 

“Shadow Weaver, _no one_ deserves  to go through what you have, no matter what they have done.” 

“I can’t help but think that I did though”   


Shadow Weaver sighed, and Helga could see a the gentle tremor in her hands as she walked.

“You didn’t” The general said firmly. She had elected to glance over the moment when Shadow Weaver had said that she, Helga, was one of the good things in her life. 

It had caused Helga’s heart to skip a beat, and her mind to race with untold possibilities, but she had done her best to ignore it, pushing it down inside herself and trying to squash it away. Instead she focused on the tell tale signs that Shadow Weaver’s body gave off. Her shaking fingers, the subtle wobble of her lip the way her emerald eyes darkened with sorrow. They were signs that most everyone would have missed, but that Helga had been quick to pick up over the last month, having been the only one that could pull Shadow Weaver out of her many nightmares. 

“Hey...” she whispered 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” The sorceress’ voice was gruff, but Helga could hear the tears hiding behind it.

“I’m fine.”

“No your not”

“I am, now leave me be!” 

Shadow Weaver quickened her pace, pulling ahead of Helga.

“Shadow Weaver!” The General called, jogging to keep up with the woman.

“Shadow Weaver wait!”

Catching up, she took a gentle hold on Shadow Weaver’s hand, whirling her around so they were facing.

“What’s wrong. Please, tell me!”

Shadow Weaver bristled with fury, fury who’s origin she could not place, but that burned so hot inside her that she thought she would be consumed in flames.

“Why do you care!” She shouted 

“Why do any of you care?!”

“Don’t you know what I am! Don’t you know what I’ve done?”

“Yes! I do!” Helga yelled back, her voice rising to match Shadow Weaver’s 

“You’re a mother! You care more about your children than anything in the world!”

“I’m a monster!” Shadow Weaver wrenched her hand out of Helga’s grasp, scratching the General in the process. 

Angry tears were running down her cheeks, dripping down onto her dress.

“I should have been kinder, I should have been better, I should have been a  _mother_ to those girls! Instead what did I do? I turned them bitter! I turned them into killers! I made them like me!”

Helga stepped back, clutching her scratched hand to her chest, her eyes wide.

“Shadow Weaver...”

“No! I don’t want to talk to you anymore! I don’t want to talk to anyone! Everything I touch ends up damaged. I was selfish to think that I can raise Elios, he doesn’t deserve to have me as a mother.”

“Don’t you ever say that!” Helga’s voice rose above Shadow Weaver’s.

“You have given  everything  for that boy, you love him, you feed him, you change him, you do everything a mother should do and more. You fought for him Shadow Weaver. If you hadn’t fought like you did, you wouldn’t be standing here before me.”

Shadow Weaver shook with silent sobs, and continued to do so even after Helga had wrapped her arms tightly around her.

“Shhhh” Helga soothed 

“You’re alright”

“I’m not!” Shadow Weaver whimpered 

“I’m not alright! how can I live with myself like this? Knowing what I’ve done...”

“Shadow Weaver... look what a wonderful girl Adora is. She has the biggest heart, she’s brave, kind, honest, you’ve done well with her.”

“But what about Catra? I was so hard on her... she reminded me so much of myself, I was afraid... and I hurt her! I can’t take that away!”

“No, you can’t” Helga agreed, rubbing gentle circles on Shadow Weaver’s back.

“But you can prove to her how you’ve changed. You can prove to her that you care. Show her. Raise Elios, do it right this time.”

Shadow Weaver buried her head in the crook of Helga’s neck.

“I can’t... I can’t mess up another child.”

“You won’t, sweetheart, I’ll help you.”

Helga could feel tears dampening her shirt, but she didn’t mind, instead, she kept her arms wrapped around Shadow Weaver, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair.

“He’s going to be a fine young man, you know that?”

Shadow Weaver nodded into Helga’s shoulder, sniffling and dabbing at her eyes.

“I’m sorry...” she whispered after a moment.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s alright”

Helga ran a gentle hand though Shadow Weaver’s long black hair until the last of the sobs had subsided to quiet hiccups.

“That’s it” Helga said.

“Better?” 

Shadow Weaver nodded, brushing the last tears from her eyes and blinking up at Helga.

“I guess you’ve still got a lot of those baby hormones still left over.” Helga said with a small smile.

Shadow Weaver nodded, giving a watery grin of her own.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be the same again.” She said. 

“I still don’t feel like myself”

“Of course you don’t” Helga shrugged.

“Carrying a baby isn’t just going to wash away after a month or so, it takes time for things to go back to normal.”

“That’s just It... I-I don’t know if I want things to go back to normal.” Shadow Weaver bowed her head, another tear trickling down her cheek.

“I’m afraid that if my body goes back to the way it was before, I will too, and I’ll lose everything.”

“You won’t” Helga told her.

“I won’t let that happen. I’m going to keep you and Elios safe.”

“Do you promise?” The sorceress said, her voice small.

“I promise.”

With a gentle hand Helga brushed Shadow Weaver’s hair out of her eyes, tucking an ebony lock behind her ear. Shadow Weaver’s head tilted up toward Helga, and Helga lifted both hands to cup Shadow Weaver’s face with tenderness befitting the most precious of jewels.

“You’re beautiful” the General said, gazing lovingly at Shadow Weaver, her eyes roving over the scars on her face as if they were precios diamonds.

“I haven’t been told that I’m so long.” Shadow Weaver breathed, feeling her heart flutter and leap into her throat.

“I never want you to forget it.” Helga’s thumb caressed the skin of Shadow Weaver’s face as she said this, tracing lightly over the scars. 

The general’s face leaned forward, so close to Shadow Weaver’s That their noses were practically touching.

“How could I forget, after you’ve told me.” Shadow Weaver breathed, and Helga could feel the warm breath tickling her ear.

Green eyes locked with brown, and both women could feel the heat emanating from the other’s body, wrapping them in a warm cocoon until it seemed impossible that they could ever part. 

Shadow Weaver could feel Helga’s heart thudding in her chest, the powerful thumping synchronizing with Shadow Weaver’s own heart, beating in perfect harmony as they gazed endlessly into each others eyes. 

“May I kiss you?” Helga whispered, and the words were Music to Shadow Weaver’s ears. She could barely contain herself as she nodded, and the general’s lips connected with her own. It was the most marvelous thing she had ever felt, searing and passionate while simultaneously the softest, gentlest touch that she had ever received. The sorceress leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Helga’s waist and trying desperately to pull her even closer. 

They stood there, bodies intertwined until their lungs were screaming for air. Shadow Weaver’s head swam, and Helga’s cheeks were flushed red. 

“That was...”

“Amazing.” Shadow Weaver finishes Helga’s sentence, feeling her own cheeks grow warm. Before either of them could think their lips had come together again, their hearts beating as one, arms hopelessly entwined. 

When they finally broke apart, Helga ran her fingers over Shadow Weaver’s bottom lip.

“You’re beautiful” she said again.

“And you’re a fool, Helga” there was no malice in Shadow Weaver’s voice as she said this.

“A damn fool”


	27. The reveal

Casta had grown tired of waiting for Shadow Weaver to come back from visiting Catra, Elios was growing fussy, and wouldn’t stop crying, and Casta didn’t know what to do with the wailing child. He obviously wanted Shadow Weaver, so Casta decided to go find her in hopes that it would calm Elios. She’d barely made it out of the room when she nearly ran headlong into Adora, who had come looking for Shadow Weaver as well. Apparently the sorceress was in high demand.

“Hey Casta” Adora said with a wave.

“Have you seem Shadow Weaver anywhere?”

“I was just about to go find her, would you like to join me? I could use the company.”

Casta answered readjusting her hold on Elios so she wouldn’t drop him.

“D’you know where she is?” 

“I’m pretty sure she’s gone down to see Catra, I’m going to go check”

Adora paled a bit when Casta told her where Shadow Weaver had gone, but she shook herself and instead asked Casta if she could accompany her and Elios on the quest to locate Shadow Weaver. Casta readily agreed, glad to have some company other than a seven week old baby. 

“Why are you looking for Shadow Weaver?” Casta asked Adora. 

“I-Erm... I just wanted to ask her something” 

“What did you want to ask her?” Casta pried.

“Nothing” 

“Fine, if you don’t want to tell me...” she settled for adjusting Elios’ blanket around him, and offering him her pinky to suck on until they could find Shadow Weaver. 

“It’s not that.” Adora said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“I, uh, I’m a little worried, about Shadow Weaver I mean, and Catra...” 

She trailed off again.

“What do you have to be worried about?” Adora shrugged.

“I dunno... they’re both just so  fragile  right now, and I feel like I have to pick between them, and-“ she had caught Casta’s eye.

“What?” She said, throwing her hands over her head seeing the exasperated look on Casta’s face.

“You said you wanted company” Adora said with another shrug.

“I said I wanted company, not to that I wanted to listen to your woes”

“I can’t help it that I’m worried about them!” Adora grumbled 

“Look.” Casta said, shifting Elios into a more comfortable position.

“Shadow Weaver and Catra are perfectly capable of working this out on their own. And Shadow Weaver going to see Catra has to be a good sign right? I mean-“

They rounded a corner, and whatever Casta had been about to say was cut off by an exited squeal.

“What-“ Adora started.

“Shhh!” Casta grabbed Adora’s arm and pulled her back before she could finish going around the corner.

“Look!” She hissed, poking her head around the wall. Adora leaned around Casta to look as well, and nearly fell over from shock.

“Oh my god...”

“I know!”

They both watched in awe and confusion for a moment until Elios started to whimper again.

“Shhh” said Casta.

“Shhh” 

“This is so weird...” Adora whispered 

“Shut up!” 

“You shut up!” 

Casta pinched Adora’s arm, and peeked back around the corner. There stood Shadow Weaver and Helga, arms wrapped around one another, lips pressed together in a heated kiss, one could almost feel the warmth radiating off of them. 

“She broke Shadow Weaver! Adora hissed at Casta

“Like something is seriously wrong, this is NOT the Shadow Weaver I know.”

“What do you mean  _she broke Shadow Weaver_?!  If anything, Shadow Weaver broke  Helga! She’s probably put her under a spell or something-“

“What?!” Adora interjected. 

“That doesn’t make any sense? She doesn’t have her powers anymore!”

“She doesn’t have them, that we know of!”

“Still doesn’t make any sense!” Adora grumbled, turning her gaze back to the scene before them. 

“They look kinda cute” she said after a moment.

“What do you mean  _cute_ Casta scoffed. It’s not cute it’s-“

Whatever it was, she never finished her sentence, being cut off by a loud wail from Elios, who had grown tired of waiting for his feed and was making it known.

“Shhh!” Casta said again, trying desperately to calm the little boy before Shadow Weaver and Helga noticed them, but it was too late. The couple sprang apart, their tangled arms falling limply to their sides, both faces the color of ripe tomatoes. 

“Casta! Adora!” Shadow Weaver was trying and failing to compose herself, while Helga was desperately trying to smooth her hair and pat the crimson blush from her cheeks.

“What are you doing here?” Shadow Weaver asked the guilty pair, who were now emerging from behind the corner looking sheepish.

“Elios was hungry, so we came to find you!” Casta tried to explain.

“But uh, I see you guys are busy, so... I guess we’ll just be going.” 

Adora was already backing away, and Casta wasn’t far behind her.

“No, wait!” Shadow Weaver called

“Give me the baby.” She could feel the front of her shirt dampening in response to his wails and her face flushed even darker as the wet spot spread. 

Casta hesitantly handed Shadow Weaver Elios, quickly backing away, a blush of her own creeping up her neck.

“Thank you” 

Shadow Weaver took her son into her arms, turning away from Casta and Adora and unbuttoning the front of her gown to give Elios access to her breast. The boy quieted almost immediately, and Shadow Weaver sighed in relief.

“I-uh... we’ll get going now...” Casta muttered, grabbing Adora by the arm.

“Bye!” They sped off down the hall, and Shadow Weaver was sure she could hear stifled giggles as they disappeared.

“Are you alright?” Helga asked after a moment.

“Aside from planning murder, I’m perfectly fine” Shadow Weaver assured her, carefully sinking down against the wall and dipping her head to press a soft kiss to Elios’s temple. Helga sat down next to her, one hand resting on Shadow Weaver’s knee.

Neither woman mentioned the kiss, or the way they had been caught in each others arms, irrevocably entwined with each other. 

Neither of them mentioned the warmth that flooded through them as their lips had met for the first time.

They didn’t need to, they could feel it in the air, so thick they could almost taste it. 

“Thank you” Shadow Weaver said suddenly.

“Hmm?”

“For everything. You have done so much for us.”

“Of course.” Helga said shyly 

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

“Thank the stars for that” Shadow Weaver breathed, her eyes trained in the baby in her arms, while one hand took hold of one of Helga’s, their fingers lacing together, palms touching.

“I can’t believe that after all this time, fate had brought you to me.” Shadow Weaver murmured. 

“You, Elios, and the girls. The most precious things in my life”

Helga had to hide her tears as Shadow Weaver said this, and she felt her heart leap into her throat. She didn’t know what to say, so she remained silent, enjoying Shadow Weaver’s company and basking in her warmth.


	28. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, guess who’s an idiot. If you guessed me, CONGRATULATIONS you win a cookie. Here I was making up an entire new name for the poor General because I thought she didn’t have one. Did a google search today, turns out she does (a least I think so) so here I am wanting to punch myself in the head, and also silently laughing at how dumb I am sometimes. Other than that, hope everybody’s still enjoying this story, cause I sure as hell am having a ton of fun with it. Don’t forget to leave a comment! They make me smile

“We should tell Angella” Casta said, once she and Adora were out of earshot of the General and Shadow Weaver.

“What? _Why!”_ Adora countered 

“I vote we let her find out on her own.”

“Well  _I_ vote that we tell her.”

“No fair! There’s only two of us, it’s an even number so voting is stupid!”

“Well I’m sure Elios would vote we tell her”

“Elios is a baby” Adora huffed 

“And anyway he’d vote we don’t, cause he’d stick with Shadow Weaver”

“Have you ever met an actual child? They’ll do anything to annoy their parents, so obviously Elios would vote we tell her.”

“That’s not fair! You’re aging him up to get his vote!”

The pair continued to argue over the ethics of using a baby to get their way until they were interrupted by a very confused Glimmer.

“Guys, what the heck is going on?” The princess asked, sounding too much like Angella for comfort.

“Not now Glimmer!” Casta held up a hand

“We’re in the middle of something!”

“In the middle of what?” Glimmer pried 

“Never you mind”

“Aunt Casta! Cmon! You can tell me!”

Casta and Adora looked at each other, a silent battle behind their eyes.

“It’s Shadow Weaver!” Adora blurted out. Casta glared at her.

“And the General... their like, a thing now.”

Glimmer’s jaw seemed to unhinge as it dropped open. 

“Say  _What_?!”

“Adora and I are discussing whether or not to tell your mother about it.”

“Wait, wait... go back to the part where they’re  a _thing_.  What does that mean?”

“What do you think it means! They’re  _together_ ,  like a couple. Together.”

Glimmer’s eyes looked like dinner plates by now.

_“You’re kidding_ ”

“I’m not”

The princess looked to Adora for confirmation. Adora nodded her head.

“She’s not kidding”

“Oh god...” Glimmer rubbed the back of her head pensively.

“Man... ok, we should  _definitely_ not tell my mom.”

“WHAT?” Said Casta and Adora together . 

“ Wait, seriously?” Adora asked. Glimmer grinned 

“Yeah, gosh this is so cool! Mom is gonna be so surprised, we should let her figure it out in her own, this is going to be so fun!”

She teleported between Casta and Adora, grabbing both their hands.

“Ok, guys, tell me everything!”

***********

Once Elios was done with his feed, Shadow Weaver took Helga’s hand and got to her feet.

“I think I might never recover from the shame.” Shadow Weaver said, fastening the last button on her dress.

“Was my kiss really that bad?” Helga teased.

“No!” Shadow Weaver flushed.

“Not at all. I only meant that it is not a position I usually find myself in.”

“If you ask me you’ve found yourself in several unexpected situations lately.” 

Helga grinned, and Shadow Weaver slapped her lightly on the arm.

“Oh hush”

The General Just shook her head.

“Do you want me to take Elios?” She said, holding out her arms and swiftly propping the now-asleep baby against her shoulder.

“You’re just as much a mother to this boy as I am...” Shadow Weaver whispered, watching Helga’s gentle movements as she swayed from side to side with Elios.

“Nonsense” Helga said, tucking Elios’ blanket around him.

“I’m serious” Shadow Weaver said.

“You take such good care of him.”

Helga shrugged.

“I don’t do that much.”

“Yes. You do. I am so grateful for that. I don’t think we would have made it this far without you.” Shadow Weaver told the General, the memories of many sleepless nights when Helga had led her back to bed and soothed Elios to sleep, fresh in her mind.”

“I’m sure the pair of you would be just fine” Helga smiled.

“Now let’s get this sleepy boy to bed.”

**********

“So it’s settled then” Glimmer was saying. She Adora and Casta has holed up in the Princess’s room to discuss what to do with their newfound information.

“We’re going to let my mom figure this out on her own.”

The others nodded.

“I still think this is a bad idea!” Casta said

“And anyway, technically it was an even vote, so we still need another person to settle this.”

“For the last time, Aunt Casta, Elios doesn’t count as a vote!”

Casta grumbled something, but allowed Glimmer to keep speaking.

“Now” She said, with all the authority of a General commanding an army

“If mom doesn’t figure it out in two weeks or less,  then  we can start dropping subtle hints. “What kind of subtle hints?” Adora asked timidly, not quite sure she was liking this idea.

“I don’t know! Use your common sense, Adora, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Um...ok...” Adora was quite positive that she would  _not_ be figuring this out any time soon.

“Gosh, I still can’t believe it!” Glimmer said, sprawling herself out on her bed and yawning.

“Like, it makes no sense, but it’s oddly adorable!”

Adora and Casta just stared at each other in disbelief.

“Hmmm, I wonder if this means General Helga’s going to be your step mom now...” Glimmer mused.

“Ok, ok, Too far Glimmer!” Adora snapped 

“I’m not getting a step mom, Shadow Weaver isn’t even my  real  mom!”

“Aww, fine, ruin my fun” glimmer scowled, but she quickly got over it.

“I know!” She said brightly

“Uh oh..” Casta muttered.

“We should totally set up some sort of romantic date for them!”

“Uh, Glimmer? You do realize this is  Shadow Weaver  we’re talking about. I don’t really think she’d like a ‘romantic date’”

“You guys are so boring.” 

“No. We just value our lives.”

******

“He looks so teeny!” Helga whispered happily, watching as Elios slept.

“I know. It surprises me every time I see him.”

“Do you think he’s dreaming?” Helga asked, watching Elios shift in his sleep and give a small smile.

“Do babies even dream?”

“I don’t know.” Shadow Weaver answered.

“What would be have to dream about?”

“I bet he’s dreaming about you. His wonderful mommy who loves him so much.”

“Don’t call me that, Helga”

“Fine. But I still think it suits you”

“It suits you better” Shadow Weaver said with a sly smile and a carefully arched eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“You heard me.”


	29. The fear

_It suits you better_

Helga could still hear Shadow Weaver’s words echoing inside her head

_It suits you better_

She smiled, rolling over in her bed and gazing out the window at the silvery light of the moon that came to rest on her pillow.

She wasn’t sure if Shadow Weaver had been joking or not, but she didn’t care, she could have sung from joy at the mere implications.

_You heard me_

She had heard, clearly at that, and she’d felt her heart grow two sizes. She had never thought herself a maternal type before, choosing to skirt around small children and their messes, but Elios was different. He was Shadow Weaver’s, and now, Helga’s as well. 

She grinned into the darkness, her hands clasped over her heart in an attempt to keep it from leaping out of her chest.

_It suits you better_

The words replayed over and over again in her head, bouncing gayly around her skull and ringing in her ears. She couldn’t believe how badly she had fallen for this woman and her tiny baby in such a short period of time, but Helga found that she didn’t care. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so overcome with happiness, it must have been years, decades even.  
She thought of the kiss, and how small Shadow Weaver had felt in her arms. Small, but powerful, radiating strength and warmth. 

She rolled onto her other side, the smile still plastered on her lips her fingers playing absently with the covers of her bed.

_You’re beautiful_

_I haven’t been told that in so long..._

_I never want you to forget it_

The conversation danced behind her eyes, she could still see how Shadow Weaver’s eyes shone, how her lips had turned up in a shy smile. Helga could still feel butterflies in her stomach at the memory. 

**********

Shadow Weaver was having a wonderful dream when she was awoken by a baby’s wails. With a quiet groan and a tired yawn she dragged herself out of bed to tend to Elios. 

Carefully she lifted him out of his crib, propping him against her shoulder while she tried to undo the front of her nightgown with one hand. After a brief struggle with the buttons she got it open and quickly positioned Elios so he could eat as he usually wanted when he woke up in the middle of the night. To her surprise, the baby would not latch. She changed his position, trying again, he still refused.

“What is wrong, my son” she whispered to him. Elios just cried and cried.

Shadow Weaver tried everything she could think of. She changed him, sang to him, rocked him, but nothing worked. The baby just howled miserably, waving his tiny fists in the air and wailing at the top of his lungs. Shadow Weaver was starting to get worried. 

What if something was wrong with him? Had she done something wrong? She paced back and forth across the room, rubbing the baby’s back and humming softly to him in hopes that it would soothe him back to sleep. She tried to feed him again, but Elios was having none of it. 

The worry that had been steadily bubbling inside of Shadow Weaver boiled over after four fruitless hours of trying to get Elios back to sleep. She was sure she had done something terribly wrong that was now harming her son. Finally, in a panic induced haze, Shadow Weaver wrapped Elios in his blanket, and set off to find someone to help her.

*************

Helga was awoken by a sudden banging on her door. She nearly fell out of bed when the noise jolted her harshly from sleep.

“Wha-what?” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and stumbling out from under her covers while reaching for her robe.

“Can i come in?” Shadow Weaver’s voice came from the other side of the door 

“I-yes, what’s happened?” Helga called back. She opened the door, and Shadow Weaver staggered in, holding a screaming Elios tightly against her chest.

“He won’t sleep” She panted, and Helga could see the tears starting to brim in her eyes.

“I don’t know what is wrong with him, but he just cries and cries. I’ve tried to feed him, but he doesn’t want it, I don’t know what to do!” Shadow Weaver gestured to the front of her nightgown which Helga could see was quite damp and only half buttoned.

“Alright, it’s ok” Helga said, leading Shadow Weaver into her room and sitting her down on the edge of her bed.

“He’s ok.” She gave Shadow Weaver’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and wiped away a tear that had trickled down her cheek.

“Let me take him a moment.” She said, and took Elios gently from Shadow Weaver’s arms. He continued to scream, his little face the color of a pomegranate and his chin trembling.

“I don’t know what to do..” Shadow Weaver moaned again, putting her head in her hands.

“There has to be something wrong with him, he’s never cried like this before.”

“Ok, ok” Helga said, reaching for her lamp and switching it on.

“We’re going to figure this out, alright?” 

Shadow Weaver nodded, looking over at Elios with pure terror in her eyes.

“What if it’s me? What if I’ve done something wrong?”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, sweetheart, babies cry sometimes”

“Not like this! He’s never cried like this! There’s something wrong with him! I can feel it!” 

“Alright, ok! Do you want to go down to the hospital wing? They can check him over.”

Shadow Weaver nodded, wiping roughly at her eyes, and getting quickly to her feet.

“Let’s go.” She said, her voice quivering and slightly hoarse. 

They got to the Hospital Wing in record time, and Helga didn’t even bother to knock by the time they got there. Shadow Weaver was right, the sound of Elios’ cries was off. It almost sounded like he was in pain, and he hadn’t stopped crying even for a moment.

“Doctor!” Helga called into the darkened office 

“We need some assistance!” There was no answer, and Helga yelled again, and a minute later a very flustered and sleepy nurse poked his head out of the office.

“Yes, yes! What seems to be the trouble?”

“It’s the baby” Helga started

“He’s been crying for hours, I can’t get him to sleep!” Shadow Weaver added

“It’s probably just a touch of colic” the doctor said irritably.

“Have you tried burping him?”

“Yes!” Shadow Weaver snapped 

“Has he eaten?”

“He won’t take anything!” 

“Look, I cant see anything wrong with him, why don’t you take him back to bed, and if you still think there’s something wrong in the morning, come back then.”

By the look on Shadow Weaver’s face, Helga was sure she was going to hit the man.

“Are you telling me, that there is  nothing  wrong with my son, without even looking at him. I know my baby, something isn’t right, and if you aren’t going to do anything about it, I’ll find someone who will!”

The nurse backed away, and quickly hurried off under Shadow Weaver’s furious glare.

Once the nurse had scurried off to find a doctor, Shadow Weaver slumped into a chair. She held out her arms for Elios, and hugged the crying baby tightly against her chest.

“It will be alright, my son” she whispered to him.

“Mama is right here” 

Helga moves to stand behind them, giving Shadow Weaver a gentle massage and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“That’s it” She whispered

They sat in silence then, the only sound was that of Elios’s anguished wails and the steady tap of Shadow Weaver’s foot against the floor. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doctor who had treated Shadow Weaver’s wounds appeared wrapped in a threadbare robe and mismatched slippers.

“I came as soon as I heard!” He explained

“What seems to be the trouble with this young man?” Shadow Weaver let out a sigh of relief, immediately explaining everything to the doctor, barely pausing for breath as she did so. 

“...there has to be something wrong” she finished; and Helga could see another batch of unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

“Well, let me look him over then” the doctor said kindly, taking Elios and setting him down on an exam table 

Shadow Weaver hovered nervously at the doctors elbow as he listened to Elios’ heart, took his temperature and checked his eyes.

“There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong there, but I would like to examine him further, just to be sure. 

With practiced hands the doctor undressed Elios, looking him over carefully, and pausing when he got to the bad leg.

“Hmm” 

“What is it?!” Shadow Weaver questioned.

“I’m not sure yet. Give me a moment.” 

Shadow Weaver bit her lip nervously, and tried to look over the Doctor’s shoulder. 

“Relax” Helga told her, taking Shadow Weaver’s hand and squeezing it gently.

“The doctor knows what he’s doing”

“Here it is.” The doctor said, and Shadow Weaver’s attention was immediately sucked back to him.

“What’s wrong with my baby?”

“His leg. It seems to be hurting him.”

“What? Why? It didn’t seem to bother him before!”

“That’s what is puzzling. I believe the malformation is linked closely to your demon-scars. I only wonder why it is only now that he is starting to feel it.”

Shadow Weaver’s stomach dropped.

“Are you saying... it’s my fault my son is like this? I did this to my baby? I hurt him!”

Her voice was steadily rising in pitch, and her eyes were wild.

“What is going to happen to him! Is it going to get worse? I need to know! Please!” 

“I will need to do a more thorough examination, Shadow Weaver, I think it would be best if you returned in the morning. I shall continue to do tests for now, but it will not be good for either of you if you are distressed. You need to rest, and In the morning you can come back and I will have more answers for you.”

“No! I can’t leave Elios! I can’t leave him alone, he needs me!”

“I will be with him, and you can come back at first light, but for now, I must insist you rest.”

He turned to Helga.

“General, can I trust you to escort Shadow Weaver to her bed?” Helga nodded, taking hold of Shadow Weaver’s arm

“Come on darling, the doctor is right, we will come back in the morning to see him, alright?”

Shadow Weaver didn’t answer, but she let Helga lead her away. 

********

“Here” Helga said once they had gotten back to her room. She handed Shadow Weaver an old nightshirt to change into. The sorceress took it numbly. She hadn’t spoken a word since they had left the hospital wing, and she was nearly catatonic as she went through the motions of changing her clothes. 

“Come here” Helga whispered to her, pulling Shadow Weaver down on the mattress beside her and wrapping an arm around the sorceress’ waist. Shadow Weaver let her head rest on Helga’s shoulder, and the General could feel tears dampening her clothes.

“He’s going to be alright” she said, running one hand through Shadow Weaver’s hair and using the other to stroke the back of her hand.

“Doctor Greenwood is good at what he does. He’s going to fix Elios right up.” 

“I hope so...” Shadow Weaver whispered.

“Or I won’t ever be able to live with myself.”

“Sweetheart... don’t say that.”

“It’s my fault. Didn’t you hear the doctor? My demon-scars caused this, they made him like this. I hurt my son Helga. I caused him pain.”

“Shadow Weaver...”

“How can I keep living knowing that my son will suffer because of me, and there is nothing I can do!”

“Shadow Weaver, listen to me!” Helga culled Shadow Weaver’s face in her hands, looking her right in the eyes as she spoke.

“Don’t you  ever  blame yourself again. It is not your fault, and it never has been. You know as well as I that you would give your life for that boy. I don’t want to hear you talk like that ever again.”

“But-“

“But nothing. You love Elios, you would never hurt him.”

The General wrapped her arms tightly around Shadow Weaver holding her in a firm embrace until the sorceress’ heartbroken sobs subsided, and she finally fell asleep. 

“I love you...” Helga whispered as she lay down beside Shadow Weaver on the mattress.

“More than anything”


	30. The diagnosis

As promised, Shadow Weaver and Helga had arrived back at the hospital wing first thing in the morning and were now seated in the waiting room waiting for the doctor. 

Shadow Weaver’s foot tapped absently on the floor, and she wouldn’t meet Helga’s gaze. 

“He’s fine” the General told her.

“I hope you are right” Shadow Weaver responded, still refusing to look at the other woman. An uncomfortable silence settled around them, but neither of them bothered to break it, for there was no sense in talking when there was nothing to say. 

Helga fiddled absently with the hem of her shirt. She could see how tense Shadow Weaver’s muscles were beneath her clothes and could almost feel the sorceress’s heart hammering in her chest despite her attempt at appearing calm. 

“What is taking him so long?!” Shadow Weaver burst finally.

“He said at first light, it is well past that time!”

“I’m sure he just lost track of time” Helga said

“He must be an idiot to lose track of the sky!” Shadow Weaver snapped, her old defenses rising back into place to try and mask the panic she felt.

She fell silent again, arms crossed and brow furrowed. 

The dreadful quiet rose again enveloping both of them in its icy embrace until finally the door opened. 

“ _Finally_!” 

Shadow Weaver got expectantly for her feet, ready to hurl a barrage of questions at the doctor, only to be greeted by Queen Angella, who’s expression of surprise mirrored Shadow Weaver’s.

“What are _you_ doing here!” The sorceress snapped.

“I could ask the same of you.” Angella answered curtly, taken aback by the harsh greeting.

“It doesn’t matter” Shadow Weaver huffed, turning back and sitting down heavily in her seat, putting her head in her hands.

Angella looked questioningly at Helga, who shook her head when the queen went to try to sit down next to Shadow Weaver.

“What happened?” Angella mouthed at her General.

“The baby.” Helga mouthed back.

“Something Is wrong with the baby”

Angella’s eyes widened with worry.

“Is he alright?” She said aloud 

“I don’t know!” Shadow Weaver had looked up furiously.

“Do you really think I would be sitting here waiting if he were?!”

The anger in her voice shocked both Angella and Helga since neither of them had heard her sound this way in months. 

“Shadow Weaver...” Angella ventured 

“Don’t” She snapped 

“I don’t want your pity, Angella”

“I’m not pitying you, I’m trying to help!”

“No? Is that what you’ve been doing all along? Trying to help?” 

Shadow Weaver’s voice was scathing, and cold fury danced in her eyes

“Well you can’t help now, can you, your majesty!” She shouted, her fists balled up as she got to her feet and stalked out of the room.

“What has gotten into her?” Angella asked, watching the door slam behind Shadow Weaver.

Helga sighed, and rubbed her temples.

“Elios is sick, and she blames herself.”

“How could it possibly be her fault?” Angella exclaimed, sitting down in Shadow Weaver’s empty seat and looking at Helga. 

“Last night, we brought Elios down. He wouldn’t stop crying, and Shadow Weaver didn’t know what to do. Then when the doctor examined him he said that it was probably because of his leg.”

“But his leg hasn’t bothered him this whole time!”

“That’s what we said, but the doctor thinks that whatever is going on is related to Shadow Weaver’s scars, and now she thinks she hurt her son. She couldn’t never forgive herself if she hurt Elios. You see, she’s not angry at you Angella, she’s angry at herself.”

**************

Shadow Weaver bit down hard on her fist to keep herself from sobbing out loud in the hallway. Her heart pounded in her head, and she could feel the hot pulsing of blood behind her eyes as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

_Stop it!”_

She told herself

_Stop it, stop it, stop it!_!

She heard Elios’ cries in her head, and she could see how his little face had screwed up in pain. 

_This is all your fault. You did this to him_

She struggled to take a breath of air.

_You’re a monster. You knew you couldn’t care for him, but you were too stubborn. Stubborn and selfish_.

“Shadow Weaver” 

Helga’s voice wrenched her out of her whirling thoughts.

“Shadow Weaver, the doctor wants to see you” 

Hesitantly, Shadow Weaver followed the General back into the waiting room. She didn’t meet Angella’s eye as she walked past, instead keeping close behind Helga who led her to a small exam room where the doctor was waiting with Elios.

She payed no heed to the man, her gaze locking instead on her son. 

She felt her stomach drop at the sight of him. He looked so small and fragile, his skin deathly pale, with tubes and wires sticking out of his tiny body. 

“What is wrong with him...” she whispered, reaching out to touch one tiny hand. She heard the doctor clear his throat.

“Erm... well, it seems my hunch was correct. The illness is closely related to your scars.” 

Shadow Weaver turned to him. Her mouth set in a thin line, her eyes glistening. 

“And?” She said, ignoring Helga’s hand on her shoulder.

“Well” he said again.

“Though the demon scars are the root of the problem, I have reason to believe they are not the sole cause. 

Shadow Weaver hadn’t been expecting that, and she looked up sharply.

“What else is there?” 

“His father. I mean, it looks like whatever has set this in motion comes from his father.” He turned to Elios, studying him closely. 

“When all of this started, I said that the pregnancy wasn’t natural, do you remember?” 

Shadow Weaver nodded somberly.

“Whatever Elios’ father did-“

“Hordak is not his father.” Shadow Weaver snapped.

“My apologies, whatever Hordak did to make it possible to conceive Elios did not mix well with your curse. It is what caused his near death at birth, and the deformity, and if I am correct, the pain in his leg and this new illness”

“Will he alright?” Shadow Weaver asked flatly 

“I...”

“Tell me the truth. Will my son be alright?”

“I have never seen anything quite like this before.” The doctor said meekly

“Any treatment right now is purely experimental... but I hope that with a bit of time I will be able to find a course of treatment for him. One that hopefully will be enough to save his life.”

“And if you don’t find a treatment?”

“I’m sorry... the disease is spreading quickly. For now it is only in his leg, but it is only a matter of time before it spreads further. At best we can try to slow it down by removing the infected leg, it will buy us time”

Shadow Weaver backed away, sitting down hard in a chair. She didn’t say anything, instead she hung her head and started to cry. She didn’t care who saw her. 

Helga and the doctor looked at each other, and the doctor nodded to the General before taking his leave. 

Helga moved to kneel at Shadow Weaver’s side and took the sorceress’s hand. 

“He is going to die...” Shadow Weaver murmured 

“And it is all my fault”

“Shadow Weaver, look at me. It is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself, it is only going to make things worse.”

“How could things get worse?! My son is dying!”

“He’s not going to die, Shadow Weaver. The doctor is going to find a way to fix this.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not. But I have hope, and sometimes that is more important than anything else.


	31. The procedure

Apparently Helga’s hope was not as effective as they had wished. Elios only got worse, and along with him, Shadow Weaver. The sorceress had reverted quickly back to the shell that Angella had been confronted with all those months ago. She wouldn’t speak to anyone, she wouldn’t eat, she wouldn’t sleep, she just sat by Elios’ side hour after hour, refusing to leave him alone even as doctors and nurses bustled around trying everything they could think of. 

By the time the third day rolled around Shadow Weaver was practically inconsolable. She sat numbly at Elios’s bedside while Helga and Angella did their best to comfort her, despite getting no results.

“Come on, Shadow Weaver, just try and eat a little bit” the Queen was saying in the eve of the third day

“No”

“Just a bite or two, to keep up your strength.”

“I’ve told you I’m not hungry.” 

“Please-“

“Leave me be!” The sorceress shouted 

“I don’t wish to eat, stop forcing it down my throat!” Angella flushed and set the bowl of oatmeal that she had been holding on a side table. 

“Alright... But if you want it, I’ll leave it here, I have some business to attend to” she got up, and left quickly, her cape swishing behind her.

Shadow Weaver put her head in her hands, rubbing her knuckles into her eyes to rid them of tears.

“She’s just trying to help” said Helga’s voice, and Shadow Weaver looked up to see the General standing behind her.

“I do not want her help!” Shadow Weaver snapped

“I want my son. I want him healthy and whole!”

“I know, I know, doctor Greenwood is doing his best”

“His best isn’t good enough!” Shadow Weaver shouted 

“My son is  dying  Helga!”

She clenched her fists and her nails dig into her palms hard enough to draw blood.

“His best isn’t going to keep my baby alive!”

“Elios is going to be alright”

“Stop it! Stop it, Helga! Don’t you see him?! He is not getting better!”

“Maybe-“

“I’ve told you to stop it!” Helga backed away slowly

“Alright, alright... I’m sorry” 

Shadow Weaver slumped back down in her seat, her eyes locking back on Elios, who was lying still as a doll in the incubator be had been out in, with at least a dozen tunes and wires sticking out of his little body. 

“You know...” she whispered after a moment 

“They won’t even let me hold him... all I can do is sit here, and watch while he gets worse and worse. I can’t rock him when he cries, I can’t feed him, I can’t even touch him.” 

She splayed her hand against the glass of Elios’s case, tears that could have been either sorrow or fury or maybe both, glistened in her eyes 

“I just want to hold him.”

“I know... I know...” Helga soothed. She put her arms around Shadow Weaver, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the sorceress’s head. She wanted so badly to tell Shadow Weaver that everything would be alright, but there was no way for Helga to say it without sounding like a liar. 

With a sigh, Helga looked up at the clock on the wall, realizing with a start that she was late for a meeting.

“Shadow Weaver, I have to go to a meeting, I should be back within the hour.”

“Fine”

“If you want I can cancel-“

“No. Go to your meeting. I’ll be here” 

She didn’t say anything more after that, even as Helga bid her goodbye and left with one final kiss to Shadow Weaver’s temple.

**********

The moment Helga returned from her meeting, she knew something was wrong. Shadow Weaver wasn’t in her seat, but instead hovering by the window, and Elios’s crib was empty.

“What happened?” The general questioned, rushing to Shadow Weaver’s side upon seeing how badly the woman was shaking.

“Where’s Elios!?”

“The took him...” Shadow Weaver’s voice sounded hoarse from crying, and she wouldn’t turn to look at Helga.

“The doctor... the doctor said...”

She dissolved into fresh sobs 

“They’re going to take his leg!” 

“What?!” Helga gasped

“I thought- I thought we had more time for the experimental treatments before...”

“Greenwood said if he didn’t do it now... it would be too late...”

“Oh Shadow Weaver... Shadow Weaver, I’m so sorry, I should have been here!”

“It doesn’t matter, it wouldn’t have made a difference. It has to be done.” 

The sorceress was still turned away from Helga her whole body shaking with silent sobs while she gazed blankly out the window.

“Don’t you know what this means?” She whispered 

“They’re out of options.”

“No! Don’t say that!”

“But it’s true. I thought we would have at least a week before they resorted to this... but...”

“Shadow Weaver, he’s not going to die! I won’t let it happen!”

“And how exactly do you plan on stopping this?!” Shadow Weaver shrieked suddenly, whirling around to face Helga. Fury burned in her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

“There is nothing you can do, Helga! Stop pretending that it’s going to be alright!”

“Shadow Weaver-“

“ _Nothing_ is going to be alright!” 

Helga took a step back, and to her horror she spotted blood dripping from beneath Shadow Weaver’s sleeve and between the fingers of her right hand.

“Shadow Weaver, you’re bleeding! What happened!” The sorceress ignored Helga, her chest heaving, eyes still blazing.

“You are only fooling yourself! All of you are! Can’t you see? Elios can’t be saved! I brought him into a miserable life, I should have gotten rid of him when I had the chance and saved him the trouble!”

Now it was Helga’s turn to get angry. She rushed forward, taking hold of Shadow Weaver’s shoulders and giving her a shake.

“Don’t you  ever  say that! I know you love your son to the moon and back, I don’t want to hear it, you did the right thing, now stop blaming yourself!” Helga screamed

Shadow Weaver’s eyes went wide, and her arms dropped limply at her sides. She had never heard Helga raise her voice like that. 

“I-I’m sorry...” 

Helga loosened her grip, taking Shadow Weaver’s bloodied hand into her own and pressing a kiss to the knuckles. 

“I know you are. I am too” she brushed Shadow Weaver’s hair out of her face.

“Now, will you let me look at your arm?” 

She was answered with a nod.

Carefully, she pushed back Shadow Weaver’s sleeve, her stomach turning when she saw the damage that the sorceress has obviously done to herself. Shadow Weaver’s right forearm had been scratches raw by her own nails, and blood was dripping steadily down it and onto the floor.

“Oh, Shadow Weaver...” Helga breathed 

“Shadow Weaver...”

The sorceress looked away in shame 

“I’m sorry..”.

“No, no! Don’t be sorry! Just let me get this cleaned up, alright?” 

Shadow Weaver nodded, allowing Helga to lead her to a chair and gently go about cleaning and bandaging her arm.

“Why did you do this to yourself, sweetheart?” The general asked, rubbing her thumb gently over the back of Shadow Weaver’s bloodstained hand. Shadow Weaver murmured something that Helga couldn’t quite hear.

“What?”

“The doctor said that-“ She took a deep shuddering breath

“He said that... there is a high chance that... Elios won’t survive the amputation.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Helga squeezed Shadow Weaver’s fingers.

“Because somehow... if I didn’t tell you, then it want true.”

Helga didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? How could she answer something like that? 

Instead of speaking, she wrapped her arms around Shadow Weaver, letting the sorceress bury her face into her neck, and ignoring the hot tears that stained her shirt.

With a trembling hand Helga rubbed soothing circles on Shadow Weaver’s back, even as her own heart felt like it had been ripped in two.

“I love you...” she whispered after a moment. Just loud enough for shadow Weaver to hear.


	32. The illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit heavy, so discretion is advised if you’re sensitive to that kind of stuff.   
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Dont forget, comments make me smile!

“Should it be taking this long?!”

Helga was yanked out of a stupor by Shadow Weaver’s voice.

“It doesn’t make sense! Shouldn’t they be done by now?!”

“I don’t know” Helga answered, blinking her eyes to clear her head of fog.

“It has been five hours!  Five , you can’t tell me that this is normal!”

She was starting to panic again, and Helga scrambled for a way to calm her down. 

“I’m sure it just takes longer because he’s so little”

“No! No that doesn’t make sense! Something happened! What if-“

“Stop it.” Helga said firmly, taking Shadow Weaver’s hand as it unconsciously made its way to her arm. 

“They would have told us.”

“But what if... what if he’s gone?!”

“He’s not gone, sweetheart”

“How can you know that!”

“I don’t but, have some faith, Shadow Weaver.”

“How am I supposed to have faith!”

“I don’t know! But please, please, try to calm down! I don’t want you to hurt yourself!”

She squeezed Shadow Weaver’s hand a little tighter as it tried to make its way back to her arm.

“Please” Helga said again, still refusing to let go of Shadow Weaver’s hand. 

the sorceress started to squirm in Helga’s grasp, twisting her arm and wrenching it out of Helga’s hands. A wild look was in her eyes as her sharp nails raked over the skin of her uninjured forearm causing rivulets of blood to drip down it and onto the floor. 

“Stop!” Helga yelled, trying to grab hold of Shadow Weaver again.

“Stop!”

Shadow Weaver pulled away from her, nails flashing as they made contact with her skin again. Her hand moved rapidly back and forth as her fingers dug relentlessly at her arm.

“Please! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!” 

The General managed to take hold of Shadow Weaver’s wrist, and she pinned it to the woman’s side.

“Shadow Weaver, listen to me! Look what you’re doing!”

Shadow Weaver’s eyes flashed dangerously, and she struggled against the other woman. 

“Don’t touch me!”

“Not until you stop hurting yourself!”

“Let go!”

“No”

“Let me go!”

“You know I can’t do that” Helga whispered, fighting to keep her voice calm while maintaining her hold on Shadow Weaver. 

“Argh!” Shadow Weaver screamed, flailing her fist against Helga’s chest. The General stood firm. She didn’t try to stop Shadow Weaver from hitting her as long as the sorceress wasn’t scratching herself raw anymore. 

“He’s going to die!” Shadow Weaver howled 

“He’s going to die, and there’s nothing I can do!”

“Shhhh” Helga breathed taking Shadow Weaver’s free hand as it tried to tear at the bandages on her arm.

“I want my baby!” Shadow Weaver screamed writhing against Helga’s grip.

“He _needs_ me!”

“I know, darling.”

Shadow Weaver’s nails dug Into Helga’s wrists and the front of her shirt dampened with milk for Elios as anguished wails left her mouth. 

Helga just stood there, holding Shadow Weaver, and feeling her heart shatter at being unable to help.

“Breathe” Helga whispered, pulling Shadow Weaver against her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Just breathe” 

Suddenly, Shadow Weaver yanked herself out of Helga’s embrace. 

“Why do you keep telling me that!?” She screamed, her hands gripping her hair and dripping blood into it. 

She looked insane, standing there wet and bleeding from her wrists, her eyes rolling madly in her head.

“There is no point!” She shrieked, quivering with rage and tearing at her hair while burning tears ran down over her cheeks. 

“You don’t care! You don’t care about him! You only want me!” 

“No! Shadow Weaver, Never!”

“Yes!” Shadow Weaver backed away, pointing a bloodied finger at Helga 

“You want him to die!”

“Shadow Weaver!”

Helga was frozen in place. Her heart thudding in her chest, tears of her own shimmering in her eyes.

“Shadow Weaver...” she said again. 

“I don’t want to see you!” Shadow Weaver screamed.

“Get out!”

“Please...”

“ _Go_!”

Helga moved toward the sorceress, holding out a hand to try and comfort her.

“Get. Out!” Shadow Weaver repeated, spitting venom at Helga.

“Let me help you!” The General pleaded 

“This is your fault!” 

“I-what?” 

“You! You did this to him!”

“I don’t understand-“ 

Helga tried to take Shadow Weaver’s hand, but the sorceress reeled back.

“Don’t touch me!” She shrieked, her hand flying out and catching Helga across the cheek.

The General stopped dead in her tracks. Her cheek glowing red hot from the slap.

“Shadow Weaver...”

Hurt clouded her eyes as she cradled the hot skin of her face.

“It’s because of you!” Shadow Weaver spat, wrapping her arms around herself and pacing furiously back and forth.

“It’s because of you, you _knew_ this would happen! You knew he’d be like you!”

Helga’s mind whirled madly. What Shadow Weaver was saying made no sense, but the sorceress seemed adamant.

“ _You knew_!” She growled again.

“And you did it anyway!”

“Did what?!”

“You-You  made him ! You made me carry him! And you knew! The whole time, you knew!”

“What are you talking about!” Helga blubbered, barely aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks or the tremor in her voice.

Shadow Weaver’s hands moved back to her arms, tearing at the sleeves of her dress and digging into her skin.

“I hate you!” She hissed, never stopping once from her frantic pacing.

“I hate you, Hordak!” 

Helga froze. Her ears buzzed and her head pounded as she realized what was happening.

“I’m not him...” she whispered, but Shadow Weaver didn’t hear.

“I can’t get rid of you!” Shadow Weaver ranted.

“I can still feel you! Your hands...”

“I’m not him.” Helga said again. A little louder.

“...inside me. Touching me. You are everywhere! I can’t close my eyes without seeing you...”

Helga stood rooted to the spot. Of course she had known what had happened to Shadow Weaver at the hands of Hordak, but she hadn’t realized just how deeply it had ingrained itself in the sorceress. 

“I hate you.” Shadow Weaver hissed again, sinking Into a chair and burying her face in her hands.

Despite knowing that Shadow Weaver’s words weren’t directed at her, Helga felt her heart shatter. 

“I’ll never let him hurt you again” she whispered, hoping that Shadow Weaver had heard 


	33. The results

Tick, tick, tick.

The hands of the clock spun in slow motion as the minutes crawled by. Time seemed to have slowed to a standstill as the ticking of the clock filled Helga’s ears. 

Each minute that passed seemed to add another stone to Elios’s grave. It had been nearly eight hours since he had been whisked away for the emergency surgery, and there was still no sign of him. By now Shadow Weaver had long since abandoned panic, replacing it with a nearly catatonic state. She hadn’t even flinched when Helga tended to the self-inflicted wounds and it had been hours since she had spoken a word. 

The General on the other hand was finding it increasingly difficult to sit still. Now that she no longer had Shadow Weaver to tend to her mind ran rampant, every possible scenario playing through it on repeat. 

Helga’s foot tapped on the floor in an erratic rhythm as the seconds continued to tick by. 

_Eight hours_

She thought.

_Eight hours, and we haven’t heard a blessed thing_

She looked over at Shadow Weaver, who still sat completely motionless in her chair. The tracks of tears had dried on her cheeks, and Helga could see where droplets of blood had congealed in her hair. The General wanted so badly to wrap her arms around Shadow Weaver and tell her it was going to be alright. She wanted to kiss her and comb the blood and tangles out of her long black hair, she wanted to hold her and never let her go. But she couldn’t. She was afraid if she touched Shadow Weaver she would set the sorceress into another fit of panicked rage causing more harm than good. 

Helga looked at the clock again, running one hand through her hair and feeling the knot in her stomach growing tighter.

_Come on!_

She thought

_Come on, Elios_!

She prayed, willing the child to live, while hoping that he still had life enough to fight. Helga’s mind continued to whirl, and she started wondering what sort of life Elios would have exactly if he managed to survive. Would this mysterious disease affect him long term? How would he get around with only one leg? His life was bound to be hard even if he pulled through this. 

_He’s going to pull through_

Helga said to herself.

_And it doesn’t matter what happens, I’m going to take care of him. Of both of them._

Her head kept churning with different possibilities. Images of a life with Shadow Weaver at her side and a healthy baby boy in their arms.

_They were wading in the calm waters of Mystacor. Elios in Shadow Weaver’s arms as the water lapped gently at their knees. Elios babbled happily displaying two pearly teeth._

_“You like that, do you?” Shadow Weaver cooed, bending over slightly and dipping her hand in the water. Elios blabbered something that sounded like yes, and reached a chubby hand toward the shining surface. Helga laughed, watching Shadow Weaver bend a little lower to let Elios touch the water as well. The baby grinned, waving his little hand through the silvery ripples and crowing in delight._

_“He looks so much like you.” Helga commented, moving to stand next to Shadow Weaver and wrapping an arm around her waist._

_“Does he?”_

_“Mhmm, more every day.”_

_Shadow Weaver smiled at the words, her green eyes shining in the late afternoon light._

_“He is going to be so handsome”_

_Shadow Weaver smirked at Helga’s words and straightened up a bit, propping Elios on her hip._

_“Do you hear that, little one? Your mommy said your going to be handsome. Do you agree?”_

_At the sound of Helga’s name Elios cooed and reached for her, nearly tumbling out of Shadow Weaver’s arms in the process._

_“Careful there!” Helga giggled, lifting the little boy into her arms and pressing a kiss to the top of his head._

_“We wouldn’t want you falling in!”_

Helga was yanked abruptly from her daydream at the sound of a heavy knock. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, getting her feet and heading over to open the door for whoever was waiting outside. 

“Doctor!”

“Hello” 

The doctor looked exhausted and there were dark circles under his eyes. 

“How is he?” Helga asked, not sure if she really wanted to know. 

“He’s alive and stable”

Helga let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding, and she felt tears of relief well in her eyes. 

“Unfortunately-“

The doctor went on, dropping his voice to a whisper and looking over Helga’s shoulder at Shadow Weaver who didn’t seem aware of his presence. Helga felt her stomach drop. She knew it wouldn’t be that simple.

“We had to take more of the leg than expected. The infection had spread quite rapidly.”

“How much?” Helga asked, the pit in her stomach growing larger by the second.

“Up to the thigh. I’m sorry, I wish we could have saved more of it”

Helga gulped. It was more than she had expected. Much more.

“Erm...” the doctor cleared his throat.

“should we inform the boy’s mother?” Helga nodded 

“Yes. I just have one question”

“Of course”

“Is he going to get better? Will all of this be worth it?”

“I wish I could say, but only time will tell”

Helga sighed

“Thank you”

“Of course” he said again, moving past Helga and into the room. 

Helga led the way to Shadow Weaver’s side, realizing as she approached that the poor sorceress had fallen asleep. 

“Shadow Weaver...” she whispered, patting her gently on the shoulder. 

“Shadow Weaver, we have news.”

Shadow Weaver awoke with a start despite Helga’s attempts at trying to wake her softly. 

“Huh! What!” She nearly fell out of her seat 

“Shhh, it’s me!” Helga soothed, taking Shadow Weaver’s shoulders you steady her.

“We Have news”she repeated 

“Elios?!”

“Yes, dear.”

“Is he alive?!”

Helga grinned, trying to hide the tears that had welled in her eyes. 

“Yeah.” She sniffled

“Yeah, he made it”

“He made it...” Shadow Weaver parroted. Her eyes widening.

“He made it!”

“Yeah. He’s alive.”

“Can I see him?!” She practically shouted, getting out of her chair and nearly falling over again since her legs had fallen asleep.

Helga steadied her and wrapped her arms tightly around Shadow Weaver.

“But sweetheart” she added 

“Sweetheart, he won’t be quite the same.”

She felt Shadow Weaver tense in her arms.

“I know...” the sorceress whispered 

“You have to be ready.”

***********

Despite the doctor having thoroughly explained the situation to Shadow Weaver nothing could have possibly prepared the sorceress for the sight before her. 

Elios looked even smaller than before, and the little color he had, had drained from his face until his skin looked practically grey.

Shadow Weaver pressed a hand to her mouth, fighting against the urge to vomit as she saw what was left of her baby’s leg. 

To call it a stump would be an exaggeration. Where there once had been a leg (Mangled and twisted though it was) there was now absolutely nothing. Shadow Weaver could only tell where Elios’ diaper stopped and where the bandage started by the bloodstain that had soaked through it. 

“What have you done...” she whispered, feeling waves of nausea wash over her. She wanted to look away, but she couldn’t stop herself from staring at the baby lying before her. He looked so fragile, so broken, and Shadow Weaver felt her heart shatter at the sight of him. 

“My baby...” she whispered 

“Oh, my baby. What did they do to you...”

Her knees began to shake, and Shadow Weaver sank to the ground, one arm raised above her head with her hand pressed against the glass on Elios’ incubator 

“How can you ever forgive me, my son?”


	34. The bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been such a long time since I’ve posted. Stuff keeps happening and I haven’t had time to write lately. Hoping to get back into the swing of things soon though.

Shadow Weaver managed to hold herself together until she and Helga had gotten to the privacy of her bedroom. Once there she barely had time to make it too the bathroom before she threw up. The image of the remains of Elios’ leg flashed over and over behind her eyes as she heaved, emptying the little she had eaten into the toilet. 

Helga sank down beside her, holding Shadow Weaver’s hair out of her face.

“That’s it, let it out.” She whispered to the sorceress. 

When Shadow Weaver was finally done she sank back on her heels. She was shivering, and her skin was clammy to the touch. 

“Better?” Helga asked, offering a glass of water. The sorceress accepted the glass and brought it to her lips with shaking hands. 

“Sorry.” She choked out once she had downed the water. 

“It’s quite alright, sweetheart.” Helga told her, giving Shadow Weaver a kiss on the temple and helping her to her feet. 

“It’s just... seeing him like that... it hurts.”

“Of course It does.” Helga agreed, rubbing Shadow Weaver’s arm.

“You’d be made of stone if it didn’t”

“I used to think I was” Shadow Weaver sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair and blinking away tears. 

“I wish it was true”

“You don’t mean that, sweetheart.”

“Maybe I do.”

“You don’t”

“I know” 

The sorceress turned toward Helga with tears glimmering in her eyes.

“I’m sorry...” she whispered 

“For what?” 

“For hurting you...” Shadow Weaver’s lower lip trembled.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, my love.” Helga smiled.

“There is nothing to be sorry for”

“But-“ Shadow Weaver reached her hand toward the bruise that had formed on Helga’s cheek from her slap.

“It’s nothing, Shadow Weaver. Don’t worry”

“It isn’t nothing!”

“Did you mean it?” Helga asked softly, taking Shadow Weaver’s chin in her hands.

“No” the sorceress sniffed again

“Then it’s nothing” she put one arm around Shadow Weaver’s waist, and brushed her hair back with her free hand.

“I know you would never hurt me.”

She kissed the top of Shadow Weaver’s head, before chuckling a little.

“I think you need a bath, my love, you have blood in your hair.”

Carefully, Helga untangled her arms from around Shadow Weaver and moved over to start the water in the bathtub.

“Come here” She beckoned as the warm water pooled in the tub. Shadow Weaver stepped forward looking very embarrassed. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Helga asked. Shadow Weaver shook her head.

“Stay” she whispered 

“Alright”

With gentle hands Helga undid the buttons of Shadow Weaver’s dress, slipping the garment smoothly down over her shoulders. Shadow Weaver shivered when the cold air made contact with her skin, and Helga paused.

“Are you alright?”

She was answered with a nod and thus continued, until the black fabric lay in a puddle on the floor at Shadow Weaver’s feet. The sorceress stepped away from the dress, dropping her underclothes along with it on the ground and moving her arms to cover herself as a slight blush tinged her cheeks.

Helga’s eyes wandered, finally lingering on the large fresh scar in the middle of Shadow Weaver’s chest. The edges still looked raw and ragged and it stood starkly against the woman’s pale skin. 

Shadow Weaver’s blush deepened as Helga’s eyes continued to rove over the demon scars that swirled over the skin of her shoulders and down her back all the way down to the tips of her toes.

“Do I scare you?” Shadow Weaver whispered, watching Helga’s wide eyes warily. 

“Scare me? Shadow Weaver... you’re beautiful.”

She moved towards the sorceress, studying the curve of her breast hidden beneath her arm. 

“You don’t think me a monster?”

“Never” Helga breathed, her eyes locking with Shadow Weaver’s.

“Come” She said, taking Shadow Weaver’s arm and guiding her to the warm water of the tub.

Shadow Weaver looked away in shame as she was left completely bare before Helga, and her pointed ears twitched in discomfort.

“Hey” Helga smiled once Shadow Weaver was seated in the soapy water. 

“You don’t have to be shy, sweetheart.”

“I-what?!” Shadow Weaver snapped 

“I’m not shy!” 

“Oh?” Helga grinned, flicking water at Shadow Weaver and kneeling down beside the tub.

“Do you not want me to see you?” 

“No...” Shadow Weaver’s face had gone completely red by now and there was a quiver in her voice as she spoke. 

“It is not that” 

“Then what is it?”

“I-“ she paused and rubbed her arms self consciously. 

“No one has ever seen me like this... completely...”

“No one? Not even-“ Helga stopped herself before Hordak’s name could leave her lips.

Shadow Weaver shook her head violently, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them against her chest.

“He couldn’t be bothered” she said, and Helga could hear the tears hiding behind her voice. 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Helga breathed, rubbing Shadow Weaver’s arms gently.

“No, it’s alright.” The sorceress sighed, allowing a single tear to run down her cheek before blinking the rest away. 

“It’s not alright. I shouldn’t push you”

“You aren’t, Helga. I am the one who should be sorry, I’ve been such a burden.”

“What?! Never!” Helga took hold of Shadow Weaver’s hand 

“Never!” She repeated 

“Darling... how could you say that?”

“Am I mistaken?” Shadow Weaver sighed 

“I have caused nothing but trouble for you”

“Stop. Stop it!” Helga said firmly.

“I don’t want to hear it!”

“But-“

“No.” The general cut Shadow Weaver off 

“No. You aren’t a burden. You’re wonderful. I love you. I love your son. Love isn’t a burden”

A small smile played at Shadow Weaver’s lips, and she finally relaxed into the warm water, sighing contentedly as it washed over her tired body and soothed her sore muscles. 

“I love you too” 


	35. The tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some triggering content in this chapter. For anyone who could be upset by it, it isn’t very graphic, but it does involve non-con elements in a flashback. If anyone is bothered by this I put a line of *** at the beginning and end of that part so you can just skip over. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave a comment, I love hearing feedback and people’s thoughts on my story.

Shadow Weaver sighed deeply, feeling the warmth of the water enveloping her, soothing stiff limbs and working gently away at her tense muscles. 

She could hear Helga bustling around somewhere behind her, and for the first time since Elios had gotten sick She let herself relax just a little bit. 

The sorceress inhaled the steam rising around her, and sank a little deeper under the surface of the water until only her eyes peered above it.

“Shadow Weaver?” 

She heard Helga calling her name as if from a distance, and she lifted her head out of the water.

“Yes?”

“Here, why don’t you let me wash your hair for you.”

“Hmm?”

“Sit up a bit, and I’ll wash your hair” Helga said, moving to kneel beside Shadow Weaver with a smile.

“Alright.” Shadow Weaver said after a moment, slowly righting herself and leaning forward so that her long black hair cascaded down her back.

“You have beautiful hair, you know?” Helga told her as she started to apply soap. 

“Thank you...” Shadow Weaver said, ducking her head to hide her smile.

“Hey! Stop that, I’ll get soap in your eyes!” 

Helga called, and Shadow Weaver brought her head back up, still smiling. 

“Now, stay still, sweetheart.” Helga scolded gently.

“Of course, General Helga” Shadow Weaver grinned, allowing herself to forget her worry, if only for a moment, and enjoy the feeling of Helga’s fingers running through her hair. 

“That feels wonderful” Shadow Weaver mused, inching herself a little closer to Helga.

“Yeah?”

“Yes”

“I’m glad” Helga said as she finished soaping up the thick black mass of Shadow Weaver’s hair and set about rinsing it off.

“Tilt your head back- like that” she instructed, carefully pouring warm water over Shadow Weaver’s head until the last bits of soap had been flushed away.

“All clean!” Helga proclaimed proudly

“Now we just have to get rid of these tangles”

Shadow Weaver grimaced, thinking of the time it would take to unsnarl her hair after days without brushing 

“Where’s Your brush?” Helga asked

“On top of the cabinet, why?” Shadow Weaver asked 

Helga stood up and retrieved the brush from its resting place. 

“Because I’m going to brush your hair”

Helga pulled up a stool up and sat herself behind Shadow Weaver, carefully starting to brush out her tangled hair.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Shadow Weaver asked 

“It will take you a lifetime to finish. 

“A lifetime well spent then” Helga said gleefully

“Flirt” Shadow Weaver said

“I’m glad you noticed” Helga answered, continuing to slowly work away at the snarls.

Section by section Helga gently brushed out Shadow Weaver’s hair, tossing the parts she had already done over the sorceress’s shoulder while reaching every so often for another tangled lock. 

As she did this, Shadow Weaver’s back slowly came into view, and along with it a series of scars that Helga had not seen before. White lines spread across Shadow Weaver’s back, there must have been dozens, varying in length and thickness as they crisscrossed across the skin, mingling with the demon scars, and creating something akin to an abstract work of art. 

Helga paused in her work, studying the raised strips of flesh intently. Shadow Weaver noticed the pause, and turned to look at Helga.

“What is it?” She asked 

Helga shook her head

“It’s nothing, dear, I just got distracted.”

“Does It have anything to do with the scars on my back?” 

The silence that followed gave Shadow Weaver her answer. 

“I see” she said, turning her head away from Helga.

“And you’re wondering how I got them?”

For a moment Helga was afraid she had upset the sorceress. Shadow Weaver had gone quiet, and there was something akin to sorrow present in her voice when she spoke again.

“I should have told you sooner” she said leaning forward so Helga could continue to brush her hair. 

“Told me what?”

“What happened in the fright zone” Shadow Weaver answered 

“You deserve to know. Especially after what happened earlier.”

Her voice was heavy, and it sounded like she was forcing herself to speak. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Helga said, ignoring the gnawing curiosity that had been eating away at her since Shadow Weaver had shouted at a non existent Hordak in the midst of a panic fueled rage. 

“I want to.” Shadow Weaver said

“I want you to understand”

**********************************************

_One thing was for certain, no pleasure would be derived from this for either of them. To Hordak it was just another experiment, to Shadow Weaver it was torture._

_ The first attempt was met with fruitless struggling on her part, and boundless frustration from Hordak, who needed his subject to  stay still  so he could carry on with his work. Shadow Weaver had screamed and cursed his name as she was strapped down to the operating table.  _

_The second time was no less painful, but Shadow Weaver remained quiet, keeping her eyes shut tight until it was over._

_The third time he had her take a test. She was carrying. She lost it a day later. Hordak was furious. He hated failure more than anything. That was the first time he hit her._

_The fourth time he tried again. Again she took a test. Again she was carrying. Again she lost it soon after. Again she was beaten. The cycle continued_. 

The tenth time he didn’t bother with a test. He knew she was worthless, and he told her so as the whip cut into her back. _She didn’t cry out then, she refused to let a single tear fall as she felt the stinging lashes across her bare skin and the warm blood running down her back. Shadows don’t cry after all._

_She lay quietly in her cell that night, feeling the burn of a dozen new cuts across her back. She was thankful it wasn’t more since the wounds from the last time had barely started to heal_. 

**********************************************

It was a while before Helga said anything. The brush hung limply in her hand and she stared blankly at the ground as she tried to process what Shadow Weaver had told her. 

The sorceress’s heart pounded in her chest. She was sure she had said too much. She had scared Helga away. She felt like crying.

“Helga?” She ventured softly. There was no answer 

“Helga?”

The General’s gaze finally shifted to fall upon Shadow Weaver, and her eyes were clouded with hurt. 

“Helga, please... talk to me”

“I love you!” Helga blurted suddenly 

“Shadow Weaver. I love you. I love you. I love you.” She said it over and over again, moving from her seat so she could face Shadow Weaver and taking her hands.

“Oh my darling... my brave beautiful darling...” tears started to role down Helga’s cheeks as she stared into Shadow Weaver’s eyes. 

Shadow Weaver’s breath caught in her throat.

“I love you” Helga said again, gently cupping Shadow Weaver’s cheeks and bringing their foreheads together.

“Thank you...” she whispered 

“For what?” Shadow Weaver breathed back

“For trusting me”


	36. The interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on getting back to regular posting, and there should definitely be another chapter up sometime tomorrow. I just want to say thank you so much for reading my story and if you want please leave a comment, I love reading feedback and it always makes my day to hear how people find the story

Shadow Weaver sat in the cooling bath water, her hands clasped in Helga’s and her eyes locked with the other woman’s.

“I love you...” Helga said whispered 

“And I’m never going to let anyone hurt you ever again” 

The words caught in Shadow Weaver’s throat, and she felt tears prickling in her eyes. She blinked them away and gave Helga a small smile.

“I know.” She choked out

“I know”

“Hey.” Helga cooed

“Hey, don’t cry, I’m sorry sweetheart, don’t cry.”

Shadow Weaver shook her head

“I’m not crying!” She said, even as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She whiped it away and gave Helga a strained smile 

“I’m not crying” she repeated 

“Yes you are.” Helga said softly, reaching with one hand to wipe away another tear that leaked down Shadow Weaver’s cheek.

“I’m so sorry...”

“Don’t be sorry, Shadow Weaver, you have to let yourself cry without feeling guilty.”

“It seems all I’ve done for months is cry” Shadow Weaver whimpered. 

“And that’s alright” Helga told her calmly, taking Shadow Weaver’s hand and tracing over the knuckles. 

“If you need to cry, then go ahead.” 

Helga’s words broke a dam inside Shadow Weaver and the tears started to flow freely down her cheeks, as the awful memories of what she had suffered at Hordak’s hands crashed down upon her.

“He hurt me...” she whimpered between gasps of air

“I can still feel-“ she choked on her tears had to stop

“I can still feel him... I’ve never been so ashamed.”

“Why are you ashamed? You are not at fault.”

“After the first time... I just let him!” Shadow Weaver whimpered 

“I let him!”

“Of course you did, what else were you supposed to do?”

“I should have fought!” Shadow Weaver said and she wiped away her tears as a look of cold fury came over her.

“I should never have let it been so easy for him.”

“Shadow Weaver, you did fight, but fighting isn’t always the answer sometimes we have to surrender to keep our lives.”

The look in Shadow Weaver’s eyes was nothing short of pure unbridled fury at these words, and Helga instinctually backed away.

“You won’t need to protect me, Helga.” Shadow Weaver said firmly before rising from the water. 

“If I ever see Hordak you can rest assured I’ll kill him with my bare hands”

She stood in the bath, dripping wet as the water swirled down the drain. Helga was mesmerized by the sight of Shadow Weaver’s body as rivulets of water ran over her skin. Even like this the sorceress looked dangerous, and Helga couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight before her. Her gaze clung to the curves of Shadow Weaver’s body from the swell of her breasts to the slight curve of her belly still left over from months of pregnancy.

“Well don’t just stare.” Said Shadow Weaver’s voice, and Helga flushed.

“Come here And kiss me” 

Helga grinned, and before she knew it her arms were wrapped around Shadow Weaver’s waist and her face barely and inch from the other woman’s. 

“Kiss you I shall” she said and she pressed her lips to Shadow Weaver’s. The sorceress sighed into the kiss, wedging herself further against Helga’s body and dampening the general’s clothes. 

When they finally came up for air Shadow Weaver looked at Helga with shining eyes.

“Again” She said. 

The General didn’t hesitate and she kissed the woman with Shadow Weaver’s arms around her neck as encouragement. A little moan left Shadow Weaver’s mouth and she lifted her legs to wrap around Helga’s waist. The General paused for a moment so she could hold Shadow Weaver up before renewing the kiss with fervor. 

Slowly, Helga backed out of the bathroom, her lips still locked with Shadow Weaver’s while the sorceress tried to pull herself even closer if that was possible.

The General’s mind was hijacked by instincts and her body felt too warm beneath her clothes. She could feel the heat radiating off Shadow Weaver’s skin as they collapsed onto the sorceress’s bed, their breath coming in ragged pants and their hearts thudding together. 

Helga could hear blood rushing in her ears as Shadow Weaver leaned over her. The sorceress’s dark hair cascaded in a curtain around them and Helga could think of nothing better than kissing Shadow Weaver back with everything she had. 

One of Shadow Weaver’s hands fumbled with the collar of Helga’s shirt, struggling with the buttons before Helga reached up to help her, never breaking their kiss. 

Suddenly Shadow Weaver’s lips left Helga’s and the General groaned at the loss until she felt Shadow Weaver’s lips on her cheek leaving a burning trail down her jaw and neck before coming to rest on her collar bone where she sucked lightly at the skin before going lower. Helga’s back arched against the sorceress and her fingers tangled in the freshly washed hair. Helga ran her free hand down the curve of Shadow Weaver’s back, feeling delight when the sorceress shuddered in response and renewed her efforts while her lips made contact with the smooth skin of Helga’s stomach. 

By now both of them were covered with a thin sheen of sweat and their minds had completely been taken over by passion. Passion which would have reached untold heights had the door of Shadow Weaver’s room not been slammed open. Shadow Weaver sprang back from the spot on Helga’s body she had been kissing, and Helga let her hands drop from Shadow Weaver’s hair and the small of her back. 

“Castaspella!” Shadow Weaver gasped. Helga turned her head to see that Castaspella was indeed standing in the doorway looking like she had just seen a ghost.

“Castaspella, what are you doing!” Shadow Weaver yelled, trying to scramble off Helga’s lap without fully exposing herself to the other sorceress. 

“I-uh-I....” Casta stuttered 

“Get out!” Helga and Shadow Weaver said in unison.

“I-oh god.” Said casta 

“Leave!”

“I’ve got a message for you!” Casta managed finally, keeping her eyes glued to the floor while Shadow Weaver reached for a bathrobe and Helga fumbled with the buttons of her blouse.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to knock?!” Shadow Weaver growled once she had managed to wrap the robe around herself.

“Uh-“

“Never mind. What is your message?” Shadow Weaver demanded, sitting down in the edge of her bed next to Helga, who had finally managed to get her shirt buttoned. 

“Doctor Greenwood sent me to get you. He said Elios woke up and you need to come right away.”

“What!?”

“Elios woke up and-“

“I heard you, Casta.” Shadow Weaver snapped before looking at Helga with wide eyes. 

“He’s awake!” She whispered 

“He’s awake!”

Helga grinned.

“Yes he is.”

Had Casta not still been standing sheepishly in the doorway, Helga would have kissed Shadow Weaver all over again. She felt her heart swell with a happy bubble as she watched Shadow Weaver stumble to her dresser to retrieve some clothes. 

“Turn around so I can put these on!” Helga heard her bark at Castaspella and she had to hide a giggle when Casta turned to face the wall, her cheeks the color of ripe tomatoes.

“Helga, get dressed!” Shadow Weaver called 

“I’m all ready, sweetheart.” Helga answered while pulling on her boots at warp speed. 

“Well come on then!” Shadow Weaver said, heading out the door.

“You too, Casta.” She ordered, grabbing Castaspella by the arm and pulling her out of the room.

Together the three women hurried down to the hospital bay. Helga and Shadow Weaver clapped hands as they went to reassure each other while castaspella was busy trying to hide the traumatized look on her face. 

Soon enough they made it to the hospital bay where a nurse was waiting for them.

“Come right through here.” She said leading the trio through the waiting room and into a small hallway which led to the room Elios had been given to recover. 

Once they reached the door the nurse paused.

“I can only take two of you in. I’ll let you decide and then come back?”

The nurse disappeared into the room and the three women looked at each other.

“I’ll stay out here.” Casta said

“You two are his parents. You should see him.”Shadow Weaver nodded and headed inside. Helga hesitated for a moment and looked at Casta.

“Thank you” she said 

“For what?” Casta shrugged 

“I don’t know...” Helga said sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

“But thank you.” She said turning and pushing open the door while Casta’s words echoed in her head. 

_You two are his parents_


	37. The blink

“Elios...” Shadow Weaver whispered when she saw her baby boy. He was lying very still in his incubator and his skin was a sickly shade of grey. Shadow Weaver would have thought him dead had his eyes not been cracked open just enough for her to see the grey irises beneath the lids. She reached behind her and took Helga’s hand to steady herself at the sight of her son.

“Shouldn’t he be crying?” Shadow Weaver asked the nurse who stood nearby.

“His leg has to be hurting him”

The nurse shook her head.

“He’s been given painkillers. He won’t feel anything.”

Shadow Weaver gulped. She was glad that Elios wasn’t in pain, but the drug fueled stupor he had been put in made her stomach turn. It wasn’t right. This wasn’t Elios, just a shrunken lifeless caricature of the baby Shadow Weaver had grown to love with all her heart. 

“We were told he was awake.” Shadow Weaver said. The nurse nodded.

“Yes, see his eyes are open!”

Shadow Weaver turned to the nurse, Helga’s hand slipping from her fingers as she did so. 

“This isn’t awake” she whispered 

“He isn’t really here. He can’t see me. He doesn’t know I’m with him.” She felt tears in her eyes, and she willed them not to fall. She was done crying. Helga reaches out to touch Shadow Weaver’s shoulder, and the sorceress flinched at the touch before allowing the hand to rest there. 

“Can she touch him?” Helga asked the nurse. She could feel Shadow Weaver’s muscles were taught and straining towards the baby. 

“I don’t know.” Responded the nurse.

“Can You find out?”

“Erm- I suppose. Give me a minute and I’ll bring the doctor in here.”

She turned and left Shadow Weaver and Helga alone with the limp husk of Elios’ tiny body. It made Shadow Weaver sick to look at him. He somehow looked even worse than when he had left surgery. There were wires sticking out of his tiny arms and a respirator tube taped under his nose. Shadow Weaver felt bile rise in her throat and she swallowed hard. Her skin felt clammy and Helga’s hand in her shoulder felt much too heavy. 

“Are you alright?” The general asked. Shadow Weaver shook her head, still fighting tears.

“No. Casta said he was awake. How does this classify as awake! He had more life in him fast asleep than he does now!” She pressed a hand to her stomach to try and keep waves of nausea at bay. 

“Look At him, Helga! This isn’t Elios!” 

Helga could sense another panic attack, and she made sure to grab hold of Shadow Weaver’s hand in case she started scratching at her skin like before. 

“It is Elios, Shadow Weaver. Your baby is still in there, he just needs to get better.”

Shadow Weaver swallowed hard trying to loosen the lump that had formed in her throat, and wishing she couldn’t see the watery grey slits of Elios’ eyes peeping from beneath his eyelids. 

“My baby...” she whispered looking down at his still form without even the steady rise and fall of breath to hint at life within it. 

“My baby boy...” 

“He’s going to be alright.” Helga told her. But despite her best effort the General didn’t sound convinced. 

Shadow Weaver was about to give up her battle against tears when the nurse finally reappeared.

“Ladies” She greeted with a curt nod as she bustled over to the incubator. 

“Doctor Greenwood said that it should be alright to touch him as long as you are careful. He just wanted me to let you know that his immune system is very weak right now and to please wash your hands first.”

Shadow Weaver nodded vigorously, already itching to get her hands on a bar of soap so she could make contact with her son. 

“And one more thing” the nurse said as she led them to a small sink. 

“Don’t be alarmed if he doesn’t react to the touch. The sedation is very powerful and it is extremely unlikely that he notices anything at all.”

Shadow Weaver felt her heart drop into the out of her stomach and she lauded from the furious scrubbing she had been giving her hands. 

“He won’t feel anything at all?”

“Unfortunately not, I’m sorry to say.” 

“Oh” Shadow Weaver let her hands drop to her sides. Suddenly it seemed worthless to even try to make contact with him. She looked over at Helga to see what the general thought. She nodded.

Go ahead 

She mouthed and Shadow Weaver followed the nurse back to the incubator. The nurse sighed and undid the latch of a small circular opening. 

“Here” she said 

“Please try not to touch the wires and tell me when you’re done, I’ll be right outside.”

Shadow Weaver nodded to show she understood. Slowly she moved her hand towards the opening trying to quell the uncontrollable shaking. 

“Hi, baby...” she whispered, feeling a shiver run down her spine when her fingers made contact with his cool skin. She shuddered And reached her free hand behind her gripping the air behind her for Helga. 

“Don’t let go.” She whispered once Helga had taken her hand.

“I won’t.” Helga whispered back.

Finally, Shadow Weaver let her tears fall. They ran steadily down her cheeks. Gently, she took hold of Elios’ tiny limp hand, rubbing her fingers over the miniature knuckles, hoping against hope that somehow her touch would get through to him. Elios didn’t move. 

“I love you, my son.” She said, squeezing Helga’s fingers. 

“If you can hear me, I love you.”

Still nothing. Shadow Weaver sniffled, taking a deep shaky breath. 

“Elios... I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, little one. I love you so much, please wake up!”

“Shadow Weaver...” Helga started.

“Please, Helga. I know. Just let me try!”

She continued to rub gentle circles on Elios’ hand. 

“Elios” she said again.

“If you can hear me. Please, please try to wake up!”

She pressed her forehead against the glass, the flow of tears running down her cheeks continuing steadily.

“You need to fight, Elios, promise me, my son. Wake up.” 

A tiny twitch of Elios’ eyes caused Shadow Weaver to jump. 

“Helga!”

“Hmm?”

“Helga! He moved! His eye twitched!”

“Sweetheart, are you sure?” Helga said, doubt lacing her words.

“Yes! I saw it!” 

“Shadow Weaver...”

“Helga, I’m not lying!”

“I never said you were lying, my love” Helga said, moving to stand at Shadow Weaver’s shoulder.

“It’s only that sometimes when we really want something, we see things that’s not there.” 

“I SAW him Helga! He moved, I swear it!”

“Alright...” Helga said reluctantly.

“Alright.”

“He did!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed. She rubbed his hand again.

“Come on, Elios. Do it again, please! Please!” 

The baby remained motionless until even Shadow Weaver began to doubt what she had seen. 

“Please...” she whispered again dropping her gaze to the ground when Elios failed to move and trying to control the desperate sobs that were shaking her body. Helga put her arms around the sorceress, resting her chin on her shoulder and stroking her hair. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m- wait!” Helga’s head sprang up.

“Shadow Weaver, you were right! Look!” Shadow Weaver looked up, and swiped a hand across her face to rid it of tears.

“He did?”

“Yes! Watch!” 

The movement’s were small, but if they paid close attention they could see the faint blinking of grey eyes.


	38. The awakening

“Nurse!” Shadow Weaver called 

“Nurse!”

A moment later The nurse burst in through the door.

“What’s happened?” She panted, rushing over to the incubator.

“He blinked!” Shadow Weaver said 

“I swear we saw him blink!”

The nurse put her hands on her hips. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t just a trick of the Light?”

“Yes!” Shadow Weaver said loudly 

“Yes, Helga saw it too, didn’t you?!”

“I did” Helga agreed. 

“I didn’t believe it at first either, but I swear he he was blinking!”

The nurse sighed.

“Alright. Let me take a look at him” 

Shadow Weaver moved out of the way to give the woman access to where Elios was laying.

The sorceress took hold of Helga’s hand, squeezing it gently and looking nervously into her eyes while the nurse carefully examined Elios. 

“My goodness...” they heard her say.

“You’re right, he’s blinking!”

“I told you!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed.

“This is very curious...” the nurse breathed.

“If you’d give me a moment, I’ll bring Doctor Greenwood in here to take a look, the sedation should have him practically comatose.”

“Is it bad that he’s blinking then?” Shadow Weaver asked nervously. 

“No, not necessarily, but I’m no expert, Doctor Greenwood should be able to tell you.”

Shadow Weaver’s stomach did several flips, and her hand unconsciously started to rub roughly at her bandaged wrist as the nurse turned to leave the room again.

“Stop that” Helga said.

“You’re going to hurt yourself again” 

Shadow Weaver looked down at her hands and blushed once she realized what she had been doing.

“I’m sorry...” she muttered 

“It’s alright, just please, please don’t hurt yourself anymore.”

Shadow Weaver nodded and turned her gaze back to Elios, who’s eyes had begun to move again in rapid little blinks.

“You’re so brave” she whispered to the baby.

“I love you, Elios. And mommy loves you. Just hang on. Please. Hang on, you’re going to be alright.”

Elios kept blinking and Shadow Weaver continued to speak softly to him, switching between telling him stories of the things they would do together when he got better and humming old lullabies until Doctor Greenwood appeared.

“Shadow Weaver, I’ve been told that Elios has been blinking his eyes?”Shadow Weaver turned to him.

“Yes. He has. It was barely noticeable at first, but now, well look for yourself” she said, moving out of Greenwood’s way. 

“Very curious...” he said, peering closely at Elios through his spectacles. 

“He shouldn’t be able to move at all through that sedative, it’s designed to have him completely under for the time being.”

“Is something wrong then?” Shadow Weaver asked, trying to quell the panic that was rising in her chest. 

“There might be” Greenwood answered. 

“Let me take a closer look”he took the lid off the incubator in one fluid motion and set it on the ground and proceeded to reach for his stethoscope, placing it gently on Elios’ tiny chest and frowning.

“What is it?!” Shadow Weaver prodded urgently, watching the doctor’s eyebrows furrow.

“His heart, it doesn’t seem to be beating properly.”

“What? What do you mean it isn’t beating properly?!”

“Just a moment” Greenwood told Shadow Weaver, peering again at the rapid blinking of Elios’ eyes. 

“If I’m not mistaken” he said, (much too calmly in Shadow Weaver’s opinion)

“He’s having a seizure”

“What?!” Shadow Weaver shrieked 

“Why?!”

“I don’t know, but we’ll have to act fast and thank the stars you noticed the blinking or it would have been too late.” 

“Is he going to die!”

“Not if I can help it” Greenwood said.

“Nurse, call the operating room tell them to prep for surgery.” He called over his shoulder 

“What do you mean, surgery!” Shadow Weaver yelled 

“What’s wrong with my baby! Tell me what’s wrong with him!”

“His heart is beating erratically. It happened during the amputation, it’s why it took so long, but it’s much worse this time, I’m afraid that without surgery he will not survive.”

“What’s causing it?!”

“I would assume the same thing as everything else” Greenwood said 

“Right now I’m going to need you ladies to leave, we have to get Elios to the operating room as soon as possible, the nurse should be back within a few minutes and then we’ll move him into surgery.” 

Shadow Weaver’s eyes went wide with fear, and had it not been for Helga’s hand holding her in place she most surely would have keeled over from shock. 

“No. No I’m not leaving, I can’t leave him again, please, I need to go with him!”

“I am truly sorry, Shadow Weaver, but you will have to wait in your chambers until we are finished. It’s a delicate operation and we can’t risk anything going wrong.”

“He needs me!” Shadow Weaver screamed, blinking furious tears out of her eyes and turning to look back at Elios. The blinking had stopped now, and was instead replaced by an all more terrifying trembling that shook his tiny body from head to toe. 

“Please!” She begged

“Please! I can’t do this again, you can’t take him from me again! Please!”

“I’m so sorry.” Greenwood said

“I wish I could express to you how sorry I am. But it is not possible.”

“No!” Shadow Weaver shrieked. 

“You don’t understand, I can’t leave him again! Please doctor, please!” She has fallen to her knees, tears rolling pathetically down her cheeks and her arms wrapped around herself as she rocked back and forth.

“Forgive me, Shadow Weaver.” The doctor said, giving the sobbing woman a pat on the shoulder, before opening the door to let two more nurses into the room so they could start wheeling Elios’ tiny bed out of the room without disconnecting him from the wires he was attached to. 

Both nurses made an obvious effort to not look at Shadow Weaver who was shaking terribly, begging to go with her baby.

“General” The doctor directed at Helga.

“Take care of her, she is going to need it”

“Of course” Helga said, crouching down next to Shadow Weaver and wrapping her arms tightly around the sorceress to try and stop the uncontrollable shaking. Shadow Weaver didn’t seem to realize that Helga was holding her, her entire focus was pinned on the baby being wheeled out of the room and the fact that just as the little bed had left the doorway the silvery cry that she recognized all to well as Elios’ had pierced the air.

“No! No, please!” She howled, struggling against Helga’s strong arms and straining to go after her son. The front of her shirt dampened in response to Elios’ cries and Helga had to use all her strength to keep Shadow Weaver from breaking loose from her grip.

“I want my baby! I want my baby!” The sorceress screamed 

“Elios!”

“Shhh” Helga soothed, petting her hair and kissing her temple softly 

“Shhh” 

“Elios!” Shadow Weaver repeated. Her eyes were wild and she was struggling desperately in Helga’s grip.

Helga took a deep breath, trying to push down her own panic that was bubbling in her stomach. She was quite sure that the only reason she wasn’t a sobbing mess as well was because she knew that Shadow Weaver needed her to be put together. If Helga came undone as well, she was afraid that there would be no hope at all. So instead of panicking, she focused on holding Shadow Weaver still. 

They remained on the ground for nearly fifteen minutes, all the while shrieks continued to leave Shadow Weaver’s mouth while Helga fought tears. 

_He has to survive. He can’t die, not after everything he’s gone through already_

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the nurse that had tended to them earlier poked her head in the room. In one hand she held a small box containing an injection.

“Doctor Greenwood sent me. This is a mild sedative. He said to give it to Shadow Weaver, it should calm her down.” She told Helga. The General nodded, she wasn’t sure how much longer she would be able to keep her hold on Shadow Weaver, and to be honest it seemed like the best course of action at the moment. 

“Shadow Weaver, did you hear?” She whispered in the sorceress’s ear.

“This is going to help you calm down, alright?”

“No!” Shadow Weaver shrieked.

“No! Don’t touch me!” She wriggled desperately in Helga’s arms, trying to get as far away from the nurse as she could. 

“Hold her still if you can” the nurse said and Helga obeyed, pulling Shadow Weaver tightly against her chest and holding her as still as she could while the nurse jabbed the injection into the sorceress’s thigh. The sound Shadow Weaver made was ear splitting, and Helga finally lost her hold on the woman’s wriggling form. 

“What did you do!” Shadow Weaver bellowed.

“No! Elios needs me! What did you do!” She batted start her thigh where the needle had pierced her skin.

“No! No. No...” her screams slowly grew quieter and quieter as her eyelids got heavy. She sank down against the wall, shivering slightly until her eyes closed fully.

“Can you take her to her room?” The nurse asked, and Helga nodded. She scooped Shadow Weaver into her arms as gently as she could, making sure to have a proper grip so that the woman’s limp form wouldn’t slip from her arms. Shadow Weaver mumbled something in her sleep, and her right hand reached up to tug at Helga’s shirt.

“I know, I know sweetheart. Let’s go to bed”

Helga told her.

“Mmmm”

As Shadow Weaver faded into unconsciousness, Helga finally allowed her tears to fall. She was terrified, and her heart felt heavy in her chest as she carried Shadow Weaver back to her room. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart” she whispered as she lay Shadow Weaver down in her bed and draped a blanket over the sleeping sorceress. I’m so sorry. Shadow Weaver didn’t answer, she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me 🥺🥺🥺. I promise not to do anything too horrible for a while at least. Also, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!!! And again, I am so sorry


	39. The fantasy

_ “Push! Push, Shadow Weaver!” The false midwife told her and Shadow Weaver did, feeling her lower half rip in two as she struggled to deliver the child, crushing Helga’s hand as she did so.  _

_ “Argh!” She screamed, her head thrown back. She could feel blood pulsing between her legs, coating her thighs in crimson. _

_ “It won’t come!” She shrieked, bearing down with all her might but still failing to bring the child forth. _

_ “It won’t come!” She squeezed Helga’s hand again, but it was gone and when she looked over, Helga wasn’t there at all, in her place stood Hordak holding a bloody bundle in his arms. _

_ “It seems you are not quite so useless as I thought” he smirked, lifting the bundle into the air before him.  _

_ “Though I think this one is damaged, we’ll have to try again”  _

_ It was then that Shadow Weaver realized what it was that Hordak was holding. _

_ “Elios!” She screamed  _

_ “Give me my baby!”  _

_ Hordak arched an eyebrow, dangling the blood soaked wriggling blanket that held Elios in one hand.  _

_ “Don’t hurt him!” Shadow Weaver shrieked. _

_ “Please don’t hurt him!” _

_ Hordak threw back his head, a roar of laughter leaving his mouth.  _

_ “Hurt him? I’m not going to hurt this thing, Shadow Weaver, I’m going to end it” _

Shadow Weaver woke up in a cold sweat, her body shaking with silent sobs and tears running down her cheeks. Had it not been for the sedative she had been given she would have been screaming. Instead, she lay quivering in her bed, the gruesome image branded in her mind. She didn’t notice that Helga was curled up next to her, fast asleep, with the tracks of dried tears painting her face. She didn’t even realize that she was lying in the General’s bed, covered by an old knitted blanket, or that Helga had fallen asleep in her clothes, her boots and cape left in a heap on the floor. Shadow Weaver only started to become aware of her surroundings when Helga awoke and wrapped a sleepy arm around her, whispering in her ear that she was alright and pressing soft kisses to her tear stained cheeks. 

“I want my baby back...” Shadow Weaver whispered once she had finally found her voice.

“I know, I know my darling, I want him too” Helga whispered, petting her hair and hugging her tight. Shadow Weaver whimpered, but she let Helga hold her. 

“You know what?” Helga murmured to her. 

“I’ve had a wonderful idea, would you like to hear it?” Shadow Weaver’s answer came in the form of a muffled sob.

“Well, once Elios is better-“

“What if he doesn’t get better!” Shadow Weaver cut in, a fresh wave of tears wetting her pillow.

“Just listen to me, alright?” Shadow Weaver nodded and Helga went on with a yawn.

“Once Elios is better, how about we go on a trip to Mystacor, just the three of us, hmm?” She paused for a moment, and took Shadow Weaver’s chin in her hand.

“Listen to me, focus on my words” she said softly, wiping away a tear with her thumb.

“We can go to the beach, and show Elios the water, I think he’d like that, don’t you? Maybe we can start teaching him to swim, I’ve heard babies can start swimming really early.”

“How is he going to swim with only one leg!” Shadow Weaver blubbered

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out. All he really needs are his arms.” She paused again to kiss Shadow Weaver’s forehead 

“And after that, we can have lunch in the gardens, maybe we can invite Casta and Angella to join us, I’m sure they would love to see the baby. And we can have all sorts of foods, anything we like. We can go to the bakery, and we could get some of Entrapta’s tiny cakes for Elios.”

“Babies can’t have cake!” Shadow Weaver whispered 

“Sure they can, if we only give him a little bit. And then we can give Casta a lot, and she’ll get all hyper like she does, wouldn’t that be funny?” She said, and the faintest trace of a smile graced Shadow Weaver’s lips. 

“And then Angella will get mad at her and tell her to have some decorum, and we’ll all end up laughing about it after, and then we can go back to the beach for another swim!” 

Shadow Weaver sighed, feeling her panic slowly starting to ebb away as she leaned into Helga’s words and snuggled closer to her.

“I don’t know how to swim” she whispered

“I never learned”

“Then I’ll teach both of you” Helga said 

“And we can all go swimming together” 

“Tell me more” Shadow Weaver asked 

“Well, once we’re all tired out, we can go back to shore and watch the moon set. It’s always so beautiful in Mystacor”

“I remember” Shadow Weaver said wistfully 

“There were always so many beautiful colors”

“Yes! And we can light a fire, and tell stories, and you can sing to me. You have such a beautiful voice, Shadow Weaver” Helga smiled, and Shadow Weaver blushed. 

“I love it when you sing to Elios. You sound like an angel” 

“Hush” Shadow Weaver said, but she was smiling too.

“And once the night moon comes out we can lay in the sand and watch the sparks, and when Elios falls asleep, we can talk all night, and in the morning, we can go back home.”

“Where’s home?” Shadow Weaver asked, realizing that they both lived in the Brightmoon palace 

“I’m going to build you a house, with a balcony and a greenhouse full of daisies, and a big yard for Elios to play in. We can have everyone over for dinner once a week, and when Elios gets older he can bring all his friends too”

“D’you think he’ll have trouble making friends?”

“ ‘course not, he’ll have lots of friends, and he can bring them all for dinner too!”

“I can’t cook” Shadow Weaver confided, and Helga giggled

“Neither can I! I guess we’ll have to learn.”

“I guess we will”

“Well, how hard can it be” Helga chuckled. 

“If I can build a house, I can learn to cook” 

“You’ll have to build it without stairs then, or Elios won’t be able to get around”

“Of course, I’ll build the house on a cliff though, so we can still have our balcony, and I’ll build a big fence so we won’t have to worry about the little demon trying to learn to fly” 

“That sounds wonderful” Shadow Weaver sighed, burrowing her head against Helga’s chest and closing her eyes, feeling the steady beat of the General’s heart against her.

“Do you want me to tell you about our room?” 

“Mhmm”

“Well, it’s going to have huge windows so we can get all the daylight we can, and a sliding glass door so we can go out on our balcony and watch the moon at night. We can have a nice big bed facing the windows with enough room for the three of us to sit and watch the moon together. I’ll build bookshelves right into the walls so we can have as many books as you could ever want. I’ll paint the walls a soft lilac color with white trim so they’ll catch the light.”

“What about Elios’ room?”

“I’m getting there. He can have his room right across the hall, we can put his crib right in the middle, and I’ll paint a mural on the wall for him.”

“I didn’t know you painted” Shadow Weaver said, looking up at Helga.

“Oh, I guess I never told you” the General sounded sheepish.

“What sort of things do you paint?”

“Everything. I’ll show you sometime”

“I’d like that” Shadow Weaver murmured, lowering her head back against Helga’s chest again.

“Tell me more about our house” she asked quietly, and Helga went on with her fantasy.

“It’ll be a beautiful eggshell white. Not too big, so we’ll be nice and cozy, but big enough so we can have all of our friends there. We can have a large open living room-“

“With your paintings on the wall” Shadow Weaver interjected. Helga flushed

“Yes. I suppose we can hang a couple”

“Of course we will.” Shadow Weaver said sleepily

Helga smiled, lowering her face so her nose was buried in Shadow Weaver’s hair. 

“We’re going to be so happy, my darling. You’ll see. I’m going to keep you both safe and sound in our beautiful house. We’re going to raise a happy baby boy into a strong young man, and we can stay up late and watch the moon every night. I promise, my love.” She murmured, realizing that Shadow Weaver had fallen asleep curled up against her chest. 

Helga sighed contentedly, allowing herself to forget the pain they were in for a moment and letting her mind wander around the fantasy of a beautiful wife, a house on a cliffside, and a healthy son babbling happily in their arms. Helga smiled at the thought and kissed Shadow Weaver’s hair lightly, causing the woman to smile in her sleep and cuddle even closer to Helga. The General’s eyes felt heavy, and she could feel herself starting to drift off again, barely managing to pull a blanket over the two of them before she too had let herself be enveloped in the soft arms of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In apology for yesterday’s chapter, I gift you all some fluff. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!!


	40. The goodbyes

When Shadow Weaver woke up, it took her a moment to realize that anything was wrong at all. She was warm and snug in Helga’s arms, and the late afternoon light filtered softly through the window, wrapping both of them in a golden cocoon. She sighed happily, feeling the steady beat of Helga’s heart against her chest. She might have been able to stay there all day with her troubles locked deep inside her mind, had the door to the General’s room not been swung open with a bang by a very exited Castaspella. 

“Shadow Weaver! Shadow Weaver get up!” Casta shouted, ripping the sorceress out of her pleasant trance and back into the harsh reality. 

“What do you want, Casta?!” Helga had woken up as well, and was glaring at Castaspella through bleary eyes. 

“It’s Elios! Come on, he just got out of surgery and the doctor wants you two to come down, hurry!” She yelled.

“What?” In a matter of seconds Shadow a Weaver was wide awake.

“Is he alright?!”

“I don’t know!” Casta said 

“Doctor Greenwood just told me to go get you, and that you had to hurry!” 

A pit formed in Shadow Weaver’s stomach. Whatever had happened, couldn’t be good. 

“Alright, were coming!” She told Casta 

“Just-Just give me a moment” Casta nodded 

“I’ll wait for you out in the hall then” she ducked out of the room, leaving Helga and Shadow Weaver alone once more. When Casta has gone, Helga took Shadow Weaver’s hand, feeling the faint trembling of her fingers. 

“Hey. Look at me” she said softly.

“Whatever happens, we’re going to be alright. Remember what I told you? We’re going to be happy in our little house on a cliffside. I promise.” 

Shadow Weaver ducked her head, squeezing Helga’s fingers and pulling the other woman into a hug. 

“I love you.” She Mumbled into the crook of Helga’s neck. 

“I love you too” Helga whispered back”

**********

Yet again, Shadow Weaver and Helga say anxiously in the waiting room, waiting for Doctor Greenwood to give them news on their son. They had practically run down from their room, dragging Casta along with them in their panic to get there as quickly as possible. Now, they sat anxiously, feet tapping against the floor, palms slick with sweat and clasped together in an effort to keep each other from collapsing due to stress. 

“What’s taking so long?” Shadow Weaver said. Helga looked up at the clock. It had been a full two minutes since they had arrived. 

“Greenwood said to hurry, why isn’t he here!” Shadow Weaver’s voice quaked with worry, and her eyebrows were knitted tightly together.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon” Helga tried to reassure her.

“He’s always a bit late, isn’t he?” She said. 

“Yeah!” Casta butted in from beside them, trying to ease the tension in the air.

“Like this one time-“

“Just be quiet, castaspella! I couldn’t care less about your silly stories!” Shadow Weaver snapped. 

Casta fell silent, a pout on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

“Fine” She grumbled 

“I won’t try to help.” 

Shadow Weaver ignored her, focusing her gaze on the clock, her heart hammering in her chest to the point that she was sure the women around her should be able to hear it.

She felt the blood rushing in her ears as seconds trickled by at a snails paced and her stomach had worked itself into such a knot that Shadow Weaver was positive it would never get undone. She felt tears prickling behind her ears, but they wouldn’t fall, her body much tíntense to allow for their release. 

Finally, after five minutes (though Shadow Weaver could have sworn it was an eternity) Doctor Greenwood appeared. His appearance immediately set Shadow Weaver even more on edge if that was possible. There were dark circles under the doctor’s eyes, and his face looked haggard and worn, his eyes sorrowful.

“Ladies.” He greeted. Shadow Weaver and Helga got immediately to their feet, hands clasped to keep themselves standing. 

“How is he?” Helga asked, feeling Shadow Weaver quivering beside her. The doctor bowed his head. 

“I’m so sorry” he said. 

“We tried everything, but he’s not going to make it. The curse spread to his heart.”

“No!” Shadow Weaver shrieked.

“No! Your lying!”

“I wish I was.” The doctor said, reaching to take Shadow Weaver’s hand. She wrenched it away. 

“No!”

“If you would like, you may come with me. To hold him one last time and say goodbye!”

“I don’t want to say goodbye!” Shadow Weaver shouted. 

“He’s not going to die! He can’t die!”

“I’m sorry” Greenwood repeated, hanging his head. 

“There is nothing more I can do.”

Shadow Weaver’s breath caught in her throat. What the doctor was saying couldn’t possibly be true, could it? Her baby wasn’t going to die. He couldn’t. He was her son. Her beautiful baby boy. The light of her life.

“How much longer does he have left?” She choked out, fighting to keep control over herself. She needed to be put together, for Elios’s sake.

“I’d say an hour, quite possibly less” Greenwood said. 

“Very well. I want to see him” Shadow Weaver said, concentrating on keeping her breathing even and trying to control the wild thumping of her heart. 

“Come with me” Greenwood said, and Shadow Weaver took Helga’s hand, pulling the General against her to keep herself standing as she followed the doctor down the hall to give a final farewell to her baby.

**********

“He looks so peaceful...” Shadow Weaver murmured looking at Elios’ still form lying in his crib.

“We’ve tried to keep him as comfortable as we could.” Greenwood said. 

“Thank you” Shadow Weaver choked out. 

“Would you like to hold him?” 

The sorceress nodded, swallowing her tears and holding out her arms to hold her son for the first time in days. Carefully, Greenwood lifted him from his crib and handed him to Shadow Weaver who nearly broke down sobbing at his familiar weight in her arms. 

“My son...” she whispered, gazing down at his tiny face. 

“My brave boy. You’ve done so well, little one” she whispered, tracing the curve of his nose and ducking her head to kiss his forehead. 

“I love you so much” she said 

“I love you to the moon and back. Don’t you ever forget that, my darling.” A single tear rolled down her cheek, falling onto Elios’. She wiped it away with the pads of her fingers, feeling the baby’s soft skin beneath them and shuddering at the realization that this would be the last time she ever held her son.More tears began to fall and she turned away from the doctor to hide them. 

“Do you think you could give us a moment alone?” She heard Helga say, her voice sounding close to tears.

“Of course” Greenwood said, followed by the sound of retreating footsteps. Helga moved forward, wrapping her arms gently around Shadow Weaver and Elios and resting her chin on the sorceress’s shoulder she wanted to say something to try and comfort her, but what was there to say? Elios was as good as gone, there was nothing anyone could do anymore but wait. And wait they did, tears rolling down their cheeks as the hour that had been predicted trucked away. 

“Why don’t you sing to him?” Helga suggested finally, her eyes looking at the clock that signaled the end of the hour Elios was supposed to live.

“We can send him off right.” 

“I-“ Shadow Weaver choked.

“I can’t...” 

“Yes you can. I’ll sing with you. We can say goodbye together” Helga said, moving to face Shadow Weaver and cupping her face in her hands. Shadow Weaver’s lower lip quivered and two big tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” She whispered 

“I don’t want him to leave” 

“Neither do I, my darling, but if he must leave us, he should at least leave us properly” Helga reasoned 

“Here, sing with me.” She whispered, hugging Shadow Weaver and Elios close before sinking to the floor when the sorceress’s legs shook too badly to hold her. 

_In the moonlight I felt your heart quiver like a bow string’s pulse_

Helga started to sing an old song her mother used to rock her to sleep with. 

_In the moon’s pale light you looked at me, nobody knows your heart._

She continued, pressing her forehead to Shadow Weaver’s. 

_Nobody knows your heart_

Shadow Weaver let out a choked sob, memories of the very same song lulling her to sleep coursing through her along with the wonderful fantasy of a happy family that was about to be taken away.

_When the sun is gone, I see you, beautiful and haunting but cold_

She continued the melody, her voice cracking with grief as she did.

_Like the blade of a knife, so sharp so sweet, nobody knows your heart._

Her voice mixed with Helga’s and their tears dropped steadily on the baby they held between them

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain, locked away in the forest of the night-_

Shadow Weaver choked on her tears and had to stop.

“Keep going” Helga encouraged gently 

“Finish the song” 

Shadow Weaver whimpered, but tried again to pick up the melody for the last few lines.

_Your secret heart belongs to the world, of the things that cry in the dark._

_The things that cry in the dark._

Her voice broke as she finished, and her shoulders shook with silent sobs. She looked down at the baby in her arms, it seemed he had hung on just long enough for the lullaby to finish. 

“I love you, Elios” Shadow Weaver whispered, watching the baby’s chest quiver in what she was sure were his final breaths. 

“I love you so, so much, my son.” She told him, waiting for his breath to stop and his heart to stop beating. 

“And your mommy loves you too.” She said, looking at Helga with tears shining in both their eyes.

“Our sweet, brave baby boy” his chest rose again, and then fell. 

“I love you.” She repeated 

He breathed again. Shadow Weaver sniffled, taking a gasping breath of air and biting her lip to keep anguished sobs at bay. She closed her eyes, lifting Elios up to press him against her chest so she could kiss his soft black hair. She let go of him with one arm, reaching for Helga, an pulling the General into the hug that was meant to mark their last moments as a family. 

“I love you both...” she murmured.

“So do I” Helga said, and Shadow Weaver sobbed. She was sure Elios was gone now, she couldn’t feel the rise and fall of his little chest against her anymore. She was about to call doctor Greenwood back in to take him away, when the faintest of gurgles reached her ears, and Shadow Weaver felt the faintest twinge of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be cruel, but not enough to do that. Anyways, if anyone is wondering, the song lyrics are from a translated version of a song from Princess Mononoke. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/xk37-LpmbII  
> Here’s the link if anyone wants to listen. I personally find it a wonderful, haunting song, and I think it fit well with this situation.   
> Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment to tell me what you thought!!


	41. The revival

“Did you hear that?” Shadow Weaver whispered 

“Hear what?” Helga said 

“That sound. Elios, he made a sound!”

“Sweetheart... sweetheart he’s gone...” Helga murmured. 

“No! Listen!” Shadow Weaver’s voice rose in pitch, and she pulled the baby away from her chest, holding his tiny limp body in her arms and looking at him closely. 

“I heard something! I know I did!” She said earnestly. Helga bowed her head, a tear trickling down her cheek. 

“He’s gone.” She said again. 

“No! No he’s not!” He can’t be!” Shadow Weaver hissed. She started to rub Elios’ back with one hand, the other clutching him against her chest again as she rose to her feet. 

“Come on!” She whispered 

“Come on! Do it again, please!” She begged, continuing to rub his back and peppering his tiny head with kisses.

“You can do it, my son. You are strong, Elios.”

“Shadow Weaver.” Helga called

“Come here, sweetheart.” She beckoned, But Shadow Weaver shook her head.

“No! You’re going to take him away!”

“No I’m no, my love. I would never” she could see Shadow Weaver start to slip again, panic bubbling inside her and threatening to take over. Helga wanted her close to make sure that Shadow Weaver wouldn’t hurt herself again. 

“Yes you are!” Shadow Weaver growled. 

“You-you think he’s gone, don’t you!?”

Helga paled. She didn’t want to believe that Elios was gone, but it seemed to be the truth. He was silent and limp in his mother’s arms and Helga couldn’t see the rise and fall of his breath. 

“Shadow Weaver...”

“I knew it!” The sorceress yelled 

“But you’re wrong! You’re all wrong, he’s not gone!” She turned away and continued to whisper to Elios begging him to make a sound-until suddenly he did. 

Helga couldn’t believe her ears. It didn’t make sense. She had been sure that Elios was gone, and yet- he had made a sound! A little gurgle hadleft his mouth along with an excited squeal from Shadow Weaver.

“That’s it!” She exclaimed 

“That’s it, Elios!” She whispered, a smile spreading across her face when the baby managed a tiny grunt. 

“Helga! Did you hear?! You must have heard it this time!”

Helga nodded numbly in disbelief. It couldn’t be possible, but it was, somehow Elios was making noise. 

“He’s alive!” Shadow Weaver crowed 

“Helga, he’s alive!”

“I know!” The general grinned, rushing over to where Shadow Weaver stood.

She didn’t know how this was possible, and frankly she didn’t care. Their son was alive and making tiny little grunting sounds in Shadow Weaver’s arms. 

“Sweetheart...” Helga giggled 

“Sweetheart, our baby is alive!”

“Yes! Shadow sang

“Yes he is!” 

She focused her gaze back on Elios who was now stiffly flexing the fingers of his right hand against Shadow Weaver’s chest and making a little squeaking noise. Shadow Weaver frowned.

“What is it? Helga questioned, fighting against the worry that had started to flood back.

“Do you think he’s hurting?” Shadow Weaver said. 

“Greenwood said he was in surgery before this... oh god I’m hurting him!” She squeaked, pulling the baby away from her chest and rushing to lay him down in his crib, tugging at the blanket he was wrapped in to reveal the large row of stitches on his tiny chest. 

“Heart surgery...” Helga whispered, moving to stand at Shadow Weaver’s elbow. 

“Maybe it worked after all.”

“I hurt him!” Shadow Weaver gasped 

“I-I didn’t even think and- Elios, I’m so sorry!” She groaned 

“I’m so sorry!”

“Hey” Helga took Shadow Weaver’s arm

“Who knows, maybe that’s what woke him up.” She reasoned

“Maybe that was the one little push he needed to come back to us.” She watched with a happy bubble in her chest as Elios’ tiny face screwed up in discomfort and a small silvery cry left his lips. 

Shadow Weaver was visibly trembling by now, and Helga could have jumped for joy as Elios started to fuss quietly, his little hand waving slightly and his face flushing with color.

“Thank you!” Shadow Weaver sobbed

“My baby...”

Helga felt happy tears rolling down her own cheeks and she wiped them away before Shadow Weaver could see. 

“We should get the doctor in here” Helga said after a moment.

“Get our little man checked over”

Shadow Weaver nodded, grinning from ear to ear at the sound of Elios’ crying.

“He’s alive...” she said as if she still couldn’t quite wrap her mind around it. 

“Our baby is alive”

*********

The doctor was called, and though he was skeptical at first (most likely believing it to be nothing but grieving parents hoping for a miracle) but once he saw Elios, any doubt was washed quickly away.

“By the stars...” he said once he saw that Elios was indeed alive 

“It’s a miracle. I thought for sure he was gone”

“But he’s not!” Shadow Weaver crowed happily 

“He is still here!”

“He is.” Greenwood agreed. 

“Somehow he still is.” 

Shadow Weaver was practically glowing, hovering at the doctor’s elbow as he examined Elios.

“How could this have happened...” the Doctor murmured, checking the baby’s pulse and confirming that though weak, it was there. 

“It was Shadow Weaver” Helga said lovingly.

“She believed in him.” 

“That may be.” The doctor said, scratching his head.

“I can’t find another logical explanation for this.”

He looked over his shoulder at Shadow Weaver with a bemused smile.

“It would seem your son is more like you than anyone could imagine. He’s pulled himself back from the brink of death, much like you did after he was born.”

Helga grinned at the doctor’s words and she wrapped her arms around Shadow Weaver’s waist, kissing the sorceress on the cheek and making the doctor blush.

“Your just like your mama” Helga told Elios, who was still fussing, and flexing his little fingers.

“It would seem he is” Greenwood agreed, turning back to the baby and continuing to check him over. 

“This is astounding...” he murmured. 

Shadow Weaver and Helga looked at each other, eyes shining with joy.

“He’s going to live” Shadow Weaver whispered to Helga, watching the doctor look over the baby and feeling the warmth of Helga’s body pressed against her. 

She had never been more sure of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a shorter chapter today, sorry ‘bout that, but I still hope you enjoyed!!! Don’t forget to comment and tell me what you thought, it makes me smile!


	42. The mother

Shadow Weaver watched anxiously while Doctor Greenwood continued to check Elios over. The man looked just as confused as she felt as he pondered just  how  the baby had been able to pull himself back from the brink of death. But at the moment  how  Elios had survived was the least of Shadow Weaver’s worries, she was much too focused on the fact that her baby boy was currently whimpering softly while his bandages were changed. 

The sorceress felt her heart swell with joy. She had never thought that the sound of a baby’s cries could make her so happy. But they did. They meant that Elios was alive, they meant there was a chance he would get better. They meant there was hope. And though Shadow Weaver knew the baby had a long recovery in store for him, at least she could cling to the thought that some day he would be healthy again.

“How is he?” She asked tentatively once the doctor had finished his work. 

Greenwood sighed 

“He is still very ill, Shadow Weaver, but something seems to have shifted.”

“Do you know what?” Helga piped up from behind them. 

The doctor shook his head

“I don’t. I would run more tests, but I’m afraid that they might cause him to get worse again.”

Shadow Weaver shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her hands tapping against her thighs. 

“Can I hold him?” She said softly, her voice barely rising above the faintest of whispers. Greenwood sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“Please...” Shadow Weaver said. 

“Just for a minute” 

“Alright” The doctor complied with another heavy sigh before carefully lifting the child and placing him in his mother’s arms once again. 

“Hello my love.” Shadow Weaver cooed. Elios fussed weakly, but slowly quieted, one tiny hand tangled in a lock of Shadow Weaver’s hair that had fallen beside him. He blinked up at her, his grey eyes still dull and lackluster, but open. 

“My brave little boy” she told him, moving to sit down in a chair by the window. 

“You’re so strong my son” she said 

“And I don’t know how you did what you did, but I will thank you for it every day” 

Elios blinked sluggishly up at her, and Shadow Weaver realized despite being awake just how sick the little boy looked. His skin was ashen and his eyes looked sunken, gone were the rosy cheeks and toothless smile that she had grown accustomed to, replaced by something that wasn’t quite Elios. Shadow Weaver felt her stomach tighten, and she pushed away the intrusive thoughts.

_Of course this is my son_

She said to herself 

_My wonderful son. He wasn’t ready to leave me yet_

She smiled down at the baby, who blinked again and wriggled oh so slightly in her arms. By now Shadow Weaver had complexity forgotten about the other two inhabitants of the room, focused solely on the fact that this was the most alive she had seen Elios in days, despite the fact that less than an hour ago he had been practically gone.

“How did you do it?” She whispered so only Elios could possibly hear her 

“How did you come back to me?” 

Thinking back to it, Shadow Weaver was sure that his heart had stopped, if only for a moment. 

_Long enough to think he was dead_

But he wasn’t dead. He was looking at her intently now, his little lips pursed in a small O and his free hand rubbing gently against his cheek. 

“Are you hungry?” She murmured to him, recognizing the muted version of his plea for a feed. Elios continued to rub his hand against his cheek.

“Doctor?” Shadow Weaver said after a moment of quick but intense reasoning.

“He’s hungry” 

The doctor rubbed his temples and got to his feet. 

“I’ll get the feeding tube set up for him.”

Shadow Weaver felt a prickle of disappointment run through her upon hearing that she wouldn’t be able to feed Elios herself. She had missed the closeness the action brought between herself and the baby. 

Reluctantly, the sorceress handed the baby back to Greenwood, immediately missing his warmth in her arms. 

“What are you going to feed him?” She asked as she got to her feet and quickly made her way back to Helga, wedging herself firmly against the General’s side. 

“Formula, for now, and when he is a bit stronger we can see if he can take the breast. 

Shadow Weaver flushed a little bit, and snaked her arm around Helga’s waist. 

“Will the tube hurt him?” Shadow Weaver asked nervously, trying to push away her embarrassment.

“It should only cause mild discomfort while it is inserted, he shouldn’t notice it much after.”

“Good” Shadow Weaver said in relief. She had been worried of more pain being caused to her baby. 

“I’ll go get the supplies necessary then, and I’ll be back shortly” Greenwood excused himself with a nod, leaving the mothers alone with their baby again. 

“He’s so perfect” Helga whispered to Shadow Weaver.” I 

“He really is” Shadow Weaver said thickly, tears lacing her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Helga asked 

“Nothing” Shadow Weaver sniffled, giving the General a watery smile. 

“I just wish I could feed him myself.”

“Soon.” Helga told her 

“I know... I know. I just feel so useless. I can’t do anything for him. To not be able to even feed him... it tears me apart, Helga. It feels like I’m failing as a mother”

Helga hugged Shadow Weaver a little closer.

“You aren’t failing, darling. You’ve done nothing but fight for your son. If it hadn’t been for you, he might not be with us right now. You noticed things about him, you knew when something was off. things only a mother would notice.”

Shadow Weaver sniffed again, and she lay her head against Helga’s shoulder.

“You know” she said 

“I used to hate feeding him. It hurt so much the first few times, I could barely stand it. But now...” she paused, wiping away a stray tear and lifting Helga’s hand to her lips for a soft kiss. 

“Now I’d give anything to be able to feed him myself.”

“Soon, my love.” Helga said softly. Too softly. Shadow Weaver looked up at the General to see that she was crying as well. Now it was Shadow Weaver’s turn to ask what was wrong. Helga shook her head. 

“It’s really nothing” she said, brushing away her tears 

“Tell me” Shadow Weaver insisted. Helga gulped down a muffled sob. 

“Am I really his mother?” She choked. 

“You-you’ve said I am... but am I really? Tell me the truth, Shadow Weaver.”

Shadow Weaver looked up at the General, stunned.

“What?” She whispered 

“Of course you are, Helga, why would you say that?!”

“Because I can’t do the things you do!” Helga whimpered, angrily rubbing her eyes. 

“I didn’t carry him, I can’t feed him, he doesn’t have my blood!”

Shadow Weaver paled, her arm dropping from around Helga’s waist as she moved to face her. 

“Do you think that matters to him?” She asked softly.

“Or to me as a matter of fact! We don’t care, Helga.  _I_ don’t care. You have been here for Elios every step of the way, you’ve rocked him, you’ve changed him, you have done everything a mother does, and Elios knows that. I know that, and I know you love our son. Don’t you Helga?”

Helga nodded miserably.

“I’m so sorry!” She blubbered 

“I-I just... I love both of you so much, and I want to be Elios’ mommy more than anything... but.-“

“But nothing” Shadow Weaver said. 

“You _are_ his mommy. And he loves you. We both do. We’re a family, Helga, and family doesn’t have to mean blood.”

“Do you really mean that?” Helga asked, her arms wrapping around Shadow Weaver and pulling her close. 

“I really do, mommy, I really do” Shadow Weaver whispered, standing in her toes to kiss Helga on the forehead.


	43. The feed

Four days had passed since Elios’ miraculous return from the jaws of death, and though the healing process was far from over, and the cause of the sudden shift was still unknown, the improvement in his condition was obvious. He was more alert, waking up completely for an hour or two a day, and Shadow Weaver held him as much as she could since the physical contact seemed to help a bit. Once this realization was made, it was impossible to get Shadow Weaver to leave the baby’s side despite numerous attempts on the part of Doctor Greenwood to get her to go to bed and get some  rest.  Shadow Weaver refused. She was sure if she left again something horrible would happen to Elios so she stayed with him, electing to curl up in an arm chair for naps rather than leave his side again. 

It was as Shadow Weaver was waking from one of said naps that she was greeted by the lovely sight of Helga sitting in the chair across from her and rocking Elios gently in her arms to calm the fussy baby. 

“Good morning” she said with a yawn, stretching her arms up over her head to try and work a crick out of her neck. 

“More like good afternoon” Helga smiled with a glance to the quickly fading light.

“Afternoon...” Shadow Weaver murmured

“How long have I been asleep?”

“I’d say about four hours, give or take.” Helga grinned 

“You must have needed it.” 

“I must have” Shadow Weaver agreed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly and running a hand through her hair. 

“And how is our little man?” She asked, looking lovingly at the baby that Helga held. 

“Doing better every day” the General said.

“Doctor Greenwood came by earlier, he told me to tell you that you could try to feed him once you woke up.”

“Really!” Shadow Weaver’s eyes lit up with delight which was dampened slightly by The quickly squashed look of jealousy that flashed across Helga’s face. 

“Maybe in a few minutes then, I’m still half asleep” she said, leaning back in her chair as drawing her feet up under her. 

Helga smiled thankfully at Shadow Weaver, who grinned back. 

They sat in silence for a moment, until Helga finally spoke up. 

“You know, you’ve been missed at the war meetings”

“Really?” Shadow Weaver arched an eyebrow.

“Mhmm. They say that the their attacks aren’t nearly as effective without you.”

“Ha” Shadow Weaver laughed softly 

“Who would have thought?”

“And everyone has been asking after Elios as well. They want you to bring him with you once he’s better.”

Shadow Weaver smirked at the thought of bringing a baby to a war meeting 

“I don’t think any work would get done at all if we brought him. Everyone would be much too busy fawning over him to do anything.”

Helga giggled and winked at Shadow Weaver.

“He’s just so darn handsome” she said, looking lovingly at the baby stirring quietly in her arms.

“Aren’t you, little one? Yes you are!” She cooed promoting another smile from Shadow Weaver.

Elios gurgled quietly, and blinked his big grey eyes up at Helga. 

Shadow Weaver felt her heart melt at the sight. 

“Helga?” She said after a blissful moment of watching the pair. 

“Hmm?”

“I love you” 

“I love you too, my darling” Helga answered, her smile shining brighter than the moons. Shadow Weaver wished she could stay in this moment forever, in a little pocket of time where nothing hurt. She looked at Helga again, and her heart felt so full it almost hurt. 

She watched as Helga spoke softly to Elios, relishing in the sound of the general’s voice as she told the baby about all their plans for the future. How they would live in their little white house, how he would grow big and strong, how they would live together as a happy little family for ever and ever. Elios responded with little gurgles and coos, reaching one tiny hand for a few moments at at time toward Helga’s face. 

Eventually though their peaceful bubble was broken when Elios started to fuss, tiny wails and grunts leaving his mouth while his fist rubbed at his cheek. Helga sighed. 

“You’re hungry aren’t you?” She asked the baby, who kept fussing.

“I guess you are. Here, let’s get you to mama” 

Reluctantly she got to her feet to hand over the baby. 

“Helga...” Shadow Weaver started, seeing the pained expression on the general’s face.

“It’s alright, Shadow Weaver” Helga said.

“I know I can’t feed him. Don’t feel sorry” she said, but Shadow Weaver could see the tears threatening to spill down Helga’s cheeks. 

“I have to go to a meeting anyways” she said, swiping a hand across her face and pressing a kiss to Shadow Weaver’s temple. 

“Take good care of our boy”

“I will” the sorceress promised. 

******

As Shadow Weaver carefully placed Elios at her breast, she thought carefully over their dilema. She hated to see Helga hurt, but she knew that nothing she could say would be able to completely erase the general’s insecurity that she wasn’t really Elios’ mother. 

“She  _is_ your mother.” She told the nursing baby. 

“Don’t you ever forget that” she said as an idea started to form.

******

Helga’s meeting ran a lot longer than she had expected, two whole hours longer to be exact, and by the time she got back to Elios’ hospital room she was exhausted. She paused for a moment, resting her forehead against the cool wood of the door and taking a deep breath.

_Don’t do this to yourself_

She thought as a twinge of jealousy sparked through her.

_You’ll only mess things up_

She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes before finally entering the room. 

Inside, Shadow Weaver sat in her customary place, Elios in her arms wrapped in his blanket. 

“Hey” Helga greeted with a yawn

“Welcome back” Shadow Weaver said with a half smile.

“You look exhausted.”

“I am” Helga said, rubbing her eyes and yawning again before sitting down heavily in her chair. 

“Well I hope you’re able to stay awake a bit longer.” Shadow Weaver said 

“Elios is due for another feed.” 

Helga gulped.

“Do you mind if I try and get some sleep while you do it?” She asked.

“If you want to.” Shadow Weaver said, a sudden gleam of mischief dancing in her eyes. 

“What do you mean?”

“Wouldn’t you like to feed him yourself?”

“I-what?”

Shadow Weaver grinned, reaching down and lifting a baby bottle into the air.

“Here” she said proudly. 

“What-“ Helga said again. 

“Where did you get the- how...”

Shadow Weaver arched an eyebrow and a faint blush tinged her cheeks. 

“It’s mine.” She said simply.

“But I think you should give it to him” 

Helga looked on the verge of tears as Shadow Weaver handed her the bottle.

“Thank You...” she whispered 

“Thank you! Thank you!” A tear rolled down her cheek and Shadow Weaver grinned, getting to her feet and placing Elios in Helga’s arms again. 

“We can take turns from now on” she told the General, who was practically vibrating with joy. 

“You can’t expect me to do all the work.” The sorceress said with a wink as she plopped herself down in her seat. 

“Shadow Weaver...” Helga whispered 

“I don’t know what to say...”

“Then don’t say anything”

“But-“

“But it is only logical that you feed your son, my darling” Shadow Weaver said, and Helga burst into tears.

“Look What you’ve done!” She said with a watery smile.

“Now who knows if I’ll ever stop bawling!”

“Well then, we can cry together” Shadow Weaver laughed, leaning forward and taking Helga’s hand. 

“I love you” she whispered, letting the slender fingers go again and watching Helga’s careful movements as she held the bottle for Elios. 

“I love you too”


	44. The morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some smut in this chapter, I wasn’t planning on it originally, but it kinda happened, for anyone who doesn’t want to read it I left a short line of *** at the beginning, and the scene runs all the way to the end. Another thing to note, is that this is only the second time I’ve written anything smutty, and I didn’t even have the guts to publish the first time, so... yeah. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment to tell me what you think!

The next three weeks passed in a blur. Every day Elios seemed to gain a little strength, and though no one as of yet had figured out how he had survived or why the doctor’s treatments had started to work slowly away at his illness. Once it was clear that Elios was on the mend, the hospital staff had finally been able to convince Shadow Weaver to go back to her room, though it had only been a matter of hours before the sorceress had ended up in Helga’s quarters where she had remained (much to Helga’s delight).

It was a particularly beautiful morning when Helga awoke to the wonderful sight of Shadow Weaver sleeping beside her. She smiled, watching the curve of Shadow Weaver’s back rise and fall with her breath as she slept. Helga’s chest tingled with warmth, and she raised herself up on her elbow with a smile playing at her lips, watching the morning light shining in Shadow Weaver’s hair. 

Soon enough, the sorceress started to stir and she blinked sleepily up at Helga.

“Morning “ she mumbled, ducking her head and schooching closer so her face was pressed against Helga’s collar bone. 

“Good morning, sweetheart” Helga whispered, pressing a kiss into Shadow Weaver’s dark hair. 

Shadow Weaver mumbled something that Helga didn’t quite catch and flung her arm over the general’s side.

“Hey” Helga said after a moment. 

“Hmm?” Shadow Weaver looked up with bleary eyes.

“You know, there’s another war meeting today. And your input has been sorely missed, do you think you’d want to stop by?”

She looked up at Helga, memories of the last meeting she had been to and how she had spent it in labor with Elios, rubbing through her mind. It caused her stomach to tie in a knot at the memory of the pain. 

“I’ll think about it.” She murmured into Helga’s chest.

“But it’s too early right now.” She yawned and Helga chuckled. 

“I’d never take you as one to sleep in, Shadow Weaver” she joked.

“I’m not usually” Shadow Weaver said 

“But it is not my fault that this bed is very comfortable and you are very warm”

Helga laughed again, and put her arm over Shadow Weaver, who made a sound not unlike a cat purring.

“You have not right to be so adorable” Helga told the sorceress, who slapped her lightly on the arm.

“I have no idea what  you’re talking about!” She snapped, but Helga could see the smile hiding behind her w ords. 

“I do” Helga answered, resting her head back on top of Shadow Weaver’s and inhaling the flowery scent of her hair. They fell silent then, enjoying each other’s company and relishing in the quiet of the early morning. 

After a long while, Shadow Weaver finally spoke. 

“I think I shall go to the meeting” she said 

“Really?!” Helga said excitedly 

“It will do me good” Shadow Weaver said matter-of-factly.

“It has been a while since I’ve seen anyone but you-not that I don’t enjoy your company of course- but I think you are right, it’s a good idea”

Helga grinned.

“That’s wonderful! It will be wonderful to have you back!” 

“Hmm” Shadow Weaver seemed to have gotten lost in thought.

“What is it?”

“Helga... do they know?” The sorceress asked softly 

“Know what?” Helga asked nervously 

“About us.” Shadow Weaver mumbled 

“What’s wrong” Helga asked 

“Nothing” Shadow Weaver mumbled

“I know you to well to know that it’s not nothing.” Helga chastised, gently running her fingers through the sorceress’s hair. 

“If they don’t know... do you think they’ll be bothered?” Shadow Weaver whispered.

“Of course not.” Helga said firmly 

“And anyway, everyone important already knows, sweetheart! Angella, Casta, glimmer and Adora, they’re all fine with it”

“You may be right... but-“

“But nothing!” Helga said 

“You’ve been missed, Shadow Weaver, they all want you back.”

“As sweet as you are, dearest, I do not think they miss me as much as the information I have to offer” 

“Angella misses you” Helga countered 

“And so does Adora and-“

“And who?” Shadow Weaver asked, raising her head up, her interest piqued.

“And Catra...” Helga said quietly 

“Catra? Has she been coming to the meetings?”

“I-yes... just for the last week or so, Angella decided we needed more intel since you were, you know...”

“It makes sense.” Shadow Weaver said dryly 

“I just wish you had told me earlier.”

“I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be” Shadow Weaver said, raising her head a bit a planting a gentle kiss on Helga’s jaw. Helga felt a happy tingle run through her at the touch and she returned the favor, grazing Shadow Weaver’s brow with her lips. The sorceress shuddered, pulling away just enough so she could look Helga in the eyes. 

“Another” she demanded, and Helga grinned. This time her kiss captured Shadow Weaver’s lips, bringing a sigh from the sorceress, who kissed Helga back eagerly.

When they finally came up for air, their cheeks were flushed, and Shadow Weaver’s eyes were shining like the moons.

*****

“I love you.” She whispered, lifting herself up onto her elbow and pressing another kiss to Helga’s lips. 

“You’re beautiful” Helga answered.

Shadow Weaver grinned, rolling herself on top of Helga to capture her lips in another heated kiss. Helga sighed at the touch, feeling Shadow Weaver’s weight on top of her, the sorceress’s knees straddling her at either side while she kept their mouths locked together. Helga could feel the heat building between them, and she lifted her hands to cup Shadow Weaver’s face. 

The sorceress paused for a moment, allowing Helga to look into her eyes before continuing her endeavors by leaving a burning trail down Helga’s jaw, pausing when she reached the general’s neck and sucking lightly at the exposed flesh. 

“Ahh!” Helga gasped at the sensation, the memory of the last time Shadow Weaver had touched her like this surfacing in her brain, before being pushed away by the feeling of the sorceress’s mouth on her collar bone. 

“Sh-Shadow Weaver!” Helga panted, her hands tangling in the other woman’s hair.

“Hmmm” Shadow Weaver hummed, sending tingling vibrations over Helga’s skin and bringing a low moan from her throat. Shadow Weaver’s hands moved to Helga’s pajama top, fumbling with the buttons without ever breaking contact with the general’s skin. Finally she got the shirt open, and she continued her journey down Helga’s flushed skin, leaving a searing path of feather soft kisses that caused Helga to feel lightheaded. 

Shadow Weaver finally paused when she reached Helga’s breast, she looked up at the woman, a question in her eyes.

“Do you want me to?” She whispered. Helga could barely speak, but she managed an urgent nod telling Shadow Weaver to continue. She didn’t just want it. She  _needed_ it, she craved the sorceress’s touch like fish craved water. 

Her back arched as Shadow Weaver continued, and Helga felt sparks on her skin at the feeling of Shadow Weaver’s tongue on her sensitive flesh. Helga sucked in a breath of air, her hands moving to the back of Shadow Weaver’s nightgown And gripping the material tightly to keep herself grounded. She felt Shadow Weaver’s teeth graze her nipple and she practically screamed. She felt Shadow Weaver smile at her reaction.

“Do you like it?” The sorceress panted, Helga could only groan. Shadow Weaver took this as encouragement, redoubling her efforts and kissing lower and lower on Helga’s burning skin, coming to rest briefly at her navel before going lower still. Helga shuddered as Shadow Weaver tugged at her waistband gently with her teeth. 

“Please!” The general groaned, raising her hips and wiggling to get out of her pajama bottoms. Shadow Weaver complied, quickly doing away with the cloth and leaving the garment around Helga’s ankles where it was swiftly kicked away. 

“Wait!” Helga panted, now completely bare against the bed 

“It’s not fair if only I’m naked” 

Shadow Weaver grinned devilishly 

“No it isn’t” She agreed, making short work of her nightgown which was quickly flung to the floor along with Helga’s clothes. The sight of Shadow Weaver sitting on top of her on full display caused a shiver of desire to run down Helga’s spine, she felt a tingle between her legs, and tried desperately to ignore lest it become too much. 

“Shadow Weaver!” She said through ragged gasps of air. Shadow Weaver had moved her path onto Helga’s thigh, kissing dangerously close to her center and causing the general’s back to arch again. Helga moaned as Shadow Weaver’s hands dipped between her legs, spreading them apart so she could continue her ministrations on the soft skin inside her thigh. 

“How-how are you doing this!” She groaned, holding onto Shadow Weaver like a lifeline.

“How-“ she was cut off by Shadow Weaver’s fingers coming in contact with her core, she nearly screamed at the gentle touch, and her toes curled into the bed sheets, desperate for more. Shadow Weaver grinned at the reaction, letting her fingers ghost over Helga’s flesh, just barely touching it, but sending shock waves of pleasure shooting up her spine. She gritted her teeth, her hips rising, trying desperately to find more of the sorceress’s glorious touch. 

“Please!” She begged again, Shadow Weaver’s torturously slow caresses leaving her starving for more. Finally, Shadow Weaver relented, slowly sinking her middle finger into Helga up to the second knuckle. 

This time the General did scream, her back arching painfully and her hips bucking against Shadow Weaver. 

“I-“ She panted

“I-I- love you!” She finally managed, squealing with delight when Shadow Weaver started to move her hand until her finger was completely encased. 

“I love you too” Shadow Weaver whispered, leaving a tiny kiss on the tip of Helga’s nose before adding another finger and starting to move again, bringing her hand back and forth in a steady rhythm that left Helga at a loss for words as most after moan left her mouth. 

Finally, with the careful addition of a third finger and the gentle pressing of Shadow Weaver’s thumb on a certain spot, Helga reached the edge. She screamed aloud, her hips rising into the air, her heart pounding in her chest, the air threatening to leave her lungs for good as she was left breathless on the bed with Shadow Weaver sitting proudly between her legs, wiping her fingers off on the sheets. 

Helga’s head felt fuzzy, she had never felt anything like that, and she was sure that Shadow Weaver’s touch just have been infused with magic to make her reach such heights. The small part of her brain that was still capable of coherent thought told her otherwise though. Maybe Shadow Weaver just had a certain talent

The General lay stunned on her bed, a thin sheen of sweat cooling quickly on her flushed skin while Shadow Weaver lay down beside her, pressing one last kiss to her cheek before curling into her side and closing her eyes. 

“Don’t you want me to return the favor?” Helga managed once some form of rational thought was returned to her. Shadow Weaver shook her head. 

“I’m not ready to be touched yet.” She whispered, and Helga nodded. She understood, she wasn’t sure she would want to be touched either after an experience like Shadow Weaver‘s, so instead she put her arm around the sorceress, letting her eyes fall shut again before falling asleep to the steady sound of Shadow Weaver’s breath.


	45. The meeting

When Helga woke up for the second time, the first thing she noticed was Shadow Weaver’s absence beside her, for a fleeting moment she panicked, thinking that something horrible had happened and Shadow Weaver had gone without telling her, luckily a second later she noticed the steady hum of the shower and she realized where the sorceress had gone. Helga relaxed, pulling herself slowly into a seated position and tugging the blankets up around herself. She probably would have sat there all day lost in a pleasant day dream had Shadow Weaver not emerged from the bathroom in the midst of buttoning up her dress with a towel wrapped around her long black hair. 

“Helga, have you by any chance seen my mask?” She asked, letting her hair loose from the towel so it tumbled down her back in damp waves. 

“Hmm?” Helga said, still half asleep

“No, I haven’t, Why?” She said, wondering if she had heard correctly, Shadow Weaver hadn’t worn her mask in months.

“I-Erm-I need it for the meeting” Shadow Weaver said. 

“How come?”

“I don’t want them to see my face” she said simply, trying to sound offhand. Despite the faint blush rising on her neck. 

“How come?” Helga questioned, finally working up the will to drag herself out of bed, the quilt still wrapped around her like a cloak.

“Because- Well, I wouldn’t want to frighten them” Shadow Weaver reasoned.

“Frighten them?” Helga said skeptically, moving to rest her chin on Shadow Weaver’s shoulder.

“How could you possibly frighten them? You’re the most beautiful woman in the world!”

“To you, perhaps” Shadow Weave sighed 

“Are you saying I have bad taste!?” Helga gasped dramatically.

“How dare you!” 

“Oh hush” Shadow Weaver told her, giving belga a light slap on the arm.

“And go take a shower, dear, you need it” 

Once Helga had finished arranging her face into a sufficiently scandalized expression, she headed Shadow Weaver’s words and went off to grab some clean clothes before popping into the bathroom for a well deserved shower.

*******

Helga and Shadow Weaver stood hesitantly outside the war room, the latter gripping the former’s hand like a life line.

“It’ll be fine” Helga told her. Shadow Weaver didn’t answer, her cheeks had gone pale, and she seemed to be loosing her nerve. 

“I’ll come to the next one” she said, beginning to back away from the door, but Helga held her still. 

“Come on, come to this one, I promise it’s going to be fine.”

“I-“

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, you fool” Shadow Weaver snapped 

“It is the rest of them I do not trust”

“How come?” Helga prodded 

“They have never seen me without the mask. How am I to know that the entire meeting will not be spent staring at my deformities?”

“It won’t” Helga assured

“So you say” Shadow Weaver grumbled, tugging nervously at her sleeve 

“I do say.” Helga said

“Come on, darling, let’s go in”

“Wait!”

“What is it?”

“Is Catra here?”

“Probably” 

Shadow Weaver gulped. The last time she had talked to Catra she had ended up bawling in Helga’s arms and despite her best efforts she couldn’t promise herself it wouldn’t happen again.

“Come on” Helga encouraged. She took a step forward and tugged at Shadow Weaver’s hand 

“Fine” Shadow Weaver said, allowing Helga to lead her into the room. 

******

“Shadow Weaver!” The happy trill of Angella’s voice cut through the air, piercing Shadow Weaver’s ears and causing her to jump. 

“You came!” The Queen said gaily, quickly marching over to where Helga and Shadow Weaver stood by the door and enveloping the sorceress in a warm hug. 

“How have you been?” She asked enthusiastically, seizing Shadow Weaver’s hand in a way that made the sorceress thankful that as of yet the three of them were the only inhabitants of the war room.

“And Helga, welcome my friend!” Helga smiled at Angella, giving a little bow before accepting the Queen’s bone-crushing hug as well. 

“It’s good to see you, Angella” Shadow Weaver said with a small smile of her own as she realized that she really had missed the monarch. 

“Oh Shadow Weaver, you look wonderful!” Angella gushed, seemingly overwhelmed with excitement after nearly a month without seeing her friend. 

“Thank you..” Shadow Weaver said softly, her ears twitching slightly. 

“How have you been?” Angella asked again, leading Helga and Shadow Weaver over to the large table and indicating two seats for them.

“Fine. I’ve been fine, Angella” Shadow Weaver told her.

“That is wonderful, I was worried about you!” Angella said.

“I’m fine” Shadow Weaver assured her, wondering why she felt nervous despite being around an old friend. 

“And how is Elios?” Angella asked 

“Better every day”

“That is truly wonderful, Shadow Weaver.”

“It is” Shadow Weaver agreed, finally feeling the knot in her stomach beginning to loosen. 

“Helga and I plan to visit him after this. Would you like to come with us?”

She said it without thinking, but she was glad she had. Angella beamed and Helga grinned broadly.

“I would love to!” The Queen crowed happily, before wrapping Shadow Weaver in another sudden hug. 

“I really have missed you!” She whispered in the sorceress’s ear. The queen’s words promoted Shadow Weaver to hug her back.

“I missed you too, Angella, you have been a good friend to me”

She smiled warmly at the Queen once they pulled apart 

“And I’m sorry for being horrible to you the last time we spoke... there really was no excuse for that” she sighed, casting her eyes down to her lap.

“Nonsense!” Angella said dismissively waving a hand in the air

“I completely understand” 

Shadow Weaver nodded, thankful for Angella’s ability to forgive so easily. 

The sound of the door opening startled Shadow Weaver and she jumped in her seat. A moment later she felt Helga’s steadying hand on her thigh and relaxed a little bit at the familiar touch. She looked over her shoulder, feeling a good of relief at another familiar face. 

Castaspella came walking across the room, smiling broadly in greeting, and blushing slightly at the sight of Shadow Weaver and Helga side by side. Apparently she hadn’t forgotten her accidental interruption. 

“Hi Shadow Weaver, hey Helga!” She greeted, trying to smooth over the fact that everyone had seen the blush. 

Angella looked suspiciously at the three women, probably wondering what exactly had happened.

“It’s a long story” Helga told the Queen conspiratorially In explanation of the awkward feeling that had descended on the room.

“Do I want to know?” Angella asked

“Probably not” Helga said with a smirk. 

After that the rest of the council filtered in in twos or threes until finally everyone was there except Catra and Adora. 

“Glimmer!” Angella called to her daughter from across the room.

“Where are Catra and Adora?” 

Glimmer shrugged

“I dunno”

“Bow, do you know where they are?” Angella asked.

Bow shook his head 

“No, sorry your majesty.

“It is quite alright” Angella said with a huff

“But they had better hurry or I shall start without them.” She declared 

“Aw, I bet they’ll show up soon, mom” Glimmer said, sprawling out in her seat in a most un-princesslike fashion.

“Glimmer, I do wish you wouldn’t sit like that” Angella groused at her daughter, who grumbled but complied with her mother’s wishes, prompting a small titter of laughter to sweep over the table. Laughter that a moment later rose to raucous cackles a moment later when Catra and Adora burst in through the door looking very guilty indeed.

“Sorry we’re late, your majesty!” Adora panted, greeting Angella with a hasty bow and tugging at catra’s arm so that the other girl would do the same.

“Where were you?” Angella questioned

“We have all been waiting for quite some time!”

“I-uh-we were busy.” Adora spluttered as an answer.

“Well I hope you’re not to busy for us to start our meeting now, Angella grumbled, taking her seat at the head of the table and watching as the two girls took their places next to Glimmer and Bow. 

Shadow Weaver nudged Helga in the ribs 

“By busy she means they were either raiding the kitchen for snacks, or sneaking a kiss” she whispered to the General who had to pretend her burst of laughter was a fit of coughing 

“Who’s to say they weren’t doing both?” She whispered back. 


	46. The idea

To Shadow Weaver’s surprise the meeting passed much more pleasantly than she had imagined. True to Helga’s words the members of the council were quick to welcome her back and the stares that she had been so sure would come to rest upon her disfigured face never became more than a few curious glances which were quickly stifled. All in all, Shadow Weaver had to admit it was good to be back, and most of all it was good to see Angella again. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed her friend until Angella had given her the warmest of hugs. 

Soon enough the meeting was over, new missions were planned and everyone was buzzing about having Shadow Weaver back. 

“That was such a great idea, Shadow Weaver!” Perfuma squealed as the meeting was dispersing. The princess skipped happily to Shadow Weaver’s side and patted her on the shoulder. 

“It’s so good to have you back!” She chirruped. 

Shadow Weaver gave her a small awkward smile and reached for Helga’s hand. She wasn’t used to this kind of praise. 

“I-Thank you.” Shadow Weaver said quietly.

“It’s good to be back.” Perfuma grinned before bouncing off again to talk to Glimmer. Shadow Weaver watched her go, turning around with a small start when Helga rapped her on the arm.

“See” the General said with a warm smile 

“I told you it would be alright.”

Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes 

“Be That as it may, I still maintain that I had reason to harbor doubt”

“Of course you did, darling.” Helga said leaving a quick peck on Shadow Weaver’s cheek and causing her face to flush.

“What are you doing!” Shadow Weaver hissed.

“What if someone saw!”

“Then lucky them” Helga said cheekily, putting one arm around Shadow Weaver’s shoulders.

“But-“

“Don’t worry, Shadow Weaver, nobody will mind” she assured the sorceress before pressing another dry kiss to her temple. 

“But come on now.” She said, leading Shadow Weaver towards the door. 

“Angella wants to see the baby.” Shadow Weaver complied, following Helga out of the room to find Angella and catching a glimpse of the awatwo-tone eyes watching her as she left. 

**************

“Would you like to hold him?” Shadow Weaver asked Angella once they had made it back to Elios’ little hospital room. The Queen looked at her, wide eyed

“May I?” She said, her voice quivering with excitement 

“Of course.” Shadow Weaver said, gently lifting the baby up and placing him in Angella’s arms. The queen’s face lit up at the sight of him.

“He’s precious!” She cooed, drifting over to sit down in the arm chair by the window.

“It’s been so long, little one!” She said to the baby while Helga and Shadow Weaver watched from a few feet away. 

“And you’ve grown! You look so handsome, Elios!” Angella told the baby, who was looking up at her curiously.

“You look just like your mother” she whispered, causing Shadow Weaver and Helga to look at each other with little grins.

“He does look like you” Helga said to the sorceress.

“Poor boy” Shadow Weaver sighed.

“Hush” Helga snapped, giving Shadow Weaver a playful slap on the arm before taking her hand and leading her over to the chair across from Angella. She sat down heavily, leaving Shadow Weaver standing at her side.

“Aren’t you going to sit?” Helga asked, her eyes glimmering with mischief( darting from Shadow Weaver to the Queen (still fully engrossed in the baby)

“Where exactly am I supposed to sit!” Shadow Weaver hissed. Helga grinned wickedly and patted her lap. Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes, and to Helga’s ( and her own) surprise relented, perching herself on Helga’s knees.

“There” Helga said with a delighted chuckle, which finally pulled Angella’s attention away from the baby she was holding.

“What in Etheria are you two doing!” She exclaimed at the sight of Shadow Weaver sitting primly on Helga’s lap while the General wrapped her arms around the sorceress’s waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

Shadow Weaver flushed red and Helga giggled. Angella rolled her eyes.

“Helga, really?” She asked, feigning distaste while rocking Elios gently back and forth. 

“Mhmm” Helga said, now leaning her head on Shadow Weaver’s shoulder. 

Angella sighed, and turned her attention back to Elios to hide the smile playing at her lips. 

“What have you done to my general, Shadow Weaver?” Angella said, her head bowed so the women couldn’t see the smile that she was trying to suppress.

Shadow Weaver blushed even darker, but composed herself before answering.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Angella” she said, concealing a grin of her own and shifting her position so she sat across Helga’s lap, one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Of course you don’t” Angella said with a tinkling laugh. She fell silent for a moment before speaking again.

“I’ve been thinking about Elios’... disability.” She said carefully. The lighthearted mood in the room immediately darkened.

“What about it?” Shadow Weaver asked, sitting up from her spot against Helga’s chest.

“Well, he is probably going to need a prosthetic of some sort when he gets older.”

Shadow Weaver looked down at her hands. She hadn’t really thought about that, she’d been much too worried about keeping Elios alive to try and think of the future.

“Yes... But, any prosthetics I’ve ever seen are attached at a joint like the knee, or just above it. Even if the leg can’t be bent, the thigh still moves, so it’s serviceable”

“That is where the problem arises” Angella agreed, gazing thoughtfully at Elios.”

“But Bow has been thinking of ways around it.”

“Like what?” Helga piped up

“He has shown me a few designs, and it seems like they may work once they are polished up a bit. He thought that perhaps a false thigh joined to a-a metal piece of some sort, the metal is meant to be flexible to allow for movement, but strong enough to hold weight”

“Do you think it would work?” Shadow Weaver said, trying to picture what Angella had told her.

“I do. Bow is an intelligent boy, and I think this may really be able to help.” 

The corners of Shadow Weaver’s mouth twitched and she looked over at Helga who was grinning broadly.

“How would it go on though?” Shadow Weaver asked.

“That I am not sure about” Angella said with a shake of her head.

“But I’m sure Bow would be glad to discuss it with you.”

Helga and Shadow Weaver looked at each other, eyes shining with hope. They had both thought that Elios would end up confined to a wheelchair, but now... now there was hope.

“When can we talk to him” Helga asked, squeezing Shadow Weaver’s fingers. 

“What about tomorrow, after the meeting?” Angella suggested, watching the women’s delighted reactions out of the corner of her eye.

“That would be wonderful!” Helga exclaimed 

“It really would” Shadow Weaver agreed.

“Our boy is going to walk!” 

Angella allowed herself a small smile at the sight of the mothers’ reaction to the hope of a better future for their son. 

“It isn’t a given quite yet” Angella reminded them. 

“It doesn’t matter!” Shadow Weaver said.

“There is hope.” 

Angella just shook her head and grinned, feeling her heart bubble with joy when Helga scooped Shadow Weaver into her arms, standing up in one swift movement and spinning her around. 

Shadow Weaver laughed aloud, clinging to Helga’s neck until she was set down on solid ground once more.

“He’s going to walk” She whispered, just loud enough for Angella to hear

“I’m sure of it”


	47. The family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update for a while, because school is starting for me, but not to worry, this story is far from over! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Sorry the last few haven’t been that great imo, I’ve been stressed) and don’t forget to tell me wat you think!

Once Angella had gone, Shadow Weaver and Helga shared a quick kiss before sitting opposite each other in the arm chairs, Elios snuggled in Helga’s arms.

“Do you know what this means?” Shadow Weaver whispered. There were tears glistening in her eyes. 

“It means our son is going to walk” Helga answered. She leaned forward and took Shadow Weaver’s hand. 

“He’s going to be alright” Shadow Weaver said.

“I didn’t truly believe it until this moment. But now... I couldn’t be more sure.”

Helga looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully in the crook of her arm. 

“It’s thanks to you, Shadow Weaver.”

“It’s thanks to  _us_ ”  Shadow Weaver corrected 

“I needed you. Without you we would have never made it this far. You are the best mother Elios could ask for.”

“And so are you, my darling”

Shadow Weaver shook her head

“I am not quite as sure as you are.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wanted to get rid of him. When I found out I was expecting I wanted nothing more than to do away with him” she sighed, regret dripping from her voice, and the tears in her eyes threatening to spill. She blinked hard to get rid of them.

“I  hated  him Helga.”

“You didn’t hate him, Shadow Weaver. You hated _Hordak_ ” 

Shadow Weaver gulped. Suddenly the hatred she had felt all those months ago didn’t seem quite as clear. She had always thought that she had truly despised the baby himself back then, but maybe...

_Maybe Helga’s right_

She thought to herself. She looked into the general’s deep brown eyes, so full of warmth and love. It made her heart flutter.

“Shadow Weaver, I have never doubted for a moment that you love Elios. The past is the past, and we can’t change that, and even so I can’t believe that you ever truly hated him”

Shadow Weaver sniffled, quickly dabbing at a few stray tears.

“How can you be sure, Helga? I am not even sure myself. I’m not the same woman I was before. I hardly recognize myself.”

“Do you miss the way you were before?”

“Never. But it’s hard, sometimes I don’t know who I am anymore”

“You’re Shadow Weaver” Helga said firmly.

“But... I’m _different_ ”

“That doesn’t make you any less you. You’re just a different version of yourself”

Shadow Weaver stayed silent for a moment, pondering what Helga had said.

“Helga.” She said finally

“Do you love me?”

“Of course!” The general said earnestly 

“Don’t i Tell you all the time!”

“Yes. But do you  mean  it Helga. Do you  really mean  it.”

“More than anything, my darling, how could you doubt that?”

“I don’t doubt you, Helga. I doubt myself. I doubt my ability to be loved.”

“Oh, Shadow Weaver.... I love you more than anything” Helga cooed.

Shadow Weaver’s lower lip trembled.

“I love you too.” She said, and though her words were soft her voice was charged with power.

“And I’m sorry, Helga. I know it hasn’t been easy for you. I am not an easy person. I’ll never forgive myself for the things I said to you that day”

“It’s alright, my love. You didn’t say it to me. You said it to someone who deserved it.” She reached her free hand to cup Shadow Weaver’s cheek, making sure that Elios was properly supported.

“I need you to understand, you’ve been hurt Shadow Weaver, and that kind of hurt doesn’t go away quickly.” She wiped a stray tear away with her thumb.

“You still need to heal, and it’ll take time, but you’re doing so well.”

“Am I? It doesn’t feel like it. I can still feel him, Helga. I can’t make it go away. I want to, but I can’t, I feel so dirty”

Helga’s heart clenched. She hated the thought of Shadow Weaver hurting. She hates that she could do nothing about it.

“As much as I want to let it go, I can’t” Shadow Weaver whispered. 

Helga got up, carefully positioning Elios against her collar bone as she knelt in front of Shadow Weaver.

“I know” she said 

“And if I could make it go away I would do it in a heartbeat. You are so brave, my darling, so strong”

“Strong?” Shadow Weaver scoffed. 

“I’ve never felt weaker, Helga. Even back in the fright zone I could keep myself under control. I never cried, not once, I kept my head, I could hold it in, I’ve done it all my life, it’s what I’m good at, and now...” she took a shaky breath.

“Now all I can do is cry”

“Of course you do. You’ve been holding in a life time of tears, now the dam’s broken.” Helga said.

Shadow Weaver blinked a couple times and forced herself to smile. 

“I am so sorry” she said again.

“I know.” Helga whispered 

“But you don’t need to be, my darling. Here, hold your son, show him how much you love him”

She handed the baby to Shadow Weaver who took him carefully in her arms. 

“Hello little one” she cooed 

Elios blinked up at her and gave a toothless grin. Shadow Weaver sniffled again and looked at Helga. Helga gazed back, her warm brown eyes brimming with love. 

“Helga?”

“Mmm?”

“You’re beautiful. I haven’t told you nearly enough. You’re absolutely stunning” 

Helga flushed 

“Shadow Weaver...”

“And you’re kind, and wise, and a wonderful mother. I don’t tell you as much as I should, but I really mean it. And I want you to know I do.”

“Of course I know, Shadow Weaver.” Helga murmured, her eyes sparkling. 

They fell into a comfortable silence then, simply enjoying each other’s company while Elios wriggled happily in Shadow Weaver’s arms, grasping at her hair with one hand and sticking his free thumb in his mouth. 

“He’s so cute” said a voice from the doorway. Shadow Weaver and Helga both looked up with a start. 

“Catra...” Shadow Weaver gasped, catching sight of the girl that was hovering just outside the room.

“Hi Shadow Weaver.” She said shyly, tugging absently at her sleeves.

“Come in” Shadow Weaver told her 

“Can I?”

“Of course, come in” She repeated, beckoning her forward. Catra took a tentative step towards where the women sat, and bit by bit made her way over to them. 

“How are you, Catra?” Shadow Weaver asked.

“I’m fine.” Catra gulped 

“I-uh-Angella said that it would be ok for me to come down...”

“Yes. Of course” 

“I wanted to see how Elios was doing... and I wanted to see you. I wanted to say I’m sorry” she glanced momentarily at the four white lines across Shadow Weaver’s cheek. Lines caused by her own claws.

“You’ve already apologized, Catra” Shadow Weaver said 

“I know” the girl said, bowing her head and hugging her arms around herself 

“But, I wanted to say it again” her voice quivered, and she rubbed one foot against the other. 

“Come” Shadow Weaver said. She nestled Elios in the crook of her left arm and then extends her right arm towards Catra, who slowly moved forward letting Shadow Weaver take her hand.

“You don’t need to apologize anymore” the sorceress hummed 

Catra nodded. 

“How’s Elios?” She asked, not quite sure what else to say. 

“He’s doing better every day. The doctor said we’ll be able to take him home soon.”

“That’s-that’s great, Shadow Weaver.” She mumbled with a small smile. 

“And, he’s going to be ok?”

“He’ll be fine Catra.” 

“Good”

“What is bothering you, my dear?” Shadow Weaver prodded. Catra seemed a bit off.

“Nothing” She said, blinking hard. 

“I-I just really really missed you Shadow Weaver! And I’m so sorry I hurt you!”

She sniffled, and wiped a hand across her face. 

“Can I please give you a hug?” She finally choked out.

“Of course, come here, Catra” Catra practically threw herself into Shadow Weaver’s arms. She threw her arms around the sorceress’s neck and buried her face against her shoulder. Shadow Weaver silently handed Elios over to Helga, receiving a small smile rom the General before patting Catra softly on the back. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright...” she soothed as Catra was wracked by sobs. She rubbed small circles on the girl’s back and held her close.

“It’s alright” she repeated holding Catra until the sobs had subsided and were replaced by sad little hiccups. 

“I love you, Shadow Weaver” Catra blubbered 

“I don’t want you to leave me again!”

“I won’t, my child” Shadow Weaver assures her petting her hair. 

“I’ll never leave you again” 

“Do you promise?” Catra whimpered

“I promise you, Catra.”

“Even after everything I’ve done?”

“I am no saint either, child. How could I forgive myself if i didn’t forgive you?”

“I don’t know... I just want you back” Catra said softly, still clinging to Shadow Weaver.

“I want my family back”

“We’re right here, Catra” Shadow Weaver hummed 

“We’re all here.”

“We?” Catra finally looked up, her eyes shining with tears.

“Families grow, don’t they?” Shadow Weaver said, glancing at Elios and Helga. Catra nodded.

“Do you really think we can be a family?” She whispered 

“I don’t see why not.” Shadow Weaver smiled. 

“I’d like that...” Catra said. 

“Good” Shadow Weaver brushed the girl’s hair out of her face.

“Now, would you like to hold your brother?” 

Catra’s eyes shone as Shadow Weaver traded places with her and carefully placed Elios in her arms, moving away to sit with Helga once the baby was settled. 

“Hi..” Catra cooed at the baby, who blinked curiously up at her.

“Hi, Elios...” she grinned when he reached one chubby hand towards her face.

“I’m Catra...” she introduced herself to the baby.

“We met once before... but only for a moment... you’ve gotten so handsome...”

Elios gurgled happily.

“You look just like our mom...” he squirmed a little giving Catra a toothless grin.

“Yeah... you really do” She said, gently tickling his belly while Shadow Weaver watched. 

The sorceress felt her heart swell with pride at the sight of her little family. Never in a million years would she have dreamt of this, but now that it was true she wanted nothing else. 


	48. Home again

“You can take him home” Doctor Greenwood said. Shadow Weaver could have jumped for joy at the proclamation, and she had to stop herself from doing a happy little dance.

“Thank you!” She said instead, trying to stop the endless flood of excitement that flowed through her. 

She looked from Greenwood to Helga and then at Elios laying happily in his crib, one little thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. 

“Go ahead” the doctor said with a kind smile, and Shadow Weaver scooped Elios into her arms bringing a happy coo from the boy’s mouth.

“You remember how to change his bandages, correct?” The doctor asked while Shadow Weaver tickled Elios’ belly. Both she and Helga nodded.

“And when to give him his medicine” he held out a small paper bag with several glass bottles inside. 

They nodded again. 

“And don’t forget the cream I’ve given you for the scars, the wounds are well healed, but the cream will help with any discomfort on his skin”

“We won’t” Helga said peering over Shadow Weaver’s shoulder to look at Elios. 

“Alright then, one last thing, try and hold him as much as possible, it seems to be what has been helping him most.” Greenwood said, holding open the door of the hospital room. 

“You’re free to go”

*******

“D’you think he’s grown?” Helga asked, watching Elios sleep in his crib for the first time in over a month. 

“I don’t know...” Shadow Weaver said softly, resting her hand on the baby’s belly and feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breath.

“Greenwood said he’s not as big as a babe of four months should be, but maybe he has grown a bit”

“I think he has” Helga said and she put an arm around Shadow Weaver gently stroking her hair with one hand.

“Shouldn’t be be starting to try and roll over by now though?” Shadow Weaver said.

“I... I read a book about babies while I was pregnant with him-“ 

Helga snorted 

“ You?!”

“What! It’s not funny Helga, I was curious” Shadow Weaver said defensively 

“It’s adorable” Helga Said, continuing to stroke Shadow Weaver’s hair 

“Though I never pictured you as one to read baby books.”

“I maintain that it was out of boredom”

“Mhmm”

“Anyways, he’s supposed to be trying to roll over by now, Helga... I’m worried that he’s not”

“He’s been sick, sweetheart, I’m sure he’ll do it in his own time”

“I hope so” Shadow Weaver said, gazing lovingly at the sleeping baby.

“I’m just worried he won’t be normal.”

“What do you mean?”

“What if the damage is deeper that what we’ve seen? What if he won’t be able to function”

“He will” Helga said firmly

“He just needs time, Shadow Weaver. Time and love, and he has plenty of both.”

Shadow Weaver smiled, leaning against Helga’s shoulder and resting her head against her.

“I just want him to be happy”

“He will be. We’re going to take good care of him” 

Shadow Weaver nodded, her gaze still focused on Elios who continued to sleep soundly in his crib.

“It’s too good to be true” she sighed 

“What is?”

“He’s alive... the girls are safe... I have you... I’m so scared that this is all a dream and it’ll be ripped away any moment.”

“It’s not. This is real my darling”

“I hope so” Shadow Weaver whispered just as a loud knock came to the door.

Both women jumped in surprise and Elios awoke from his slumber with a loud wail.

“Who is it?” Shadow Weaver snapped, rushing to lift the Now screaming Elios into her arms to soothe him. 

“It’s me” came adora’s voice from outside. Shadow Weaver softened

“Come in” she called 

The door creaked open, and in poked Adora’s head.

“Can Catra come in too?” She asked sheepishly 

“Yes”

Adora opened the door a little wider, scooting into the room with Catra close behind her. 

“We wanted to tell you something” Adora muttered, looking at the toes of her boots as if they were quite interesting.

“What is it?” Shadow Weaver said suspiciously 

“Um...”

“Well?”

“Uh-We-uh...”

“Spit It out already!” Shadow Weaver said, her free hand planted on her hip. 

Catra suddenly started to giggle.

“You look like a mom!” She cackled, slapping Adora on the back.

“Adora look!” She said through peaks of laughter. 

Shadow Weaver frowned and looked at Helga who seemed to be trying to contain laughter as well. 

“Are the pair of you going to tell me why you’re here, or are you going to stand there laughing at me?” She snapped 

Adora blushed while Catra wiped a mirthful tear from her eye. 

“Sorry Shadow Weaver.” She said, still fighting giggles. 

“It’s just-“ she was cut off by another cackle 

“You- you look so different- and...” Catra has to stop again to hold her stomach when Adora elbowed her in the ribs. 

Shadow Weaver arched an eyebrow. Catrahad seemingly let go of her guilt. 

“We wanted to tell you something” Adora repeated 

“Well go ahead, if you can get Catra to stop laughing long enough” Shadow Weaver grumbled, glaring at Helga who had turned bright pink from holding back giggles of her own. 

“Sorry darling, it’s infectious” Helga said lightly.

“Ha.” Shadow Weaver muttered, changing Elios’ position in her arms and turning her attention back to Adora.

“Catra and I wanted to tell you...” she trailed off and Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes.

“We wanted to tell you that we’re a couple!” Catra blurted, finally having gotten over her laughing fit. 

“Is that all?” Shadow Weaver said, turning to deposite Elios in his crib.

“I-yes?” Adora squeaked 

“How did you...”

“Honestly child, it’s quite hard to  not  know.” Shadow Weaver said with a huff 

“I raised the pair of you”

Catra and adora looked at each other and the back at Shadow Weaver

“Oh...” Adora said sheepishly while Catra was overcome yet again with giggles.

Shadow Weaver huffed again and moved towards Helga, allowing the general to rest a hand on her shoulder. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand these two” she said, inching into Helga’s embrace and resting her head on her shoulder while Catra and adora tried to compose themselves. 

Helga laughed lightly and gave Shadow Weaver a little squeeze. 

“Wait a second!” Catra’s voice cut suddenly through the air, interrupting the moment between Shadow Weaver and Helga and waking Elios again. 

“Are you two- are you two a thing?!”

She whirled around to look at Adora, one clawed finger pointing at Shadow Weaver and Helga.

“Did you know about this Adora?” Adora nodded guiltily 

“What?! How could you not tell me this! I’m going to kill you!” She yelled.

Now it was Shadow Weaver’s turn to laugh. She thought that her relationship with Helga had been made fairly obvious, but apparently not obvious enough. 

She doubled over, laughter bubbling in her belly and spilling out her mouth. Helga took a step back, her eyes widening in shock.

“Shadow Weaver?” 

Shadow Weaver just kept laughing. Adora and Catra turned to look at her just as shocked as Helga. None of them had ever seen Shadow Weaver laugh like this before.

“Are you ok?” Catra asked hesitantly

Shadow Weaver just waved her hand and took hold of Elios’ crib to steady herself 

“I’m fine, I’m fine” she gasped finally still giggling quietly to herself.

She opened her arms, beckoning for Catra and Adora.

“Come here” she said, standing up and wrapping both of them in a hug.

“My beautiful girls” she whispered, hugging them tightly and pressing a kiss to the top of each of their heads.

“I’m so proud of you my children.” 

Catra started to purr, sending Vibrations through the three of them and bringing forth more laughter while Helga watched with Elios now in her arms.

“General Helga!” Adora called from the warm embrace.

“Come here, you’re part of the family” 

Helga’s eyes filled with tears and she met herself be pulled into the hug, carefully holding Elios so he wouldn’t be crushed. 

“Does this mean you’re our mom too now?” Catra asked.

Shadow Weaver and Helga looked at each other, and Shadow Weaver nodded.

“Nice” Catra grinned 

“Now I have Two moms!”


	49. The name

* eight monthslater*

“Come on Elios, say mama!” Shadow Weaver cooed at the toddler staring up at her with big grey eyes. 

Elios just grinned at her, displaying two pearly white teeth.

“Say mama” she repeated.

Elios clapped his hands. 

“Come on, bug, say mama” Shadow Weaver encouraged, prompting giggles from Elios.

Shadow Weaver frowned and crossed her arms.

“Hmph” she huffed, and Elios giggled, letting himself fall onto his back in his crib and grabbing his foot with both hands.

“Would it kill you to say it once, little one?” She asked the baby, who had stuck his foot in his mouth. Elios let go of his foot to babble a few strings of gibberish at his mother, and then jammed it back in his mouth. 

“You’re worse than I am” Shadow Weaver told the baby, scooping him out of the crib and holding him aloft, bringing hoots of laughter out of his mouth.

“Come on, Elios, don’t be so stubborn!” 

“Bah!” Elios crowed, reaching for Shadow Weaver’s hair and promptly sticking the lock he had managed to grab in his mouth as well. 

“Stop that” she said, gently extracting her hair from Elios’ grasp. 

“Bah, bah, bah!” Elios said, leaning back in Shadow Weaver’s arms and nearly tumbling onto the floor.

“Careful little demon!” Shadow Weaver said, rearranging her grip on the baby so he wouldn’t end up on the ground. Elios gurgled, trying again to grab Shadow Weaver’s hair and kicking out with his one leg. 

“Ababa!” He grinned up at her, placing both chubby hands on her cheeks when she raised him up to her eye level. 

“Oh I see, you can say that, but you can’t say mama?”

“Goo?”

“Mhmm. Come on Elios just say it! Ma-ma.”

Elios stuck his thumb in his mouth and giggled 

“Ma-ma” Shadow Weaver repeated 

“Bah?”

“No, mama. Say it with me, Ma-Ma”

“Bah!” 

Shadow Weaver frowned, laying Elios down on her bed and watching as the little boy wriggled himself into a seated position. 

“You’re lucky I love you” she told him, bopping him lightly on the nose and bringing forth a crow of delight 

“Because I’ll be damned if I let Helga win this”

“Win what?” Said a voice from behind Shadow Weaver.

“Nothing dearest” Shadow Weaver said innocently, kissing Helga soundly on the lips. 

“It’s never nothing with you, my darling” Helga said, smiling at Shadow Weaver and going over to lift Elios into her strong arms.

“And how was your day, young man?” Did you give mama any trouble?”

Elios grinned happily and took hold of Helga’s shirt.

“So, what exactly aren’t you going to let me beat you at?” She said wickedly, propping Elios on her hip.

Shadow Weaver sighed

“I’ve been trying to get him to say my name all day. He absolutely refuses!” She whined.

“I tried everything! Bribing him with toys, his favorite food... everything!”

Helga laughed, looking down at Elios.

“Are you being stubborn?” She asked him

“Giving mama a hard time?”

Elios gurgled happily, little bubbles forming at his lips. She set him back down on the bed, watching as he rocked back and forth for a moment, still grinning at them.

“Well, come on then” Helga said beckoning Shadow Weaver forward 

“What?”

“We’re going to teach him how to say mama, aren’t we”

Shadow Weaver’s smile could have lit up the dark side of the moon as she knelt by Helga’s side.

“Come now, Elios, say mama” Helga encouraged

“Ma-ma”

“Bababa”

“No. Ma-ma!”

Elios squealed in delight.

“Ma. Ma.”

Helga repeated, slower this time. 

“Oooh-ah!” Elios chirped, laughing hysterically when Shadow Weaver frowned.

“Mama”

“Ahaha!”

Shadow Weaver and Helga looked at each other.

“Do you think he’s ever going to say it?” Shadow Weaver asked 

“Of course he is!” Helga said, turning her attention back to the baby who was now clapping his hands together at his mothers’ dismal attempts to get him to talk. 

“Come on, Elios” Helga tired again to get him to speak, but the baby just reached for Shadow Weaver. 

“Ahba!” He gurgled, reaching for the collar of her shirt and nearly falling off the bed. 

“Bah!” He said, more insistently, tugging at her collar, and laying his head on Shadow Weaver’s chest when she brought him into her arms. 

“What do you want?” Helga asked the baby, who was nuzzling his nose against Shadow Weaver’s collar bone. 

“Aah!” He squealed, tugging at his mother’s shirt again.

“Are you hungry?” Shadow Weaver asked laughing a little when Elios tried to put her shirt in his mouth. 

“I just fed you! Remember? You threw peas your at Angella!”

“Did he really?” Helga cut in, laughing silently to herself at the thought of her son throwing his lunch at the queen of Brightmoon.

“Yes he did” Shadow Weaver answered

“Apparently he didn’t like them very much.”

“Gah!” Elios insisted, tugging at Shadow Weaver’s clothes again. 

“Alright little one” she said moving to sit by the window.

“But you’re getting much too big for this.”

“Aaah!”

Helga giggled at the ‘conversation’ Shadow Weaver was having with Elios. 

“Now behave yourself, or you’ll get nothing at all” Shadow Weaver told the baby, who just grinned. 

With a sigh she sat down, expertly undoing the buttons of her blouse with one hand, keeping Elios’ wandering fingers off her hair with the other.

“Patience my son” she told him as Elios squirmed in her lap. Helga quickly made her way over to where Shadow Weaver was seated, running a gentle hand through the sorceress’ hair. 

“You’re so beautiful” she whispered, causing Shadow Weaver to blush as she tugged her shirt open for Elios. 

“Hush” Shadow Weaver told her, wincing a bit as Elios latched on. She took a deep breath, stroking the little boy’s back as if her were still a newborn. 

“I’ll have to stop doing this soon” she said softly, watching as Elios nursed contentedly.

“He’s getting so big, aren’t you bug?”

Elios let a happy sigh out through his nose, squirming his way closer to Shadow Weaver.

Helga placed her chin on Shadow Weaver’s shoulder, resting her cheek against the sorceress’s.

“He really is...” Helga agreed 

“I can’t believe he’s a year old already” she sighed, watching Elios as well. Shadow Weaver took a deep breath, a sad smile on her lips as she watched Elios’ movements.

“Me neither” the sorceress agreed, brushing a tuft of coal black hair out of Elios’ face. 

“I’m going to miss this...” she said after a moment 

“Hmm?”

“Feeding him like this. Holding him... soon enough I’ll have to stop.” She sighed heavily, feeling tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She blinked a couple times to banish them before going on. 

“He’s growing up” Helga said softly, rubbing Shadow Weaver’s shoulders gently.

“But he’s always going to be our baby” 

“I suppose.” Shadow Weaver agreed, turning her head to capture Helga’s lips in a tender kiss. 

“And anyway, you don’t have to stop now” Helga said 

“We still have time” 

Shadow Weaver nodded, reaching her free hand to take Helga’s and tracing carefully over the battle scarred knuckles. 

“I love you.” She whispered, giving Helga’s hand a soft squeeze.

“You’re beautiful” Helga answered, leaving a gentle kiss on Shadow Weaver’s forehead. 

They stayed silent then until Elios had finished, finally letting go of Shadow Weaver’s breast and yawning, before settling himself sleepily into her arms while Shadow Weaver attempted to do up her shirt. 

“Are you tired little one?” She cooed at the baby, who gurgled softly, waving one clenched fist in the air before settling himself against her chest. 

“That’s what I thought” she said, getting carefully to her feet to deposite the baby in his crib, with Helga at her side. 

“Goodnight little one” she told Elios.

“Ahgoo...” he warbled, wriggling a little and sticking his thumb in his mouth. 

“That’s right my darling boy” Shadow Weaver smiled, watching Elios’ eyelids flutter with sleep.

“Sleep well”

She said, turning and taking Helga’s arm before quietly walking away from the crib. 

She was about to open her mouth to speak, when the faintest sound came from Elios’ crib.

“M-Om?”


	50. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it’s been a while since I’ve published, and this is a short chapter. I know my writing isn’t really up to scratch right now, but I’ve been struggling with some writers block, and to be honest I think the best way for me to get rid of it is to just write, and even if this is defiantly not some of my best work, I still wanted to publish it, to see if May it will help me gain some momentum again.   
> I promise I am not abandoning this story for anyone who is following it, and I’m hoping that it will get better again soon. I have a bunch of new ideas, I just have to figure out how to put them I to writing, so expect more drama in the future!! Anyways, thank you for reading, and please leave a comment, honestly comments make me so happy and encourage me to write more.

“M-om?” 

Shadow Weaver whipped around

“What did you say?” 

Elios grinned at her 

“M-om?” He repeated in a chirpy little voice. 

Shadow Weaver looked from Elios to Helga in disbelief 

“Are you kidding me!” She exclaimed, stomping her foot while Helga attempted to stifle giggles. The sorceress stalked over to where the baby sat. 

“Elios, honey, can you say mama?” She cooed at him. Elios just grinned

“Mmm” 

“That’s it! Shadow Weaver encouraged 

“Mom?”

“Argh!” Shadow Weaver whined, looking over her shoulder at Helga.

“Can You believe this?” She complained, gesturing at the baby, who took that opportunity to grab her fingers and stuck them in his mouth. Helga moved to stand beside her, patting her indulgently on the shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart” she said, still fighting to hide the delight in her voice 

“No You’re not.” Shadow Weaver said huffily, picking Elios out of his crib and holding him out in front of her. 

“You’ve been very naughty”

“Aah!” Elios answered, swinging his leg in the air and wriggling in Shadow Weaver’s hands until she was forced to prop him on her hip to keep him from ending up on the ground. 

“I carried you around for nine months!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed 

“You nearly killed me! And this is the thanks I get?” She sighed dramatically, sitting down hard on the edge of the bed and setting Elios on her lap.

“You’re an ungrateful little demon” she told him, but Helga could see a smile hiding behind her words. 

Elios smiled at her 

“You’re lucky I love you” Shadow Weaver said, standing up again and handing the baby to Helga.

“Here. Obviously I’m unwanted”

“Don’t be silly” Helga told her, surppressing another giggle at the sorceress’s antics. 

“I’m not being silly!” Shadow Weaver whined again

“This is a blatant corruption of my trust!” 

“He’s a baby, my darling, he doesn’t even know what he’s saying”

“Hmmph” shadow weaver blew an irritated puff of air out of her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I have never been so insulted.” She pouted 

“I have sacrificed my time, my sanity and my figure for you, Elios” she told the baby. After this final proclamation Helga could no longer hold back her giggles, and they bubbled out of her mouth.

“And you! You think this is funny!” She rounded on Helga, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips despite her attempts to try and look angry. 

“Not at all my darling” Helga said, still laughing.

“I used to have a wonderful figure” Shadow Weaver sighed wistfully

“You still do, Shadow Weaver”

“Well of course you would say that” the sorceress moved towards Helga, taking her free hand and tracing the knuckles.

“I would never lie to you”

“Well sometimes love can cloud your judgement, Helga” Shadow Weaver said with a sly smile, standing on her toes to leave a lingering kiss on the general’s cheek. She was about to bestow another on Helga’s lips when Elios gave an indignant squawk at being ignored and tugged sharply at Shadow Weaver’s long dark hair. 

“Oh so now you want me, do you?” She said, stepping back from Helga and bending over so she was eye level with the baby.

“I’ll have you know, that despite the severity of your insult I’m very proud of you for saying your first word.”

Elios grinned, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

“Come here” Shadow Weaver softened and took Elios from Helga’s arms.

“Your not quite forgiven yet, my son, but I love you very much” 

She glanced up at Helga who blew her a kiss.

“And Your mom loves you too, especially after you decided to say her name first. “

Elios beamed proudly and then grabbed two handfuls of Shadow Weaver’s shirt in his chubby hands and promptly buried his head in her chest, in seconds, he was snoring.

“I guess he has his own way of saying he loves you, doesn’t he?” Helga smiled down at the sleeping baby resting peacefully against Shadow Weaver’s chest.

“I guess he does” Shadow Weaver returned the gesture, walking slowly over to an arm chair so as not to wake the baby and sitting down carefully, one hand gently stroking the tips of his pointed ears. 

“You know?” Helga murmured, crouching down next to them and laying a hand on Shadow Weaver’s arm.

“I’ve always loved how you talk to him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve never talked to him like a baby... you’ve always spoken as if he were an adult who just couldn’t answer back”

“Well how else am I supposed to communicate with him?” Shadow Weaver asked incredulously 

“Those silly voices Casta uses? I think not. I find it demeaning.”

“That’s exactly what I mean” Helga said 

“He’s going to grow up so sure of himself. He’s going to expect to be treated with respect.”

“I should hope so.” Shadow Weaver sighed, looking down at the sleeping boy. 

“He will” Helga assured

“How couldn’t he, with a mother like you.”


	51. The mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man... it’s been a hot minute since I’ve updated, and I’m really Sorry about that for anyone who’s been following this story. I’ve had a lot going on in my personal life and with school and I just... haven’t had the time or energy to write.  
> But here it is! Ta da! Chapter fifty one! And there are more to come after this  
> (Will this story ever end 😅)  
> Anyway, I finally have some time to write and the inspiration to do so. I’ve had a recent flood of new ideas and I hope to get the next chapter published either later today or tomorrow. We’re back in business folks, and this time I mean it.   
> Now, if you could pretty please leave a comment! Comments honestly do wonders to give me motivation to write, so if it’s not too much to ask, please leave one to let me know what you thought!

Shadow Weaver took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, watching Helga in The polished glass as the General bustled around behind her 

“Do you have to go?” She said after a moment, smoothing down the front of her dress and turning to face Helga.

“It’s only for a couple days, my love” Helga said, pulling on her boots and fastening her cape at her throat before moving to take Shadow Weaver’s hand. 

“I’ll be back before you know it”

Shadow Weaver sighed 

“Promise me you’ll be safe.”

“I promise” the General said, pressing a gentle kiss to Shadow Weaver’s forehead and putting on her helmet. She made her way over to Elios’ crib and lifted him up.

“Be Good for mama, little man.” She said, giving the baby a kiss as well 

“I’ll be back soon” she smiled, picking up her spear in one hand and heading for the door.

“Helga- wait!” Shadow Weaver called 

“Don’t forget to call us...” 

“I would never” Helga smiled, blowing Shadow Weaver a kiss and sweeping out the door, her cape fluttering behind her.

“Be safe....” Shadow Weaver whispered to the empty air 

She felt worry twisting in her gut as she turned back into the room she shared with Helga, and tried to push it away. It was an easy mission: deliver supplies to the rebel outpost at Thaymor and get back to Brightmoon, it would be quick and relatively safe, or so Helga had promised when she told Shadow Weaver she was going.

The sorceress had argued of course, she was worried sick that something would go wrong and that she would be alone again, and even the thought of loosing Helga brought her to the brink of tears. 

_Don’t be a fool_

She told herself earnestly while she busied herself with changing Elios out of his pajamas. 

The baby smiled up at her and kicked with his one leg.

“Mom?” He asked, cocking his head and looking inquisitively at Shadow Weaver 

“She’s not here right now, little one”

Shadow Weaver told the baby. Elios’ little face screwed up as Shadow Weaver said this, as if he somehow understood what she was saying.

“There now...” Shadow Weaver cooed, lifting the baby into her arms 

“I miss her too, my darling, but she’ll be back soon, I promise” she sighed, propping the fussy child against her shoulder and turning to gaze out the window at the day-moon hanging low in the sky.

“Be safe...” she whispered to it

**********

Helga took a deep breath and looked up at the moon. 

She missed Shadow Weaver already, and the nagging little voice in the back of her mind kept wondering if this had been such a good idea after all. 

_Shut up_

She told the voice 

_Go home_

The voice answered. Helga ignored it, despite the fact that she really would much rather have been asleep in Shadow Weaver’s arms than trekking through the woods to Thaymor in the middle of the night.

Helga sighed, her feet hurt, and the thought of Shadow Weaver’s warm embrace was almost enough to make her turn around and walk back to Brightmoon. She allowed herself a moment of deliberation, despite knowing she would finish the mission whether she liked it or not.

Turning her gaze back up to the sky Helga let her mind wander, images of Shadow Weaver and Elios bringing a dopey smile to her lips, which In hindsight she was glad couldn’t be seen in the darkness.

She wondered what Shadow Weaver was doing.

_Most likely asleep_

She thought, but then shook her head. No, Shadow Weaver was more than likely to be wide awake. Helga felt a twinge if guilt at the thought, she knew Shadow Weaver couldn’t sleep without her at her side. She shuddered at the image of Shadow Weaver lying alone in their bed, fighting to stay awake to keep the nightmares at bay. Helga felt her stomach drop and a wave of guilt washed over her. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered into the cool night air, making sure that the soldiers surrounding her couldn’t hear. 

“I’ll be home tomorrow night... and I’ll call you in the morning. I promise” she whispered, turning her gaze back onto the moon and letting her mind’s eye be filled by images of her family. 

She was so distracted that she scarcely noticed as the first Horde Bot came into view. 

She was vaguely aware of someone shouting her name, before the world was thrown into chaos.

Nestled safely in the palace of Brightmoon, Shadow Weaver woke up screaming 


	52. The attack

Helga threw herself out of the way of the Bot, feeling It pass close enough to brush her cape as she landed hard in the dirt, breathing heavily and wondering what in Etheria had just happened. 

All around her Helga heard the sounds of a battle

_A massacre_

She thought, rising to her feet just in time to see one of the bright moon soldiers fly over her head a slam into a tree with a sickening crunch. 

Helga turned to look where the woman had landed. She lay motionless on the ground, and by the angle of her neck Helga knew it was too late. 

“Fall back!” She yelled to the remaining soldiers.

“Fall back!” But they couldn’t hear her over the noise of the Bots. She picked her spear up off the ground and set off running, swinging the weapon to try and knock one of the attacking machines off its legs. She scarcely made a dent. 

“Fall back!” She yelled a third time, praying that her soldiers would hear her. She caught a glimpse of Adora’s blonde hair whipping through the air, and a moment later she saw the tell-tale glow that indicated the girl had transformed into She-ra. 

Helga felt a glimmer of hope now. Even if their troupe had been caught by surprise, even if she could see the bodies of at least three soldiers lying still on the ground... maybe with She-Ra’s help they would be able to gain the upper hand.

The General ducked and wove around Bots And laser beams, trying to do as much damage as she could while keeping herself alive. Out of the corners of her eyes she tried to keep tabs on the others. 

She saw the flash of glimmer teleporting, a golden streak of an arrow launching through the night sky ,  but she knew that Bow’s arrows would only last so long, and Glimmer would soon run out of teleports. Something had to be done. 

Just as Helga had resolved to stop fighting and try to get the troops to fall back, she saw it. 

A Bot, at least twice the size of the others barreling straight towards Glimmer. The princess turned in horror, her eyes wide as the hulking machine looked over her, revving up to strike her down with a blast. 

“No!” Helga shouted 

“Glimmer, Run!” 

But the girl seemed rooted to the spot 

“Run!” Helga gelled again, feeling her own legs burning as she sprinted towards the princess. As she approached, Helga realized why Glimmer hadn’t moved. She couldn’t. She was trapped between the Bot and a cliff with no where to go. 

“Glimmer! Listen to me!” Helga yelled 

“I’m coming!” 

Glimmer turned wide, terrified eyes towards her, and Helga triedto give her an encouraging smile.

“Go between its legs, princess, I’ll distract it!” She cried, reaching for the sword in her belt and holding tightly to the spear she held. Glimmer stayed put.

“Glimmer! Go!” Helga bellowed, watching the Bot slowly advancing towards the princess, closing the distance between her and the cliff.

“Go!” Helga screamed again, and finally glimmer moved, ducking between the spidery legs of the metal monster as Helga leapt into the air, her sword flashing in the moonlight and embedding itself in the Bot’s back just as it had raised a leg to stomp glimmer flat.

Helga grinned, pulling herself onto the monster’s back and holding on for dear life, jamming her sword deep enough to destroy it-had it been a regular Bot. But the blow that should have killed it seemed only to make it mad, and it started to buck furiously, with Glimmer still trapped between its thrashing legs.

“Help!” Glimmer shrieked, as she was nearly crushed 

“Help me!” 

Helga swore under her breath. She got to her feet, balancing precariously on top of the Bot, before allowing herself to slide down the front of it. She held on for dear life trying desperately to get to where the creature’s “eyes” were. Maybe just maybe if she could blind it...

Helga’s world seemed to slow down, and somehow she managed to attach herself to the front of the robot. Directly between its glowing red eyes. 

She could hear Glimmer screaming in terror, and the noise of the battle around them, but it seemed far away, like a distant memory. Helga’s mind blocked everything else out and with one fluid movement she impaled her sword into the Bot’s right eye. She felt the machine revving up again beneath her, all the energy that would have left the right eye condensing in the left and causing the metal monster to grow red hot. Helga let go, tumbling down and watching as the power of the blast caused the Bot to explode, throwing Helga into the air and sending shrapnel in all directions. 

She was vaguely aware of a searing pain in her side as she was thrown through the air 

_Over the cliff_

Said the little part of her mind that was still functional 

But Helga didn’t notice. She watched as her helmet flew off, as if In slow motion, gliding in a silver ark through the night sky to land in the smoking wreckage of the Bot.

The last thing Helga saw before her world went black was Glimmer, her hand reaching for Helga, her mouth opened in a silent scream as the General’s limp form disappeared over the side of the cliff. 


	53. The night

Shadow Weaver woke up screaming, her blankets thrown to the floor as she thrashed in her bed. 

It took her several minutes to realize that the horrific visions that had gone through her mind had been nothing more than a dream. 

_A nightmare_

She thought, pushing her hair out of her eyes and turning to tend to Elios who had been awoken by her frantic shrieks and was now wailing himself.

“I’m sorry little one...” Shadow Weaver cooed, lifting the baby into her arms and settling herself back into bed.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, my love”

Elios waved an angry fist in the air and continued to cry, unhappy at being awoken so suddenly.

“Hush now” Shadow Weaver told him, rubbing soothing circles on his back and trying to calm him down, despite still feeling her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

_Something’s wrong_

Said the little voice in the back of her head. She tried to ignore it, focusing instead on trying to soothe the screaming child in her arms. She rocked Elios gently from side to side, but he kept crying, flailing his little fists against her chest. 

“I’m sorry” she said again, sighing and kissing the baby’s head gently while humming a lullaby under her breath.

She wondered if the reason Elios refused to calm down was because she herself was still badly shaken by her nightmares. Maybe the baby could sense the panic still pooled in the pit of her stomach, or perhaps he felt the frantic beating of her heart against her rib cage.

Whatever the reason, Elios was unhappy, and Shadow Weaver was still terrified, broken images of her dream flashing before her eyes every so often while she tried to calm both herself and her son down. 

_Helga, blood running down her face, her body suspended in midair. The wreckage of a Bot. The general’s helmet flying in a silver arc to land in a smoldering pile of ashes._

Shadow Weaver blinked hard, trying to chase away the horrid images her mind had conjured. 

_Helga’s fine_

She told herself

_She’ll call in the morning_

But the morning seemed so far away, and the panic that Shadow Weaver has been fighting to control was starting to boil over, spilling out of her in the form of tears that dripped into Elio’s hair before she could wipe them away. 

“Elios...” she whispered to the baby, who only responded with another wail.

“Elios, why don’t we call mommy?” She said, hoping that Helga was still awake, and that maybe hearing her voice would calm the baby (and herself) down. 

Elios’s cries stopped immediately, and he looked up at Shadow Weaver with wide grey eyes, still wet from tears. 

“Mom?” He chirruped, cocking his head and looking up at his mother. 

“Yes sweetheart, do you want to call mom?”

“Mom!” Elios crowed, turning his head to look at the doorway.

“Mom back?”

“No, she’s not here, Elios, but we can call her, alright?” 

“Mom!” Elios said excitedly, grabbing a fistful of Shadow Weaver’s hair and tugging on it. 

“Yes, I miss her too” Shadow Weaver said, reaching for the tablet that Helga had left for communication, and turning it on. She called Helga, and waited with baited breath as ring after ring went through with no answer. 

“Mom?” Elios asked again, grabbing at the machine Shadow Weaver was holding 

“She’s not answering” the sorceress told her son.

“She’s probably asleep” she said more to herself than to Elios.

“We’ll try again in the morning, alright my love?” She whispered, putting the tablet back and leaning back against the headboard.

“Want mom!” Elios cried 

“Want mom!”

“I know... I want her too” Shadow Weaver whispered, gulping down the wave of nausea that threatened to envelop her. 

“Mom...” Elios whimpered, and Shadow Weaver had to blink back tears at how small and sad his tiny voice sounded. 

“I know...” she repeated, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, concentrating on calming herself for the sake of her son. Elios sniffled and buried his head against her chest again, leaving wet splotches of tears along her collar bone. 

“How about something to eat?” Shadow Weaver asked the baby, hoping that perhaps that would calm him down enough for her to be able to put him to sleep.

“Alright then” she cooed to the baby.

“You’ll have something to eat, and then you and I will go to sleep, alright?” 

Elios just sniffled, and Shadow Weaver carefully undid her nightgown as she had done hundreds of times before and placed the baby gently at her breast, sighing in relief when he latched on and the room was finally quiet. 

“There you go” She whispered, leaning back against her pillows and closing her eyes.

“Nice and calm, aren’t we my son?”

She whispered, finally feeling the panic start to fade as her eyes grew heavy. 

Mother and son fell asleep just like that, only to be disturbed hours later by the queen of Brightmoon, who appeared at the door just as dawn was breaking. 

“I have bad news...” Angella said 

And Shadow Weaver’s world turned upside down 


	54. The helmet

“It’s not true... Angella tell me it’s not true...” Shadow Weaver sat quivering on the edge of her bed, staring numbly at the woman who stood before her. 

“I wish I could...” Angella whispered 

“But-“

“No!” Shadow Weaver snapped 

“She can’t be... she can’t be- Angella-“

“I’m so sorry, Shadow Weaver. I’m so sorry” Angella said. 

“Can i see her?” Shadow Weaver asked, her voice small, but determined.

“They-They couldn’t find her body” Angella answered trying to keep her voice even for the sake of the sorceress.

Shadow Weaver made a strangled sound in the back of her throat, bringing a hand to her mouth and biting down on the knuckles to keep herself from sobbing out loud. 

“I’m so sorry, Shadow Weaver....” Angella said again. She didn’t know what else to say as she watched the sorceress her shakily to her feet and move to where her son was sleeping, scooping the baby into her arms and clutching him tightly against her chest as if she was afraid that he too would disappear. 

A knock came at the door, and Angella turned to open it, peering out into the hall to see who was disturbing them. Glimmer stood outside, a helmet in her hands, one side badly dented and smeared with blood and ash. 

“Mom...” the princess sounded close to tears herself 

“I found this... I-I think Shadow Weaver would want to have it.”

Angella nodded in agreement, taking the helmet in shaking hands. 

She took a deep breath, looking over her shoulder at where Shadow Weaver was standing, perfectly still, and staring blankly out the window. 

“Mom?” Glimmer said as Angella was about to turn away. 

“General Helga... She saved my life. The bot-it’s was gonna kill me. She saved me mom. She sacrificed herself for me...” Angella could see big tears welling in Glimmer’s eyes, and for a moment she was torn between comforting her daughter and tending to the grieving woman in the room behind her. 

“Glimmer” Angella breathed, feeling her own eyes grow moist as she was reminded of the day that she had been told her husband would not be coming home. Glimmer had hardly been older than Elios was now, and it tore Angella’s heart in two to see another family ripped apart by war. 

“It was not your fault” Angella told her daughter finally, knowing that Glimmer would blame herself.

“But-“ 

“Listen to me, Glimmer. Helga knew the risks. She was a brave and noble woman to the end, she wouldn’t want you to blame yourself my darling”

Glimmer nodded miserably, wiping roughly at her face to rid it of the tears that had started to fall.

“I’m sorry mom!”

“I am too” Angella sighed, finally turning away from her daughter and heading back into the room. 

“Shadow Weaver” Angella called softly, once glimmer was gone and the door was shut.

“Shadow Weaver, they found something”

Shadow Weaver turned, and Angella held up the helmet. 

In that moment she saw the sorceress’s eyes shatter. She reached for the helmet, with one shaking hand, the other just barely keeping hold of Elios who had started to whimper. Silently Angella reached for the baby, hugging him close as Shadow Weaver sank to her knees, Helga’s damaged helmet clutched tightly against her chest as the realization that Helga truly was gone dawned on Shadow Weaver. She opened her mouth and screamed, hot tears running down her cheeks and dripping into the floor.

“No!” She wailed 

“No! Helga no! You promised! You promised me!” She wailed 

“You promised you’d come back to us!” She howled, rocking back and forth, still holding on to Helga’s helmet for dear life. 

In Angella’s arms, Elios started to cry as well. Angella took a deep breath and knelt down next to Shadow Weaver. 

“Shadow Weaver...” she said softly 

“I am going to take Elios upstairs to Castaspella, all right? I’ll be right back” 

Shadow Weaver didn’t answer. She just sobbed, anguished wails leaving her mouth and echoing hollowly around the room. 

Trying to ignore the ache in her chest, Angella backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her and wondering what exactly they would do now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Im so sorry...
> 
> But who knows... perhaps we haven’t seen the last of Helga yet...


	55. The cell

The first thing Helga noticed when she opened her eyes was the sickly green glow that surrounded her. 

The second thing she noticed was how badly she hurt.

The third thing was that she wasn’t dead. 

_How was she not dead_?

Slowly, she tried to pick herself up off the floor ,  groaning as pain shot through her.

_Where was she_?

The green glow surrounding her seemed vaguely familiar, but between the pounding in her head and the fact that she felt as if her body was about to shatter into pieces, she couldn’t quite place it. Slowly and carefully Helga tried to turn over, gasping as a lightning rod shot through her 

“Agh!” She hissed, feeling tears starting to prickle in her eyes. She was scared, hurt and alone, with no clue as to where she was but that vaguely familiar light. She shut her eyes against it, letting herself lie still on the dirty floor. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself, but that only caused another bolt of pain to flare in her ribs. The tears she had been holding back started to fall, and she reached her hand up to brush them away, feeling sticky cold blood on the side of her face. 

“Where am I?” She asked the darkness. And suddenly she knew 

T _he fright zone_

F

That’s where she recognized the glow from. She moved her head a bit and opened her eyes, catching sight of the glowing green force field keeping her locked in her cell. As she gazed into the light it occurred to Helga that even without the force field she would have no way to escape. She was too weak. Too badly injured. She felt a tear drip down her nose as she realized that she was well and truly trapped, with no way out, and no way home. 

_No way to Shadow Weaver_

She thought, conjuring the image of the sorceress in her mind’s eye and sending herself into a new bout of tears as she realized that she might never see Shadow Weaver or Elios again. 

“I’m so sorry...” she whispered. Carefully, she shifted herself just enough to reach into her pocket, biting back a cry of pain as she did so. She felt around for a moment, suddenly terrified when she couldn’t find what she was looking for. She dug a little deeper, and finally-

“There you are...” Helga said, a tiny smile coming to her lips as she carefully pulled the item out of her pocket, holding it up as best she could in the light. Her lower lip quivered as she watched the green light glint off the ring she held in her hand, and another drop of salt water slid over the bridge Of her nose as she brought the simple silver circle closer to her face, studying the carefully carved phases of the moon on it’s surface. 

She had meant to give the ring to Shadow Weaver when she returned. She was going to ask the sorceress to be her wife. Helga had had it all planned out... and now-now it was all gone.

“I’m so sorry...” she sniffled again, clenching her fist around the wedding band and bringing it close to her heart as images of the wedding that could have been washed over her like a comforting quilt 

“I love you, Shadow Weaver...” she whispered as her eyes started to close and she slipped into unconsciousness 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter today, but I really just wanted to show everyone that yes, Helga is still alive.  
> Aaanywyas, i hope you enjoyed and pretty please leave a comment to tell me what you thought!


	56. The hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this story? Like I have fun writing it, but are people enjoying? Idk, I just suddenly started wondering today, lol.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment to let me know what you think they make me smile!

Had it not been for the fact that Elios needed his one remaining parent, Shadow Weaver wasn’t sure she would have been able to go on. 

A week had passed since Angella had broken the horrible news, but it felt like a lifetime to Shadow Weaver. She went about her life on autopilot. Caring for the baby, going to meetings, eating dinner... all of it seemed to be happening to someone else. Shadow Weaver watched from a distance as her life went on without her. 

All around her she was aware of people walking on eggshells, Angella who only brought her good news, Casta trying to lighten the mood with silly stories about life in Mystacor, Catra and Adora who told her about their latest escapades with Bow and Glimmer. Shadow Weaver sat through their ramblings, she knew they were trying to help, but she barely heard anything they said, her mind filled only with thoughts of Helga. 

_Had she been scared in the end?_

Shadow Weaver wondered as Casta related to her the time she had nearly set fire to her classroom.

_Had Helga known she was going to die?_

Shadow Weaver asked herself as Angella told her that a new wing was being added to the library 

_Where was her body?_

Shadow Weaver pondered to herself as Adora told her about Catra’s dismal attempts at baking. 

This last question had weighed most heavily on the sorceress’s mind, leaving her to spend the long hours of the night lying alone in the bed she had once shared with Helga, wondering what exactly had become of her. 

It didn’t make sense in Shadow Weaver’s mind that Helga had simply  _disappeared_ . If she really had fallen from a cliff, the she should have been at the bottom.

_Shouldn’t she?_

Bodies didn’t just vanish into thin air...unless...

As she lay silently in her bed on the eighth night without Helga at her side, Shadow Weaver dared herself to hope.

***********

“But it’s _possible_!”

Shadow Weaver exclaimed leaning forward in her seat and looking more alive than Angella had seen her in days. 

“I suppose so...” Angella answered, mulling over Shadow Weaver’s proposition 

“But Shadow Weaver... I don’t see how she could have survived a fall like that...”

“But she might have, Angella!” Shadow Weaver insisted.

The queen sighed, watching as Shadow Weaver got to her feet and started to pace. The Sorceress has come to Angella’s chambers with Elios in tow, babbling to Angella about how Helga just  _had_ to be alive.

“We have to go look!” Shadow Weaver declared, turning around to face Angella.

“Maybe-Maybe we’ll find her!”

“Shadow Weaver...”

Angella didn’t want to say what she was thinking. That even if they  _did_ by some miracle find Helga she would be long dead. 

“Bodies don’t just disappear, Angella! She has to be alive! Or-“ 

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Angella with wide eyes.

“Or they might have taken her again! What if the Horde has her? They must have taken her after she fell, we can’t leave her there, Angella we have to get her back!”

“Shadow Weaver...” Angella ventured carefully.

“Don’t you think this all sounds a bit far fetched?”

“Of course it does!” Shadow Weaver cried 

“But, Angella, it makes sense! Don’t you see? I’m sure they’ve taken her! We have to get her back before it’s too late, please!” The sorceress pleaded 

“We have nothing to go on!” Angella exclaimed, rising to her feet as well. 

“We have no proof that she is alive! We can’t rush blindly into the Fright Zone without knowing if we will even find her. We can’t risk the soldiers, Shadow Weaver.” Angella said, bringing her hands to her temples 

“What if you are wrong? What if she’s not there?” 

Even as she said this Angella was sure that Shadow Weaver was mistaken. It simply wasn’t possible that Helga had survived, and to risk loosing more soldiers for a pointless mission... As much as she wanted to help Shadow Weaver and believe that somehow Helga was alive, Angella just couldn’t do that. 

“Angella” Shadow Weaver turned towards her again, her eyes wide and pleading 

“Please, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. She  _has_ to be alive! I can feel it!”

“That may be, but I can’t send my soldiers on a mission based solely on  hope , Shadow Weaver. They have families as well, and we lost three fine women on the last mission. We can’t afford to lose anymore.” The queen answered sadly 

“Fine then! Let me go!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed, scooping Elios out of the arm chair in which he had fallen asleep.

“If Helga is out there... and if she’s alive-I have to get her back!”

“You know I can’t let you do that, Shadow Weaver! It would be suicide!”

“Not if I’m careful!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed.

“Please, Angella! Please! I know she’s out there!”

“I’m sorry, Shadow Weaver, I will not allow it. What would become of your son if you failed to return?”

“But I  _will_ return Angella!” Shadow Weaver countered 

“How? You have no experience in physical combat. You don’t have your magic... You are powerless, and you will only end up getting killed!”

“But-“

“Enough! I won’t hear any more if this! You won’t go anywhere, Shadow Weaver. You will stay here in Brightmoon with your son, and try to move on.” Angella stated with chilling finality as she glared at the other woman. Shadow Weaver clenched her jaw, staring icily at Angella and hugging Elios close to her. 

“Fine” she snapped, and swept from the room, not bothering to say goodbye as she stalked furiously out the door. 

Before she had even made it back to her win chambers, Shadow Weaver Had made up her mind: she was going to go save Helga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN. DUN. DUN.


	57. The sword

Once the initial excitement of making the decision to get Helga back had worn off, Shadow Weaver was left with the logistics to work out. 

Angella had been right. She was powerless, and despite having trained scores of Horde soldiers She wasn’t sure she would truly be able to hold her own if it came to hand to hand combat. Not only that, but she couldn’t leave Elios by himself while she was off on her quest. She would have to find someone to watch him...

Shadow Weaver sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, tugging lightly at a lock of hair and wondering what exactly she was supposed to do. She had no idea where to start, and she was starting to have doubts.

_What if Angella was right? What if Helga really was gone? Was she just fooling herself with the notion that the general had somehow survived?_

Shadow Weaver shook off the intrusive thoughts, and instead set about figuring out how she was going to find Helga. She would worry about who would care for Elios and where to get her hands on a weapon later. 

As she was sitting at her desk, With Elios on her lap pondering how exactly she was going to carry out her plan, a soft knock came at the door. Shadow Weaver looked up curiously, and called to the person on the other side to come in. A head of pink hair poked around the door.

“Hi” Glimmer said

Shadow Weaver nodded.

“Catra and Adora are here too, can they-“

“Yes” 

Glimmer moved into the room followed by the two other girls. All three of them looked giddy with excitement.

“What is going on?” Shadow Weaver asked suspiciously, getting to her feet and propping Elios on her hip. 

“You’re going to go find the General, aren’t you?” Glimmer asked. Shadow Weaver frowned. She didn’t want to Tell Glimmer that that was indeed what she was planning, for fear that the princess would run and tell her mother. 

“Don’t worry” glimmer said quickly, seeing the look in Shadow Weaver’s eyes 

“I’m not gonna tell mom. As a matter of fact I have something that might help you.”

She turned and took a long thin package from Adora’s hands. She handed it reverently to Shadow Weaver, looking expectantly at the sorceress as she turned it over in her hands. 

“Open it!” The princess said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Shadow Weaver did as she was told, as best as she could while still holding Elios. 

“Here, let me take him” Catra said, taking the baby into her own arms and letting him tug on her ears. Shadow Weaver nodded in thanks at the girl, and then carefully set about removing the thick brown cloth that encased the package. Once she was done she stood in silent shock, staring at the gleaming silver sword that lay in her hand. 

“It was-is- Helga’s” Glimmer said. 

“I thought you’d need something to protect yourself with if you’re going off adventuring.” She grinned proudly.

“I’d go with you myself, but mom would kill me, and someone needs to stay here and watch Elios.”

Shadow Weaver stood dumbstruck, staring at the three girls before her.

“I-thank you...” she whispered, fighting back tears at the sight of the sword that she had grown so accustomed to seeing at Helga’s side. 

“Thank you” She repeated, and then surprised both herself and Glimmer by reaching out and giving the princess a hug. Glimmer stiffened in shock for a moment, and then she hugged Shadow Weaver back.

“Good luck” she said with a brilliant smile

“And bring these two back in one piece” she jerked her thumb at Catra and Adora who were hovering expectantly nearby. 

“What?” Shadow Weaver looked over at the girls 

“Do you really think we’d let you go alone?” Adora proclaimed 

“We’re coming with you.”

Shadow Weaver opened her mouth to argue, but before she could Adora held up her hands.

“I know what you’re going to say. And we still want to come. You’re our mother, Shadow Weaver, and now Helga is too. If she’s out there we’re going to get her back.”

A single tear leaked from the corner of Shadow Weaver’s eye and she threw her arms around Catra and Adora as well. Giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you...” she whispered to them. 

“Of course” Adora answered once they had broken apart.

“Now, get ready, we’ll meet you in the back garden in an hour. And leave instructions for Glimmer so she can take care of Elios.”

Shadow Weaver took a deep shaky breath and nodded, taking elios back from Catra and watching as the girls took their leave. 

“I’ll wait outside ‘till you’re ready” Glimmer told her. And then she left as well. Leaving Shadow Weaver alone once more.

The sorceress could feel her heart hammering in her chest, but for the first time it wasn’t from fear. It was excitement. She turned to look around her room and then set Elios down in his crib, striding towards the closet with intent. She paused for a moment before opening it.

_You’re really doing this. This is happening. You’re getting Helga back_

She smiled to herself and pulled the door open, her eyes roving over her dresses, and then coming to fall in Helga’s things. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to get rid of them, and now they could just come in handy. 

Shadow Weaver grabbed a pair of heavy black pants, a belt, a hooded jacket and Helga’s spare sword belt. She dressed quickly, strapping her new sword to her side when she was done and gazing at herself in the mirror. 

As she looked into the mirror her thoughts settled on her long dark hair, cascading down her back in raven waves. She ran her fingers through it and as she did so she realized that keeping her hair down like that could be quite impractical. 

So, with deft fingers and a careful eye she braided the thick black mass so that it hung down her back in a single rope and then wrapped the whole thing around her head, pinning it carefully in place.

“There” she said to her reflection

She looked strange. But despite this she smiled, seeing an echo of Helga in the clothes she wore. 

_I’m coming_

She whispered into thin air. 

_I’m coming, my love_


	58. The adventure

Shadow Weaver turned to look around her room one last time. She had left a long and  very  detailed list of instructions for Glimmer along with several bottles of milk and Elios’s blanket on her desk. Now all that was left was to say goodbye to the little boy and give him over to the princess of Brightmoon.

“Behave yourself” Shadow Weaver told the baby, who seemed to sense that something was going on and looked ready to pitch a fit. 

“I’ll be back soon my darling” 

Elios reached for Shadow Weaver’s hair and frowned when he discovered it tied out of his reach.

“Ah!” He complained, and Shadow Weaver smiled, holding him up in the air and giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll be back soon with your mom” 

Elios grinned at the mention of Helga, and he wriggled in Shadow Weaver’s grasp.

“Mom?” He chirruped, looking around for her.

“Soon” Shadow Weaver said, hugging the little boy close to her chest one final time before handing him over to Glimmer who was waiting patiently by the door.

“Take care of him...” she said, looking at Glimmer intently 

“I promise” Glimmer said, giving Shadow Weaver a reassuring smile.

“Now go get Helga!”

*********

As promised, Adora and Catra were waiting in the back garden. Both girls looked like they were about to explode with excitement as Shadow Weaver ducked out the little door that led outside. The girls hurried over to her, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Are you ready?” Adora asked, bouncing in the balls of her feet. Shadow Weaver nodded.

“Is everything in order with Elios?” Catra added. Shadow Weaver bobbed her head again. 

“Well then... we’re all set. Where to, Captain?” Adora said with a brilliant smile. 

Shadow Weaver thought for a moment, and then her face fell.

“I’m such a fool!” She exclaimed, clapping her hand to her forehead.

“How are we supposed to get anywhere on foot!” She groaned, wanting very badly to kick herself. She had worked out her whole plan, where to go, what to do, how to not get killed, but somehow she had completely forgotten the small but crucial matter of transportation. Without something to take them, they would get nowhere. 

She looked desperately at the girls, feeling like an idiot. 

“I-I’m sorry...” she said, rubbing her temples.

“I can’t believe I forgot-I-“

“Don’t worry about it” Catra said, and Shadow Weaver turned her gaze on the girl.

“I have a plan”

**********

As it turned out, Catra’s ‘plan’ was to ‘borrow’ one of the skiffs That had been brought in for repairs after the failed delivery. Shadow Weaver had been against it, but between Catra’s reasoning that no one would miss it since it was damaged and Adora’s fervent declaration that there was no turning back now, the sorceress finally relented. 

Which was how she found herself fifty feet above the ground, hurtling through the Whispering Woods at break neck speed.

“I thought you said you knew how to drive this thing!” She yelled to Catra over the howl of the wind in her ears.

“I do!” Catra shouted back, jerking the rudder sharply to the right to avoid a head on collision with a tree. 

Shadow Weaver clung tightly to her seat to avoid being thrown into the air. She wondered if this had been such a good idea after all. 

“Alright! Where to?” Catra called once they had put enough distance between themselves and Brightmoon. 

Shadow Weaver held up a hand for silence, the other pressed against her stomach to keep herself from throwing up her breakfast. 

“...the spot where you were raided...” she managed finally, wiping her hand across her clammy forehead. 

“And please- slow down- I don’t know if I can take another trip like that...” she groaned, sliding off the Skiff’s bench and onto it’s cool metal floor. 

Catra grumbled, But complied, and after a quick huddle around the map that Shadow Weaver had brought along, they were off again, thankfully at a much more subdued pace. Shadow Weaver and Adora sat together while Catra drove, at first talking lightly, but gradually falling silent as they got closer and closer to their destination.

The closer they got the more nervous Shadow Weaver felt. Ice pooled in her belly as they flew ever nearer to the place of the battle. 

“Are you alright, Shadow Weaver?” She heard Adora ask, and she realized that she had curled into herself.

“I’m fine” Shadow Weaver answered, giving herself a little shake and pushing away the thoughts of Helga plummeting off the side of a cliff. 

“We’ll be There soon” Adora told her

“It’s just over that hill” 

Shadow Weaver nodded, trying and failing to give Adora a confident smile, which turned out looking like a grimace. She focused her gaze back into the trees rushing by them, much to nervous to try and talk anymore.

Soon enough, they arrived. Catra parked the skiff, and Shadow Weaver descended to the ground on shaky legs. 

“Thank you” She nodded to Catra, who smiled in return. 

Shadow Weaver swept her gaze over the clearing in which they had landed. She could see clear signs of a battle still stamped into the otherwise peaceful forest. A splash of blood across a tree trunk, a still-smoking crater, pieces of Bot’s strewn around in the soft grass, some stained with crimson, others ragged from rebel blades. 

“Do you want to see where she fell?” Adora’s voice said from somewhere to the right. Shadow Weaver nodded, allowing Adora to lead her past the smoking crater and to the edge of a steep cliff. 

“Right here...” the girl whispered, her eyes cutting nervously over to Shadow Weaver as if worried that the woman would collapse. 

“We’re going to find her” Adora said after a moment. Shadow Weaver looked at her.

“Do you really believe that?” She asked 

“Do you?” Adora countered. Shadow Weaver nodded.

“Then i do too.” Adora said simply.

“Now where do we start?” 

“At the bottom of the cliff.” Shadow Weaver said firmly, feeling the ice in her belly hardening into iron. 

“If the Horde took her, then there must be some trace of them.” She said, and any trace of a waver had left her voice. 

**********

Shadow Weaver stood at the bottom of the cliff, the girls by her side. She took in her surroundings, her eyes searching for anything that seemed out of place. Anything that could tell her if Helga truly had been taken. 

What if we find her body?

Said the little voice in Shadow Weaver’s head. She told the voice to shut up. There was no body, because Helga wasn’t dead. She took a deep breath.

“Catra, Adora, look around and see if you can find anything out of the ordinary. Anything at all” she ordered, before setting off herself to search. Before long they found something.

“Over here!” Catra exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

“What is it!” Shadow Weaver asked, rushing over to where the girl was waiting. Catra pointed at the ground. There on the grass lay a spattering of dry blood, as if it had been dropped from a great height. 

“And look!” Catra said, pointing above them to a root that stuck out from the cliff’s face. 

“That’s- that’s Helga’s cape!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed, recognizing the white fabric fluttering in the breeze.

“Catra, can you get us up there?” She asked, turning to the girl and feeling her heart swell with hope.

“You bet” Catra said with a grin, bounding off to the skiff with Shadow Weaver and Adora close behind her. 

Within seconds they were in the air again, hovering by the root that had caught helga‘a cape. 

Shadow Weaver unhooked the garment from its gnarled perch and rubbed her hands over it. 

“It’s definitely hers...” she whispered, feeling a prickle of tears behind her eyes that she refused to let fall. 

“She was here” Shadow Weaver murmured, letting her eyes continue to rove over the Cliff’s face. 

“And the Horde took her.” 

Catra and Adora looked nervously at each other.

“How do you know?” Adora ventured carefully. 

“Because I’ve only ever seen marks like that from Horde Skiffs” Shadow Weaver said, pointing to a spot twenty feet above the, where a series of perfectly symmetrical lines had been gouged into the stone. 

Shadow Weaver turned to look at the girls, a broad smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Are you ready to break into the Fright Zone?” She asked in a tone that was nothing short of powerful. 


	59. The interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy.  
> Pretty please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! They make me smile!

Helga wasn’t sure how long she had been trapped in the Fright Zone. She had no notion of day or night to mark the passing of time, having only the sickly glow of the force field for light. 

She lay on the floor, much too weak to try and do anything other than gulp down a few sips of water. She had tried to take note of her injuries but there were too many to count. All she knew for sure was that her ribs were most definitely broken, and there was a large gash in her side that leaked blood whenever she tried to move.

At first she had cried, either from pain or sorrow, but as time wore on and her tears were spent Helga was left to lie numbly on the floor and wonder how long it would take for her to die. It was as she was lying there, hoping that she would at least be able to slip into unconsciousness, that the force field flickered and fell away. Helga blinked her eyes. 

_Was her mind playing tricks on her_?

But no. She could see clearly that the horrid green glow had been replaced by a harsh yellow light spilling in from the hallway outside, and in the doorway of the cell stood a tall imposing figure, silhouetted by the hall light. 

“General...” the figure spoke, and his voice sent a shiver down Helga’s spine. 

“I think it’s about time you shared some information with us.”

The shiver turned to a shake as Helga realized who this was.

_Hordak_

Helga felt a cold sweat form on the palms of her hands as fear pooled in her stomach. 

“I won’t tell you anything!” She said, with as much force as she could muster before attempting to right herself. She gasped as a bolt of pain shot through her, but she forced herself into a seated position, using the wall to keep herself upright and keeping her gaze trained on Hordak, not wanting to loose sight of him. 

“I think you find you shall” Hordak sneered, lifting one hand in the air and beckoning someone forward. 

“Guards! Take her to my sanctum!” He ordered, turning on his heel and leaving with a dramatic sweep of his cape. Helga pressed herself against the wall, watching as two burly guards entered the room and wondering why only  now  was she being questioned. 

She bit back a shriek as she was heaved roughly to her feet and cuffs were placed around her wrists.

_As if she had the strength to escape_

Her legs shook beneath her, even with a guard on either side of her to hold her up.

“Where are we going?” She managed to gasp out” She was answered only with silence. 

“Tell me where you’re taking me!” She demanded, attempting to infuse her words with power, but managing nothing more than a pathetic squeak. She gasped again as she was dragged unceremoniously from her cell and down a narrow strip of concrete that served as a hall. She watched as they passed cell after cell, turning corners and half walking-half stumbling down dimly lit hallways until they finally arrived at their destination. 

Helga looked around at the room surrounding her. It was huge, a domed metal ceiling soaring above her, webs of pipes and tunes running across it and down the walls, connecting to dozens of machines that whirred and hummed around her. The whole place was drenched in that same green light that she had come to associate with the Horde. 

Helga shivered, suddenly I feeling very cold indeed as she caught sight of Hordak. He stood tall and menacing in the center of theroom, his arms folded across his chest.

“Bring her here” he beckoned, and Helga’s guards dragged her forward so she stood before him. 

“Now tie her up” he ordered, his red eyes glimmering cruelly as he spoke. The general sniffled a cry of pain and she was forced forward and her wrists were chained firmly to two metal poles standing proudly before Hordak. Helga could feel blood leaking from her side again, and her broken ribs screamed in protest along with the scores of other injuries that marked her body.

She watched fearfully as Hordak turned to face the guards, sending them away with a flick of his wrist before returning his attention to Helga.

Terror gripped Helga’s heart as he towered over her, his lips twisted into a cruel smile. 

“I am going to ask you a question” he said, his voice sickly sweet

“And you are going to answer it” he said, taking Helga’s chin in one hand and forcing her to look up at him. 

“Who is Elios?” He said, and Helga felt her heart stop.

“Answer me, woman.”

“I-I don’t know.” Helga lied 

“Don’t you?” Hordak hissed, starting to pace a slow circle around her.

“Then can you explain to me why one of my guards hear you calling the name in your sleep?” 

“He must have been mistaken” Helga answered.

“Tell me, Helga, is Elios my son?” Hordak asked, now bending down so he was on eye level with the General. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Helga said, trying to keep her breathing even and show no fear. She could feel Hordak starting to loose patience with her, but Helga would have rather died rather than give any information that could put  her  son in danger. 

“Don’t lie to me you worthless woman!” Hordak growled, and before Helga could react she felt his hand connect with the side of her face. Her head snapped to the side and she tasted blood in her mouth. When she looked up her vision was blurry. 

“Tell me, is Elios my son!” Hordak said loudly. Helga kept her mouth shut. Again Hordak drew his hand back, catching her across the face again. The force of the blow left a dreadful ringing in Helga’s ears, but still she remained silent. She could see Hordak’s chest heaving in anger, his eyes blazing with unbridled fury. 

He bent in front of her and pressed one large hand to Helga’s wounded side, bringing an involuntary squeak from her lips. 

“I am going to ask you one last time: is. Elios. My. Son?” Helga said nothing. 

With one swift movement Hordak increased the pressure in her side tenfold, sending waves of white hot pain crashing over her body until her legs gave out beneath her and she was left dangling from the chains that blind her wrists. 

“You stupid, stupid woman...” Hordak hissed in her ear. 

“Nearly as stubborn as Shadow Weaver...” he said, gripping her chin again, his nails digging painfully into her bruised skin. 

“But don’t worry, I’ll break you yet”

Helga’s eyes fluttered, and the last thing she saw before everything went dark was Hordak’s head thrown back in a mirthful cackle, as his red eyes bore into her own. 


	60. The infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. But with the next chapter it should all come to a head

Shadow Weaver felt a shiver run down her spine as the jagged outline of the Fright Zone appeared over the horizon. 

“Are you alright?” Adora whispered to her, and Shadow Weaver nodded. She had to be alright. 

She watched as their destination rose to greet them, the distance separating them from its rusted pillars and jagged metal teeth gradually closing as they flew ever nearer. 

The closer they got, the more Shadow Weaver missed her magic. She clutched Helga’s sword against her, and tried to shake the thought out of her mind. There was no sense in missing what she couldn’t get back. 

“Are you ready?” Catra’s voice wrenched her out of her thoughts. 

“We’ll be there soon”

Shadow Weaver nodded again, feeling her stomach tie itself into a tight knot as their skiff descended below the tree line at the edge of the whispering woods, and then passed into the Fright Zone territory, keeping low to the ground and moving slowly to avoid detection. 

“Do you remember the plan?” She asked the girls. They bobbed their heads in unison, each holding tightly to their own weapons as Catra skillfully maneuvered the skiff between two narrow buildings. 

“Then let’s go.”

***********

Getting into the Fright Zone was fairly simple. Shadow Weaver knew the place like the back of her hand, so finding an entry point was easy. 

The little group huddled together by the tiny trap door that they had squeezed in, discussing what to do next.

“She should be in the cell block.” Shadow Weaver said 

“How do we get her out of the cell?” Adora asked as the three of them slunk carefully down neglected side halls and dark passages lit only by ancient guttering light bulbs. 

“We’re going to have to find a force captain to open the cell.” Shadow Weaver answered.

“But no force captain would open the door for us!” Adora argued.

“They’d report is and then we’ll be screwed”

“Not if we’re careful” Shadow Weaver said, ducking into a utility closet and pulling the girls along with her mere seconds before two guards rounded the corner into the hall they had been standing. 

“We have two options” she whispered once the guards’ footsteps had faded away. 

“We can try to steal the swipe key, or we can try and kidnap a force captain.”

Catra and Adora looked at each other and then at Shadow Weaver. 

“Kidnap a force captain?” Catra parroted, her eyebrows knitted together with concern. 

“It sounds worse than it is!” Shadow Weaver assured, her eyes darting to the thin sliver of light that crept from beneath the closet door. 

“We don’t have to hurt them... just-“

“Just threaten them into giving us the key” Adora finished for her. 

Shadow Weaver nodded. 

“So What do we do now?” Catra asked.

“We’ll go find where they’re keeping Helga, and then we’ll find someone to break her out” Shadow Weaver said, feeling a tingle of excitement spreading down her spine and into her finger tips. 

Silent as shadows they crept from the closet, hurrying off into the maze of hallways again, pausing to listen at corners and ducking out of view into closets or over sized vents when ever a horde soldier cane too close. 

Finally, they arrived at the cell block. They stopped in front of the door that led to the cell-lines corridor, their ears straining to hear the sound of footsteps, or voices, or  anything  that would give any indication of how many guards where inside guarding the cells. 

“This is so strange” Adora whispered 

“I can’t hear anything. It’s as if no one is in there!”

“But that doesn’t make sense!” Shadow Weaver hissed back. 

“There are always guards there when there’s someone in the cells!”

“Maybe-“ Catra started to say something, but Adora pinched her and she fell silent. 

_Maybe she’s not here. Maybe you were wrong. Maybe she’s dead_

Shadow Weaver’s mind finished Catra’s sentence, and she felt cold dread wash over her. 

“We still have to go check” Shadow Weaver said. 

“We’ve come all this way... I don’t want to turn back without being sure.” Even as she said this she could sense that hollow feeling that had plagued her back in Brightmoon start to return. 

“Of course” Adora said, and Catra nodded.

Together they pushed the door open and were greeted by the horrid glow of the cell block. The green light made Shadow Weaverfeel sick to her stomach. It brought back too many horrible memories. 

“We should spread out” Adora suggested 

“We can cover more ground and check each cell that way” she and Catra headed off to the far end of the hall, leaving Shadow Weaver on her own. 

One by one she peered in each cell, hoping against hope that she would find Helga. She didn’t. And by the time she met the girls in the middle of the hall, she had lost all hope that they had found her either. She felt like crying and she was sure the girls could tell. Her chest hurt, and she felt tears building behind her eyes.

“She’s not here...” she said, feeling her heart break as she did. 

“I’m so sorry girls... I really thought-I thought-“ her voice broke. 

“I thought she was here...” she finally managed 

Slowly the three of them walked back down the hall. They didn’t speak, there was nothing to say. Shadow Weaver kept glancing into the cells around them as if hoping that somehow Helga would materialize into them. 

Just as they were about to leave the way they had come, Shadow Weaver stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Look!” The girls spun around, their gaze following Shadow Weaver’s shaking finger into an empty cell. 

At first it seemed that there was nothing there, but as they got closer-

“It looks like blood!” Catra said. Shadow Weaver knelt down in front of the force field to get a better look at the dark stain on the floor. 

“It looks fresh...” she murmured, studying the glossy look of the puddle before her. 

“Which means there was someone here!” She exclaimed, the tiny flame of hope that still remained inside her roared to life.

It could be her!” Shadow Weaver leapt to her feet, her eyes shining again.

“And I think I know where they’ve taken her...”


	61. The rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This chapter took me a pretty long time to write not gonna lie. I worked pretty darn hard on it and I hope it’s up to scratch! And I really hope you all enjoy! And please please please leave a comment! I love hearing what you guys thought and comments make me smile!

She must be in the sanctum” Shadow Weaver said, her voice trembling with excitement and her hands growing slick with sweat. 

“And if she is... we have to get her out before Hordak can hurt her!” She said, remembering all too clearly her own treatment At Hordak’s hand.

“But how exactly are we going to break in to the sanctum?” Adora asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

“It’s not like we can just walk on in...”

Shadow Weaver grinned

“I have an idea” she said, her eyes glimmering as her mind worked a mile a minute.

“We can get in through the vents!”

“You’re kidding!” Adora said as Shadow Weaver led them around corner after corner before finally arriving at the storage closet they had hidden in earlier. 

“I’m not” Shadow Weaver said with a grin, pointing up at the ceiling of the closet where a large metal grate resided. 

“There are vents like these all over the Fright Zone. If we pick the right one-which I think I have- they should lead us right into the Sanctum. Now we just have to get it open.”

Shadow Weaver scanned around the closet for something to stand on, finally settling on a crate which she pulled over and climbed on top of.

“Adora, give me a hand” she said, wedging the edge of her sword between the the grate and the ceiling to try and dislodge the heavy metal. Adora climbed up as well, adding the tip of her own swordand leaning to one side. The metal creaked loudly, but didn’t give. 

“Come on!” Shadow Weaver hissed, jamming her sword further into the crack, and throwing her full weight into it, using it like a lever to loosen the grate. It creaked again and budged a little, but it still remained firmly shut. Shadow Weaver was loosing patience. 

“Catra, come here and give us a hand.” She ordered, inching to one side on top of the crate to allow Catra room to stand. 

“Now take adora’s sword and-“

Clang!

The extra weight seemed to have done the trick and the grate swung open with an almighty burst of noise which left everyone’s ears ringing. The sudden release of the swords from their vice causes Adora and Shadow Weaver to lose their balance, sending them sprawling off the crate and onto the floor, bringing Catra along with them when the wooden box tipped over. 

“Ouch!” Adora groaned, rubbing her head and sitting up. 

“Shhh!” Shadow Weaver hissed. She was sure the racket they had caused had been heard all over the Fright Zone. All three of them listened with bated breath, expecting to hear the sound of hurried footsteps at any moment. When nothing came Shadow Weaver finally released the breath she had been holding and started to pickle herself up off the floor. 

“Are you girls alright?” She asked.

“I knocked my head, but otherwise I’m fine” Adora said, and Catra nodded in agreement. 

“Good” Shadow Weaver said, turning her attention back on the now-open grate above them. 

“Because we still have a ways to go. 

*******

Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Catra whined as Shadow Weaver and Adora hoisted her into the vent 

“Of course I know what I’m doing!” Shadow Weaver hissed, backing carefully into the narrow space.

“It’s dark in here!” Catra complained 

“Adora get out your sword!” 

Adora did as was asked, and the vent was illuminated with the faint glow of the metal in her hands. Catra scowled, and brushed cobwebs out of her hair. 

“So which way do we go?” She asked, now looking longingly out of the hole they had come through. 

Shadow Weaver thought for a moment. 

“The Sanctum is in the center of the Fright Zone...” and we are in the middle of the Far East side... so if we want to get there...” she paused to think again.

“We should try and move forward and to the left.” She finished decisively.

“Are you sure?” Catra asked, glancing back at the way they had come in again.

“Of course I’m not sure. But I think we have a fair chance of getting where we want to be if we try it” Shadow Weaver said, hoping that her usually impeccable sense of direction would hold up in the dark and cramped vent. 

“Well let’s hope it works” Catra said with a shudder. 

“I don’t like it in here”

With those final encouraging words they set off into the blackness, half walking, half crawling through the tunnel with only the faint glow of Adora’s sword for light. 

After nearly an hour of inching their way around tight corners and wondering whether or not they would starve to death in the bowels if the Fright zone, Shadow Weaver finally caught sight of a faint green glow up ahead of them. 

“Look!” She said excitedly, pointing one quivering finger at the glow, and stopping to look at Adora and Catra behind her. 

“D’you think we’re in the right spot?” Adora questioned. Shadow Weaver shrugged. There was no way to know for sure until they got closer.

“I think this is it!” She whispered excitedly as she approached another large grate in front pof them. 

“Look, i can see Hordak’s machines!” She pointed into the room, feeling Adora and Catra press against her for a better look. 

“You did it, Shadow Weaver!” Adora whispered ecstatically, tugging happily on Shadow Weaver’s sleeve and looking over with concern when the sorceress didn’t answer. 

“Are you alright?”

“Over there...” Shadow Weaver murmured, and Adora followed her gaze. 

“It’s the General!”

Shadow Weaver nodded, feeling her blood turn to ice at the sight of Helga. She had thought she would be happy when she saw her... but as the bruises on Helga’s face and the blood staining her clothes registered in Shadow Weaver’s mind she felt anything but. 

“Oh god...” Adora breathed 

“Is she-“

“She’s not dead!” Shadow Weaver snapped, struggling to keep her voice even at the sight of Helga hanging limply from the chains that bound her wrists. 

“We have to get her out.” She said, gulping down the bile that had risen in her throat, and setting about prying the grate open. 

“Shadow Weaver, wait!” Catra hissed. Shadow weaver froze. 

“It’s hordak!” Catra said, her voice shaking slightly as the man’s cloaked figure entered their line of sight, blocking Helga from view. 

Shadow Weaver felt ice pool in the pit of her stomach and a sudden onslaught of horrible memories forced her to close her eyes. She clenched her fists tightly, willing herself not to cry at the sight of him. She could almost  _feel_ him touching her again, and had it not been for Adora who took her hand and squeezed it tightly to keep her grounded, she might have curled up into a terrified ball. 

Instead she stayed perfectly still, watching as Hordak walked a slow circle around the woman she loved and feeling her heart make its way into her throat, beating in a frantic rhythm. 

She wanted nothing more than to scream and run to Helga, but she knew she couldn’t. Not yet. So she sat put, quivering with anticipation and forcing herself to watch Hordak. 

_‘You’re no use to me anymore “_

She could hear his voice inside her head. 

_“You aren’t even good enough to complete this one simple task_ ”

Shadow Weaver shivered, remembering the feel of him on her. 

_“You’re worthless”_

She had to blink back tears.

_Stop it!_

She screamed at herself, focusing her attention back on Helga and trying to figure out how to get to her. She heard Hordak whisper something that she couldn’t make out, and then Helga screamed. 

Shadow Weaver couldn’t take it anymore. Before either of the girls could stop her she threw her shoulder against the grate, slipping out into the ground before it had even fully opened.

“Don’t touch her!” She yelled, both hands holding her sword aloft. 

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on her again!” 

Hordak spun around his red eyes wide with shock at the sight of her.

“What are you doing here!” He spat, trying to compose himself and wipe the horror from his face. 

Shadow Weaver took a slow step forward, barely registering that Catra and Adora had slid from the vent as well and were now standing at either side of her with their weapons drawn. 

“Let her go” she said firmly holding Hordak’s scarlet gaze and feeling more powerful than she had in her life. She could almost taste the energy coursing through her veins 

Hordak sneered 

“Why should I?” He asked mockingly and starting to move towards Shadow Weaver 

“What will you do to me if I don’t?” 

“I’ll kill you” she answered firmly 

“You know you won’t kill me, little Shadow Weaver. You’re not strong enough to kill me. You’re too much of a coward.”

Shadow Weaver’s arms started to shake, and she felt her knees begin to bucle in fear. 

“You won’t kill me...” he purred, turning his back in her and leaving her rooted to the spot. 

“Now, General.” He said, as if The sudden intrusion had never happened 

“Why don’t you tell me who Elios is before I have to ask your dear Shadow Weaver.” He cupped Helga’s bruised cheek with one taloned hand and Shadow Weaver unfroze. 

Before she could stop herself she was running towards him, her sword raised over her head and then flashing in a silver ark as it clanged against his armor. 

“I said leave her alone!” She shrieked, swinging the sword up to strike again. She hadn’t broken Hordak’s armor, but she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was getting him to stop touching Helga. She struck again, shredding his cape and making him stumble with the force of the impact. 

Hordak howled in fury. 

Out of the corners of her eyes, Shadow Weaver saw Catra and adora struggling with the chains that bound Helga 

_She had to distract him_

She thought, despite knowing that the swordshe held would do no damage. If she could just keep him busy long enough....

_Thwack_! 

Hordak had managed to grab a staff and it caught her hard across the ribs. She felt the air leave her lungs and she stumbled. 

“Adora!” She yelled as Hordak barreled towards the girls 

“Adora quickly!”

But it didn’t matter, she realized, he wasn’t attacking, at least not at the moment, he was calling for reinforcements. She watched in horror as his hand connected with a large red button and scarlet lights began to flash around them. Within seconds at least a dozen soldiers had streamed into the room.

“Kill them!” Hordak ordered, his eyes dancing maniacally as the soldiers surged forward. 

Shadow Weaver saw Adora transform and caught sight of Catra launching herself into the air to perch herself on a pipe and out of reach. This only left Helga, still too stunned and weak to move, lying dazed on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. 

“Helga!” Shadow Weaver shrieked, rushing to the fallen woman and throwing herself down beside her.

“Helga! Look at me!” She said as the general’s eyes fluttered opened and closed. 

Helga managed a faint smile 

“I-I’m... sorry... Shadow Weaver...” she croaked, and tears started to slide down Shadow Weaver’s cheeks 

“No! No, don’t you dare!” She shouted at Helga. She didn’t notice Adora and Catra’s furious battle against the soldiers. She didn’t notice the deafening noise of metal on metal. She barely even flinched when a piece of broken shield flew threw the air and connected with her shoulder. All she cared about was Helga, and the fact that she seemed to be dying right before her eyes. 

“Don’t you leave me!” She shouted 

“You can’t leave me, Helga! We’ve come all this way- you can’t leave me!” She was sobbing now. But she didn’t care.

Helga held up one bloodstained hand and cupped Shadow Weaver’s cheek gently. 

“I’m not- going... anywhere...” she gasped out, even as her eyes started to close. 

Shadow Weaver shrieked. A raw anguished sound full of every moment of pent up fear sorrow and horror that she had accumulated. Over her life. It was the sound of her heart breaking in two. She felt fire in her veins, fire that burned and hardened into pure concentrated rage as she rounded on Hordak. 

And then suddenly she started to glow. 

Black energy radiated from her in waves, her hair came undone from its braid and whipped around her in a haze of magic as she advances towards the leader of the horde. She didn’t notice, her whole focus pinned on the terror in his eyes as she slowly advanced.

“How dare you...” she said, and when she spoke her voice vibrated with power. 

Around her the battle ceased as Horde soldiers dropped their weapons in awe. 

She took another step, relishing in the way that Hordak pinned himself against the wall in fear. 

“How dare you!” She screamed again, and a wave of magic erupted from her, lifting her into the air until she hovered above the ground. She looked over her shoulder and saw Helga’s crumpled form on the ground, and in that moment she let go. 

The soldiers were swept into the air, their bodies crunching against the wall with unbridled force of Shadow Weaver’s magic until only Hordak was left standing, cowering against the wall. 

Shadow Weaver held out her hand, and suddenly he was hoisted off his feet, suspended in the air along with his soldiers by the furious force of her magic. 

“Put. Me. Down!” He choked. 

Shadow Weaver ignored him, tightening her grip on him and the soldiers. 

“Please!” He gasped out. 

Shadow Weaver would have gone right on squeezing the life out of all of them had a trembling hand not made contact with her ankle.

_Helga_

Somehow the woman had dragged herself to her feet and was now leaning against a piece of machinery, one hand outstretched to touch Shadow Weaver.

“Sweetheart...” She croaked.

“Sweetheart, put them down....”

Shadow Weaver shook her head.

“But they hurt you, Helga! Look what they did to you!” She thundered. 

“I know... I know Shadow Weaver... But put them down, my love. Please.”

“I can’t! Helga, I can’t forgive them, I can’t let them live-“

“Please...” Helga said again, her voice growing fainter and her hand dropping uselessly to her side.

“Helga?” 

“I love you...” Helga whispered, her legs shaking horribly beneath her. 

“Come back to me, Shadow Weaver... this isn’t you.” She said trying again to reach out for the sorceress.

“You’re not a killer... come back to me.”

She swayed where she stood, blood still leaking from her side. 

“Please...” she whispered one last time, and then she collapsed. 

Finally, Shadow Weaver relented, she let her magic go, releasing the soldiers and Hordak onto the ground with a loud thump, before dropping down herself. 

She caught Helga just before she hit the floor. 

“I’m here” she whispered. 

And Helga smiled

”were going home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, before y’all accuse me of playing too much Among Us I actually got the vent idea from back in the show when Entrapta hid in the vents.  
> Aaaanyways, pretty please leave a comment to tell me what you thought!


	62. The babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the mast few chapters have been pretty intense, so I decided? Why don’t we take a step back and see how Glimmer is handling Elios over in Brightmoon.   
> I hope you guys enjoy this short little chapter today! And please leave a comment! They make me smile!

Despite Shadow Weavers detailed list of instructions on how to care for Elios, Glimmer had to admit she was a bit stumped. She didn’t understand the mannerisms of the tiny person that had been placed in her care, and after the third time Elios burst into tears for seemingly no reason, Glimmer wasn’t sure how long she would be able to hold out.

“No! No no no! Don’t cry baby, don’t cry!” She cooed, trying to remember how her aunt Casta (a notorios baby whisperer) handled crying children. 

“Do you wanna play a game? Do you? Yes you do!” Glimmer asked Elios, making her voice sound light and airy in hopes that it would soothe the oncoming tantrum. Instead of soothing though, the words had the opposite effect, causing Elios’s face to scrunch up and turn red as he just cried louder. 

“No! Please don’t cry! It’s ok! Do you want your blankie?” She handed Elios his blanket but he batted it away and balled up his little fists angrily. Glimmer gulped, looking around the room for something else to try and soothe the baby, her eyes finally falling on the bottles that Shadow Weaver had left. She rushed over and grabbed one.

“Here you go! Do you want a ba-ba?” She crooned, picking Elios up and attempting to give him the bottle. Elios just screamed, waving a small fist in the air and nearly falling out of Glimmer’s arms as she tried to keep ahold of him with one hand and of the bottle with the other. 

“Shit! Of course you don’t want it it’s cold!” She exclaimed, clapping a hand to her forehead, and then freezing when she realized she had just abandoned her baby talk and sworn In front of Elios. 

The crying suddenly stopped, and Elios cocked his head, looking curiously up at Glimmer. 

“Oh no! I’m sorry, that’s a naughty word! Bad Glimmer!” She tried to fix her mistake by returning to the time she had been using earlier. Elios scowled up at her, already preparing to let loose another scream. 

“Ok! Ok! I’m sorry!” Glimmer finally said 

“I guess you don’t like baby talk, huh?” 

It occurred to her as she said this that she had never once heard Shadow Weaver speak to Elios as anything other than a very small adult. 

“Sorry” she told the baby, giving him an apologetic smile and putting him back in his crib. 

“Aah!” Elios answered, finally cracking another smile and clapping his hands. 

“Alright then” Glimmer said, feeling herself flooding with relief that the crying had  finally  stopped.

“Remind me to never take aunt Casta’s advice again, and I’ll go warm this up for you.” Elios giggled, his tears forgotten. 

“K, I’ll be right back” Glimmer said, turning to go into the bathroom to run the bottle under hot water. 

She took a deep breath, applauding herself for getting the baby to quiet down, and was just about to turn to go back into the room when s single word floated through the air. 

“Shit?”

Glimmer froze. 

“Elios... what did you just say?” She called softly into the room, feeling her hair stand on end when the baby repeated himself. 

“Shit!” He said, more enthusiastically this time and Glimmer could hear his delighted laughter. 

“Shit shit shit!”

“Elios! Stop that!” She exclaimed, rushing over to where the baby was laughing and scooping him into her arms, the bottle forgotten in the sink. 

“You can’t say that!” She told him. Elios just grinned and grabbed on to her shirt.

“Shit!” 

Glimmer cringed.

_Shadow Weaver is going to kill me!_

She thought as Elios hooted with laughter, now reaching up to grab Glimmer’s hair. 

“Stop that!” The princess snapped, and the baby froze. He blinked up at her a couple times, his eyebrows knitted together as if he were trying to solve a complicated puzzle. 

“Shit?” He asked and Glimmer groaned. 

“Please don’t say that! Your moms are going to kill me!” 

“Mom?” Elios questioned, attempting to put the fabric of Glimmer’s shirt in his mouth. 

“Mom back?”

“No. Your mama is bringing her though” Glimmer explained, feeling rather foolish at the fact that she was having a conversation with a baby. 

“Mama!” Elios crowed, trying to look over Glimmer’s shoulder for his parents.

“Yeah, I’m sure they’ll be back soon” Glimmer said, hoping she had enough time to unteach Elios his latest vocabulary. 

“Mama shit!” Elios said proudly, and Glimmer felt her stomach drop, quite sure that this would be the last time Shadow Weaver let her near the baby. 

“You can’t say that, Elios!” She tried to explain again, but Elios wasn’t listening, his attention focused instead on the steam that was waiting out of the bathroom door. 

_The bottle!_

Glimmer realized with a start. She had left the sink running over the bottle! 

Quickly she plopped Elios back in his crib, running over to the steam-filled bathroom, and finding, to her horror, that the sink had overflowed, leaving a gigantic puddle of hot water all over the floor. 

“Damn It!” She cried, hopping over the wet floor to try and turn off the water, and hissing when it burned her hand. She swore under her breath, sticking her burned thumb and forefinger in her mouth to try and soothe the sting. 

With the water finally off, she turned to try and find a mop. 

_Thud_

Glimmer jumped, spinning around towards the source of the noise that had come from the other room. She ran in just as Elios’s wails started to fill the air again. Somehow, the baby had managed to boost himself over the side of his crib and was now lying sprawled out of the floor, screaming at the top of his tiny lungs. 

“Oh no!” Glimmer moaned, wringing her hands and picking Elios up off the ground. 

“I’m gonna be in so much trouble!” 

Elios screamed loudly in her arms, writhing in her grip until she was forced to put him down on Shadow Weaver’s bed. 

“Please don’t cry!” The princess begged as snot at tears ran down Elios’ red face and a bruise started to form above his right eye. Glimmer felt tears of her own starting to form as well, and before she could stop herself she was crying too. 

“I’m sorry, buddy! I was just trying to help! But I have no idea how to do any of this! I just wanted to help your moms out... and I screwed up! I’m sorry!” She sniffled, rubbing roughly at her eyes with balled up fists 

“I’m sorry..” 

eventually her tears subsided, and soon after so did Elios’s. The baby rolled over onto his belly, scooching himself towards Glimmer and propping his head on her thigh. He looked up at her with a sleepy grin, and stuck his thumb in his mouth, worn out from all the crying. 

“Sleepy, Huh? Glimmer said with a shrug, lifting Elios up onto her chest and leaning back against the headboard. Elios exhaled softly through his nose, his grey eyes starting to close as he cuddled against the princess of Brightmoon. 

“Well, Goodnight then...” Glimmer murmured to him, deciding that she would clean up the mess in the bathroom later.

“Sleep well.” 

Elios yawned.

“Shit” he whispered one more time before falling fast asleep, and Glimmer groaned. She was going to be in so much trouble.


	63. The journey home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the drama folks! Hope you enjoy today’s chapter!

The journey out of the Fright Zone and onto their Skiff passed in a blur. They had left Hordak and his soldiers in a crumpled heap in the sanctum, and run like the wind.

All Shadow Weaver cared about was that Helga was lying very still in She-Ra’s arms.

_Too still_

Shadow Weaver thought, wringing her hands together in worry as she watched She-Ra place Helga on the cool metal floor of the Skiff and transform back into Adora. Shadow Weaver moved quickly to Helga’s side, kneeling down beside her and brushing her hair out of her face. 

“Helga? Helga, sweetheart, can you hear me?” She called softly. Helga’s eyes fluttered open, sliding in and out of focus on Shadow Weaver’s face. She lifted one shaky hand to Shadow Weaver’s cheek, as if to test how real she was. 

“I...missed you...” she rasped. Shadow Weaver gave her a sad smile, covering Helga’s hand with her own and feeling the Skiff hum to life beneath them. 

“I missed you too, my love.” She whispered, realizing, to her horror, that Helga was still bleeding. 

“Helga... is it alright if I check your side? You’re still bleeding. I want to see if I can get it to stop” Shadow Weaver asked, waiting until she received a faint nod from Helga to procede. 

Oh-so carefully she peeled Helga’s blood soaked shirt off her side, apologizing profusely when Helga hissed in pain. She felt bile rise in her throat as the wound was revealed. It was very deep, and if she looked closely, Shadow Weaver could see little bits of shrapnel sticking out of the bloody mess. But that wasn’t even the worst part. All around the perimeter of the gash, Helga’s skin was inflamed and hot to the touch, the usual smooth copper color that Shadow Weaver knew so well had been replaced by a reddish brown hue that reeked of infection. 

Shadow Weaver felt bile rising in her throat at the gruesome sight, and she had to concentrate to keep it down. She turned her gaze back to Helga’s face, feeling panic bubbling in her chest when she noticed Helga’s closed eyes and clammy skin. 

“Helga?” There was no answer. Shadow Weaver leaned over to study Helga’s face, finding her lips tinged with gray and her breathing much too shallow. She lay a hand on the General’s forehead, finding it cold to the touch. 

“Adora! Bring me the blanket we brought! It’s in the compartment under the seat!” Shadow Weaver ordered, her hands moving to loosen the collar of Helga’s shirt. 

“Helga, baby, wake up! You need to stay awake!” She said, feeling her own heart beginning to race. 

“Come on, wake up. Wake up!” 

Helga groaned and her eyes opened, but she seemed to be fighting to keep them that way. 

“Shadow Weaver? Where... where are we?” She asked, her voice very small. 

Shadow Weaver took a steadying breath.

“We’re leaving the Fright Zone, remember? We came to get you, and now we’re going home!”

“Oh...” Helga managed, her eyes beginning to close again. 

“No! Don’t go to sleep, Helga listen to me, you need to stay awake, alright?” Shadow Weaver insisted, taking the blanket that Adora handed her and tucking it around Helga. 

“Shadow Weaver?” Helga murmured 

“Is it you?” 

“Yes. It’s me, sweetheart.” Shadow Weaver assured, waving a very concerned Adora off with one hand and using the other to cup Helga’s uninjured cheek. 

“Shadow Weaver, what’s wrong with her?” Adora asked nervously, watching from her Perch on the Skiff’s bench as the sorceress tended to the General. 

“She’s in shock.” Shadow Weaver explained 

“She’s lost a lot of blood, and she’s confused. Not to mention this wound is infected.”

Adora gulped.

“Is there anything we can do?” She asked, her hands in a nervous bunch in her lap. 

“We have to try and keep her warm, and awake” Shadow Weaver said

“Other than that... there’s not much else that can be done until we get to Brightmoon”

“Brightmoon...” Helga echoed quietly

“Yes, that’s right. We’re going back to Brightmoon” Shadow Weaver said soothingly, moving Helga gently so her head lay in her lap. 

“We’re going to Brightmoon to see Elios. Won’t that be nice sweetheart?” 

She was trying to keep Helga talking. Trying to keep her awake, for fear that she would slip away if she herself be taken by sleep. 

“Elios...” Helga murmured, her exhausted gaze barely able to settle on one spot at her eyes slid from side to side in her head. 

“He’s our baby...” she said 

“Yes, that’s right.” Shadow Weaver agreed; carding her fingers through Helga’s tangled hair and leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“Where is Elios?” Helga asked in a small voice that made Shadow Weaver’s heart clench. 

“He’s in Brightmoon, my love.”

“Yes... yes, that’s right...” Helga’s words were slurring now, her eyes fluttering and having trouble focusing. 

“Will we see him?” Helga murmured. 

“Elios... will we see him?” She blinked sluggishly.

“Yes...” Shadow Weaver said again, choking back tears at the sight of Helga like this. 

“He misses you, sweetheart. He’ll be happy to see you.”

“Who will?” Helga asked, her eyes sliding back and forth, trying to find something to land on. 

“Your son, Helga. He misses you.”

“Oh...” Helga whispered, a cough wracking her body and bringing a crimson stain to her lips. 

“Can I go to sleep now?” She asked, coughing again and bringing up more blood. 

“Not yet, Helga. Hold on a little longer, alright?” Shadow Weaver pleaded, patting Helga’s cheek gently when her eyes started to close, and dabbing at the blood on her lips with her sleeve. 

“Stay awake, my love. Stay awake so you can see Elios.” 

“Shadow Weaver?” Helga gasped out.

“Yes, my darling?”

“Will you marry me?” 

“What?” 

For a moment Helga seemed to regain her senses. Her eyes focused on Shadow Weaver’s face. 

“Will you marry me?” She repeated, wriggling slightly and trying to bring one hand to her pocket. 

“Shadow Weaver... will you...” she tried again and started to cough. 

Shadow Weaver held up her hand. 

“I will.” She said simply.

“Of course I will, my love.”

“In my pocket!” Helga gasped out.

“Look... in my pocket.” 

Shadow Weaver did what was asked, feeling carefully in Helga’s pocket and feeling tears spring to her eyes when she felt the ring inside. 

She pulled it out, bringing it up before her eyes and studying its silver surface. 

“Do you like it?” Helga murmured, her brief moment of lucidity quickly fading away. 

“I love it...” Shadow Weaver told her, quickly slipping the ring onto her finger and bending down to press a kiss to Helga’s lips. 

“It’s beautiful” she whispered, her tears a mixture of joy and pain, dripping onto Helga’s face. 

“Good” the General breathed, finally unable to hold on to consciousness any longer and falling silent in Shadow Weaver’s arms, her chest rising and falling with short shallow breaths, and her lips still stained scarlet. 

Shadow Weaver sniffled, gently stroking Helga’s hair and bestowing three more kisses on her forehead, wiping away the tears that had fallen there. 

“Shadow Weaver...” adora’s voice seemed to come from far away. 

“Are you alright?” 

Shadow Weaver nodded. 

“I will be...” she said, still gazing lovingly down at Helga.

“When we get to Brightmoon and I know she’s safe.”

*********

Shadow Weaver had never felt more relief than when she saw the towers of Brightmoon appear on the horizon. As they approached, she tried to rouse Helga again, managing only to extract a low moan from the General’s lips. 

“Adora... I think you’re going to have to carry her in...” Shadow Weaver said, taking Helga’s limp hand in her own and rubbing circles on her bruised knuckles. 

“Yeah, sure” Adora said, slipping down from her seat to sit in the floor next to Shadow Weaver. 

“Are you really going to get married?” Adora asked, and Shadow Weaver felt a blush come over her skin. 

“Yes...” she said softly, examining the ring that now resided on her finger. 

“Good” Adora said, leaning her head against Shadow Weaver’s shoulder. 

“Helga’s am amazing lady.”

“She really is” Shadow Weaver agreed, looking down at Helga’s bruised face and feeling a gut wrenching mixture of sorrow and love at the sight of her. 

Adora kept her head on Shadow Weaver’s shoulder until they alighted on the palace grounds. 

“We need to get her inside” Shadow Weaver said as soon as the skiff touched down in the palace garden. Adora transformed and gently took Helga into her arms again, heading Shadow Weaver’s instructions to be gentle and not to jostle her too much to prevent more bleeding. 

“Come on” the sorceress said and the four of them started for the back door. 

They were just about to enter when it slammed open. 

“Where have you been?!” Angella’s furious voice rang in the air. 

“You’ve been gone for nearly a full day! I thought you’d been abducted! I can’t believe you-“

She stopped dead in her tracks, her tirade forgotten as she caught sight of Helga. 

“I’m sorry, Angella” Shadow Weaver said, shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

“Is that..? How... I thought she was dead! “ the Queen stammered, blinking several times to test the reality of the situation. 

“How.. how did you know, shadow Weaver!”

“Angella, I’ll tell you everything, but please, right now we have to get Helga to the infirmary. She’s hurt badly.” Shadow Weavers explained, her voice quivering with impatience.

“I-yes! Of course!” Angella had spotted Helga’s blood stained clothes. She stepped aside to let the little troupe through and following close behind. 

“How did you find her Shadow Weaver!” Angella asked, pacing close beside the sorceress and hurrying to keep up with her frantic pace. 

“We went back to the scene of the ambush” Shadow Weaver panted.

“And Catra found her cape- and we found skiff marks from the horde...” she fell silent 

“I’ll tell you later, Angella, I’m sorry, I...” she trailed off, much too worried about her new fiancée to relate the tales of their adventures to the queen. 

Angella nodded in agreement, seeing how badly Shadow Weaver’s hands were shaking.

Finally, they made it to the hospital wing, where Helga was rushed to an exam room and placed on a table. A moment later Doctor Greenwood (who was becoming quite familiar with the little family by now) appeared with two nurses at his side and a cart full of dangerous looking equipment. Within seconds he was assessing the wound, unwrapping the blanket from around Helga’s unconscious for and snooping away her blood soaked shirt with a pair of scissors. 

“There’s too many people in here, anyone who isn’t medical personnel, I want you to leave” he ordered, already pulling on a pie of gloves and pushing a pair of spectacles up his nose. 

“Nurse, Hand me the clamp, there’s shrapnel in here, we have to get it out.” He ordered, spreading the wound and clamping it open before going in with a long pair of tweezers. 

Shadow Weaver couldn’t watch anymore after that, feeling sick to her stomach as the scene unfolded before her. 

Greenwood paused in his work to look up at her for a moment.

“I think it would be better if you waited outside, Shadow Weaver. We’ll have someone come fetch you when we’re finished. 

Shadow Weaver nodded reluctantly, feeling Angella’s hand on her shoulder and Catra’s fingers lacing through her own and pulling her gently out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Pretty please leave a comment! I need the serotonin, lol  
> Anyways, I hope everyone is having a good day/night and you’re staying safe and healthy


	64. The argument

Shadow Weaver felt her hands trembling as Angella led her back to the queen’s chambers. 

She was worried sick, torn between turning back and demanding to stay with Helga and going to see Elios. 

She decided to see her son, not knowing if she could stomach the work that was being done on her fiancée, and assuring herself when she felt guilty that The doctors would work better without her in the way. 

Shadow Weaver watched Angella as the queen swept through the palace corridor’s, her cape fluttering behind her and her mouth pressed into a thin line expressing her distaste for the situation. 

The sorceress wondered if she should say something, maybe try and apologize to the queen again, but she decided against it. 

Had she listened to Angella, Shadow Weaver was sure that Helga would be long dead, and she wasn’t going to apologize for saving the life of her future wife. 

Once they had made it to Angella’s chambers a heavy silence settled over the room. 

The Queen was glaring at Shadow Weaver and the girls with icy eyes, her eyebrows knitted furiously together and her wings furling and unfurling on her back. 

“I can’t believe you!” She snapped finally, bringing her hands to her temples and turning to face the window.

“You  _deliberately_ disobeyed my orders, Shadow Weaver! I specifically told you, you were not to go searching for her! Do you realize what would have happened if you had been caught?! It could have put everything in jeopardy!”

Shadow Weaver felt anger of her own bristling under her skin. What right did Angella have to chastise her? How could she have been expected to simply leave Helga to die? 

“Not only that!” The queen continued, throwing her hands over her head and rounding on the sorceress.

“You put the girls in danger! That is what I do not understand. You claim to care about them, and get you took them with you on a mission that had nearly no chance of succeeding! How could you be so selfish!”

The fury that Shadow Weaver had been struggling to control finally spilled out. She was exhausted, her fiancée was in critical condition, and the accusation that she would purposely put the girls in danger caused her to snap. 

“How dare you!” She yelled, her voice rising to match Angella’s.

“I would never do  _anything_ if I thought that it would hurt the girls! They  _wanted_ to come!”

Her chest heaved with labored breaths, her eyes flashing dangerously at the Queen. Adora and Catra took a step back, edging their way into a corner as far away as possible from the two women. 

“You could have all been killed!” Angella shouted back. 

“The girls could have been killed! And where would that leave your son? He’d be an orphan, Shadow Weaver! Elios is already going to have enough problems in his life without his mother running off on dangerous missions! What you did was utterly irresponsible, I’d go as far as calling it stupid!”

By now Shadow Weaver was practically vibrating with rage. Her hands were balled into fists, and her jaw was clenched so tightly she nearly cracked a tooth. She was sure if she allowed words to escape her she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from hurling every insult she could think of at the queen. The sorceress turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, ignoring Angella’s order for her to turn around and come back. She was too mad. 

She stalked off down the hall in no direction in particular, still fuming. She could feel heat radiating off her cheeks and she was sure her face was red from shouting, but she didn’t care. At that moment she hated Angella. 

The queens words still rang in Shadow Weaver’s ears, making her head throb 

_ “ You put the girls in danger!” _

Shadow Weaver opened her mouth and screamed. 

_It wasn’t fair! Angella had been the one to make a mistake! Not her! Had she listened to the queen Helga would be dead!_

Shadow Weaver lifted one clenched fist to her mouth, biting down hard on the knuckles to stifle a second furious shriek. She took her free hand and drove it into the wall bed to her, pain flaring through it as the knuckles turned pink. Shadow Weaver brought her hand to her chest, cradling it against her heart and staring down at Helga’s ring on her finger. The sight of the silver circlet helped calm her some, and she let herself sink down onto the floor, her back pressed agains the wall and her head still pounding painfully. 

Slowly her breathing started to even out and she realized that she had stopped right in front of the room she shared with Helga. She looked over at the large wooden door across the hall, feeling her eyes brimming with tears who’s source she didn’t quite understand. 

Slowly she picked herself up, smoothing down her shirt and realized that it was stiff with blood. 

_Helga’s blood_

Shadow Weaver sighed. She needed a shower, and a nap. She’d been running on autopilot for the last week and spent the last twenty four hours on a rescue mission. She was spent, but she knew she couldn’t go to sleep just yet. There was still Elios to tend to, and Glimmer to relieve of her babysitting duties. 

With a yawn, Shadow Weaver pushed open the door, and was promptly greeted by the sight of an empty crib and Glimmer mopping up a large amount of water. 

“Where’s Elios?!” Shadow Weaver snapped, already feeling another headache forming. 

Glimmer turned red, spluttering and pointing one finger towards Shadow Weaver’s bed where Elios was sprawled our fast asleep. 

With a sigh Shadow Weaver moved over to where her son lay sleeping, planning on putting him in his crib, much to tired to worry about the mess Glimmer was cleaning up or how it had occurred. 

Carefully she lifted Elios up, making to prop him up against her shoulder and noticing to her horror the large bruise over his left eye. 

“What happened?” She Barked at the princess who jumped and stoped What she was doing. 

“He-er- fell out of his crib...” she said, looking very guilty and studying her toes. 

“You were supposed to be watching him!” Shadow Weaver snapped, carefully examining the bruise of the baby’s forehead and feeling anger start to bubble up in her chest again.

“I was!” Glimmer said, her eyes wide and pleading. 

“I mean... I was fixing him a bottle, and then I got distracted cause he learned a new word! And then I left the bottle in the sink and this happened!” She gestured at the mess in the floor. 

So I went to fix that, and next thing I knew he’d crawled out of the crib and bumped his head!” She explained in one breath. 

“I’m really sorry shadow Weaver!” She said, trying for an apologetic smile. 

Shadow Weaver inhaled slowly through her nose, trying very hard not to call Glimmer an incompetent fool, and depositing Elios in his crib where he continued to sleep. 

“What word did he learn?” She asked, turning towards the princess, and arching an eyebrow. 

Glimmer turned red. 

“Uh...” 

“Well?” Shadow Weaver crossed her arms over her chest, glaring expectantly at the girl. 

“It’s... not a word a baby would usually know...” glimmer said, suddenly very interested in her boots. 

“What. Is. It?” Shadow Weaver said, her voice low and dangerous. 

“Ummm...”

“Shit!” Elios answered for her, having woken up and promptly greeting his mother with his latest vocabulary.

“What did you say?” Shadow Weaver questioned.

“Shit!” Elios repeated the word, smiling broadly and clapping his hands. 

Shadow Weaver rounded on the princess. 

“Would you care to explain to me  why  my infant son is spewing profanities?” She hissed at Glimmer, who by now wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor. 

“Um... he didn’t like baby talk... and he didn’t want his bottle!” Glimmer murmured. 

“So Uh....”

“So you chose to teach him vulgarities instead!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed. 

“Not on purpose!” Glimmer said earnestly. 

“It slipped out and her went and repeated it!”

Shadow Weaver scowled, trying very hard to suppress her fury if only because Glimmer had been the reason she had been able to leave in the first place. 

“When did he last eat?” She asked, struggling to keep her voice even. 

“Umm... I’m not sure...” Glimmer said, her face flushing even darker.

“I tried a few hours ago... and then this happened” she waved her hand and the water on the floor.

“And then he fell out of his crib.. and he fell asleep after and I didn’t want to wake him up... so...”

“Get. Out!” Shadow Weaver snapped, practically shaking with anger by now. She had had enough of the royal family. 

She watched, hands planted on her hips as Glimmer scurried out the door.

A small part of her felt bad for being angry at the princess, but she was much to tired and drained to care at the moment. She would worry about apologizing later. For now, she needed sleep. Slowly she peeled off her blood caked clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor before moving slowly into the bathroom and turning on the shower. 

She left the bathroom door open in case the baby needed anything and stepped into the warm water, sighing in relief as it soothes her tense muscles. 

There, under the warm jet of water Shadow Weaver finally allowed herself to process the day’s events. 

_They had infiltrated the fright zone. They had gotten Helga back._

She sank down onto the floor , hugging her knees to her chest and letting the water wash over her. 

_Helga_

She felt worry fear it’s ugly head within her as she wondered how the General was doing. She had looked awful the last time Shadow Weaver had scene her. Her skin grey and cold, covered in her own blood, bleeding from countless wounds. It made Shadow Weaver’s heart ache. 

B _ut she’s alive!_

She reminded herself 

_She’s alive, and she’s going to be alright_.

She held up her left hand and gazed at the ring that Helga had given her, tracing gently over its moon shaped patterns and thinking of Helga’s hands painstakingly carving each one. 

It made her fall in love with the General all over again. She brought the ring to her lips, pressing the kiss she wished she could give to Helga to sits smooth surface and clutching her hand against her bare chest. 

“I love you” she whispered, finally standing up and going through the motions of scrubbing herself clean before stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. And heading back into her room. Smiling slightly when she saw Elios sitting up in his crib, grinning at her and holding out his arms. 

“Mama!” He crowed happily, still reaching forward. Shadow Weaver felt her heart melt. This was the first time she had heard Elios say her name. A fresh round of tears sprang to her eyes, but this time they were happy tears. Her anger at Glimmer faded, and she resolved to apologize to the princess the next time she saw her. 

With one graceful movement she scooped Elios into her arms, kissing his chubby cheeks and hugging him close. 

“Mama!” He said again. Grabbing for the towel wrapped around her and nearly tearing it off. 

“Careful, little demon!” She said, but she was laughing. She put Elios down in her bed and went to find some clothes, still grinning at what he had said. 

She looked in her closet her eyes falling onto her soft cotton nightgowns, and then onto the oversized shirts that Helga liked to wear to bed. 

With a small smile she reached for one of Helga’s shirts, tugging on her underclothes first, and then pulling it over her head and shaking out her damp hair so it cascaded down her back. 

She turned her attention back to Elios who was looking at her curiously from the bed. 

“I missed you, little one.” She told him, sitting down next to him and taking him into her arms. 

“Mama back!” He said happily, burying his head in her chest and clutching at Helga’s shirt. 

“Yes, that’s right, sweetheart. And soon, you can see Mom too!” 

“Mom?” Elios babbled excitedly. 

“Mom!” 

“Yes!” Shadow Weaver said proudly. 

“I brought mom home!”

Elios squealed excitedly lifting his little arms over his head and showing off his teeth. 

“Mom!” He crowed, and then reached for Shadow Weaver’s hair, tugging on it gently and cooing up at her 

“Bababa...” he murmured, his energy fading quickly to be replaced with sleepiness. 

“I think a nap would be in order, don’t you?” Shadow Weaver said. Elios shook his head and tugged on her shirt. 

“Alright. Dinner first, and then a nap” Shadow Weaver relented, remembering that the poor boy hadn’t eaten all day. 

She lifted her shirt, allowing him to latch on and feeling her eyes growing heavy as he ate his fill. 

For the first time in days she was relaxed, the feel of the baby’s warm body against her lulling her into a peaceful state that was furthered by finally feeling clean and the immeasurable remedied at knowing that Helga was back, and they would be alright. 

She leaned back against her pillows, pulling the blanket up around her waist and closing her eyes, her breathing slow and steady, and her arms wrapped comfortably around her son. 

“You know, Elios, your mama’s getting married” she told him, knowing the baby wouldn’t understand, but wanting to share the news anyways. Elios let out a muffled coo, as if he had somehow grasped the meaning of her words. 

Shadow Weaver grinned, a happy bubble forming in her chest as she let herself sink slowly into the arms of sleep. 


	65. The hospital room

When Helga woke up, she wondered how she could still be alive. Her entire torso ached and her head throbbed painfully. She blinked. Once. Twice. Her vision was still blurry so she gave up and simply stared at the fuzzy image of the ceiling above her. 

She tried to think back to the last thing she remembered, the Image of Shadow Weaver’s face looking down at her with concern surfacing in her mind. 

Helga let out a small sigh, feeling pain flare through her ribs and lungs. 

A small noise caused her to turn her head. 

She felt her heart swell when she saw its source. 

Shadow Weaver was fast asleep beside her, her head resting on the edge of Helga’s bed, her hair spread around her like a fan, and her left hand resting on top of Helga’s. Despite still being half asleep, and unsure if she could move at all, Helga managed to shift her hand, within moments Shadow Weaver was awake, her face splitting into a brilliant smile. 

“You’re awake!” She whispered happily to Helga, Squeezing her hand gently.

Helga opened her mouth to answer, but her words were replaced by a raspy grumble that wrenched itself painfully from her throat. She cleared her throat, winced, and tried again. This time she managed to speak. 

“Shadow Weaver...” She rasped, the pain she was in momentarily forgotten at the sight of the sorceress’s face. 

“How are you feeling?” Shadow Weaver asked, gently brushing Helga’s hair out of her face, and lifting her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Awful...” Helga croaked. It was true, despite the fact that she knew she must have been given a ton of pain killers she still felt a if she were about to shatter into pieces. 

“I’m sorry.” Shadow Weaver told her.

“But I think I have something that will make you feel better”

She turned away, and Helga followed her with her eyes into she disappeared into the corner of the room, reappearing a moment laterwith a familiar figure in her arms. 

Had she not been as sick and tired as she was, Helga would have squealed at the sight of Elios looking groggy and rubbing his eyes in Shadow Weaver’s arms. 

“He just woke up” the sorceress explained, bringing Elios closer so Helga could look at him. 

Elios blinked sluggishly at Helga, not recognizing her for a moment due to the bruising. Helga felt her heart drop. How bad did she look if even her own son didn’t recognize her?

After an apparent deliberation, Elios broke into a grin.

“Mom!” He squeaked, squirming in Shadow Weaver’s arms and reaching for Helga.

“Mom back!” He crowed happily, still wriggling in his mother’s arms and trying to get to Helga as if his life depended on it. 

“Want mom!” He demanded, pausing for a moment to look expectantly at Shadow Weaver. 

“I know you do.” Shadow Weaver answered. 

“But your mother is hurt, and I don’t think it would be all that pleasant if you stepped on her, would it?”

Elios frowned and resumed his struggle. 

“Mama is right, baby, I don’t think I can hold you right now...” Helga said, reaching a trembling hand towards elios. 

Shadow Weaver bent down so he could take it, and smiled at the sight of the baby’s chubby fist gripping onto Helga’s fingers. 

“Ahhh!” Elios babbled, still reaching for Helga’s face with his free hand. 

“Ahhhba!” He exclaimed, communicating his excitement at being reunited with his mother with his own series of garbled words in a language all of his own. 

“I missed you too.” Helga told him, her dry throat producing a raspy sound and sending a jolt of pain through her lungs. 

“Mom!” Elios said again. 

“Why don’t you set him down next to me, Shadow Weaver?” Helga asked The sorceress. Shadow Weaver looked reluctant, but upon seeing the pleading look in Helga’s eyes she relented and set the baby down beside her. 

“Now don’t wriggle, Elios, be gentle with mommy alright?” Elios blinked a couple times as if processing Shadow Weaver’s words and then carefully crawled in his lopsided one legged way so that he was sitting by Helga’s shoulder. He let out another string of happy gibberish, pressing one chubby hand to Helga’s cheek (the unbruised one thankfully”

“Mom?” He asked, his head cocking and his free hand pointing to the injured part of her face. 

“I had an accident” Helga explained carefully, feeling a cough bubbling in her throat, and turning her head away from the little boy when it ripped itself from her windpipe sending a lightning bolt through her ribs, and bringing a small splattering of blood to her lips. Elios started to cry, pitching his little body forward so his head rested on Helga’s shoulder and clutching tightly to the fabric of her hospital gown. 

“I’m alright, baby” Helga told him with a small shaky voice.

“Don’t cry, I’m alright” she said, awkwardly patting him on the back. 

She looked up at Shadow Weaver with a question in her eyes.

_Was she alright?_

Shadow Weaver shook her head, reaching for a tissue from the bedside table and dabbing at the blood on Helga’s lips. 

“My darling, I don’t think  alright  would be the word I would use.” She said carefully, her eyes falling on the large plaster on the right side of Helga’s forehead. 

“We were all scared we would lose you... and we very nearly did...” she said slowly, pulling a chair up the bedside and sitting down.

“Most of your ribs are broken. Some of them quite badly... one of them so much so that it punctured your lung...”

“Oh...” Helga said in a small voice.

“The doctor had to give you emergency surgery to try and repair the damage. And the gash on your side was horribly infected. It still is if I’m honest. They’ve stitched it up and given you medicine, so hopefully it will heal in time.” 

Helga felt tears welling in her eyes. She felt ridiculously guilty though she wasn’t quite sure why.

“I’m sorry.” She whimpered, a single tear leaking down the side of her face. 

“No. You’re not allowed to apologize.” Shadow Weaver said firmly, now feeling guilty herself for having put it so bluntly. 

She fell silent then, not sure what to say, and she settled for rubbing careful circles on Helga’s hand. 

“Shadow Weaver?” Helga asked after a moment. She felt herself begging to fade out again, the bit of strength that seeing Shadow Weaver and Elios had brought her quickly fizzling out and being replaced with pure exhaustion. 

“Yes?”

“Do you still want to marry me?” She asked.

“Of course I do!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed, her eyes growing moist and a sad smile painting her lips. 

More than anything... sweetheart.” She held up her hand to show Helga her ring.

“I’ve been wearing it ever since you gave it to me.” She said, twisting it carefully on her finger.

“Good...” Helga said, her voice starting to give out. 

“I was worried you would change your mind.”

“Why would i ever change my mind, Helga?” Shadow Weaver said. Carefully, she leaned over the General, brushing a gentle kiss against her brow and looking into her deep brown eyes. 

“I love you, Helga” 

“Hmm” Helga sighed gently. Any words she wanted to say staying lodged in her throat. 

“Now go to sleep.” Shadow Weaver instructed with a small smile, lifting Elios back into her arms with an indignant squall from the boy.

“Oh hush.” Shadow Weaver told him, bopping him gently on the nose

“We need to let your mother rest so she can get better. Do you hear me?”

Elios pouted and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

“Good boy.” Shadow Weaver said, giving Helga one final kiss goodbye as the General drifted of to sleep again.

Shadow Weaver propped Elios on her hip and headed for the door, looking over her shoulder at Helga’s sleeping face. 

“Sleep well, my love” she whispered, pushing the door open and pacing into the hall. 

She had to stop dead in her tracks when she saw a figure standing in front of her.

“Angella?” She gasped, readjusting her grip on the baby on her hip. 

“Hello, Shadow Weaver” Angella said curtly, with a sharp nod of her head. 

For a moment there was an awkward slice between them, and then Angella finally spoke. 

“I wanted to apologize” she said I’m clipped tones.

“I may have been a bit over the line with some of the things I said” 

Shadow Weaver arched a delicate eyebrow.

In her opinion what Angella had said was more than a  bit  over the line, but she bit back a retort and nodded her head.

“I admit, you were right.” Angella went on, and it sounded like it was hurting her to admit her mistake. 

“I should have listened to you. Your instincts are often right, and I should have arranged a rescue mission for Helga.” She paused and took a deep breath.

“But that still does not excuse the fact that you disobeyed me, Shadow Weaver.”

Shadow Weaver sucked in a breath of air, repressing an angry bubble inside her. 

“I accept your apology” she said shortly, refusing to look Angella in the eyes, and focusing her gaze on Elios, who was looking curiously between the two adults. 

“Shadow Weaver...” Angella said, the tone of her voice softening, and her face finally looking truly apologetic. 

“I didn’t mean the things I said about the girls...” she whispered. 

Shadow Weaver finally looked up. There it was. The root of her anger. She could see why Angella had been upset her disobedience of orders and her impromptu mission, but the accusations of endangering the girls was what had caused Shadow Weaver to truly be consumed by rage. 

The sorceress finally looked up. Her eyes searching Angella’s face for signs of truth. When she was indeed satisfied that the queen was earnest, she offered a small smile. 

“In That case, I am sorry too” she said. 

“Not that I left, it had to be done, but that I went against your wishes. You are, after all, the Queen” 

For a moment Shadow Weaver wondered how she had managed to forgive Angella so quickly. After a quick deliberation, she decided it was because she didn’t care anymore. She had found herself in the position of having to chose between holding a grudge and keeping the first friend she had had in her life. And she had chosen her friend.

Angella’s shoulders visibly relaxed, and she took a small step towards Shadow Weaver. 

“May I give you a hug?” The queen asked and Shadow Weaver bobbed her head. 

Angella’s arms wrapped around her and Elios in a warm embrace. 

“Congratulations...” the Queen whispered in Shadow Weaver’s ear just before she let go. 

“What?” 

“You’re getting married, aren’t you?” Angella said, now holding Shadow Weaver at arms length and looking at her with a broad smile. 

“How did you-“

“I saw your ring” Angella said, reaching for Shadow Weaver’s free hand and lifting it up so that the ring glinted between them. 

“It’s beautiful.” She said. 

“Thank you...” Shadow Weaver breathed. 

“I’m happy for you, Shadow Weaver.” Angella sighed. She looked wistful as she gazed at the silver circlet, perhaps sucked momentarily back to a time where her husband was still alive.

Any traces of anger that Shadow Weaver still had were quickly flushed away, and before Angella could react, she had thrown her arm around her, pulling her into another hug, bringing forth an indignant squeal from Elios as he was pressed between them. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Shadow Weaver said, smiling at the baby, and holding him up infront of her.

“May I hold him a moment?” Angella asked. Shadow Weaver nodded, handing over the baby with a smile. 

“Come.” She said beckoning to Angella.

“Why don’t we have a cup of tea.”

Together, they walked down the hall, chatting quietly and occasionally pausing to pass Elios back and forth. 

“I’m glad we are speaking again.” Angella said. 

“Me too.” Shadow Weaver agreed, giving Angella’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as they headed off to tea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, pretty please comment and tell me what you think!!!


	66. Teatime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!!

Angella and Shadow Weaver sat across from each other at a small table in the lounge area of Angella’s chambers. Elios perched on his mother’s lap and two steaming teacups placed between them. 

The queen flexed her wings a couple times, settling herself comfortably into her seat 

“When do you plan to get married?” She asked, leaning forward with sparkling eyes. 

Shadow Weaver shrugged 

“I do not know, Angella. We haven’t had the time to discuss it... but I hope it will be soon.” The sorceress said, twisting her ring on her finger and keeping Elios’s wandering hands out of the hot tea. 

“Do you have any wedding plans?” Angella proceded. 

Shadow Weaver shook her head. 

“I’ve been much too worried about Helga to even start to think about it.” She sighed, now stopping the baby from launching himself off her lap and giving himself another bruise. 

“Well then, now is the perfect time to start planning!” Angella sang, lifting her tea to her lips and taking a dainty sip. 

“Angella-“ Shadow Weaver started, not really wanting to begin the preparations for something which in all honesty she had no idea how it worked. 

“This will be the wedding of the century!” Angella chattered happily, a bright smile on her face and her eyes shining with excitement. 

“Angella, please. I really don’t want a large affair...” Shadow Weaver said, feeling herself blush and not quite knowing why. 

“Nonsense!” Angella said, throwing her hand in the air dismissively. 

“It is every little girl’s dream to have a lavish wedding!” 

Shadow Weaver shook her head. 

“Please Angella... I don’t think it is such a good idea. I’m not sure I even want a ceremony... I was going to let Helga figure all that out... I’ve never even been to a wedding!”

Angella’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

“You have never been to a wedding?!” She gasped, her eyebrows rising until they nearly hit her hairline. 

“No..” Shadow Weaver muttered, feeling slightly insulted and yet again stopping Elios from scalding his little fingers. 

“I have never had an opportunity to go.” She said simply. Her lips turning downward in a pensive frown. 

“Well then! We must make yours as memorable as possible!” Angella crowed, getting to her feet and circling the table so she stood at Shadow Weaver’s side. 

She rested a hand on the sorceress’s shoulder 

“Aren’t you exited, Shadow Weaver?”Angella asked, giving Shadow Weaver a pat.

“I-I don’t know...” Shadow Weaver murmured, looking up to meet the Queen’s gaze. 

“I don’t know what to expect...all I really know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with Helga...” 

Angella nearly swooned, and she let out a little squeal.

Shadow Weaver blinked at her, a bit confused at the Queen’s excitement. 

Suddenly a tinkle of china caused Shadow Weaver to whip her head around. Elios had finally managed to get his hands on the tea cup, and had managed to spill the burning liquid all over the table and onto himself, knocking the tea cup onto the floor in the process. He let out an ear splitting shriek and started to cry. 

“Oh for goodness sake!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed, leaping to her feet and holding the shrieking child out in front of her to assess the damage.

“Oh dear... come here, Shadow Weaver, let’s take him to the bathroom and get these wet things off of him.” Angella said, all talk of the wedding forgotten for the moment as she hurried the mother and son off to the bathroom and handing Shadow Weaver a towel to sponge Elios off. 

Once they had been assured that Elios was not badly burnt Shadow Weaver let out a sigh of relief. 

“I told you not to touch that” she told the baby. 

“It’s hot, and you could have gotten hurt.”

Elios stopped crying and frowned at his mother.

“Elios...” Shadow Weaver arched an eyebrow. 

“Do not touch hot things”

Elios poured, and Angella watched the exchange in amusement. 

“Do you think he can understand you?” She said with a small giggle. Shadow Weaver shrugged.

“I don’t know. But it won’t stop me from telling him when he’s done something bad. 

Elios cocked his head to the side and smiled.

“No, don’t smile. You were naughty” Shadow Weaver huffed, trying to hide her own smile. 

“Baaah!” Elios said loudly and clapped his hands together. 

“He is absolutely adorable, Shadow Weaver” Angella said reaching out a finger to tickle Elios’s belly. Elios laughed even harder. And then suddenly he stopped, he focused his grey-eyed gaze on Angella, holding the Queen’s gaze for a moment before opening his mouth. 

“Shit!” He squealed, clapping his hands and hooting with laughter at the Angella’s horrified expression. 

“Elios! Don’t say that!” Shadow Weaver scolded, looking between Angella’s white face and Elios’s huge grin.

“Shadow Weaver... how- I know you’ve never put much stock in baby talk... but using profanities around a baby learning to speak....” 

Shadow Weaver arched an eyebrow at the queen and lifted Elios onto her hip. 

“You think I taught that word to him?” She said skeptically.

Well... where else did he pick it up..?” Angella asked quietly. 

“Do you really want to know?” Shadow Weaver asked a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Well, yes” Angella said.

“I left Elios with your daughter when I went to find Helga...” Shadow Weaver related, watching with amusement as Angella’s face slowly took in an even more horrified expression.

“And when I got back, I was greeted by the latest addition to my son’s vocabulary” she said. 

“I’ve tried to make him stop saying it. But it seems so far it’s irreversible.”

“Oh lord...” Angella breathed, clapping a hand to her mouth.

“Oh goodness... Shadow Weaver... I’m so sorry... I’ll punish her immediately!” 

“Don’t worry about it” Shadow Weaver said with a Small titter of laughter.

“I’m sure it will serve to amuse Helga when she inevitably hears.”

Angella rubbed her temples. 

“Oh dear... that girl will be the death of me...”

Shadow Weaver smiled, and patted Angella on the shoulder. 

“It’s alright. I promise.” She told the queen, but Angella was much too distracted.

“She’s going to be grounded forever!” She muttered under her breath. 

“...teaching that kind of language to a baby!” She looked like she might start screaming, so before she could do that Shadow Weaver pulled her into a quick hug.

“Don’t worry” she said one final time. 

“And thank you for your time, and tea. It’s been lovely.” She said squeezing Angella’s shoulder gently. 

“But I think it’s time for me to go give Elios his lunch. I’ve been trying to get him to eat carrots lately.” 

Angella sighed one more time and tried to compose herself.

“Very well... I’ll-i’ll see you later, Shadow Weaver.” She said, distractedly returning the hug. 

Shadow Weaver laughed silently to herself as she left the room, still hearing Angella muttering furiously about irresponsibility and how much trouble the princess was going to be in. Shadow Weaver shook her head and smiled. She knew that no matter how mad Angella was at her daughter that the punishment would never truly be carried out and that Glimmer would most likely be back to her hijinks in a day or two. 

She shifted Elios’s position on her hip, and gave him a little kiss on the top of the head. 

“I love you, little one” still laughing quietly as she entered her room and realized that she was truly the luckiest woman in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please leave a comment! They make me happy, and honestly really motivate me to write. I love hearing what people think and I love feedback.  
> I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe!!!


	67. The call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence! Thanksgiving had me busy!

Shadow Weaver lay in bed pondering the events of the last couple weeks

She had gotten Helga back, she had fought and reconciled with Angella and had become the unhappy recipient of Elios’s latest word. 

She sighed heavily, rolling onto her side and thinking of her wife-to-be. She reached her hand out to the empty spot where Helga usually slept, her heart falling a bit and the cold sheets and empty air. 

Sighing again she rolled over to watch Elios as he slept. The sight of the sleeping child comforted her.

“I love you...” she whispered into the darkness. Elios let out a soft snore, shifting slightly in his sleep and flexing his little fingers. Suddenly, the tablet on Shadow Weaver’s bedside table began to buzz. She scrambled to grab it before it could wake up the baby and brought it into her lap to see who in Etheria was calling at this hour. To her surprise she saw Helga’s name pop up on the screen. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a little grin form on her face. She answered the call, seeing Helga’s face swim into view.

“Hi” the general grinned 

“What are you doing?” Shadow Weaver whispered back

“It’s three in the morning!”

“I know, I know” Helga said 

“But I missed you, sweetheart, and I didn’t want to wait until morning to see you.”

“Shhh!” Shadow Weaver hissed

“Elios is sleeping!”

Helga clapped a hand over her mouth

“Ooh, sorry!” She giggled, and then winced.

“Still sore” she shrugged.

Shadow Weaver felt a warm tingly feeling inside her that only Helga could bring to her.

“You know, I missed you too” she murmured, propping the screen on her lap. They didn’t say anything for a moment, simply sitting in the darkness enjoying each other’s company. 

After a while Helga spoke again

“Hey, Shadow Weaver?

“Hmm?” The sorceress answered 

“What are we going to do for our wedding?”

Shadow Weaver’s brow furrowed for a moment before she answered.

“I don’t know... Angella wanted to throw a huge party, and invite half the kingdom, but unless you would like to do that...” she trailed off into a smile.

“And why wouldn’t you want a huge party?” Helga teased.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea, it will give everyone a good excuse to see how beautiful my new wife is.”

Shadow Weaver flushed red, and thanked the stars for the darkness that hid the crimson hue.

“You must be feeling better” she said wryly, rolling into her side again.

“How so?” Helga asked 

“You’re teasing me” Shadow Weaver grinned.

Helga laughed out loud this time, and had to bite down on her knuckles to silence herself and keep from waking Elios. 

“Don’t make me laugh!” She hissed 

“I think I just busted a stitch!”

“Well, check if you have!” Shadow Weaver giggled, watching lovingly as Helga carefully patted herself down.

“You got lucky” she said with a mischievous smile.

“You’re right, I did” Shadow Weaver said 

“I’ve got the best, most beautiful fiancée in the whole world.” 

“Wow”Helga said, her image shifting slightly as she moved the tabled she held

“You do know flirting is _my_ job, right?”

Shadow Weaver chuckled quietly.

“You are incorrect there, my darling, your job is feeding Elios in the middle of the night when I don’t want to” she answered, and as soon as the words left her mouth Shadow Weaver heard The baby begun to fuss.

“Speak of the devil...” the sorceress grumbled, putting down the tablet and reaching over to lift Elios out of his crib.

Elios took hold of his mother’s shirt, tugging on it and babbling at her for a good thirty seconds until he finally noticed the tablet she was holding. He cocked his head looking curiously at the glowing screen and then squealed with excitement when he saw Helgas face looking back.

“Mom!” He yelled, reaching for the tablet and nearly knocking it out of Shadow Weaver’s hands. 

“Hi baby!” Helga cooed at him

“How are you, Elios? I miss you sweetheart!”

“Mom!” Elios said again, bouncing happily in Shadow Weaver’s lap and pointing at the screen with a chubby finger.

“Mama! Mom!” He crowed happily 

“I know, Elios. I can see her” Shadow Weaver said. Elios let out a stream of gibberish and then reached for Helga again.

“Mom! Shit!” He said proudly, and Shadow Weaver groaned 

“Not again! Elios, you cannot say that word!”

“Shit!” Elios repeated, and Helga nearly died laughing.

“It’s not funny, Helga!” Shadow Weaver complained.

“I’ve tried everything to get him to stop saying it!”

“What I’m wondering is where he picked it up! I can’t picture you ever saying it, let alone in front of the baby!”

Shadow Weaver clapped a hand to her forehead 

“I didn’t teach him that, Helga!”

“Then Who did?” Helga asked curiously 

“I left him with Glimmer when we went to get you back” Shadow Weaver huffed, now trying to stop the rambunctious baby from chewing on the tablet in her hands.

“And when I came back I was greeted by this lovely new addition to his vocabulary.”

Helga snorted and then grimaced in pain.

“This is priceless!” She snickered 

“Oh goodness, Shadow Weaver we have to tell him about this when he’s older!”

Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes.

“Absolutely not!”

“Oh come ooon!” Helga whined

“He’s going to think it’s funny too!”

Shadow Weaver huffed irritably

“You’re lucky I love you” she said, and Helga smiled sweetly.

“I love you too” suddenly Helga’s voice went more serious, her eyes looking intensely at Shadow Weaver.

“Helga, are you alright?” Shadow Weaver asked, getting worried at the sudden change in demeanor.

“I’m fine” Helga said, and then she was wiping away a tear

“I just love you so much” she sniffed

“And I can’t believe I’m here, and I’m seeing you, and I’m alive, and we’re getting married... Shadow Weaver, I love you so much”

Shadow Weaver felt her heart melt.

“Sweetheart... oh sweetheart” she cooed, watching Helga wipe away another set of tears and give her a watery smile. 

“Thank you for coming for me!” Helga exclaimed, rubbing roughly at her eyes.

“Of course I came for you, darling... I’ll always come for you...” shadow Weaver whispered, feeling a single tear of her own running down her cheek. She hugged Elios, (who was now busy tugging on his shirt and asking for the snack he had woken up for) closer against her, stroking his soft hair and tracing the tips of his pointed ears.

“I thought I was going to die there...” Helga whispered, and Shadow Weaver’s heart clenched. 

Carefully the sorceress lifted her shirt for Elios and nestled him down to eat as she gazed at Helga.

“I would never let that happen...” she whispered to the general, wondering what exactly Helga had gone through at Hordak’s hands. Ever since they had returned from the Fright Zone Shadow Weaver had been wondering if Helga had undergone the same treatment as she had.

“But Helga... did he... did he, do to you what he did to me?” She gulped down a sob, her fists bunching in her bedsheets as she tried not to cry.

Helga shook her head.

“No, no he didn’t, sweetheart... he hurt me... but he didn’t do  that .”

“Good” Shadow Weaver said, and her voice broke. 

“I was so worried, darling. So worried” she swiped a hand across her face and then rested it on Elios’s back, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breath.

“And I don’t think I could have stopped myself from going back to kill him if he had”

Helga sniffed, and then managed a smile, she reached her hand towards the screen, almost as if she could touch Shadow Weaver through the glass.

Shadow Weaver reached her hand out as well so that their fingertips were pressed together.

“I love you so much” Helga whispered.

“I love you to the moon and back my darling”

Shadow Weaver’s smile could have lit up the room.

“I love you too” she said softly, carefully repositioning Elios when he squirmed onto her ribs.

Suddenly Helga froze, she leaned forward slightly, studying Shadow Weaver closely,

“What is it?” Shadow Weaver asked, looking down at her chest.

“Do I have something on me?”

“You’re wearing my shirt!” Helga crowed in delight 

“Shadow Weaver, I could swear that that’s my shirt” 

Shadow Weaver burst out laughing, plucking at the fabric and lifting it so Helga could see more closely.

“It is indeed” she said, laughing as Helga squealed in delight.

“Shadow Weaver! We’re like a _real couple_ now!”

Shadow Weaver frowned

“What do you mean a  real couple? Aren’t we a real couple already?”

“Of course we are!” Helga said breezily

“But now we’re like a  _married_ couple! She squealed excitedly. Shadow Weaver burst out laughing. 

“You’re ridiculous”

“Thank you” Helga grinned. 

Out of nowhere a light turned out behind the general and Shadow Weaver heard a nurse’s voice from helga’s line.

“General Helga, you should be resting!” The nurse scolded gently, and Shadow Weaver smirked at Helga, arching a playful eyebrow in her direction.

“Alright, just a moment!” Helga called back.

“ this is really important”

“I’m sure whatever this is it can wait until morning” said the nurses voice.

“I most certainly can not!” Helga argued back.

“My fiancée is wearing my shirt! This is the best night ever!” 

Shadow Weaver heard the nurse groan.

“Well I guess this is good night then” Helga whispered. Still grinning in delight. She blew a kiss to Shadow Weaver and said goodbye to Elios before finally hanging up.

Shadow Weaver settled back down against her pillows, the baby tucked against her, and helga’s wonderful smile branded in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please leave a comment! They make me smile and I love love hearing what you guys think and comments give me a lot of motivation to write tbh 😅


	68. The discharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, not my best work, but I wanted to put something out. Hope y’all enjoy and please leave a comment!

“Are you ready, Helga?” Shadow Weaver asked exactly two months and three days later. Helga bobbed her head enthusiastically, already inching her way out of bed.

“Sweetheart, stop it, you’re going to fall” Shadow Weaver said, pushing a wheelchair over to the bedside and helping Helga to sit down.

“I know you’re feeling better, but you’re not all the way there yet” the sorceress said as she went about picking up Helga’s things while making sure that Elios didn’t launch himself out of the chair he had been deposited in.

Helga huffed, but she didn’t complain. She knew she was still too weak to walk very far at all.

“Oh I can’t wait to go home!” She said once Shadow Weaver had finished. She watched as her fiancée picked Elios up and brought him over to her.

“Here” she said

“Do you want to hold him?” She asked, holding Elios out for Helga, who took him eagerly onto her lap.

“Hi sweetie! How are you?” Helga said to the baby, who had now reached nearly eighteen months in age and had added several new words to his vocabulary.

“Hi mom!” He chirruped, grinning up at her and holding tightly to her hand when she offered it.

“I missed you baby!” Helga cooed at him and Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes.

“You saw him last night, my love” she reminded

“Well, last night was a long time ago” Helga said, now tickling Elios and making him hoot with laughter.

“Mom!” He squealed, and then pointed at Shadow Weaver

“Mama!”

Shadow Weaver couldn’t help but smile at the scene, and she felt like her heart might burst with joy that she was finally bringing Helga home.

“Yes my darling” she told Elios. She gave him a pat on the head, and then took hold of the wheelchair, carefully maneuvering it out of the room as Helga engaged Elios in a game of peekaboo which made him laugh hysterically. 

As they left the hospital, they waved their goodbyes to Doctor Greenwood, who gave them all a smile and a nod.

“Now I don’t want to see any of you down here again, unless it’s for a visit” he said with a kind chuckle as they left. And Shadow Weaver sincerely hoped she could make due. She didn’t want to see the inside of the hospital ward again in her life. 

They made their way into the hallway, Helga and Elios engaging in a half garbled conversation while Shadow Weaver listened happily. As the hospital doors shut behind them (hopefully for the last time) the little family was greeted by Catra and Adora, bearing a large bouquet of flowers.

“Hey look, it’s the parental units!” Catra said, pulling Shadow Weaver into a hug, and shaking Helga’s free hand.

“And of course the demon baby” she said with a small chuckle, ruffling the baby’s hair.

“Cara!” Elios squealed 

“Dora!” 

“Hi buddy!” Adora said, giving Shadow weaver a hug as well and bestowing a kiss to helga’s cheek.

“Are you guys ready to go home?” She asked her parents and little brother.

“I think we’re more than ready” Helga said, looking over her shoulder at Shadow Weaver who leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

********************************

Once the little family had made it back to Shadow Weaver’s quarters, Catra and Adora surprised them with a cake onto which Catra had tastefully written  _we’re glad you didn’t die_

Helga found it hilarious. Shadow Weaver, not so much, but even so she dished out pieces to everyone and sat down at her little table with her family.

“Cake!” Elios shrieked, mashing his hands into the pastry the moment it was set down before him

While she usually would have tried to stop him, Shadow Weaver let the baby continue to demolish his cake, she was much to busy drinking in the fact that Helga was sitting beside her, her head thrown back in laughter and her eyes sparkling with joy. In Shadow Weaver’s mind there was nothing more beautiful. She lay a hand on Helgas shoulder, grinning when the general turned to face her and leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips. In that moment she forgot about the girls and Elios surrounding them she didn’t notice Adora’s squeal of excitement or The way Catra tried to look disgusted but smiled anyways. If fact she was only aware of the fact that soon enough the wonderful woman in her arms would be her wife, until she was hit in the head with a handful of cake.

“Elios!” She yelled in surprise, one hand rising to the side of her head where she could feel bits of frosting and cake stuck in her hair. Helga burst into a fit of laughter, and Catra had mirthful tears running down her cheeks.

“You shoulda seen your face!” The girl howled 

“You were like : aaaah! What is that!” She laughed, throwing her hands up to her head in an imitation of Shadow Weaver, and once the shock had worn off, Shadow Weaver laughed too, forgetting about the cake in her hair and bringing the frosting covered toddler into her arms giving him a kiss on the head while her family surrounded her. She was deliriously happy and her heart was full to bursting with love.

********************

That night Shadow Weaver lay in bed, her face barely an inch away from Helga’s.

“I love you” she whispered 

“I love you too” Helga whispered back, carding her fingers gently through Shadow Weaver’s hair.

“You’re so beautiful” Shadow Weaver said.

“and so are you” Helga agreed. She kissed Shadow Weaver gently on the forehead 

They lay in silence for a moment, simply listening to the sound of each others breathing and feeling their hearts beating in synchrony.

“We should get married in Mystacor” Helga said finally

“Just a few people... maybe when the moon is setting... wouldn’t that be lovely?” 

“It would” Shadow Weaver breathed back.

“And we can put Elios in a little suit, he’d look so sweet” Helga continued

“And get Catra to comb her hair” Shadow Weaver added, making Helga giggle.

“What are you going to wear?” Helga asked. Shadow Weaver shrugged 

“I don’t know... what do you wear to a wedding? I’ve never actually seen one...” 

“What about a lovely white dress?” Helga suggested, pausing their discussion to give shadow weaver another kiss. 

“With a veil” another kiss

“And just a tiny bit of lace” a third kiss.

Shadow Weaver grinned.

“I’d look ridiculous” she said, stroking helga’s hair

“You’d look absolutely stunning” Helga countered 

“If you say so. Now, what about you, what are you going to wear, darling” 

“I think I’d look quite strapping in a suit” she chuckled. Shadow Weaver agreed, already conjuring a mental image. She nestled her head against helga’s chest, breathing in her familiar scent and hugging her close, not quite daring to believe that this was real. 

“I love you so much” she whispered. But Helga was already asleep. Shadow Weaver smiled to herself, settling down and drifting off as well.


	69. The dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a bit since I’ve last updated, I’ve had a bit of a rough patch lately. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter

The next day Shadow Weaver had trouble believing that Helga was home after having spent so long without her at her side. When she woke up, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the general still asleep beside her, her chest rising and falling with gentle breaths and her lips slightly parted. Shadow Weaver smiled at the sight, shifting slightly, careful not to wake the other woman up and simply enjoying the quiet moment. Unfortunately that moment was soon cut short by Elios who had woken up as well and was demanding attention.

“Mamamama!” He called, trying to stand up by holding onto the bars of his crib and falling on his bottom.

“Mama, up!” He said, reaching his arms up towards Shadow Weaver and grinning 

“Up!” 

Shadow Weaver obliged, lifting the little boy into her arms and giving him a good morning kiss on the head.

“Hush now, little one, your mother is still asleep” she told him, not wanting to wake Helga up.

“Mom?” Elios crowed loudly, grinning up at Shadow Weaver and pointing at Helga with one chubby finger. 

The noise woke Helga, and she groaned, hiding her head under her pillow.

“Good morning darlings” she said, her voice muffled by the fabric. Shadow Weaver chuckled, putting Elios down on the bed and letting him crawl over to Helga in his lopsided one legged way.

“Mom!” Elios called, sitting up and slapping both hands down on Helga’s pillow

“Mom!”

Helga finally emerged from under her pillow, blinking sleepily in the morning light and reaching out a hand to pat Elios on the head.

“Mornin’” she mumbled sleepily, stiffly dragging herself into a seated position and pulling Elios into her lap.elios grinned happily, reaching towards Helga’s face with his little hands and pressing his palms against her cheeks. 

“You would not believe how much he’s missed having you home” Shadow Weaver said, sitting back down as she did so and watching her little family. 

Helga smiled, engaging Elios in a game of peekaboo which made him laugh hysterically. 

“What do you want to do today?” Helga asked Shadow Weaver after a moment 

“Aren’t You tired?” The sorceress answered. She had expected Helga to want to rest. 

“Of course I am” Helga laughed 

“But I’ve been sitting in bed far too long, I want to do something!” 

“Alright” Shadow Weaver said with a shrug 

“What do you want to do?”

“I haven’t gotten that far yet” Helga said, and Shadow Weaver chuckled. 

“Well let me know when you’ve figured something out” she told the General. Helga giggled, and Shadow Weaver lay down on her side, reaching out a hand to play with Helga’s hair. 

“I love you” she said under her breath. 

*******************

Eventually, Helga decided what she wanted to do. Much to Shadow Weaver’s dismay the General decided that making wedding plans was the perfect way to to spend their day.

“It will be fun!” Helga said when Shadow Weaver protested. 

“And we’ll have to do it eventually!” Shadow Weaver sighed, but obliged, she would do pretty much anything if it made Helga happy.

...which was how she found herself sandwiched between Casta and Helga as they both poured over piles of pamphlets and books. Had she not loved Helga to the moon and back, Shadow Weaver might have screamed, but since wedding plans seemed to make the General happy, she sat through it, gritting her teeth and occasionally trying to convince the two women on either side of her to  please  tone it down. 

Eventually, Helga and Castaspella moved from venues, furniture and decorations to wedding clothes. Casta pulled a large book out of her bag and plunked it on the table in front of them, opening it up to the first page to show Shadow Weaver and Helga a page full of suits and wedding gowns. Shadow Weaver bit back a groan as she watched Helga let out a little squeal. 

He’s my fiancée been replaced with a clone? 

Shadow Weaver thought to herself as she watched Helga and Casta happily flip through the book. Shadow Weaver had never known Helga to be interested in clothing or parties of any kind, but apparently the prospect of their wedding caused some sort of shift in the general’s behavior. 

Either she’s ridiculously exited, or she’s hit her head 

Shadow Weaver mused, now gazing distractedly out the window and wondering if she could say that Angella was probably tired of babysitting Elios to free herself from this torment. 

“Shadow Weaver look!” Helga’s voice yanked the sorceress abruptly out of her thoughts.

“Hmm?” Shadow Weaver muttered, glancing off handedly at the General. Helga pointed to the page in front of her. 

Shadow Weaver looked down, and felt her heart skip a beat. On the page before her there resided a simple white gown with flowing sleeves and a long skirt. But it wasn’t the gown itself that took her breath away, it was the little drawings that Helga had added to it in black ink. Around the hem of the dress Helga had added delicate lace patterns. She had redrawn the sleeves to tighten them around the upper arms before letting them flow freely at the elbow in a waterfall of more lace. The waist had been nipped in and decorated with a wide band.

Shadow Weaver’s eyes moved up to the neckline of the dress, which Helga had raised enough to cover most of Shadow Weaver’s neck. 

“Helga...” she breathed, tracing her fingers over the spot where Helga had added little patterns over the chest. 

“Helga, it’s wonderful!” She said, and Helga grinned 

“Do you like it?” She asked, wrapping one arm around Shadow Weaver. 

Shadow Weaver nodded 

“It’s wonderful!” She whispered, realizing that the Helga had drawn the silhouette of the dress to mimic that of Shadow Weaver’s old robes. 

“I was thinking that a tiny bit of red ribbon around the throat would tie it all together” Helga added after a moment. Shadow Weaver looked at her with wide eyes, completely forgetting that Casta was there she leaned forward to give Helga a full kiss in the lips.Casta let out a little squeal, which both the other women ignored, they were too busy staring into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you...” Shadow Weaver whispered, taking Helga’s hands and running circles over the scarred knuckles. 

“I love you too” Helga whispered back. She leaned her head forward so that her forehead rested against Shadow Weaver’s, and they would have stayed that way for a long time had Casta not awkwardly cleared her throat. 

“This is all very sweet” she said 

“But can we get back to clothes?”

Shadow Weaver laughed, releasing Helga from her hug, and turning to look at the dress Helga had designed one last time. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Castaspella” Shadow Weaver said happily, and she turned the page, vowing that however boring wedding preparations were she would stick it out for Helga. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Comments always give me motivation to write and they make me smile!also, sorry for any typo’s I didn’t get around to doing any editing on this cause I’m a bit busy


	70. Authors note

Ok, so I just wanted to let everyone know that I’m really sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated for anyone who’s been following this story. I’ve had a lot of stuff going on and my dad was hospitalized, and between that and a stressful Holliday season I just haven’t been able to write.   
The good news is that I’m currently working on the next chapter, and it will be out within the next day or two! And that’s a solemn oath.   
I also wanted to thank everyone who’s been commenting and supporting this story because it honestly means so so so much to me. I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe and that you had a wonderful holiday. 

Xxx-Cat


	71. The wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last! It’s here! Sorry for the delay, but o truly do hope everyone enjoys!  
> Also, happy new year! It’ll be nice to be rid of 2020. I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe, and pretty please leave a comment to tell me what you thought! They make me smile!

Two and a half agonizing weeks were spent on wedding plans, and then after that the couple waited another month at Angella’s insistence so she would have enough time to send out invitations and make sure everything was perfect. Shadow Weaver had let the Queen and Helga do as they pleased since it seemed to make them happy, offering only minor feedback when it was asked for and generally trying not to get sucked into the whirlwind of wedding fever, and by the time the day of the wedding rolled around, Shadow Weaver could hardly believe it. 

She woke up bright and early the day she was supposed to be wed and quietly slipped from under her covers to go look out the window at the soft early morning mist that covered Mystacor, where they had been staring for the past week. 

She smiled to herself, glancing over at Helga who was still fast asleep, sprawled out across their bed. 

In the pit of her stomach she felt a flutter of excitement, despite having no interest in wedding preparations and plans, now that the big day had finally come Shadow Weaver felt a bit queezy.

If she was honest with herself she hadn’t been this exited in a very long time, and she was itching for the time to come when she would marry the love of her life. 

She moved to the closet, cracking it open and reaching for the bag that contained her wedding dress, carefully opening it up just enough to take a look at the delicate material and the red saying waist band. She msmiled, gently running her fingers over the fabric and admiring the handiwork. 

Across the room, she heard Helga begin to stir in their bed, and she quickly covered the dress again, slipping away from the closet and back to her wife-to-be. 

“Good morning darling” she told Helga, who blinked up at her sleepily. 

“We’re getting married today” Helga said by way of answer, worming her way closer to Shadow Weaver and playfully tugging on her nightgown. 

“Yes, I believe that’s so” Shadow Weaver said, sitting down next to Helga and grinning.

“You’re going to be my wife” Helga said, sitting up and giving Shadow Weaver a tender kiss on the cheek.

“I am” Shadow Weaver agreed, returning the tender gesture 

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening” Helga said, her voice sounding slightly choked.

“Well, it is” Shadow Weaver told her, running her nimble fingers through Helga’s messy hair. 

“I’m going to be your wife, Helga” she said, feeling a happy tingle run through her as the words left her lips.

At that moment, Elios awoke, Making his presence known by awkwardly standing up in his crib and nearly pitching himself over the side, only to be caught by Helga, who had had to launch herself out of bed to catch him in time. 

“Good morning to you too” Helga laughed, setting Elios down on the bed as he giggled happily. 

“Mama!” He said reaching for Shadow Weaver and pitching himself into her lap.

“Hello, little demon” Shadow Weaver said, smiling at her son. 

“Your mama’s getting married today” she told him. Elios cocked his head, looking curiously up at her. 

“Maid!” He exclaimed, trying to repeat the word and falling a couple consonants flat. 

“Yes, that’s right, married” Shadow Weaver said, kissing him on the top of the head before handing him over to Helga and getting up, heading for a quick shower and dressing quickly before circling the bed to give her fiancée a kiss goodbye and moving to the closet to take out her dress, still in it’s bag, and moving towards the door.

“I’ll see you later, my love” she said waving goodbye to Helga a blowing a kiss to Elios which he pretended to catch and pressed against his chubby cheek. Shadow Weaver laughed before exiting the room and going off to find Castaspella as she had promised the sorceress she would. Helga watched her go, smiling and reclining in her bed, letting Elios crawl over her and nestle his head in the hollow of her chest. 

“Today is going to be a good day” she told the baby happily.

******************

Shadow Weaver covered the short trip to Casta’s room down the hall quickly. She smiled to herself as she knocked on the other sorceress’ door, remembering how exited Castaspella had been when Shadow Weaver had asked her and Angella to be her Bridesmaids. 

Casta poked her head out the door, grinning and practically pulling Shadow Weaver into the room. 

“Angella’s already here!” She said excitedly tugging on Shadow Weaver’s hand and bouncing into the room. 

“Angella!” She called happily to the Queen who was sitting by the window. Angella got up, a broad smile on her face as well. 

“Do you have the dress, Shadow Weaver?” Angella asked. 

Shadow Weaver held up the dress bag with a smile of her own. 

“Wonderful!” Angella said, Grabbing Angella’s other arm.

“Are you ready?” She asked Shadow Weaver. She took the dress from her hands and hung it up on a hook on the door. 

Shadow Weaver nodded, starting to regret agreeing to let Casta and Angella “dress her up” for her wedding day. 

While Angella was hanging up the dress, Castaspella led Shadow Weaver over to her vanity, and sat her down in front of the mirror. 

“Now let’s see...” she said pensively as Angella returned to their side. 

“Angella, what are we going to do with this hair?” She asked the Queen, lifting up a handful of Shadow Weaver’s hair up. 

Shadow Weaver turned her head. 

“What?” She asked 

“What exactly are you planning to do with my hair?!” She asked seeing a pair of scissors dangerously close to Castaspella’s free hand. 

“Don’t worry, we’re not going to do anything drastic” Angella said, scooping up the scissors and putting them in a drawer before Casta could get any ideas.

“But I was thinking that perhaps we could put it up” the Queen suggested carefully. 

Shadow Weaver thought it up for a moment, she never wore her hair up, she preferred it loose, but after a few seconds of thoughtful consideration she bobbed her head. 

“Alright” she agreed, and Castaspella squealed excitedly, bouncing happily on the balks of her feet. 

“Wonderful!” She exclaimed reaching for a hairbrush and immediately starting to brush Shadow Weaver’s dark hair. 

Angella smiled, pulling up a chair to sit next to them as Castaspella worked, expertly brushing out Shadow Weaver’s hair until it lay smooth and shiny before starting to work on putting it up. After a few “prototypes” Casta finally figured out was she was going to do. Her fingers twisted Shadow Weaver’s hair expertly, braiding and coiffing it to perfection until it was piled on top of her head. 

Shadow Weaver leaned forward to look at herself in the mirror, studying the delicate braids that Castaspella had added to her hair, and gently touching the two curls that the sorceress has left loose, framing her face. 

“It’s... it’s lovely Casta!” She said, making Casta squeal again and jump up and down gleefully. 

“I’m glad you like it!” Casta said happily, adding one final pin to Shadow Weaver’s hair for safety. 

“It looks lovely, Casta” Angella told the sorceress, patting her in the shoulder as Casta beamed with pride. 

“Now how about some makeup!” Casta said a moment later, making Shadow Weaver fear for her life. Angella laughed as Castaspella dug through her drawers with childlike excitement, dropping all the items she had collected on the vanity and turning to Shadow Weaver. 

“Please don’t go too overboard” Shadow Weaver said, feeling more than a bit apprehensive when she saw the look on Casta’s face. 

“Don’t you worry!” Castaspella said, already rolling up her sleeves and getting to work. Shadow Weaver called her eyes, letting the woman do as she pleases and hoping that perhaps she wouldn’t be considered too rude if she wiped it off. 

After what felt like an eternity, Casta stepped back. 

“Open your eyes” she instructed the bride-to-be. Shadow Weaver did as she was told, turning to look into the mirror and feeling her breath catch in her throat. 

“Oh... oh my...” she whispered, even more entranced by this transformation than when casta had done her hair. 

“Castaspella, I must commend you, you’ve somehow managed to make even Demon Scars look decent” Shadow Weaver said, studying the delicate wing of black eyeliner that Castaspella had added on her eyelids and the light blush across her cheeks. Finally, her gaze came to rest on her own lips, which the other sorceress had painted a deep shade of crimson to match her dress. 

“I-I don’t know what to say...” Shadow Weaver said, still looking at herself in the mirror as if she were a stranger. 

“Thank you...” Casta grinned again, hugging Shadow Weaver around the shoulders.

“I’m glad you like it!” She said happily, turning to Angella. 

“I think it’s time for the dress now!” She said, practically vibrating with excitement and bouncing in the balls of her feet as Angella retrieved the gown. 

Shadow Weaver watched as the queen carefully lifted the garment from its bag, draping it over the back of a chair and beckoning Shadow Weaver forward. 

“Would you like some help putting it on?” She asked, and Shadow Weaver nodded, starting to take off the dress she was wearing, careful not to touch her hair or face as she did so, and standing before Angella and Casta I’m just her slip. 

Delicately, she stepped into the dress, allowing Castaspella and Angella to bring it up over her arms and fasten it in the back for her. She felt a tingle of excitement run through her as the realization that she  was getting married  hit her like a ton of bricks. 

Her eyes felt a little moist as the women around her finished smoothing down her skirt, and she blinked a couple times. 

“Are you alright?” Angella asked as she straightened up and saw the tears shimmering in Shadow Weaver’s eyes. Shadow Weaver nodded, smiling brightly despite the tears. 

“I’m fine” she said. And she meant it. 

“Oh come here” Angella said, opening her arms to embrace her friend. 

“I’m so happy for you, dear” she said, patting Shadow Weaver on the back. And glaring at Casta over her shoulder when a loud sniffle came forth from the sorceress. 

“Sorry” she sniffed, suddenly wrapping her arms around both Angella and Shadow Weaver. 

“I’m just so happy for you, Shadow Weaver” She said, sniffing again and pulling away, grinning at her friends. 

“Are you ready to get married?” She asked Shadow Weaver as she none to discreetly wipes tears from her eyes. 

Shadow Weaver nodded. 

“I am” she said, smiling at Castaspella and taking her hands. 

“Not quite” Angella said, putting a hand on Shadow Weaver’s shoulder. Shadow Weaver turned her head tolook at Angella, her eyebrows knitting with concern. 

“Is there something wrong?” She asked, letting go of Castaspella’s hands and turning towards the Queen. 

Angella shook her head. 

“Nothing is wrong Shadow Weaver!” She exclaimed. 

“Quite the opposite. I have something for you.” She said, turning to where she had been seated by the window when Shadow Weaver had first arrived and picking up a little package wrapped in yellow paper. 

“Here” she said, handing it to the bride. Shadow Weaver took it, smiling at Angella, who nodded at her, promoting her to open it. 

“Go on” the Queen said, smiling encouragingly.

Carefully Shadow Weaver unwrapped The package, her eyes widening and a smile spreading across her lips as she saw its contents. 

“It’s beautiful... Angella, thank you!” She said, holding the delicate silver comb out in front of herself and gazing at the intricately engraved engraved surface and the little flowers set with shining red stones to the red ribbon of Shadow Weaver’s dress,in their centers. Not just any flowers. Daisies, wrought in silver and catching the light as they sat in Shadow Weaver’s hand.

“I was hoping you would wear it Today” Angella said, and Shadow Weaver immediately nodded. 

“I will” she said, grinning at Angella as the queen moved behind her, picking up her veil and pinning it in place with the comb. 

“There” she said 

“You look beautiful.” She said, resting a hand in Shadow Weaver’s shoulder and turning her gently so she could look at herself in the mirror. 

“I do...

Thanks to the both of you” she said, smiling at her reflection and feeling a flood of happy emotions flow through her. 

She was getting married. 

***********

Helga rolled over in bed, tickling Elios’s belly and smiling at her son when he grinned up at her and grabbed her shirt. 

She knew she should have gotten out of bed by now, but her bride’s maids hadn’t shown up yet, so she decided to enjoy the bit of extra time alone in her bed with Elios. 

“Are you going to behave today?” She asked the baby. “You’re not going to be bad are you?” 

Elios giggled. 

“No!” He said happily. And though helga wasn’t sure what exactly Elios meant by that ‘no’ she smiled and hoped for the best. 

After a few more minutes a knock came at the door. 

“Sorry we’re late!” Adora’s voice came from the other side of the door. 

“ _Someone_ ,  forgot to set our alarm clock!” She said, and Helga heard a disgruntled huff that must have been Catra. 

“Well come in!” Helga called, finally rolling out of bed and making sure Elios wasn’t trying to throw himself onto the floor. 

Catra and Adora tumbled into the room, shoving each other a bit. 

“Ya ready to get married?” Catra asked, draping herself over Helga’s bed and immediately poking Elios in the side and making the little boy laugh hysterically. 

“I think I am” Helga said, grinning. 

“Don’t forget, it’s not too late to back out!” Catra teased, slinking her way off the bed again with Elios in her arms this time. Adora frowned at her and prodded her in the ribs. 

“Shit up, Catra” she said. 

“You’re a terrible bridesmaid.” 

“Not as bad as you! You wanted to wear your red jacket to the wedding!” Catra retorted, and Helga had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at them. 

After a moment linger if listening to the playful argument, she moved towards the bathroom to take a shower, leaving the two girls to bicker. 

As she stood under the stream of hot water, Helga couldn’t help but smile. She could practically feel herself vibrating with excitement as she finished washing the soap out of her hair and toweling off before reentering the room to find Catra and Adora engaged in an intense Game of Peekaboo with Elios. Helga smiled and left them to it, enjoying the sight of them playing with the baby as she pulled her wedding suit out of the closet and quickly started to pull it on. She had almost finished dressing, when she attempted to put on her bow tie... and failed miserably. After three more attempts and a muffled curse, Adora finally realized that General helga seemed to need some help.

“Want a hand?” She asked, grinning and trotting over to her. 

“I’m an expert bow tie tier” she said, reaching for the tie and fiddling with it until she had created a more or less presentable bow, which after several more minutes of tugging a fiddling, turned out looking quite nice. 

“See?” She said excitedly “told you I could do it!” 

Helga grinned 

“Thank you, Adora” she told the girl 

“Now do you want to help me get Elios dressed too?” 

As it turned out, getting Elios into his little suit proved to be easier said than done. No sooner had the three of them managed to wrestle him into his trousers, Elios had already managed to squirm out of his shirt. Helga huffed.

“You said you’d behave young man” she told him, wagging a finger in his direction. Elios grinned in what Helga was positive was a look of pure mischief. She tried again to get his undershirt on, but Elios was wriggling so much that even with Catra and Adora’s help, she barely managed to get it over the baby’s head, accidentally pinning his arms to his side in her efforts to dress him. 

Elios screamed loudly, kicking out with his leg and toppling backwards in an attempt to throw himself off the bed. Helga caught him by his pant leg, hoisting him back up, and finally managing to maneuver one arm through the sleeve of his undershirt. 

“Ha!” She exclaimed triumphantly, now struggling with the second arm. Finally, after what Helga would have considered one of the most epic battles of her lifetime, they had the baby dressed in a little blue suit, complete with a sock and a shoe. 

“You sure cause a lot of tori or for a one legged boy” Catra said once they were done, grinning over at Helga as she did so. 

Helga smiled back, feeling quite proud of herself as she sat down to take a breather before grabbing her hairbrush and smoothing out the snarls in her hair. Once she was done, she clipped in back behind her ear with a golden butterfly. Carefully, she applied a bit of makeup, something she rarely did, but had decided was worth the occasion. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, getting to her feet to admire the white silk suit she wore, complete with a vest underneath and a single daisy sitting gaily in her breast pocket. 

she turned to the girls.

“How do I look?” She asked, feeling a bit shy. 

“Amazing!” Adora told her

“The daisy’s a nice touch.” Helga smiled proudly, smoothing down her lapels with her hands before letting them hang at her sides. 

“I think it’s your turn to get dressed now” she told the girls, watching their expressions light up as they ran to fetch their bridesmaid’s outfits. They returned fifteen minutes later, Adora in a red dress that danced around her ankles, and Catra wearing a red suit to match and looking very smug. 

“You look lovely, Girls” Helga said, smiling again, and then gasping with surprise as both of them threw themselves at her and gave her a hug. 

“Congratulations!” Adora whispered in her ear. 

“Now you’ll really be our mom” Catra added a moment later.

“You’ll never be rid of us”

*************************

Helga stood nervously at the altar, trying not to show just how badly her stomach was fluttering as she heard music start to play, almost as if from a distance. She glanced at Catra and Adora at her side. Both girls gave her encouraging smiles. She looked to her other side, where casts winked at her. 

Finally, her gaze fell straight ahead. As it did, she felt her heart grow full to bursting as she saw the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life walking down the isle with a bouquet of fresh daisies in her hands.

Helga’s heart thudded in her chest, a little louder and a little faster with each step Shadow Weaver took. It was as if everything around the general faded away. The girls and Casta, the music playing, the people who had gathered to celebrate this special day, even Angella, who Shadow Weaver had asked to walk her down the isle, seemed to fade into the background as Helga’s eyes fell on her bride. It was the first time she had seen Shadow Weaver in her wedding dress, and she looked glorious.

Shadow Weaver seemed to practically be glowing. She was  radiant The general thought.

Time seemed to slow down as Shadow Weaver got closer and closer until she was standing in front of Helga, her delicate fingers intertwined with the General’s as the officiant read them their marriage rights. Helga hardly heard him, she was too busy staring intently at Shadow Weaver and blinking happy tears out of her eyes. After what seemed like a lifetime, it was time for the vows. 

Shadow Weaver went first, her green eyes boring into Helga’s as she spoke, and making the General feel weak in the knees.

“Helga, my love” Shadow Weaver started, and she spoke as if there were no one there but them. 

“I never thought I could be thankful for a nightmare... but a nightmare brought you to me” she said, still gazing intently at Helga.

“And all I know, is that I thank the stars every day for that nightmare, because it brought you to me. I don’t think I’ve ever felt love like the love you’ve shown me. And not just love, but patience, kindness, joy. Helga, you gave me my life” 

As Shadow Weaver finished, Helga felt a tear slide down her cheek. It took her a moment to collect herself enough to speak, but when she did, she meant every word from the bottom of her heart. 

“My darling, you’ve saved my life twice so far.” She said, the corners of her mouth still tugging into a smile.

“You’ve given me everything I could ever ask for. A home, a family, a  _wife_. ” She paused, sniffling a bit, and then laughing lightly 

“Shadow Weaver, I love you to the moon and back, and I will always love you, my sweet brave girl” she said, two more tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Had either of the two brides staring at each other looked up around them, they might have noticed how Casta and Angella were both misty eyed, or how Catra, who claimed to never cry looked like she was about to burst into tears. To them it didn’t matter, the only thing they cared about was the two silver rings which had been brought down the isle by Elios and Glimmer, and the fact that they were being instructed to slip them on each other’s fingers. 

“Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, Shadow Weaver?” The officiant asked, and Shadow Weaver nodded earnestly. “I do” 

“And you?” The officiant turned to Helga, who nodded as well. 

“I do”

“Then you may kiss the bride!”

Within a moment their lips had connected, locking together in a searing kiss. Helga’s hand raised to cup Shadow Weaver’s cheek, gently stroking the soft skin as the realization that they had really done it washed over them both. 

“I love you” Helga whispered when they finally had to breathe. 

“I love you too” Shadow Weaver answered 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked pretty hard on this chapter and I really hope y’all like it! ❤️


	72. The reception

We’re married...” Shadow Weaver whispered to Helga as they made their way to the reception. “I can’t believe we’re actually married! You’re my wife now!” She grinned, her eyes sparkling with joy. 

“My wife.” She repeated, loving how the word sounded on her lips. 

Helga grinned, snaking an arm around Shadow Weaver’s waist and kissing her cheek. 

“I am” Helga agreed, kissing her again as they went to sit down. 

“And there’s nothing I’d rather be” she said, still smiling broadly as they took their seats. 

Shadow Weaver smiled right back, unable to take her eyes off of Helga even as they were served their dinner. 

“You’re so beautiful, my darling” she told the General. “I must be the luckiest woman in the world” 

Helga blushed, turning away from her soup to kiss Shadow Weaver again, feeling warm and tingly as their lips met. For a moment they forgot they were surrounded by wedding guests, their focus solely on each other. 

They only broke apart when Casta tapped them on the shoulder to tell them that Adora wanted to give a toast. 

They broke apart, their cheeks flushed and their eyes sparkling as they settled back down into their seats, their hands clasped together under the table as Adora began to speak. 

“Uh, hey everybody” Adora started a bit awkwardly. She shifted uncomfortably at the head of the pavilion. 

“Um, well you all know why we’re here. I hope” she said, causing a ripple of laughter to go up around the room. 

“Anyways” she went on, flashing a smile at Shadow Weaver and Helga. 

“I’m not gonna lie, when I first found out that Shadow Weaver and Helga were together I was-I’m not going to say disturbed, that sounds mean-but definitely a bit shocked” there was another bout of laughter at Adora’s words, and Shadow Weaver and Helga nudged each other, smiling as they recalled getting caught in the middle of a kiss by Adora and Casta. 

“But hey” Adora continued, grinning cheekilyas she spoke. “After a while I decided that two moms are better than one, and who better to be my second mom than General Helga, I have to say she’s a pretty amazing lady...”

“You are” Shadow Weaver whispered t her new wife, kissing her on the cheek as Adora kept talking. 

“...And she and Shadow Weaver have put together a pretty amazing little family. A family that I’m really happy to be a part of” 

She paused to smile at the brides again. 

“And they deserve to be happy, because, man, have they been through a lot. I mean, you’d think that several near death experiences, a kidnapping, and dealing with the words Glimmer teaches my little brother would be too much for anyone, but they hung on to each other the whole time. Even if it wasn’t always perfect, or beautiful they helped each other through thick and thin. They’re the bravest, most amazing women I know, and I’m proud to call them my moms. So, to shadow Weaver and Helga, a toast to your wedding day!” Adora finished, raising her glass. 

Helga turned to look at Shadow Weaver, noticing a tear running down her cheek as she beamed at Adora. 

“Are you crying, my darling?” Helga asked. Shadow Weaver blinked. “Of course not!” She said as the Castaspella took her turn to speak. 

“It’s just pollen from all the flowers” she insisted. Helga gave her a knowing smile wrapping an arm around Shadow Weaver’s waist and kissing her cheek. “Of course, the flowers” 

Shadow Weaver smiled back, her attention sucked away from what Casta was saying as she met Helga’s eyes. 

“I love you” she mouthed. Helga’s eyes twinkled. She took Shadow Weaver’s hand and gently kissed the knuckles in response. After that, Shadow Weaver hardly registered what was going on around her as casta finished her speech and then Angella took her turn as well. Before long, the Queen was done as well. 

“Let’s eat!” She called out, rejoining the happy couple at their table and wishing them congratulations again. Shadow Weaver grinned. Her heart felt full to bursting and her face hurt from smiling so much. She was deliriously happy, sitting there with her new wife, her two best friends and her daughters. Now the only thing missing was Elios who soon was placed on her lap by Glimmer. 

“Mama!” Elios exclaimed, wriggling happily in her lap and then reaching for Helga when he saw her as well. “Mom!” “Hey There, bean!” Helga said, lifting Elios onto her own lap. Elios made a happy noise, peering around the table at everyone else and clapping his hands in delight. 

“Gella!” He said, pointing at the Queen. 

“Would you like to go with Angella?” Helga asked him. Elios nodded, crowing gleefully as he was passed onto Angella. He sat contentedly on her lap for a while as they all began to eat their dinner, before deciding that he wanted to move again, and pointing to Castaspella. 

“Cas!” He demanded. Angella plopped him in Castaspella’s lap. Elios grinned, reaching for Casta’s Tiara. Casta took it off and gave it to him, sighing a bit when he immediately put it in his mouth. 

“Ah yes” Angella said, hiding a giggle behind. her hand. “A delicacy to children, inedible objects” 

“Here here” Helga agreed, remembering quite vividly several important papers that had been left in Elios’ reach and had ended up in his mouth. Elios looked up innocently, the Tiara still in his mouth. 

“Mama!” He said suddenly, leaning towards Shadow Weaver and nearly ending up face first is Castaspella’s soup. Luckily, Angella caught him before he did and handed him back to Shadow Weaver, who gently pried Casta’s Tiara out of his mouth and wiped it off on a napkin. 

“Here you go” she said, handing it back to the sorceress who looked a bit hesitant to put it back on her head. 

“Sorry about that” Shadow Weaver said. “He has a taste for shiny objects”

“And blades” Helga added. “I’ve had to lock my sword in a cupboard to keep him from trying to put it in his mouth.” 

The ladies laughed a bit as Elios looked around innocently. 

After that, they settled into a pleasant conversation, talking and laughing together and all around feeling like a family. 

As they finished their meal, Shadow Weaver looked happily over at her new wife, reaching out to take her hand and lifting it to her lips so she could kiss the knuckles. 

“I love you” she said softly. Helga grinned. “I love you too” she answered, pressing a kiss of her own to Shadow Weaver’s cheek. They sat together, with their heads mere inches apart, listening to the happy chatter around them and reveling in each other’s company, still processing the fact that they were indeed married. 

“Helga.” Shadow Weaver whispered. “You’re my wife now” 

Helga grinned, gently taking Shadow Weaver’s chin in her hand and tipping her head back so she could kiss her. Shadow Weaver smiled into the kiss, feeling Helga’s warm lips against hers and cupping the General’s cheek. 

“Are you guys done yet?” Catra piped up, causing Shadow Weaver and Helga to spring apart. 

“I mean, you need air eventually right?” The girl drawled, grinning mischievously. “Plus I want some cake” 

Shadow Weaver frowned at her, but Helga laughed. 

“I’d nearly forgotten about the cake!”

“Ha. I thought so” Catra grinned. 

“D’you want me to hold the demon baby while you guys cut it?” 

Shadow Weaver sighed and handed Elios over to Catra 

“Make sure she doesn’t get into trouble” she told the baby, winking at Catra who pouted and stuck out her tongue. 

“Are you going to cut the cake?!” Casta said excitedly, when she saw Shadow Weaver and Helga making to get up. 

“I think we are” Helga said. Casta grinned and before either of them could stop her she had gotten to her feet and started tapping on her glass with her spoon to get everyone’s attention. Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes, but Helga grinned as Casta made a very dramatic announcement that it was time to cut the cake. 

Helga took Shadow Weaver’s hand and guided her up to the table on which the wedding cake resided. 

It was truly a masterpiece. The cooks of Mysta

had truly outdone themselves with a three tiered cake which Shadow Weaver had been afraid would collapse the table it sat on. 

Shadow Weaver smiled, allowing Helga to lift her hand up so they could cut the first slice together. Helga’s eyes sparkled and Shadow Weaver had to drop the urge to drop everything and kiss her as they moved their hands together, carefully slicing a piece of cake. elga For a moment it wobbled and Shadow Weaver was afraid it would tip onto the floor, but the managed to get it onto a plate successfully amidst several cheers which made Shadow Weaver blush and Helga giggle. 

“Now you have to kiss again!” Catra shouted. Helga grinned, putting a hand on Shadow Weaver’s waist and tipping her back to kiss her, Shadow Weaver returned the kiss eagerly, throwing her arms around Helga’s neck and holding her tightly until they were upright once more. 

“Now how about some cake” Helga said, her eyes shining as she grabbed fork and speared a piece of cake to give to Shadow Weaver, smearing a bit of frosting on her cheek at the last moment and laughing. To her own surprise Shadow Weaver laughed too, leaning in to give Helga another kiss and giving the general a matching dab of frosting on her own cheek. 

“Now we’re even” she said as laughter erupted around them. 

“Happy wedding day, my darling” she whispered to Helga. 

“I still can’t believe we’ve actually done it” Helga whispered back as they resumed their seats. 

“Me neither” Shadow Weaver sighed. 

“You’re my wife now. It has such a nice run too it, doesn’t it?” 

Helga grinned. 

“It does.  Wife.  Sounds official doesn’t it?” She said through a mouthful of cake. 

“Very official” Shadow Weaver agreed. 

************

“Dance with me, my darling” Helga purred Im Shadow Weaver’s ear. The sun was starting to set over Mystacore, and music had started up. 

Shadow Weaver looked up. “Dance? Oh Helga... I can’t dance” she said. 

“Everyone can dance, darling” Helga said. She stood up and kissed the top of Shadow Weaver’s head. 

“Come on” She coaxed. “It’s our wedding day, sweetheart, come and dance with me” 

“And make a fools of myself?” Shadow Weaver answered skeptically with an arched eyebrow. 

“We can be fools together” Helga grinned, pulling her to her feet and kissing the top of her nose. 

Shadow Weaver sighed, but she finally allowed Helga to pull her into the dance floor. 

“See?” Helga cooed in her ear as she gently led Shadow Weaver across the floor in a circle. Shadow Weaver smiled, and then started to laugh as the music picked up and Helga spun her around. Helga matched the laughter, wrapping her arms around Shadow Weaver’s waist and lifting her off her feet, making the sorceress throw her head back with wild abandon and throwing her arms around Helga’s neck, dipping her head to kiss her yet again as they danced. 

As Helga spun her in a slow circle Shadow Weaver forgot every horrid me thing that had happened to her. She forgot the Horde, she forgot her scars, she forgot the months of torment and the countless hours in the hospital bay, she even forgot Hordak, any and all memories were driven from her mind as she danced under the darkening sky in Helga’s arms. 

As the sing ended Shadow Weaver felt like her heart might burst. 

“By the stars how I love you” Shadow Weaver murmured as they swayed to the sound of the music. 

“I love you roo” Helga whispered back, holding her new wife close and wondering just how she had gotten so lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please leave a comment! They give me some much needed serotonin and they encourage me to write. I hope everyone is staying safe!  
> XX—Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos! I live for validation


End file.
